


Die andere Seite des Monds

by Augurey



Series: Moonside Headcanon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Severus Snape, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bullying, Canon Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, In Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, POV Remus Lupin, POV Severus Snape, Polyamorous Character, Romance, Severus loves Lily and Fanfic Loveinterest, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 88,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Für Remus und Severus sind Vollmondnächte gleichermaßen eine Qual. Für den Einen, weil er sich in die Bestie verwandelt, die er nie sein wollte. Für den Anderen, weil in der Schlaflosigkeit die Erinnerungen an Godric’s Hollow wieder erwachen. Als Remus auf Dumbledores Geheiß nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt und ausgerechnet Severus sein Retter in der Not wird, sucht er die Aussprache über eine Vergangenheit, die ihm schon lange Gewissensbisse bereitet. Er ahnt nicht, dass er bald etwas über Severus herausfinden soll, das sie einander näher bringen wird als sie es sich je hätten träumen lassen. RL/SS. einseitig auch LE/SS.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Moonside Headcanon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Ein Tag im August

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, zusammen, schön, dass ihr in meine Geschichte reinsnupinert ;-)! Remus x Severus ist ein Pairing, das mich schon lange interessiert hat und auf meiner OTP-Liste ganz oben steht. Trotzdem hat es Jahre gedauert, bis ich mich selbst daran wagte. Dies ist meine erste Longfic zu den beiden und ich hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen. Auch wenn die beiden zu verslashen ein wenig küstlerischer Freiheit bedarf, versuche ich das Pairing so in character und canonnah zu schreiben, wie die Idee es zulässt. 
> 
> Für mich bedeutet das, dass ihr folgende Dinge !nicht! zu lesen bekommen werdet:  
> \- Zwangsverkupplung (z.B. durch Heiratsgesetze, Liebestränke, Bindungspartner usw.)  
> \- Sexuelle Übergriffe und Nötigung  
> \- Verleugnung von Feindschaften  
> \- Instant Love (schon immer heimlich verliebt)  
> \- Bashing von Canon-Loveinterests und Freunden (Ausnahme: Negativdarstellung ist Canon)  
> \- Mpreg, Seme/Uke und Leugnung der heterosexuellen Seite der Charaktere  
> \- Stärkere OOCnes, einschließlich der Optik
> 
> Außerdem gebe ich auf diese Fanfiction eine:
> 
> *ALWAYS- GARANTIE*  
> Auch wenn ich Severus mit jemand anderem verkupple, hat er Lily immer geliebt und wird sie immer sein Anything sein. Die neue Liebe kommt hinzu, sie ersetzt die alte nicht.
> 
> Da es einige Zeit brauch, um Hürden wie eine Feindschaft aufzulösen, wird sich in dieser Geschichte niemand schon im 2., 3. Oder 2,5. Kapitel verlieben. Erwartet es eher im 20., 30. oder 25. Der Slash ist außerdem relativ harmlos, das Rating ist wegen anderer Inhalte gesetzt. 
> 
> In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Contentwarnung: Mobbing, Traumata, Suiziderwähnung, Verletzungen; Erwähnung gewaltsamen Tods (Own Character)

Der dreiundzwanzigste August war einer jener Sommertage, der Wellvordächer in Backbleche verwandelte, Küchenkräuter in ihren Kübeln röstete und jedem das Gefühl gab, in einem Ofen zu schmoren. Doch es war nicht die schwüle Hitze, die sich in den Gassen von London staute, die Severus in diesem Moment ins Schwitzen brachte. Eine angenehme Kühle empfing ihn, kaum dass die grünen Flammen um ihn erloschen und er die Nokturngasse betrat. Er bevorzugte diesen Zugang zum Zentrum Londons, den öffentlichen Kamin an der Ecke Kelpmoorplatz. In dem schmalen, verwinkelten Durchgang zwischen den dicht gereihten Häusern fiel kein Sonnenstrahl, nicht einmal an einem Tag wie diesem. Die Nokturngasse erinnerte ihn an die dunkle, karge Abgeschiedenheit seiner Kerkerräume und dieses heimische Gefühl war das Einzige, das ihn gerade davon abhielt, dem Nächstbesten einen Crutiatus auf den Hals zu jagen oder ihn zumindest ziemlich grob zur Seite zu stoßen. Seine Schläfe pochte und wie ein Hohn darauf schlug das Buch in der ledernen Umhängetasche im Takt dazu gegen seine Seite - immer heftiger je schneller er den Weg hinauf rauschte, zielstrebig auf die Winkelgasse zu. Aus den Schatten der Hausflure schienen ihm hier und da Augenpaare nachzuschauen, doch die Blicke der Sabberhexen, Gauner und anderen Gesindels flogen an Severus vorüber. Er hatte nur ein Gesicht vor Augen. Ein Gesicht mit durchdringend blauen Augen hinter einer Halbmondbrille und einem langen, silbernen Bart. Einem Bart, in dem sich Lippen bewegte, um zwei Worte zu formen. Und diese zwei Worte waren es, die Severus die Glut in die Adern trieben; die wie ein Echo von jeder Hauswand auf ihn einschrien; die Gift und Galle in seinem Magen brodeln ließen, so dass er schäumend ausspuckte. Diese zwei Worte waren ‚Remus Lupin‘.   
  
Die Sonne blendete ihn, als Severus den schattigen Pfad hinter sich ließ und hinaus auf die Winkelgasse trat. Als seine Augen sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, fand er sich im üblichen Trubel des Nachmittags wieder. Hexen mit Einkaufskörben flanierten auf dem Pflaster, Zauberer mit Ziehtaschen studierten die Auslagen der Schaufenster und irgendwo hastete ein Crup an einer langen Leine einer Gestalt in weitem Umhang hinterher. Als sich das Gedränge für einen Augenblick lichtete, fiel Severus‘ Blick auf die Litfaßsäule auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Und von dort, über den Köpfen der Menschen, starrte er auf ihn herab. Mit irrem Blick und wirrem Haar, sich in den Ketten windend, die ihn eigentlich bindend sollten, geifernd nach Verbrechen: Sirius Black, der Mörder, der er schon in ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, als er das Fahndungsplakat musterte. Dann atmete er in einem Stoß aus. ‚Zum Teufel‘, keuchte er, wandte sich ab und setze seinen Weg fort. Mit jedem energischen Schritt trat er die Worte Remus Lupin mehr und mehr in den Staub, bis sie röchelnd und kläglich zu seinen Füßen ersticken würden.  
  
Was bei Merlins Bart hatte sich Albus eigentlich dabei gedacht, gerade ihn als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste einzustellen?! Oh ja, Severus wusste den Grund sehr wohl. „Unter der gegebenen Gefahr sollten die Schüler von Hogwarts von einem fähigeren Lehrer unterrichtet werden als in den letzten Jahren“, säuselte die Stimme des Schulleiters noch immer in seinen Ohren. Dass gerade Remus Lupin einer der besten Freunde des entflohenen Mörders gewesen war, hatte der feine Herr natürlich nicht bedacht. Oder besser gesagt: nicht bedenken wollen. Sonst hätte er Severus‘ Warnung, die er überhaupt erst nach einem Moment des Schocks über die Lippen gebracht hatte, nicht einfach in den Wind geschlagen. Genauso wenig wie die Sorgen um das _kleine _Zipperlein, das den ach so geeigneten Kandidaten für die freigewordene Lehrerstelle in Vollmondnächten plagte. „Deswegen wollte ich dich sprechen, Severus, setz dich doch. Ich habe noch einmal deine Personalakte durchgesehen und denke, es gibt eine Lösung“ Jawohl, eine Lösung. Eine Lösung, die er ausbaden durfte! Er, der den dreckigen Werwolf am liebsten eigenhändig zu seinem Komplizen in die Zelle von Askaban geworfen hätte, wo sie seiner Meinung nach beide hingehören und seit einigen Wochen beide nicht mehr waren. Dass Dumbledore Lupin stattdessen nach Hogwarts holte, schmerzte Severus als wäre ihm ein Stachel ins Herz getrieben worden. Nicht nur, weil der Schulleiter ihm dadurch selbst Steine in den Weg legte, was Potters Schutz betraf. Es war die Vergangenheit, die noch immer brannte wie eine frische Wunde. Albus Dumbledore war der Mensch, der ihm von allen Lebenden am meisten bedeutete; der einzige, der um sein Geheimnis wusste. Er war sein Verbündetet, sein Mentor, sein Vertrauter. Und nun schien gerade er alles vergessen zu haben, was Black und Lupin und der Rest dieses aus giftiger Saat gewachsenen Kleeblatts ihm in seiner Schulzeit angetan hatten. Die einzige grimmige Genugtuung, die Severus blieb, war das Wissen darum, dass die vier sich gegenseitig ans Messer geliefert und den Garaus gemacht hatten.  
  
Und mit diesem Gedanken betrat er die Apotheke. Zwischen den Fässern, aus denen Drachenleber quoll, den Säcken voll getrockneter Käferaugen und den eingelegten Schlangen und Würmern in den Regalen, blickten ihn hinter der Theke heute nicht die alten, grauen Augen des Ladenbesitzers an, sondern zwei große, braune in einem jugendlichen Gesicht. Gullinera Jorkins, die Gehilfin, hatte vor vier Jahren ihren Abschluss an Hogwarts gemacht und es trotz ihrer leidlich durchschnittlichen Begabung für Zaubertränke irgendwie geschafft, hier als Lehrmädchen eingestellt zu werden.   
„Oh, Mister Snape, wieder etwas für Ihre Studien?“, begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und Severus runzelte kurz die Stirn. Sie musste eine ebenso große Dilettantin sein wie ihre Tante, eine alte Schulkameradin, wenn ihr Chef ihr noch nicht einmal die eingehenden Briefe anvertraute. Er hatte seine Eule schon vor drei Tagen losgeschickt.  
„Nein, ich bin im Auftrag Hogwarts‘ hier. Die Schule benötigt einige Zutaten. Ich hatte unter anderem eine Bestellung für Jobberknollfedern aufgegeben“, erklärte Severus gerade als auch schon ein Schatten im Durchgang zu den Lagerräumen erschien und Mr Mullpepper zu ihnen stießen.  
„Jobberknollfedern? Ja, heute früh kam ne Lieferung rein. Kommen Sie!“  
Mr Mullpepper trat zur Seite, um Severus Platz zu machen und führte ihn in ein Nebenzimmer, wo unter vielen anderen auch ein voller Sack bläulicher Federn stand. In gewissenhafter Gewohnheit nahm Severus eine der Federn in die Hand und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten. Die Fasern waren flexibel, kehrten schnell in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück, was ebenso wie die feine Maserung für den gepflegten Zustand der Tiere sprach. Doch eine Sache stimmte nicht. Severus spürte es an seinen Fingerkuppen. Der Weichheitsgrad der Federn war einen Ticken zu gering. Verärgert wischte er die Feder von seiner Hand und blickte Mr Mullpepper zornfunkelnd an.   
„Sechs Monate! Ich brauche Federn von maximal sechs Monate alten Jungvögeln. Das hier sind Federn von ausgewachsenen Weibchen, die schon einmal gebrütet haben!“  
Der Apotheker starrte ihn verdutzt an. Seine Lippen zuckten kurz, doch er schwieg. Im Türrahmen erschien Gullinera Jorkins und machte ein dummes Gesicht, während ihre Blicke neugierig zu Severus wanderten.  
„Morgen früh“, sagte er knapp ehe Mr Mullpepper seine Sprache wiederfand, „Keinen Tag länger. Sie wissen, ich bin Ihr bester Kunde. Doch glauben Sie nicht, dass es nicht noch andere Quellen gäbe. Ich brauche noch weitere Zutaten. Hoffentlich haben Sie wenigstens diese vorrätig.“  
Er zog das Buch aus seiner Tasche und schlug die Seite auf - er erstellte zum Einkaufen nie Abschriften oder magische Kopien eines neuen Zaubertranks, denn diese konnten fehlerhaft sein – und las dem Apotheker vor, was er benötigte. Eine Viertelstunde später stand Severus wieder in der Sommerglut auf der Gasse.  
  
Wunderbar! Wahrlich wunderbar, wie das alles anfing! Sollte es so weitergehen, würde das ein heiteres Jahr werden. Bei jedem anderen Zaubertrank war das Alter der Jobberknolls recht egal, es kam nur auf die Qualität des Materials an. Doch dieses Gebräu hatte so einige Tücken. Zum Glück brauchte Severus die Federn noch nicht heute.  
  
Mürrisch stapfte er weiter zu Potages Kesselladen und nahm das Rührlöffelregal in Augenschein. Es war schon lange her, dass er einen dreifach drachenfeuergehärteten Grünsilberlöffel mit Mondsteinkern verwendet hatte. Sein alter war einer Reihe Schädlinge zum Opfer gefallen. Weil er das Regal wohl etwas zu lange skeptisch mustere, kam der Verkäufer auf ihn zu und wies ihn auf die selbstumrührenden Kessel hin, die gerade im Angebot waren. Selbstumrührende Kessel, Billigprodukte für die unfähige Masse - das ideale Mittel, jeden Trank tödlich zu verderben, wortwörtlich. Für einen Moment lächelte Severus böse in hinein. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich einen kaufen? Immerhin könnte der werte Schulleiter das Ableben seines neues Lieblingsangestellten dann nicht ihm in die Schuhe schieben. Er hatte nur seine Pflicht erfüllt. Was konnte er dafür, dass der Zaubertrank zu komplex für voreingestellte Drehmuster war? Sich noch in seinen Fantasien ergehend begab sich Severus zur Kasse und bezahlte schlussendlich doch nur den neuen Rührlöffel. Der Gedanke an Rache schmeckte zwar süßer als jedes klebrige Zitronendrop, doch Gedankenspiel war Gedankenspiel.  
  
Die Abendsonne versank bereits rotglühend hintern den Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes, als Severus nach dem Abendessen in der nahezu leeren Großen Halle die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinabstieg, den Zauberstab zog und sein Büro betrat. Gewöhnlich verbrachte er die Sommerferien in seinem Elternhaus in Cokeworth, doch in der heruntergekommenen Bude in Spinner’s End gab es kein Labor und kein Zutatenlager. Betrübt blieb Severus einen Moment vor den Regalen stehen, musterte das Arsenal und rief auf, was ihm noch fehlte. Seine Wut war verraucht, war von ihm abgefallen wie die Haut einer Schlange, sobald er die Schwelle zu seinen Heiligen Hallen übertreten hatte. Was blieb, war der klägliche Rauch der Verzweiflung. Seine Gefühle herunterschluckend nahm Severus die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen, passierte das schlafende Porträt des Goldlockenschönlings, das irgendeine Vorgängerin mit einem Dauerklebefluch im Flur befestigt hatte und betrat den Nebenraum zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Blank geputzte und glänzend polierte Kessel reihten sich in den Regalen. Die Feuerstelle, die während Schuljahres meist vor Ruß stak, war von den Hauselfen sauber gescheuert worden. Alles wirkte ordentlich, aufgeräumt, unbenutzt. Und Severus fühlte sich mit einem Mal fremd in seiner eigenen Domäne.  
  
Schnell lud er die Zutaten auf den Arbeitstisch und begann sich ans Werk zu machen, rieb die Knisterperlbeeren vorsichtig mit einem Schnappseidenraupentuch ab, bis ihre Schalen gläsern wurden und sie zu knistern begannen; bereitete den Wolfswurz vor und spannte eines der Netze der Nachtmoorspinne locker über eine runde Haltevorrichtung, setzte den Glaszylinder auf und ließ aus einer Flasche blauen Rauch einströmen. Wieder huschte ein leises Lächeln über seine Lippen. Eine weitere Tücke dieses Rezepts. Die meisten Tränkebrauer wussten nichts von der Wirkung, welche die Ausdünstungen der Blaumorchel auf Nachtmoorgespinste hatte. Und die, die es wussten, spannten sie viel zu fest. Die Netze mussten im Blaurauch schwingen, um sie anzuregen, ihre Energie freizusetzen, die zwischen den Spinnenfäden zirkulierte. Von deren Höhe würde später abhängen wie hoch der Grad des menschlichen Bewusstseins war, den jemand in Wolfsform beibehalten konnte. Die Energie eines zu fest gespannten Nachtmoornetzes versetzte einen in einem Dämmerzustand wie nach einem Verwechselungszauber oder bei großer Übermüdung und die eines unbehandelten reichte nicht einmal aus, um die Wandlung überhaupt zu durchbrechen. Und natürlich verlor Belby kein Wort über den Blaurauch. Er schrieb nicht für die Masse an Dilettanten in diesem Gewerbe...  
  
Für einen Augenblick hielt Severus in seiner Arbeit inne und beobachtete das Netz, das sich im blauen Rauch leicht hob und senkte. Ein Teil von ihm bereute es fast, dass er vor einem halben Jahr die Prüfung vor der Zaubertränkekammer abgelegt und bei einer Durchfallquote von 90% bestanden hatte. Hätte er kein Zertifikat erworben, das ihm erlaubte, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen und zu verkaufen, vielleicht hätte Dumbledore diesen verlausten Werwolf nicht nach Hogwarts geholt. Ein Lehrer, der stets von irgendwem gesucht wurde, war von Madam Pomfrey schwerer heimlich zur Peitschenden Weise zu bringen als irgendein Schüler. Wie es wohl sein würde, ihm wieder gegenüber zu stehen? In diese Visage zu blicken, die so oft irgendwo am Rande auftauchte, wenn Potter und Black ihn traktierten? Vorsichtig träufelte Severus den Saft der Knisterperlen in den Wolfswurzaufguss, der zu brodeln begonnen hatte. Und wie die Bläschen vom Kesselboden stiegen auch die Erinnerungen wieder auf. Erinnerungen an sieben harte Schuljahre. An Zauber, die ihm mitten auf dem Flur in den Rücken trafen und das schallende Gelächter mehrerer Jungen. An das Warten in schattigen Winkeln und das Gefühl von Triumpf, wenn die gleichen Jungen nichtsahnend aus dem Klassenzimmer kamen und er ihnen alles heimzahlen konnte. Und plötzlich, in all dem Tumult, rote Haare und ein warmes Lächeln.  
  
Lily!  
  
Ruckartig amtete Severus ein, riss den Blick vom Kessel los. Sein Herz schlug für eine Sekunde heftiger, dann war alles wieder ruhig. Es war nur ein Moment, schon vorüber. Er stand in seinem Labor und die Erinnerungen waren nicht mehr als fahle Abbilder einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Er durfte nicht an sie denken. Es würde ihm wie jedes Mal den Schlaf rauben und er brauchte morgen einen wachen Geist, um seiner Pflicht nachzukommen. Und doch fühlte Severus auf einmal eine unendliche Leere in sich. Kein Mensch außer ihm war hier und bis auf das Brodeln des Kessels herrschte Totenstille im Labor. Die Einsamkeit lastete schwer, drückte einen nieder wie der Smog in Cokeworth, nahe der Fabrik. Wie oft hatten sie zusammen Zaubertränke gebraut? Unzählbar! Severus seufzte und setzte trotz des Steins, der ihm auf die Brust drückte, seine Arbeit fort. Eine Stunde später, vielleicht waren es auch zwei, nahm er das Gespinst aus der Vorrichtung und legte es vorsichtig auf den inzwischen abkühlenden Trank. Mit dem Zahn einer Baumschlange stach er in jeden Knotenpunkt der zwölf Speichen des Netzes, beobachtete wie sich an den Einstichpunkten Wirbel bildeten und das Netz blaue Funken sprühend in den Wogen versank. Als die Oberfläche sich geglättet hatte, stellte Severus den Kessel beiseite. Der Vortrank war fertig und musste bis zum Morgengrauen ziehen.  
  
Der aufgestauten Hitze und drückenden Einsamkeit in seinen Räumen entfliehend machte sich Severus noch einmal auf den Weg über die Treppen und durchs große Portal hinaus ins Freie. Die Nachtluft war mild und er atmete tief ein, um seinen Geist zu klären. Zum Glück musste der Wolfsbanntrank in einer Neumondnacht angesetzt werden. Als vor zwei Wochen der Mond in vollem Licht am Himmel stand, hatte er kein Auge zubekommen. Geisterhaft waren die Bilder durch sein Bewusstsein geschwirrt. Das Haus in Godric’s Hollow, der Vollmond, die Kürbisgeister, der Angstschweiß und das Herzrasen, als er an Potters Leiche vorbei nach oben stürmte. Und der Anblick, der sich so tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte, dass es seinen Verstand verglühte. Die roten Haare, die sich über den Boden breiteten und alles, alles in ihm zum Einsturz brachten.  
  
Noch einmal atmete Severus tief durch. Dann kehrte er um, tauschte im Schlafzimmer die Robe gegen das Nachthemd und warf sich auf das Kissen, unter dem in einem Briefkuvert eine rote Locke lag.   
  
Stockwerke über ihm, über die Zinnen des Astronomieturms, spannte sich ein mondloser Himmel bis ins ferne Äthopien…


	2. Ein unverhoffter Brief

Sanft ging ein Prasseln über das Zelt und der Sommerwind trug den Duft feuchter, warmer Erde zum Eingang herein. Die Hochebene lag unter einem leichten Regen. Und mit einem Mal fühlte Remus etwas Feuchtes an seiner Wange. Sofort legte er das alte Buch beiseite und sah nach oben. In der Plane war ein kleiner Riss aufgesprungen. Ein leises Seufzen ging durch den Raum, dann zog Remus den Zauberstab. „Reparo!“, murmelte er und beobachtete, wie das Loch sich schloss. Lange würde es nicht halten. Das Zelt, ein Erbstück, hatte seine Zeit überlebt wie eigentlich alles, das er besaß. Still legte Remus den Zauberstab beiseite und warf einen Blick hinaus in die Nacht. Die Schrumpelfeigenbäume bildeten eine schwarze Schemenwand vor dem düsteren Horizont, der nur von den Lichtern des fernen Dorfs etwas erhellt wurde. Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit blökten die Schafe auf ihrer Weide als der Regen ihre Wolle durchnässte. Im Lager selbst war alles still.

Ein klammes Gefühl zog Remus‘ Brust zusammen, während Motten die Petroleumlampe neben ihm umschwirrten. Diese nächtliche Einsamkeit war ihm ebenso willkommen wie sie ihn mit Schwermut erfüllte. So fern der Heimat fühlte er sich stärker als in jenem abgelegenen Haus seiner Eltern gänzlich allein. Und doch war der Sommer eine gute Zeit. Die Kisten, die sich unsichtbar im Dunkeln am Zaun um das Areal stapelten, verrieten es: Es gab Arbeit für ihn. Legale Arbeit. Sicher, sie brachte nur einen Hungerlohn ein. Doch er hatte beschlossen, jeden einzelnen Knut zu sparen, um sich nicht noch einmal in krumme Geschäfte verwickeln zu lassen. Wer wusste schon, ob der Silberstreif, der sich am Horizont abzeichnete, tatsächlich Wirklichkeit werden würde? Der letzte Winter jedenfalls war hart gewesen. Überall war Remus auf verschlossene Türen gestoßen, wie schon so oft und keiner wollte ihn auch nur für die Arbeit eines Hauselfen entlohnen. Doch bei einem Erntehelfer scherte sich niemand um einen Eintrag im Werwolfsregister oder all jene namenlosen dunklen Geheimnisse, die ein Mensch mit sich herumtragen konnte. Dass die Schwägerin des Plantagenbesitzers immer nur nachts zu ihnen heraufkam, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und außerdem ihre Schafe mit blutbildendem Trank fütterte, sprach Bände. Zudem war diese Gegend nur spärlich besiedelt. Wenige, vereinzelte Dörfer gab es hier und sonst nur unberührte Weiten. Weiten, die es erlaubten, eine Vollmondnacht auf der Hochebene umher zu streifen, ohne auch nur einer Menschenseele zu begegnen. Ein Stich ging Remus durchs Herz und zeitgleich durch die Seite, als er einen Blick zurück zum Tisch warf, wo eine der Motten gerade über einen Briefumschlag mit italienischem Absender krabbelte. Nicht überall war die Natur so weit und so verlassen wie hier in Abessinien…

Niedergeschlagen wollte Remus seine Gedanken schon wieder in seiner Lektüre zerstreuen, als ihn plötzlich etwas aufmerken ließ. Blitzschnell fasste er den Zauberstab erneut und schärfte den Blick. Doch noch ehe er etwas im Dunkeln erspähen konnte, hörte er es. Der Ruf einer Eule schallte durch die Nacht zu ihm herüber. Tief ausatmend ließ Remus den Zauberstab sinken und trat zum Zelteingang, um den Postboten zu begrüßen. In den letzten Tagen hatte es einige Zwischenfälle mit einer Tebo-Herde gegeben, die ganze Reihen der Feigenbäume niedergetrampelt hatten. Als nun ein Waldkauz dicht an seinem Gesicht vorbeirauschte und erschöpft auf seinem Lager landete, war er erleichtert. Erleichtert und aufgeregt zugleich.  
„Aus Hogwarts?“, fragte Remus sanft, doch konnte ein Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Wie sehr hatte er diesen Brief erwartet und fürchtete doch ein wenig seinen Inhalt.   
Die Eule blickte aus müden Augen zu ihm auf, deutete mit dem Schnabel ein Nicken an und hob matt ihn Bein, an den der Umschlag gebunden war. Remus aber schüttelte sachte den Kopf als er sah, wie viel diese Bewegung ihr abverlangte.   
„Das hat Zeit. Du hast eine lange Reise hinter dir. Komm erst einmal wieder zu Kräften“, sprach er auf das Tier ein und bereitete zugleich eine Schale mit Körnern und eine mit Wasser vor, die er vor ihr abstellte. Er hatte Tage auf eine Nachricht aus Schottland gewartet, was machten da ein paar Minuten mehr schon aus? Als der Kauz sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und Remus endlich das Siegel mit dem Schulwappen erbrach, stockte ihm für einen Augenblick der Atem. Nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Freude. Einer unwirklichen Freude, fast wie in einem Traum.  
Der Brief umfasste nur wenige Zeilen, niedergeschrieben in der geschwungenen Schrift von Albus Dumbledore. Doch die Worte waren so viel größer als es ein Pergament fassen konnte.  
„… Severus hat sich bereit erklärt, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen…“, überflogen Remus‘ Augen gerade noch die letzten Zeilen als er langsam auf seinem Stuhl niedersank.

Dann war es also wahr! Was er kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte, war wahr. Er würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Er würde wieder an seine alte Schule kommen und dort als Lehrer arbeiten. Er würde ein geregeltes Einkommen haben; er würde Madam Pomfrey wiedersehen und die Große Halle, Hogsmeade, den See und Harry. Ja, er würde Harry sehen, den Sohn einer seiner besten Freunde, den er zuletzt als Baby auf dem Arm gehalten hatte. Remus hielt unmerklich die Luft an. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich wie schon an jenem Abend, als ihn in der zweiten Nacht im Lager der erste Brief erreichte, zu seiner völligen Überraschung. Seitdem waren einige Eulen quer über das Mittelmeer geflogen. Nicht, dass er unwillig gewesen wäre, Dumbledores Ruf zu folgen. Für ihn hätte Remus weit Geringeres getan als ein Stellenangebot anzunehmen, das auch ihm zugutekam. So viel hatte er diesem Mann zu verdanken, der ihm ermöglicht hatte, Hogwarts zu besuchen. Doch ihn quälte die Sorge um sein pelziges Problem. Wäre er nicht eine fürchterliche Gefahr für Schüler? Es war schon damals riskant, wie könnte es jetzt weniger bedenklich sein? Was wäre wenn jemand zu Schaden käme?

Abermals glitten Remus‘ Blicke über den Brief, blieben an der Zeile haften, die sich langsam in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte. Erinnerungen stiegen vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, begannen zu kreisen, wie der Schwarm Motten um das Licht. Oder waren es Fledermäuse im Schein des Vollmonds? Remus sah alles wieder vor sich, die Szenerie am Morgen nach einer ganz bestimmten Vollmondnacht: das zornige, blasse Gesicht am Slytherintisch; Dumbledores unverändert ruhige Miene hoch oben bei den Lehrern; McGonagalls strenger Blick, der über sie wanderte; das trotzige Grinsen auf Sirius‘ Lippen; Peters neugierig vorgereckter Kopf und James‘ ernste Stimme, die im Flüsterton erklärte, was geschehen war. Noch immer spürte Remus, wie ihm langsam das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und seine Wangen kalt wurden, wie ihn ein Schauer vor dem Möglichen packte - der Erste von vielen, die noch folgen sollten - und wie er Sirius anstarrte und das Lächeln nicht begreifen konnte. Etwas in seiner Magengrube krampfte sich zusammen, sank in ihm wie ein Stein und zog seinen Blick nach unten.

 _Severus hat sich bereit erklärt, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen_. Severus. Severus Snape. Der Name verschwamm mit den Erinnerungen. Ertrank in einem Meer aus Bildern, nicht nur von jener Nacht, bis Remus schließlich seufzte. Schuld traf nicht nur die Täter. Sie traf auch die, die sie stillschweigend gewähren ließen. Er hatte geschwiegen. Und nun war es ausgerechnet Severus Snape, der die Bestie in ihm bannen würde; der, ja, in gewisser Weise seine Rettung war, wo er selbst ihn einst beinahe in Lebensgefahr gebracht hätte, wenn auch ungewollt. Wie es wohl wäre, ihm wieder gegenüberzustehen? Es war eine weitere Überraschung gewesen, als Dumbledore in einem seiner Briefe fast beiläufig erwähnt hatte, dass auch Severus als Tränkemeister in Hogwarts arbeitete. Nie hätte Remus mit diesem Werdegang sein ehemaliger Mitschüler gerechnet. Sicher, in Zaubertränke konnte ihm keiner das Wasser reichen, außer Lily natürlich. Und so verwunderte es Remus auch nicht, dass Severus den Wolfsbanntrank beherrschte, von dem er bisher nur Gerüchte unter Seinesgleichen gehört hatte. Aber Lehrer? Das wollte so gar nicht zu dem zwielichtigen Slytherin passen, den Remus in Erinnerung hatte. Viel weniger hätte es ihn gewundert, wenn Severus Snape ein Geschäft in der Nokturngasse betrieben hätte und dort schwarzmagische Artefakte und gefährliche Mixturen an eine anrüchige Kundschaft verkaufte. Doch wer wusste schon, wie die Menschen sich änderten? Was sie veränderte?

Veränderung. Das Stichwort versetzte ihm abermals einen Stich im Herzen und diesmal brannte der Schmerz wie eine klaffende Wunde. So viel hatte sich in nur einem Monat verändert. Es war in seinem Pensionszimmer in jenem Dorf in Italien gewesen, als Remus den Tagespropheten aufschlug und glaubte, der Schlag hätte ihn getroffen. Von der Titelseite aus starrte ihn Sirius‘ Foto an mit wildem Blick. Ohne Vorwarnung wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Sirius - für ihn würde er nie Black sein - war Askaban ausgebrochen, erklärte die Schlagzeile. Doch Remus war außerstande, die Worte zu fassen, in sich aufzunehmen, zu verstehen. Nur langsam, wie ausgegossenes Wasser, sickerten sie in sein Bewusstsein und wie Spiritus setzten sie alles in Brand. Sirius. Der Schmerz war überwältigend, wie damals. Denn eigentlich war diese Wundflamme nie erloschen, Remus hatte nur die Schutzmauer willentlichen Vergessens darum aufgezogen, als all die Fragen keine Antwort fanden. Und nachts vor dem Einschlafen, wenn er nicht aufpasste, stoben die Funken leicht zur anderen Seite seines Bewusstseins herüber. Sirius, ausgerechnet er! Sirius, der James verraten hat. Wie? Warum? Die beiden waren wie Brüder gewesen. Nie hatte es eine solche Freundschaft gegeben. Und dann auch noch Peter? Unbegreiflich, dass einer der anderen getötet hatte! Manche Dinge blieben ein Rätsel, auch nach mehr als einer Dekade noch. Zwölf Jahre lag nun alles zurück. Zwölf Jahre, in denen ein naives, nagendes Gefühl in Remus immerzu davon sprach, dass etwas an der Sache nicht stimmte. Dass eine solche Freundschaft nicht in solchem Verrat enden konnte. Ein Gefühl, das den harten Fakten unzugänglich war und in seiner Sturheit der Wahrheit trotzte, die Remus glauben musste. Gerade jetzt, wo Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte, dazu beizutragen, die Schüler von Hogwarts und insbesondere Harry vor Sirius zu schützen. 

Sirius…Severus…Sirius…Severus

Die Worte tanzten durch Remus‘ Gedanken, bis er schließlich den Brief zusammenfaltete und beiseite legte. Genug! Die Vergangenheit war passé. Was nun zählte, war die Zukunft. In einer Woche würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Und bei Merlin, er hatte noch ja noch so viel vorzubereiten. So viel, das er aufgeschoben hatte, weil etwas in ihm gezweifelt hatte, dass Dumbledore eine Lösung finden würde. Welche Dummheit! Die Furcht vor der bevorstehenden Aufgabe hatte ihn wohl so geblendet, dass er vergessen hatte, dass für einen Albus Dumbledore nichts unmöglich war. Noch immer war Remus etwas flau bei dem Gedanken, die Vollmondnächte unter dem Dach der Schule zu verbringen, ein Paradies für Greyback. Doch nun war die Sache beschlossen und der Wolfsbanntrank erwartete ihn. 

Bereits seine Planungen durchgehend schritt Remus zu seinem Koffer, zog eine abgewetzte Ledermappe hervor, schlug sie auf und entnahm ein frisches Blatt und einen Briefumschlag. Tintenfass und Feder standen noch auf dem Tisch, denn er hatte die Angewohnheit, manchmal seine Gedanken zu guter Lektüre in einem Notizbuch festzuhalten. Hastig setzte er eine Antwort auf, dann wandte er sich um zum Waldkauz, der gerade das letzte Korn aus der Schale pickte.  
„Bist du bereit für den Rückflug?“, fragte er vorsichtig.   
Die Eule richtete sich kerzengerade auf und plusterte das Gefieder, so dass es aussah als stände sie mit geschwellter Brust vor ihm.  
Remus lächelte leise.  
„Gut“, hauchte er und begann den Brief an ihrem Bein festzubinden, „Dann bring ihn zurück zu Dumbledore“.

Der Waldkauz nickte, breitete seine Schwingen aus und entflog flügelraschelnd in die Nacht. Ein Hauch von Wehmut ergriff Remus, als er dem Ruf des Tieres lauschte bis dieser verklungen war. Dort, wo die Eule hinflog, gab es neben dem letzten Feind aus Schultagen auch die letzten Menschen, die so etwas wie Freunde waren. Es gab einen trockenen Platz, einen festen Lohn und einen Zaubertrank, der die zerstörerische Kraft in ihm bändigen konnte. Wie gerne wäre Remus schon jetzt mit seinem Brief nachhause geflogen. Doch noch war sein Dienst in Abessinien nicht beendet. Müde wandte er sich wieder um zum Zelt, um das Licht zu löschen und zu Bett zu gehen. 

Auf dem Tisch lag noch immer der Brief aus Italien. Sein Umschlag war wie schon seit Tagen unversehrt. 


	3. Reise in die Vergangenheit

Das Gesicht im Spiegel wirkte krank und grau. Platt klebte hellbraunes, bereits von Silbersträhnen durchzogenes Haar auf der Stirn. Remus holte tief Luft, tauchte die Hände in die Waschschüssel und goss das eiskalte Wasser über seinen Kopf. Zwei Tage in England hatten schon genügt, um die leichte Bräune zu vertreiben, die seine Haut unter der afrikanischen Sonne angenommen hatte - wenn sie denn mal schien. Eine Hustensalve schüttelte ihn, als er sein Gesicht mit einem fadenscheinigen Handtuch abtrocknete und er fühlte sich als hätte er tausend Jahre nicht geschlafen. Die Tebo-Herde hatte ihnen auf die letzten Tage vollen Einsatz abverlangt. Zudem regnete es ununterbrochen. In Abessinien und hier in East Ham, das an diesem Morgen unter sinnflutartigen Strömen zu versinken drohte. Remus fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Nichtsdestotrotz wandte er sich dem schmalen Tisch in der Ecke zu und verschnürte den kleinen Koffer mit einem Schlenker seines Zaubertrabs. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend schlüpfte er in seinen flickenübersäten Umhang und steckte sich zwei große Schokoriegel in die Tasche, während ein dicht am Fenster vorbeifahrender Zug das Zimmer erbeben ließ. Staub rieselte von der Decke und begrub die Kisten und Koffer, die Ordner, das Aquarium und das Grammophon, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand aufgereiht waren. Die schnell erstellten Lehrpläne; die Leihgaben des Magiezoologischen Museums; die Schallplatten, die Remus einst im Kramladen in der Winkelgasse gefunden hatte, ja sogar der Sicherheitsvorrat an Schokolade – sie alle versanken unter einer pudrigen Schicht. Leise stöhnend hob Remus erneut den Zauberstab, sprach einen Locomotor über das Gepäck und dirigierte alles die schmale Treppe hinab, die unter seinen Schritten bedrohlich knarzte.

In der großen Rangierhalle, die er nach einem kurzen Weg über den regennassen, betonierten Hof erreichte, stand die scharlachrote Lok und wartete darauf, aus dem Schlaf geweckt zu werden. Für einen ehrfurchtsvollen Moment musterte Remus sie gebannt, während sein Gepäck auf dem Boden aufschlug. So viele Erinnerung, ein gutes Stück seiner Jugend hingen an diesem roten Kollos. Noch stieg kein Rauchwölkchen aus dem Schornstein auf und vom Lokführer, über dessen Wohnung Remus die letzten zwei Tage Quartier bezogen hatte, war nichts zu sehen. Doch vom anderen Ende der Halle kam ein Geräusch auf ihn zu, das wie das Rollen eines Ziehkoffers auf Pflastersteinen klang. Einen Augenblick später tauchte ein vollbeladener Servierwagen aus dem Dämmerlicht der Halle und dahinter kam das verschlafene Gesicht einer Hexe zum Vorschein. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Remus, dass sie an einer langen Stange eine Zigarette in der Hand hielt und gelangweilt vor sich hin paffte, während der Wagen von selbst an den Gleisen entlang rollte.  
„Sind Sie Professor Lupin?“, schnarrte sie griesgrämig, als sie Remus erreichte.  
Remus räusperte sich, um zu verbergen, dass er sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, so empfangen zu werden.  
„Ja, der bin ich. Dumbledore hat mich angewiesen-“  
„-Jaja, ich weiß, was Dumbledore hat“, fiel die Frau ihm ins Wort, trat zur ersten Tür der dunklen Wagons und ließ sie mit einem Alohomora aufspringen, „Hat ‘ne Menge Ärger, unser Schulleiter, was? Merlin, ich hasse diesen Job!“  
Ohne von ihrem Zauberstab Gebrauch zu machen, hievte sie den Servierwagen ins Innere des Zuges. Stirnrunzelnd sah Remus ihr zu.  
„Mit wem hat Dumbledore denn Ärger?“  
Doch es war nicht die Servierwagenhexe, die ihm antworte. Dicht neben ihm erhob sich eine tiefe, rauchige Stimme.  
„Mit dem Zaubereiminister. Wollte erst nicht, dass die Dementoren Hogwarts bewachen oder den Zug begleiten. Bei uns konnte er sich durchsetzen, doch Fudge drohte ihm, dass er es bereuen würde, sollte ihm nochmal zu Ohren kommen, dass an der Schule die Regeln gebogen werden. Gab im letzten Jahr wohl etwas Ärger um einen gewissen Hackricht oder so. Am Ende war er doch damit einverstanden, dass sie sich um die Schule postieren. Naja, wir ham’s nur am Rande mitbekommen. Geht uns ja nichts an, solange es nicht den Zug betrifft.“  
Es war Mr. Knob, der Lokführer, mit dem Remus zwei Abende zuvor bei der Schlüsselübergabe zu der kleinen Dachkammer die letzten Worte gewechselt hatte. Seine Schildmütze schaukelte auf dem wettergegerbten Gesicht und ehe Remus etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er bereits den Zauberstab gezogen und sein Gepäck abermals vom Boden aufbefohlen.  
„Nun, dann packen wir es mal an. Die sind für Hogwarts, oder?“  
„Ähm ja, Mr. Knob“, entgegnete Remus höflich, „Materialen für den Unterricht“  
Der Mann lächelte herzlich, während unter dem ersten Wagon eine Klappe aufsprang und die Kisten, Koffer und Ordner sich einer nach dem anderen sorgfältig selbst in einem geheimen Gepäckfach verstauten.  
„Nennen Sie mich einfach Jim. Und jetzt darf ich bitten, einzusteigen, Mr Lupin, wir müssen in spätestens einer Stunde in King‘s Cross sein.“  
Schon die Stiege zum Führerhaus empor kletternd, gab er ein Zeichen, sich zu beeilen. Und Remus ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten. Er hatte gerade die letzte Stufe der ersten Wagontüre erreicht, als sich die Schildmütze noch einmal aus dem schmalen Fenster der Lok lehnte.  
„Wenn etwas sein sollte, Sie wissen, wo sie mich finden“, rief Jim durch Rangierhalle. Remus nickte, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Lokführer ihn im Halbdunkel gesehen hatte, und schloss die Tür.

Fenster um Fenster der Abteiltüren flogen in einem Wechsel aus Schatten und Halbschatten an ihm vorüber als er mit seinem kleinen Koffer in der Hand auf den letzten Wagen zuhielt. Er wusste noch aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit, dass sich dort selten ein Schüler niederließ und er wollte sich nicht unbedingt mitten ins Gedränge mischen. Seine Gedanken begannen wieder zu kreisen, während er einen Wagon nach dem anderen hinter sich ließ. Dementoren – sie waren der Grund, warum Dumbledore gewollt hatte, dass er mit dem Schulzug anreiste. Denn die Hälfte von dem, was der Lokführer ihm erzählt hatte, kannte Remus bereits. _Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sie auch den Hogwarts Express observieren werden. Bitte trage für die Sicherheit der Schüler Sorge,_ standen ihm die Zeilen des Schulleiters noch vor Augen. Wie gut konnte er Dumbledores Widerwillen gegen die Entscheidung des Zaubereiministeriums verstehen. Dementoren waren finstere Wesen, die zwischen Freund und Feind nicht unterschieden. Und sie waren die Ersten, die Voldemort unter seine Gewalt gebracht hatte. Die Wachen von Askaban, die nun die Todesser in ihren Zellen in Schach hielten, waren einst deren Verbündete gewesen. Oft genug hatten sie dem Orden des Phönix Schwierigkeiten bereitet! Wie viele Patroni waren wohl gewirkt worden? Mit Schauder erinnerte sich Remus noch daran, wie einer davon ihm sogar seinen Kuss aufdrücken wollte. Niemand, der noch bei klarem Verstand war, konnte solche Wesen in die Nähe hunderter unausgebildeter, junger Zauberer und Hexen lassen wollen. Doch Dumbledore hatte in seinem Brief kein Wort davon erwähnt, dass er sich deswegen sogar fast mit Fudge überworfen hatte. Und was hatte Mr Knob mit seiner Anspielung auf Hagrid gemeint? Offensichtlich hatte sich in Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren einiges ereignet, das ihm entgangen war. _Sollte ihm nochmal zu Ohren kommen, dass an der Schule die Regeln gebogen werden_ _,_ klangen Remus die Worte des Lokführers in den Ohren. Und wieder regte sich das schlechte Gewissen. Dumbledore bog die Regeln bereits. Für ihn.

Geistesabwesend verstaute Remus seinen ausgebeulten Koffer auf der Ablage und ließ sich auf dem Sitz nieder. Allmählich kehrte die Mattigkeit in seine Glieder zurück und er spürte die Schwere seiner Lider. Tatsächlich hatte er in den letzten beiden Tagen kein Auge zugemacht, so sehr hatten ihn die Vorbereitungen in Beschlag genommen. Vor sich hin dösend bemerkte er nicht, dass der Zug anruckte. Erst als Regentropfen an der Scheibe hinab liefen wurde ihm gewahr, dass der Hogwarts Express fuhr. Schlaftrunken wollte er sich in seinen Sitz sinken lassen, als ihn auf einmal etwas an der Brust kratzte. Der Brief! Remus hatte ihn nicht in den Koffer gepackt, sondern in der Brusttasche seines Hemds verstaut. Mit zittrigen Fingern holte er ihn wieder hervor und betrachtete die feine Handschrift des Absenders im grauen Morgenlicht, während der Regen langsam nachließ. Obwohl das Papier nur ein paar Gramm wiegen konnte, lag der Umschlag zentnerschwer in seiner Hand. Und wie schon seit bald zwei Wochen rang Remus mit sich, ob er ihn öffnen sollte oder nicht. Stille erfüllte die Abteile, unterbrochen vom Rattern der Wagenräder als der Zug eine Weiche nahm und der Regen plötzlich aufhörte. Tief atmete er aus und überflog noch einmal den Namen, der sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Ilaria Canobi…

Das letzte Mal hatte er sie in einem Krankenbett gesehen, umgeben von einer Schar Heilern. Zum Glück war alles glimpflich ausgegangen, ein paar Prellungen und einen Gedächtnisverlust, was die letzten Stunden betraf. Doch es hätte alles schlimmer kommen können, viel schlimmer. Zwei Wochen kannten sie sich, er und die Frau aus dem Dorf, die sich auch als Erntehelferin verdingte. Schon am ersten Tag als sie gemeinsam in der Gaststube saßen und den Feierabend genossen, spürte er, dass sich etwas Besonders zwischen ihnen abspielte. Schon lange hatte er sich mit keinem Menschen mehr so gut verstanden und es dauerte keine zwei weiteren Nächte bis sie Remus auch schon in seinen Träumen besuchte. Ilaria selbst schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie suchte fortan in jeder freien Minute seine Nähe. Bald schon verbrachten sie ihre Abende nicht mehr in der Schenke, sondern auf ausgedehnten Spaziergängen durch die Hügel. Und endlich, am Ende ihrer zweiten Woche, kam es zu jenem einzigen, verstohlenen Kuss, während die Augustsonne hinter den Bergen versank. Hätte Remus am schicksalshaften Abend darauf doch bloß nicht seinen Umhang in der Schenke vergessen! Das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen und es war kühl und diesig gewesen, als er sich bei Tisch entschuldigt und mit der Ausrede auf den Weg gemacht hatte, er hätte noch eine Eule aufzugeben, ehe die kleine Poststation schließe. Die Abendsonne war schon im Untergehen begriffen, als er sich immer tiefer in die Wildnis hinter der Elfenweinplantage schlug, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und jede Zivilisation zu bringen. Warum Ilaria ihm ausgerechnet bis zu diesem unwirtlichen Ort gefolgt war, nur um ihm seine Jacke zu bringen, wusste er nicht, noch was in dieser Nacht eigentlich geschehen war. Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er auf dem harten Boden einer Felsenhöhle gelegen und die Schmerzen in seiner linken Seite hatten länger angehalten als es für die Rückverwandlung üblich war. Er war verletzt gewesen und als er sich im grauen Morgenlicht umgesehen hatte, hatte er zu seinem Entsetzen erkennen müssen, dass er damit nicht allein war. Auf der anderen Seite der Höhle hatte seltsam verkrümmt Ilarias leblose Gestalt, halb sitzend, halb liegend, über einem Felsbrocken gehangen und unter ihr seine Jacke. Trotz seiner quälenden Schmerzen hatte der Schock ihn sofort an ihre Seite getrieben. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte er ihren leisen Atem gehört als er sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Nirgendwo auf ihrer Kleidung war ein dunkler Fleck auszumachen gewesen, der auf verkrustetes Blut hindeutete und ihre Haut war bis auf ein paar oberflächliche Kratzer, die nicht von einem Wolfsgebiss stammen konnten, unverletzt gewesen. Nur ihr Zauberstab, der hatte zerbrochen im Staub gelegen. Sie musste es irgendwie geschafft haben, ihn in einem harten Kampf außer Gefecht zu setzen. Wie Remus später erfuhr - er wusste bis zu diesem Tage nicht wie er es mit seinen Schmerzen ins Dorf zurück geschafft hatte – hatte sie dabei auch einen Teil ihres eigenen Gedächtnisses gelöscht. Und das war das Zeichen für ihn gewesen, zu gehen. Bei allem Unheil, das er beinahe über sie gebracht hätte, war es nicht besser, wenn Ilaria nicht wusste, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war? Noch ehe sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war, hatte er das Krankenzimmer verlassen. Er hatte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen können. Diese Augen, deren Lebenslicht er um Haaresbreite zum Erlöschen gebracht hätte. Eine Erinnerung an einen kalten Morgen zwischen Winter und Frühling schob sich mit aller Grausamkeit wieder in sein Bewusstsein und ließ Remus taumeln, als er die Treppe zu den Gästezimmern der Schenke hinaufstieg. Innerhalb einer Stunde hatte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten gepackt und dem Winzer gekündigt. Ihm brach das Herz bei dem Gedanken, Ilaria nie wieder zu sehen. Doch sie konnten nicht zusammen sein. Er war nicht gut für sie, für jeden. Das war ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen, auch wenn er versucht hatte, es zu vergessen. Alles, was er für sie hinterließ, war ein knapper Brief voller Lügen. Er hatte ihr nicht sagen können, wer er war, was er war. Der Gedanke, vor ihr die Wahrheit auszusprechen, schmerzte mehr als die augenscheinlichen Ausreden niederzuschreiben.

Und nun lag ihr Brief in seinen Händen. Ein Brief voller Fragen vermutlich. Und Remus wusste, dass er ihn nicht öffnen konnte. Die Wunde war zu frisch und er musste Ilaria vergessen, zu ihrem eigenen Besten. Warum musste es auch jedes Mal in einer solchen Tragödie enden, wenn er sich verliebte? Entweder spielte man mit seinen Gefühlen, wie David im vorletzten Herbst, den Remus mit einer dritten Werwölfin inflagranti erwischt hatte, kurz nachdem sie zusammengekommen waren oder das Biest in ihm selbst machte allem einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er war kein Mann für eine Nacht, doch auch keiner für Tausende davon, wenn eine Beziehung bedeutete, die Liebsten in furchtbare Gefahr zu bringen. Würde er je einen Menschen treffen, der nicht an seine tiefsten Ängste rührte? Eigentlich sehnte sich Remus nur nach jener kitschigen, altmodischen großen und unsterblichen Liebe, wie sie Dichter und Poeten in ihren Schriften beschrieben. Doch so viele Frauen und Männer ihm auch begegnet waren, die an sein Herz rührten, keiner war an seiner Seite geblieben. Entweder flohen sie vor ihm oder er vor sich selbst zu ihrem Schutz.

Müde verstaute er Ilarias Brief wieder in seiner Manteltasche, so dass dieser ihn nicht störte und sank matt in seinen Sitz zurück. Obwohl die Scheibe inzwischen getrocknet war, verschwamm die Welt vor seinen trägen Augen zu einem Meer aus Grautönen. Nur fern zeigte sich am Horizont ein kleiner Silberstreifen und mit einem Mal schlich sich im Halbschlaf doch noch ein fröhlicher Gedanke in seinen Kopf. Einen Menschen, den er lieben konnte, wenn auch auf ganz andere Weise als Ilaria oder David, würde er heute wiedersehen. Zwölf Jahre lang hatte er sich nicht nach Little Whinging gewagt, aus Angst davor, das Ministerium, das die Werwölfe streng überwachte, könnte wenig begeistert davon sein, dass er sich in einem Muggle-Wohngebiet herumtrieb. Eigentlich sollte auch das ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten. Doch im Moment überwog seine Neugierde. Wie sich James‘ Sohn wohl gemacht hatte? Nach Sirius‘ Verrat war ja nun er so etwas wie ein Pate für den Jungen. Und er konnte kaum erwarten, ihn nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen. Mit diesen Gedanken an Harry Potter fielen Remus endlich die Augen zu und er entglitt ins Land der Träume. Nichtsahnend, dass ihm noch ein böses Erwachen bevorstehen sollte.


	4. Wiedersehensfreude

Der Schlafende rührte sich nicht. Nicht die kleinste Regung ging durch die ausgestreckte Gestalt. Allein der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gemächlich unter seinem Schnarchen. Grimmig blickte Severus auf ihn herab, den verhassten Kollegen, wie er da auf seinem Stuhl lümmelte, den Kopf auf die Zettelwirtschaft des Schreibtischs gebettet, der nicht einmal ihm gehörte. Das gesamte Interieur des gedrungenen Büros – das Pult vor dem Fenster, die Schränke und das Hängebrett , das Sofa in der Ecke– sie alle waren Besitztümer der Schule. Angewidert wandte Severus sich ab und stellte in aller Vorsicht die dampfende Tasse auf die Ecke des Schreibtischs, so dass sie kein Geräusch von sich gab. Er hatte nicht vor, seinen Patienten vorzeitig zu wecken und sich das schönste Stück seines Auftritts zu verderben. Auch wenn er diesen erst seit einer halben Minute plante. Es war schon ein sonderbares Geschick am Werk, das ihn seinen Feind so vorfinden ließ. Severus hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand, der ganze Vollmondnächte umherstreifte, sich noch vor der Geisterstunde zu einem unflätigen Nickerchen in seiner Arbeit hinreißen lassen würde, noch wäre er aus eigenen Stücken in das Domizil eines Kerls eingebrochen, dessen Anwesenheit in Hogwarts ihm schon lästig genug war. Doch es galt eine Gefahr zu bannen und der Zufall hatte ihm in die Hände gespielt. Einen Moment, nur einen Moment lang wollte er seine Augen weiden an seinem Feind, der da vollkommen arglos vor sich hin döste; an dem Gesicht, auf dem sich nicht der Hauch einer Vorahnung abzeichnete; an der Macht, die er in diesen Minuten über ihn hatte, so unschuldig, so unwissend, so gänzlich ausgeliefert wie Lupin vor ihm lag. In einem Anflug von Triumpf kräuselte Severus die Lippen zu einem bitterbösen Lächeln. Der Gedanke, was er seinem alten Mitschüler in dieser Lage alles antun könnte, war eine sehnlichst erwartete Genugtuung. Stundenlang hatte er einen Abend zuvor stillschweigend ertragen müssen wie Albus den neuen Kollegen für seine Lieblingsstelle willkommen geheißen und ganz Hogwarts applaudiert hatte; wie der Direktor Lupin mit ernster Miene seinen Dank dafür ausgesprochen hatte, genau zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen zu sein um Potter zu beschützen, wo Severus es zum gleichen Zweck einst mit einem dreiköpfigen Riesenhund aufgenommen und als Lohn nur die Verweigerung des Schulpokals für sein Haus erhalten hatte; wie herzlich Madam Pomfrey und Minvera McGonagall auf dem späteren Umtrunk den Neuankömmling begrüßt hatten und das Gesülze und Gesäusel, das da ausgetauscht worden war bis man brechen wollte.

Als Severus es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, hatte er sich bei Albus wegen einer Magenverstimmung entschuldigt, war in seine Kerker geflohen und hatte seinen Unmut über dem brodelnden Kessel ausgelassen. Gestern und am heutigen Tag, an dem er seinem neuesten Ärgernis bestmöglich aus dem Weg gegangen war. Wenn der verlauste Werwolf und der feine Herr Direktor ihm schon die wertvolle Zeit für seine Studien für die Merlin Akademie raubten, dann wollte er zumindest die Bedingungen selbst bestimmen. Und diese lauteten Rache. Rache, soweit sie den Augen des Schulleiters entgehen konnte. Rache für sieben lange Schuljahre, in denen ein gewisses Schülerquartett ihn hatte leiden lassen und die gleichen Augen ebenfalls weggesehen hatten. Oh ja, er hatte dem Zaubertrank eine Kleinigkeit hinzugefügt. Nur ein paar Tropfen…

Die Zeiger der kleinen Uhr auf dem Hängebrett, ebenfalls eine Leihgabe Hogwarts‘, rückten auf halb eins und der Tasse entströmte ein leichter Zitrusduft, der nur für Severus‘ feine Nase wahrnehmbar war. Zitronensaft hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf die Wirkung des Tranks, doch umgekehrt war das Gegenteil der Fall. Der Wolfsbanntrank verstärkte den sauren Geschmack der Zitronen und in Verbindung mit dem Wermut entstand widerliches, übelkeitserregendes Gebräu aus dem sonst nur leicht bitter schmeckenden Trunk. Stille erfüllte den Raum als Severus sich in süßer Erwartung über seinen alten Feind beugte und eine Handvoll Staub, die er in der Kürze von der Fläche einer der zahllosen Truhen aufgesammelt hatte, über dessen Gesicht rieseln ließ. Mit einem gewaltigen Niesen kam Lupin zu sich. Doch da hatte Severus das klägliche Licht seines Zauberstabs bereits gelöscht, sich in die Schatten der Nische zwischen zwei Kistentürmen zurückgezogen und belauschte mit giftigem Vergnügen, wie sein Gegenüber raschelnd ein Taschentuch aus der Brusttasche seines verblichenen, gestreiften Hemdes zog. Gerade als der Wolf sich schnäuzte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Guten Abend, Professor Lupin“, schmeichelte er mit der falschesten Höflichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte und vergaß nicht, eine leise Drohung in seine Stimme zu legen, „wie mir scheint, sind Sie nicht bei bester Gesundheit. Einschlafen mitten bei der Arbeit, Husten und Schnupfen…. Wohl ein Ausflug zu viel des Nachts, nehme ich an? Welch ein Glück, dass Hogwarts unter seinen Zinnen fähige Heiler beherbergt“.

Im einfallenden Mondlicht, an das sich Severus‘ Augen allmählich gewöhnten, konnte er erkennen, wie Lupin sich suchend im Raum umblickte. Er zögerte nicht. Schon hatte er den Zauberstab zur Hand und streckte ihn in Richtung der Petroleumlaterne auf dem Beistelltisch des Sofas aus.

„LUMOS!“

Die Lampe entflammte und im aufscheinenden Licht trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
„Severus“, keuchte Lupin und seine Worte erstickten in einem Hüsteln.  
„Ja, der bin ich“, erwiderte Severus kühl, während er an den Kisten vobei langsam in den Raum hinein schritt, „So sieht man sich also wieder. Ich in der ehrwürdigen Robe des Tränkemeisters und du im Sträflingskostüm wie dein alter Freund Black.“  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille im Zimmer, während Severus sich vor dem Sofa aufbaute und mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf seinen Kollegen hinabblickte. Schließlich war dieser es, der das Schweigen brach.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dein Besuch überrascht mich. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich mitten in der Nacht in meinem abgeschlossenen Büro anzutreffen“, erklärte Lupin ruhig. Doch Severus entging das leichte Zittern in dessen Stimme nicht.  
„Oh“, erwiderte er scharf und funkelte sein Gegenüber finster an, „Hat der Schulleiter etwa vergessen, dir das mitzuteilen? Der Wolfsbanntrank muss schon einige Tage vor Vollmond regelmäßig eingenommen werden, damit er seinen Zweck erfüllt. Fünf im Minimum, besser aber sechs oder sieben. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du zur Gefahr für unschuldige Schüler wirst oder sollte ich sagen für unschuldige Slytherins?“

Mit den letzten Worten war Severus dicht an den Schreibtisch herangetreten und hatte Lupins Augen mit stechendem Blick fixiert. Leicht wie ein Gift, das erst im Nachgang seine Wirkung entfaltet, verklang der Hauch seiner gesenkten Stimme im geringen Raum zwischen ihnen. Für einen Augenblick vermeinte er das Gesicht seines Kollegen unter dem warmen Licht der Petroleumlampe erbleichen zu sehen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment gewann Remus nach einem kurzen Augendreher ins Halbdunkel des Raums wieder an Farbe. Stirnrunzelnd folgte Severus dem Blick und erspähte auf dem Beistelltisch des Sofas, vor dem er gerade noch gestanden hatte, in einem Durcheinander frisch ausgepackter Utensilien die Umrisse eines blauen Papiertütchens. Eines von jener Sorte, die er gut kannte, denn Mr Mullpepper verkaufte in solchen Tüten Bezoare. Bei diesem Anblick brandete plötzlich ein unerklärlicher Zorn in Severus auf und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was ihn an diesem Besitztum seines alten Feindes eigentlich so verärgerte. Eine Stimme zog seine Aufmerksamkeit nach einer Weile zurück zum Schreibtisch.

„Ich danke dir, Severus, dass du zu so später Stunde noch zu mir heraufgekommen bist, um mir den Wolfsbanntrank zu bringen“, bemerkte Lupin ruhig und hielt seinen Blick, diesmal ohne jedes Anzeichen von Furcht. Dann, zu Severus großer Überraschung, stand er auf, tat an ihm vorbei in den Raum und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das große Deckenlicht aufleuchten.  
„Nachtarbeit verlangt einem einiges ab“, sprudelte es nach einem tiefen Atemzug förmlich aus ihm heraus, „Das lange Wachbleiben schlägt schnell auf die Gesundheit und am nächsten Morgen fühlt man sich wie gerädert. Ich kenne das nur zu gut. In Oxford, wo ich im November vor zwei Jahren als Inventurgehilfe in den großen Lagern von Qualität für Quidditch und Siegfrieds Drachenlederwaren arbeitete, hatten wir nur Nachtschichten. Das kalte, feuchte Klima in den zugigen Hallen fuhr einem in die Knochen. Ich denke in den Kerkern von Hogwarts ist es nicht anders. Kann ich dir etwas anbieten. Ein Glas Wasser oder einen Tee vielleicht?“  
Während Lupin sprach, hatte er sich ohne Unterlass an einem Hängebrett zu schaffen gemacht und trat nun mit zwei Tassen in der Hand zum Beistelltisch des Sofas, wo eine schäbige Zinnkanne auf einem kalten Stövchen ruhte. Perplex starrte Severus ihn an.  
„Was?! Nein!“, kam es unwillkürlich über seine Lippen ohne dass er es noch verhindern konnte. Das alles lief nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte. Es lief ihm völlig aus dem Ruder.  
„Dann vielleicht einen Kaffee?“, fragte sein Kollege als wäre nichts geschehen, rief ein schnelles Accio und begann schon braunes Pulver in eine der beiden Tassen zu häufen. Verzweifelt griff Severus zu dem einzigen Mittel, das ihm blieb: Seinem Zauberstab.  
Ein Schlenker und das hässliche Geräusch splitternden Porzellans erfüllte das Zimmer. Lupin, der gerade einen zweiten Löffel Kaffee in die Tasse geben wollte, hielt plötzlich nur schon Scherben in der Hand. Mit trübseligem Blick wandte er sich zu Severus um. Und Severus spürte den Triumpf rückkehrender Macht.  
„Du hattest gestern schon dein Vergnügen, dich bei allen lieb Kind zu machen“, raunte er seinem Gegenüber zu „Glaub nicht, es sei mir entgangen, wie du dich überall eingeschleimt hast. Ein Küsschen hier, eine Umarmung dort und das Kollegium lag dir zu Füßen. Oh Ja, die ganze Welt scheint dich zu lieben, den neuen, netten und völlig harmlosen Kollegen, nicht wahr? Doch sei dir ihrer Gunst nicht so sicher. Sympathien wechseln leicht wie ein Fähnchen im Wind. Mich jedenfalls kannst du nicht täuschen. Ich habe ich dich schon immer durchschaut und ich werde nicht ruhen, bis der Rest der Welt ebenso weiß, wessen Geistes Kind du bist. Wer weiß, ob Black bei seiner Flucht nicht die Unterstützung eines alten Freundes hatte!“

Schlagartig wandelte sich Lupins Miene. Es war wie eine eisige Briese, die über das Gesicht fegte und jede Falte eines Lächelns fortwischte. Unter der blassen Haut schien Zorn zu brodeln. Mit finsterem Blick trat er vor und fixierte Severus‘ Nase.  
„Du bist in mein Arbeitszimmer eingedrungen, obgleich meine Tür abgeschlossen war. Das ist Hausfriedensbruch, Snape“, flüsterte er streng, „Ich könnte den Schulleiter informieren und das werde es auch, wenn du nicht sofort auf dem Absatz kehrtmachst.“  
Severus lächelte kalt.  
„Keine Sorge, ich hatte nicht vor, mich lange in deinem wie nennst du es, Arbeitszimmer, aufzuhalten. Ich erfülle hier nur meine Pflege“, erklärte er gönnerhaft und schnickte mit der Nase in Richtung Tasse, „Du solltest übrigens deinen Trank trinken ehe er auskühlt, Werwolf!“

Ohne eine Antwort seines Feindes abzuwarten, der inzwischen wie versteinert vor ihm stand, machte Severus auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus der Tür, die hinter ihm donnernd ins Schloss fiel.

Im dunklen, stillen Korrifor auf der anderen Seite aber blieb er noch einmal stehen und warf einen verächtlichen Blick zurück. Lupin hatte es geschafft, ihn kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, doch am Ende hatte er die Schlacht für sich entschieden. Er hatte dem neuem Kollegen unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was er von ihm und seiner Anwesenheit in Hogwarts hielt. Ab heute herrschte Krieg und Severus wusste, wer ihn gewinnen würde. Mit einem bitterbösen Lächeln verließ er das Schlachtfeld und nichts folgte ihm als das leise Klappern von Geschirr in der nächtlichen Stille. 


	5. Zweifelssaat

Für einen Augenblick noch sah Remus auf die Tür. Dann löste sich seine Starre in einem kurzen Erschauern auf. Er sollte sein Büro mit Schwellenbannen schützen wie laut Gerüchten im Lehrerzimmer einige der Kollegen es taten. Wie hatte er diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die er bei jedem seiner kleinen, gefährlichen und stets schlecht bezahlten Jobs gewissenhaft angewandt hatte, in den Mauern von Hogwarts nur vergessen können? Mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlummer zu schrecken und einen ungebetenen Gast in der Zimmerecke vorzufinden war nicht die schönste Art geweckt zu werden, egal ob der Besucher ein Troll oder ein griesgrämiger Kollege war. Doch so schnell sich seine Nackenhaare aufgerichtet hatten, so schnell legten sie sich auch wieder. Gedankenbeladen trat Remus zum Schreibtisch und ließ seinen Blick über seinen Arbeitsplatz schweifen. Das Kleine Büro erschien ihm mit einem Mal viel kühler, obgleich direkt vor ihm auf Dampf von der heißen Tasse aufstieg. Ein kleiner Zettel klebte am Untersetzer. ‚Nicht süßen! Zerstört die Wirkung‘, entzifferte Remus die fahrige Schrift. Vorsichtig hob er die Tasse und führte sie zum Mund. Ein abscheulich säuerlicher Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und für einen Moment musste er wieder an den Bezoar denken, den er von seinem geringen Ersparten für seine Zeit als Erntehelfer gekauft und dafür auf ein neues Paar Schuhe verzichtet hatte. Dennoch öffnete er die Lippen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Schon im gleichen Moment hätte er speien können. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln zogen sich zusammen und nur mit Würgen bekam er den Trank herunter. Das Zeug roch nicht nur ekelhaft, es schmeckte auch widerlich. Doch die Temperatur war so weit abgekühlt, dass er sich nicht die Zunge verbrannte und er spürte auch keinerlei Anzeichen einer Vergiftung, womit er ohnehin nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte. Tief sog Remus die Luft ein, hielt den Atem an und stürzte den Rest in einem Zug herunter. Dann stellte er klappernd das Geschirr beiseite, sank auf den Boden und starrte eine Zeit lang Löcher in die Dielen zu seinen Füßen, ehe er sich wieder erhob und hinüber ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Severus‘ Wort hingen noch immer wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke im Zimmer als er ins Bett stieg. Und das drückende Klima lastete schwer auf ihm. Es war gewiss kein Zufall gewesen, dass sein Kollege ihn zu nachtschlafender Zeit aufgesucht hatte, um ihm einen Schrecken einzujagen. Remus hatte den blanken Hass in den schwarzen Augen gesehen, die ihn beim Eröffnungsfest am gestrigen Abend gemustert hatten und doch gebetet, dass dieser Blick etwas anderes bedeuten mochte. Nun lag die Hoffnung zerschlagen am Boden. Severus hatte ihre Geschichte keineswegs vergessen, das war eindeutig. Die Anklage in seinen Augen galt dem Feind aus alten Zeiten, nicht dem neuen Gesicht im Kollegium. Ein Frösteln packte Remus als er erneut verstohlenen zur Türe sah. Neben der zertrümmerten Hoffnung ruhte der Fehdehandschuh, den Severus ihm hingeworfen hatte. Er wollte diese alten Zeiten wieder aufleben lassen, forderte vielleicht eine Revanche. Dabei war dies niemals Remus‘ Fehde gewesen, nie sein Krieg. Er hatte nicht Severus‘ Feind sein wollen, auch wenn die Abneigung gewiss eine gegenseitige gewesen war. Doch wäre es nach seinem Willen gelaufen, wäre man sich einfach aus dem Weg gegangen anstatt sich in ständige Auseinandersetzungen zu verwickeln. Und nun sollte er für diese Vergangenheit an den Pranger gestellt werden?

Stumm löschte Remus die Lichter und schlüpfte unter die Decke. In jedem Winkel des Zimmers stiegen wie Regendunst die Bilder alter Jahre auf und erhoben ihre Stimme zur Anklage. Wen hatte er eigentlich erwartet, vorzufinden? Remus wusste es nicht. Doch gewiss nicht den gleichen düsteren, fetthaarigen Slytherin wie eh und je, nur um Jahre gealtert. Für Severus war die Zeit stehen geblieben. Und für ihn? Nachdenklich schloss Remus die Augen. Etwas in seiner Magengrube rumorte wie von einer schlechtgewordenen Speise. Doch er wusste, dass dieses Grollen nichts mit seinem Abendessen zu tun hatte und auch nichts mit dem Zaubertrank, der langsam seine Wirkung tat. Es war das schlechte Gewissen. Wie sollte auch für ihn die Vergangenheit abgeschlossen sein, wenn sein Gegenüber sie auf dem Silbertablett geradewegs in sein Zimmer trug? Allnämlich drang die Kühle im Raum auf Remus ein und er hoffte, dass die Decke schnell ihren Dienst leisten würde. Wärme, war es nicht das, was ihn am meisten fehlte? Von seinen engsten Schulfreuden war ihm kein einziger geblieben, nur ein Feind. Und was bedeuten mochte, ließ ihn erst recht frösteln.

Der nächste Morgen kam und Remus‘ düstere Gedanken verflüchtigten sich im frühen Licht wie die Schatten in der Ecke. Die Korridore der Schule waren an diesem Freitag mit dem quirligen Leben junger Menschen erfüllt und als Remus sich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück machte, genoss er es sich inmitten dieses Trubels zu bewegen. Wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, seine Füße auf die Treppen zu setzen, die jederzeit die Richtung wechselten und in den Galerien an Porträts vorbeizukommen, die in eifrige Gespräche vertieft waren, fühlte sich an wie nachhause zu kommen. Eingehüllt in den Dunst der aufsteigenden Erinnerungen, diesmal der schönen und hellen, kam es ihm fast so vor, als würde er selbst wieder die Schulbank drücken, ein Schüler unter Schülern. Für einen Moment erwischte er sich sogar beim Gedanken daran bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit heimlich einen der Geheimgänge aufzusuchen und auf die glorreichen alten Zeiten einen Streifzug zum Verbotenen Wald zu unternehmen. Doch zwei Jungen aus Hufflepuff, die ihn freundlich als „Professor Lupin“ begrüßten, erinnerten ihn daran, dass er nun auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers stand und Remus verwarf seinen Tagtraum. Lehrer brauchten sich nicht wie Lausejungen durch davonzustehlen noch stand es ihnen an. Was das Schloss betraf, würde noch Gelegenheit haben, es ausgiebig erneut zu erkunden. Denn da der Wolfsbanntrank nach der bisherigen, dürftigen Forschungslage in den ersten Tagen der Einnahme zu heftigen Nebenwirkungen führen konnte, hatte Dumbledore zur Sicherheit beschlossen, seinen Unterricht bis zum ersten Vollmond auszusetzen. Doch da Remus wohl zu jenen gehörte, bei denen der Zaubertrank ohne Komplikationen anschlug, stand ihm nach dem Stress des Beziehens seiner Räume heute ein freier Tag bevor. Doch erst nach dem Frühstück, denn sein Magen knurrte schlimmer als jeder Hund. So machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, auch wenn das bedeutete, den schwarzen Augen Severus Snapes wieder zu begegnen und den düsteren Wolken, die über ihnen schwebten.

Doch die gleichen Augen, die Remus Stunden zuvor noch böse angefunkelt hatten, würdigten ihn bei Tisch keines einzigen Blicks. Und auch die darauffolgenden Tage verliefen erstaunlich ruhig. Nach seinem Auftritt als Phantom der Nacht schien Severus das Interesse daran verloren zu haben, Remus im Schlaf heimzusuchen oder sich überhaupt in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten. Tatsächlich sahen sie sich nur äußerst selten. Ein ferner Schatten in den Korridoren der Schule und einige belauschte Gespräche unter Kollegen, in denen Snapes Name fiel, waren die einzigen Spuren, die Remus die Existenz seines alten Mitschülers bezeugten. Und war Severus nicht gerade der angenehmste Kollege, konnte man ihm eines nicht vorwerfen: Unzuverlässigkeit. Es verging kein Tag, an dem Remus nicht eine, mit einem Warmhaltezuber belegte, Tasse üblen Gebräus an seinem Platz im Lehrerzimmer vorfand, gewissenhaft mit dem Hinweis versehen, wie der Trank einzunehmen sei und dass noch Nachschub zur Verfügung stände. Ein paar Mal dachte Remus darüber nach, den Wolfsbanntrank zum Anlass zu nehmen, noch einmal das Gespräch mit Severus zu suchen. Doch in den wenigen, flüchtigen Momenten, in denen sie sich zufällig begegneten, hüllte der Tränkemeister sich in ein solch kaltes, abweisendes Schweigen, dass es Remus‘ Lippen schon nach den ersten, stets unerwiderten Begrüßungsfloskeln wieder versiegelte. Die schwarzen Augen sprachen mehr die schmalen Lippen. Ein provokanter, herausfordernder Blick stach unter den markanten Brauen. hervor gleich dem eines Tieres, das nur darauf lauerte, dass seine Beute sich aus der Höhle wagte. Und dies ließ Remus‘ Mut endgültig sinken. Er hatte gegen Lethifolds und Dementoren, gegen Irrwichte und Trolle und in der Gosse von London, im Palusviertel, in dem viele Verdammte wie er ihre Zuflucht gefunden hatten, auch mit Todessern, Sabberhexen und zahllosen makabren Persönlichkeiten gekämpft. Aber es gab Dämonen ganz anderer Art. Dämonen, die nicht so leicht zu besiegen waren.

So ging es eine halbe Woche lang weiter bis zum Dienstagnachmittag, dem eine Vollmondnacht folgen sollte. Kurz vor zwei verließ Remus die Verbotene Abteilung der Schulbibliothek, wo er für die Oberstufe eine kleine Auswahl an zusätzlicher Lektüre zusammengestellt hatte. Gut gelaunt bog er in den Korridor ein, Peeves klägliche Provokationsversuche hinter sich lassend, die ihn mehr amüsierten als verärgerten, weil auch sie zum wohlbekannten Hogwarts gehörten. Da sah er sie: In einer Nische zwischen einer Ritterrüstung und einer Büste von Medusa standen dicht beieinander ein Mädchen und ein Junge, offenbar in ein Streitgespräch vertieft, denn sie redeten laut und hektisch aufeinander ein. Eigentlich hatte Remus sich in den letzten Tagen angewöhnt, solche Szenen zu ignorieren, war sein Eingreifen nicht dringend erforderlich. Doch in diesem Fall hielt er im Vorrübergehen plötzlich inne. Fetzen des Gesprächs drangen zu ihm durch und ließen seine Füße mit einem Mal stillstehen. Mehrfach war der Name ‚Snape‘ gefallen und es schien auf den zweiten Blick vielmehr als würden die Jugendlichen sich gemeinsam über etwas aufregen als miteinander zu streiten. Hellhörig geworden wandte Remus sich nach den beiden um. Das rothaarige Mädchen kannte er. Es war eine von Harrys Freundinnen, die im Hogwarts Express zufällig sein Abteil geteilt hatten, Ginevra Weasley, eine Zweitklässlerin. Der Junge hingegen war ihm fremd. Doch er trug eine auffällige Kamera um den Hals und schien im gleichen Alter zu sein. Augenblicklich verstummte ihr Gespräch, als sie bemerkten, dass Remus neugierig auf sie zukam.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich euch beide störe“, begann er freundlich den Faden aufzunehmen, „Ich habe euch gerade ein wenig belauscht, ihr wart leider kaum zu überhören. Gibt es ein Problem?“  
Einen Augenblick lang musterten die Kinder ihn still und finster, tauschten Blicke aus, als wären sie sich unsicher, ob sie den Grund ihrer Aufregung einem Lehrer anvertrauen könnten. Schließlich war es das Mädchen, welches das Schweigen brach.  
„Es geht um Professor Snape, Sir. Er hat am Freitag in der Mittagspause Colins Koboldsteinspiel genommen und gemeint, Colin könne es sich nach dem Turnier des Clubs am Dienstag abholen und nun will er es nicht herausrücken.“  
Ruhig hörte Remus sich die Geschichte an. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm daran nicht. Dennoch hob zu er beschwichtigen Worten an.  
„Sicher ist das ein Missverständnis. Wahrscheinlich meinte Professor Snape den Mittwoch und du kannst dein Spiel morgen früh abholen“.  
Er hatte sich dem Jungen mit der Kamera zugewandt und wollte ihm jetzt, da er ihm einen Schülernamen zuordnen konnte, noch etwas Freundliches sagen. Doch er kam nicht weit. Sogleich ergriff die junge Miss Weasley wieder das Wort.  
„Nein, so ist es nicht“, widersprach sie leise.  
Remus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie und wartete neugierig auf eine Erklärung. Doch das Mädchen schwieg als sie seinen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte.  
„Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich wissen sollte, dann solltet ihr darüber reden“, sprach Remus ihr nach einem Augenblick gut zu, „Andernfalls kann ich euch nicht helfen“.  
Mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Keine Sorge, es wird ebenso wenig zu eurem Nachteil sein wie meine Schokolade im Hogwarts Express“.  
Unsicher tauschte Ginevra Weasley einen erneuten Blick mit ihrem Klassenkameraden, dann sog sie die Luft ein und öffnete den Mund.  
„Snape hat das wegen Neville getan“, sagte sie gradeheraus, „weil wir ihm am Freitag in der Zaubertrankstunde klar gesagt haben, dass es gemein war ihn so zu behandeln“.  
Ihr Mitschüler wurde blass angesichts ihrer Offenheit und Remus hob verblüfft die Augenbraue. „Neville? Neville Longbottom?“  
Auch er hatte am ersten September im letzten Abteil des Schulzugs gesessen und Remus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie der schüchtern und ein wenig tollpatschig wirkende Junge sich im Unterricht Ärger eingehandelt haben könnte.  
„Ja“, fuhr das Mädchen fort und eine Spur von Zorn lag in ihrer Stimme. Dann plötzlich überkam sie unverblümte Rage, „Er hat Neville am Donnerstag angedroht, seine Kröte zu vergiften, weil er seinen Zaubertrank nicht hinbekommen hat. Als Hermine ihm half, hat er ihr dafür Punkte abgezogen und uns auch, bloß weil wir uns beschwert haben.“  
„Das hat er getan?!“, rutschte es Remus unwillkürlich heraus. Einen Moment lang konnte er nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Doch dann schob sich die Erinnerung an Severus‘ hasserfüllten Blick wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Nun regte sich auch Colin Creevey.  
„Er - er redet auch immer schlecht über Harry“ erzählte der Junge mit dünner, zittriger Stimme, „Erzählt immerzu, welchen Trank Harry vermasselt hat und welche Punktabzüge er dafür kassiert hat, dass er ein miserabler Schüler sei und wir uns hüten sollten, seinem Beispiel zu folgen, wenn uns unsere Noten irgendetwas bedeuten. Dabei ist Harry nicht schlecht. Harry ist der Beste!“  
Die Worte des Jungen verklangen in einer jäh eintretenden Stille und Remus brauchte einen Augenblick, sie setzen zu lassen.  
„Gut“, sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme, „Ich werde mit Professor Snape reden und das regeln. Morgen Abend kannst du dein Koboldsteinspiel in meinem Büro abholen, Colin. Geht nun.“ Für einen Moment sahen ihn die beiden Zweitklässler noch skeptisch an, dann nickte das Mädchen knapp und drängte ihren Kameraden sachte zum Gehen.  
„Vielen Dank, Professor Lupin, Dankeschön“, rief der junge Mister Creevey ihm noch zu und hastete seiner Mitschülerin nach, bis beide um eine Ecke bogen und verschwanden.

Nachdenklich setzte auch Remus seinen Weg fort. Seine gute Laune war verflogen als er endlich seine Bürotür erreichte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm in seiner kurzen Zeit an Hogwarts Klagen über Severus zu Ohren gekommen waren. Unwillentlich hatte er ein paar Gespräche im Lehrerzimmer belauscht. Doch bisher hatte er all die kleinen Ärgernisse seiner Kollegen auf die üblichen Reibereien zurückgeführt, wie sie überall vorkamen wo Menschen zusammenarbeiten. Was er aber soeben gehört hatte, versetzte ihn ins Grübeln. Sollte es tatsächlich so sein, dass seine Probleme mit ihm nur die Spitze des Eisbergs waren? Dass hier ein Grundzug seines Wesens besonders deutlich zum Ausdruck kam? Immerhin war Severus schon als Schüler nicht gerade die Freundlichkeit in Person gewesen. Wo Sirius und James ihn traktierten, da traktierte er selbst mit einer Gruppe Mitschüler Mugglestämmige. Sogar Lily, die jahrelang eine enge Freundin zu sein schien, hatte er letztendlich als Schlammblut beschimpft. Wie sehr hatte er sich in den Jahren seit ihrem Schulabschluss wirklich geändert? Geistesabwesend schloss Remus sein Büro auf und trat ein. Die Herbstsonne zeichnete die Konturen des Zimmers, der Möbel und Kisten in goldenem Glanz. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und ging noch einmal die Aufsätze seiner Schüler durch, die sich dort noch immer stapelten. Als Ersatz für den Unterricht, der in dieser ersten Woche ausfallen war, hatte er all seinen Klassen durch einen Vermerk auf dem Stundenplan aufgetragen, mindestens eineinhalb Rolle Pergament darüber zu schreiben, was sie in den letzten Schuljahren in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt hatten, was ihnen am Fach zusage und was nicht und wie sie sich das kommende Schuljahr vorstellten. Er hatte sich ein Bild von jedem einzelnen seiner Anvertrauten machen wollen. Denn als Lehrer, so glaubte Remus, konnte er einer Klasse dann am besten etwas beibringen, wenn er die Stärken und Schwächen, die Vorlieben und Abneigungen jedes Einzelnen kannte.

Schnell war er den Stapel der dritten Klasse durchgegangen und legte die beiden Aufsätze vor sich aus, die er gesucht hatte. ‚Longbottom‘ stand auf dem einem, ‚Potter‘ auf dem anderen. Bilder stiegen vor seinem geistigen Auge auf als er die Namen überflog. Die Gesichter von Alice und Frank, bevor sie von Sirius‘ Cousine in den Wahnsinn gefoltert worden waren; Sirius‘ Lächeln; Sirius, der auf der Flucht war, weil er – unglaublich – Lily und James an Lord Voldemort verraten hatte. Lily und James, das letzte Mal als Remus sie lebend gesehen hatte mit dem kleinen Harry auf dem Arm; der kleine Harry, der kaum noch laufen konnte. Harry und Neville. Noch einmal vertiefte Remus sich in die Lektüre der krakeligen Handschriften. Harrys Aufsatz entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Dass der Junge hoffte, endlich etwas Praktisches in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu lernen, erinnerte ihn an James. Doch Nevilles Aufsatz ließ ihm wie schon beim ersten Mal das Herz sinken. Also ich bin ich sehr schlecht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Eigentlich kann ich gar nichts. Ich hatte noch nie eine gute Note in der Schule außer in Kräuterkunde. So lauteten die ersten Sätze und es wurde nicht besser. Bis ans Ende der mit großzügigen Leerzeilen gespickten Pergamentrollen war Nevilles Aufsatz eine einzige Mischung aus Selbstanklage und Leere. Denn der junge Longbottom konnte nicht eine Sache benennen, die ihm an diesem Fach gefiel oder die er in seinem dritten Jahr erwartete. Erfüllt von Gedanken, die keine klare Gestalt annehmen wollten, legte Remus die Aufsätze wieder zurück auf ihren Stapel und wandte sich dem der ersten Klasse zu, die er noch nicht durchgelesen hatte.

Als der letzte Aufsatz von links nach rechts wanderte, sank sie Sonne bereits rotglühend an den Zinnen des Schloss herab, um bald einem runden, silbern leuchtenden Mond Platz zu machen. Remus fühlte sich wie jeden Monat reichlich unbehaglich in seiner Haut. Da er den Anderen das Essen nicht verderben wollte und ihm selbst auch nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute war, beschloss in Erwartung des Kommenden das Abendessen in der Großen Halle ausfallen zu lassen und in seinem Büro der Dinge zu harren. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und das Grammophon spielte kratzend eine Schelllackplatte der Zwanziger Jahre als plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt fledermausgleich ins Zimmer huschte. „Wie ich höre, beleidigst du schon jetzt die Ohren deiner Umgebung mit Geheule. Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, bis der Mond aufgeht, nicht wahr?“ Remus, der gerade in Gedanken an die Schülerwünsche eines der Exponate untersuchte und Severus‘ Eintreten nur aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt hatte, wandte sich um. Gerade als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, trafen sich ihre Blicke und zum zweiten Mal in nicht mal einer Woche waren sie allein.Stille, aufgeheizt wie die Luft kurz vor einem Gewitter, setzte ein. Remus spürte, wie sich ein Gefühl gleich wütender Flammen in seinen Adern ausbreitete. Da stand er vor ihm, Severus Snape, über den er den ganzen Tag nachgedacht hatte. Und er wusste mit einem Mal nicht, was er fühlen, was er denken sollte und wie er reagieren sollte. Der Stich, den ihn die Anspielung auf sein ‚pelziges Problem‘ versetzte, stachelte seinem Ärger an und reizte ihn fast zu einer zornigen Erwiderung. Doch er war klug genug, seine Worte im letzten Moment herunterzuschlucken. Ohnehin war das, womit Severus ihn verletzen wollte, zweitrangig. Es war der Gedanke daran, was er vielleicht seinen Schülern antat, sollten Miss Weasley und Mr Creevey nicht gelogen haben, die den Tränkermeister zu einer unangenehmen Präsenz im Raum machten. Severus, der offenbar mit einem Gegenschlag gerechnet hatte, runzelte verwirrt die Stirn als Remus schwieg.  
„Hier, dein Trank, Werwolf. Weil der feine Herr Kollege es ja nicht für nötig hält, ihn abzuholen! Ich hoffe, er möge dir munden“, schnarrte er schließlich vorwurfsvoll und knallte einen Zinnbecher auf eine der Kisten, so dass das Gebräu überschwappte. Remus‘ Blicke wanderten zur heißen Pfütze, die allmählich ins Holz einsickerte und ihm kam der Zettel wieder in den Sinn, der am Morgen an seinem Platz im Lehrerzimmer gelegen hatte und ihm entfallen war: Heute zwei Rationen!  
„Danke, Severus“, murmelte er heiser. Mehr gaben seine vor Abneigung geschlossenen Lippen nicht her. Mit einem hasserfüllten Blick wandte Severus sind ab und war im Begriff das Büro schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Da fiel Remus etwas ein.  
„Warte!“, hielt er seinen Kollegen zurück, der sich tatsächlich umwandte und ihn böse anfunkelte.„Ich habe gehört, dass du das Koboldsteinspiel eines Zweitklässlers konfisziert hast. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, es mir zu überlassen? Es ist hier in guten Händen.“  
Severus‘ Stimmung wechselte schlagartig. Ein süffisantes Grinsen trat in seine Züge als hätte er die Sache blitzschnell durchschaut.  
„Und warum sollte ich das tun? Etwa damit du dir das Wohlwollen der Verehrer deines ach so geschätzten James Potter Juniors erschleichen kannst? Oder willst du die blitznarbige Miniaturausgabe deines verblichenen Freundes gleich selbst zu einem Spielchen einladen, um ihn wegen seines Dementorentraumas im Hogwarts Express zu trösten?“  
Abermals musste Remus seine Gefühle hinunterschlucken. Severus‘ Sinn war genauso scharf wie seine Zunge. Davor musste man auf der Hut sein. Doch er selbst war auch nicht so unbedarft, um dieses Spiel nicht mitspielen zu können.  
„Nein, ich denke nur, dass du mit all deinen Aufgaben als Tränkemeister schon genug um die Ohren hast“, er warf der Pfütze einen erneuten Seitenblick zu, ehe er in ruhigem Ton fortfuhr „Genug, um dich nicht auch noch mit der Bewachung eines beschlagnahmten Gegenstands abzumühen. Wie man hört, soll es ja schon vorkommen sein, dass Schüler in Lehrerbüros einbrachen, um etwas Heißbegehrtes zu entwenden. Und ein verwüstetes Zaubertranklabor wieder aufzuräumen, dürfte sicher eine Plackerei sein.“

Einen Augenblick lang passierte nichts. Dann sah Remus wie Severus‘ Augenbrauen mehr und mehr zusammenwuchsen und der Tränkemeister ein halb ärgerliches, halb entnervtes Schnauben von sich gab. Wie erwartet hatte er direkt ins Schwarze getroffen.  
Statt eine Antwort zu geben, erhob Severus nach einem weiteren Moment seine Stimme für ein einziges, lautes Wort: „CLOUDY!“  
Augenblicklich apparierte eine Hauselfe in Remus‘ Büro, die sich vor ihnen verneigte und fragte: „Was wünschen die Herren Professoren?“  
„Hol das Koboldsteinspiel aus meinem Büro, Schreibtisch, mittleres Fach links und übergib es Professor Lupin“, erwiderte Severus knapp.  
Die Hauselfe verneigte sich und disapparierte. Finster blickte sein Kollege Remus direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick war von unverhohlenem Hass erfüllt und etwas Zorniges, Gefährliches blitze darin auf wie ein Tier, das zum Sprung ansetzt.  
„Ich warne dich, Lupin“, raunte er ölig, „Zu große Verterauensseeligkeit hat ihren Preis. Du kennst die Schüler von Hogwarts noch nicht, darum lass dir eines gesagt sein: Jede Strafe hat ihren guten Grund. Sollte das Spiel zurück in die Hände eines gewissen Colin Creeveys gelangen, könnte es sein, dass du das bitter bereust.“  
Mit einem unmissverständlichen Nicken in Richtung des Wolfsbanntranks wirbelte der Tränkemeister herum und zog von dannen.

Gelassen ließ Remus die Drohung über sich ergehen und wartete stumm, bis Severus gegangen war. Noch konnte er nicht sagen, ob er seinem Eindruck trauen konnte oder dieser ihn betrog; ob Miss Weasley und Mr Creevey die Wahrheit gesprochen oder maßlos übertrieben hatten. Doch Remus spürte deutlich, wie etwas gleich eines Kettenhemds von ihm abfiel, als sein alter Mitschüler gegangen war und ihn ein Schauer packte. Er würde auf der Hut sein. Er würde die beiden Jungen und auch seinen Kollegen gut im Auge behalten. Und es wenn tatsächlich so sein sollte, dass Franks und Alices Sohn so wenig Erfolg in der Schule hatte, würde es nun einen Lehrer geben, der an ihn glaubt: Ihn.

Mit diesem Gedanken drehte sich Remus ab, um auf die Rückkehr der Hauselfe zu warten. Ein Schatten fiel durch das Bogenfenster ins Zimmer: In der Ferne zog ein Dementor vor der Sonne seine Runde. 


	6. Eiszeit

„Meine Stunde mit dir tauschen?!“  
  
Der dünnlippige Mund spie den Satz regelrecht aus, jagte ihn mit einem Zischen durch geschlossene Zahnreihen, jedes Wort einzeln. Die Nasenflügel blähten sich wie bei einem Stier kurz bevor das Gatter zur Arena geöffnet wurde. Und in schwarzen Augen blitze der Zorn.  
„Wozu?“, keifte der Tränkemeister, „Reicht dir eine Doppelstunde etwa nicht mehr, um deine faule Saat unter die Schüler zu streuen? Soll ich etwa den Schulleiter bitten, dich durch einen fähigeren Lehrer zu ersetzen?“  
Die langen, gelblichen Finger krallten sich fest um die frisch gefüllte Tasse, als wollten sie sie in Stücke brechen. Remus hielt dem Blick stand, auch wenn er wusste, dass er die Tasse war, die da zerquetscht wurde. Tief atmete er ein, um seine Gelassenheit zu bewahren, während sein Gegenüber mehr und mehr zu schäumen begann. Dann drehte sich Severus jäh von ihm ab, um einen winzigen Tropfen Milch in seinen Kaffee zu rühren und Remus musterte die holzgetäfelte Wand.  
„Ich dachte mir, es käme auch den Schülern deines Hauses zugute, wenn sie etwas praktische Erfahrung im Kampf gegen Porgebins sammeln. Jetzt, wo die Dementoren ihnen die Jagd erleichtern und sie sich vermehrt am Rande des Verbotenen Walds blicken lassen. Du weißt, einen Porgebin dazu zu bringen, seine Steinform aufzugeben und anzugreifen, erfordert Zeit“, erklärte er ruhig, während sie nebeneinander vor der Küchenzeile standen.  
„Und du denkst, ich würde _dir_ auch nur eine Sekunde meines wertvollen Unterrichts opfern, damit du deinen Dilettantismus an meinen Schülern ausprobieren kannst? Warum leihst du dir nicht Trelawneys Kleiderschrank? Ich bin mir sicher, die Progebins würden sich bei deinem Anblick so ins Fäustchen lachen, dass sie ganz vergessen, sich in einen Stein zu verwandeln. Wie man hört, hast du mit der Methode schon Erfahrung. Einen _schönen_ Tag noch!“  
Schritte ließen Remus aufmerken. Sein Gegenüber hatte sich umgewandt und war im Begriff zu gehen.  
„Warte Severus, bitte!“, rief er ihm hinterher. Auf halbem Wege blieb der Tränkemeister stehen und sah noch einmal zu ihm zurück. Blicke wie Pfeile schossen aus dunklen Augen.  
„Ich sagte nein, _Werwolf_ “, zischte er, „Und das ist mein letztes Wort. Auf Wiedersehen, Frau Kollegin.“  
Mit einem taxierenden Blick auf Aurora Sinistra, die das Streitgespräch hinter einer Zeitschrift verborgen belauscht hatte und einen stechenden, drohenden und hassgetränkten auf Remus, setzte Severus schweigend seinen Weg fort.  
  
Remus ließ ihn ziehen und beobachtete still, wie der schwarze Umhang im Türrahmen verschwand. Er würde Severus nicht folgen, nicht vor ihm zu Kreuze kriechen. Nur einen einzigen Versuch, das hatte er sich geschworen. Und dieser Versuch war soeben gescheitert, auch wenn er bis zuletzt gehofft hatte, dass Severus wenigstens für sein eigenes Haus eine Ausnahme machen würde. Nun, dann würde er Flitwick eben noch um einen weiteren Stundentausch bitten. Oder im Notfall den gesamten Jahrgang auf einmal mitnehmen. Was machte es schon aus?  
  
Viel! Viel machte es aus. Seufzend drehte Remus sich um und kippte fahrig etwas Milch in seinen Tee. Die Sache ging ihm nahe. Näher als sie vielleicht sollte. Knapp drei Wochen lag seine unselige erste Unterrichtsstunde mit Harrys Klasse nun zurück, in der die Kinder gegen einen Irrwicht kämpfen ließ. Und seitdem hatte ihr Verhältnis längst wieder die Züge ihrer Schulzeit angenommen, zumindest von Severus‘ Seite aus. Unterkühlt war kein Ausdruck mehr. Es herrschte Eiszeit. Waren Remus in den ersten eineinhalb Wochen an Hogwarts noch herausfordernde oder höhnische Blicke gefolgt; hatten die schmalen Lippen sein Tun mit Hohn und Zynismus begleitet, behandelte der Tränkemeister ihn seit diesem Tag wie Luft. Kein ‚Guten Morgen‘ auf dem Flur entlockte ihm auch nur einen finsteren Blick; Schüler, die Remus zu ihm schickte, erklärten nach ihrer Rückkehr verzweifelt, dass Professor Snape keinen Professor Lupin kenne und auf der außerplanmäßigen Konferenz über einen Zwischenfall mit den Dementoren, die eine Gruppe volljähriger Siebtklässer auf einem Hogsmeadeausflug angegriffen hatten, riss Severus das Wort an sich sobald Remus auch nur die Lippen bewegte. Dass er auf sein heutiges Anliegen mit den Fünftklässlern überhaupt reagierte, lag nur daran, dass Remus ihn zufällig in der Ecke mit der Teeküche erwischte und so zum Zuhören zwingen konnte.  
  
Nachdenklich beobachtete er, wie die weißen Schlieren sich in der braunen Flüssigkeit auflösten als ihm eine schläfrige Stimme ans Ohr drang.  
„Machen Sie sich nichts draus. Snape um einen Gefallen zu bitten ist wie das Gold am Ende des Regenbogens zu suchen“, bemerkte Professor Sinistra und gähnte vernehmlich als sie fortfuhr, „Er ist nun mal ein Misanthrop wie er im Buche steht. Am besten geht man ihm einfach aus dem Weg.“  
Ihr musste seine bedrückte Stimmung aufgefallen sein und nun versuchte sie ihn zu trösten. Doch ihre Worte beruhigten Remus keineswegs. Im Gegenteil, sie waren erst Recht Zunder für sein schlechtes Gewissen. Denn wenn Severus sich zu einem Bilderbuchmisanthropen entwickelt hatte, dann hatte auch er einen Anteil daran. In den letzten Wochen hatte Remus genug gesehen und genug gehört, um sich sein eigenes Urteil über Severus zu bilden. Und es war ein Urteil, das nicht nur den griesgrämigen Lehrer berücksichtigte, sondern auch den schmächtigen Drittklässler, der von gleich mehreren Mitschülern auf einmal angegriffen wurde und sich nicht wehren konnte, weil sein Zauberstab zu Boden gefallen war. Doch trotz der Last seiner wachsenden Schuldgefühle, trotz des Wunschs nach Klärung war Remus nicht in die Kerker hinab gestiegen, um sich mit Severus auszusprechen. Mehr noch: Er hatte, wenn auch unabsichtlich, sogar neues Öl ins Feuer gegossen; hatte eigenmächtig mit spitzem Finger in der Wunde gebohrt, von der er gehofft hatte, dass sie in all den Jahren geheilt wäre. Hatte seiner Feigheit die Krone der Verhöhnung aufgesetzt.  
  
„Ich denke, Sie tun Severus Unrecht“, entgegnete er Aurora ruhig, während das Morgenlicht ihr dunkles Gesicht streifte und die Frau mit dem Einschlafen kämpfte, „Er hat ein gutes Recht, wütend zu sein. Niemand mag es vorgeführt zu werden. Es ist meine Schuld.“  
Auroras Augen, in denen eben noch der Schleier der Müdigkeit lag, sahen Remus mit einem Mal voller Verblüffung an. Doch er blickte zu Boden und trat verschämt zur Geschirrablage, um seinen Teebeutel zu entsorgen. Im gleichen Moment hörte er die Türe gehen, doch er konnte von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht sehen, wer da eintrat.  
„Kein Mensch ist von Grund auf böse“, fuhr er ungeachtet des Besuchers fort, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es an Severus freundliche Seiten gibt, auch wenn er sie partout nicht zeigt. Wenn er sich auch wie die Axt im Walde benimmt, wer kann schon sagen, warum? Wer selbst schon so viel Unfrieden stiftet braucht eine milde Hand statt einer Kriegserklärung.“  
Eigentlich hatte Remus nur laut vor sich hin gedacht und doch erhielt er eine Erwiderung.  
„Das sind weise Worte, Remus“, pflichtete ihm eine altvertraute Stimme bei. Aber sie gehörte nicht Professor Sinistra. Überrascht wandte Remus sich um. Die rote, mit Sternen bestickte Robe und den langen, silbernen Bart im Türrahmen erkannte er sofort.  
„Professor Dumbledore!“, rief er verwundert und mustere seinen Vorgesetzen, der seinen Blick mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Sorge erwiderte. Leise schloss der Schulleiter hinter sich die Tür und trat in den Raum hinein, ehe er sich nach Remus‘ Befinden erkundigte.  
„Gibt es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte er ernst. Doch Remus schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
„Nur eine kleine ähm Meinungsverschiedenheit, nichts weiter“, erwiderte er, während er seine Blicke zusammen mit einem Stück Zucker in der Teetasse versenkte, „Ich bin auch auf dem Sprung und müsste eigentlich schon im Klassenzimmer sein.“  
Hastig raffte er seine Sachen zusammen, klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und balancierte mit seinem Geraffel zur Türe. Die Anwesenheit des Direktors und dessen Nachhaken waren ihm unangenehm. Höchste Zeit zu gehen also. Die Türklinke ergreifend murmelte Remus ein paar Abschiedsworte, dann drückte er sie durch. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er noch erkennen, wie Professor Sinistra mit den Achseln zuckte und fast im Stehen einschlafend ihre Ausgabe von „Astronomie aktuell“ zusammenpackte. Dumbledores Gesicht sah er nicht mehr. Doch er meinte seine Blicke deutlich im Nacken zu spüren, wie sie ihm folgten als er die Schwelle überschritt.  
  
Die Herbstluft, die durch ein aufgerissenes Fenster hereinströmte, vermochte seine heiß gelaufenen Gedanken nicht abzukühlen. Auch wenn Severus sicher längst schon wieder seine Nase in seinem Kerkerzimmer über einen Schülerkessel reckte, war er doch wie ein Schatten, der Remus durch die Flure folgte und seinen Geist gefangen hielt. So stoisch der Tränkemeister seine Existenz auch zu leugnen versuchte, bekam Remus die bittere Pille seiner Rache deutlich zu spüren. Seit bald drei Wochen erwies es sich als nahezu unmöglich, Schüler aus Slytherins zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. Nicht nur Malfoy und seine Clique, die, wie Remus herausgefunden hatte, mit Harry verfeindet waren. Nein, es ging durch alle Jahrgänge. Entweder verweigerten sie sie sich seinem Unterricht komplett oder sie störten andere Schüler. Hauspunkte, die er abzog, waren nach der Mittagspause oder dem Abendessen stets ums Doppelte wieder aufgefüllt. Vereinzelte Fälle, in denen jemand gar nicht erst zum Unterricht erschien und über die Remus seinen Kollegen schriftlich informierte, wurden mit Nachsitzen, Strafarbeiten oder Aufenthalten auf der Krankenstation entschuldigt und einmal fand Remus, nachdem er es über Nacht nicht abgeschlossen hatte, sein Klassenzimmer völlig verwüstet vor. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass Severus all diese Dinge gezielt angezettelt gegeben hatte. Eine solch plumpe Art des Heimzahlens war schon zu Schulzeiten nicht sein Stil gewesen. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er unter den Schülern seines Hauses ausgiebig Hass gegen ihn säte und jede Blüte dieser Saat großzügig belohnte. Natürlich ließ Remus all diese Dinge nicht auf sich sitzen – er hatte mit Hilfe der Porträts im Korridor die Übeltäter ausfindig gemacht und ihnen Strafarbeiten auferlegt; war dazu übergangen das braves Verhalten der anderen Häuser besonders zu belohnen; hatte Schüler umgesetzt und begonnen, seinen Unterricht so praxisnah zu gestalten, dass jeder selbst merkte, dass Stören und Zuspätkommen nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfielen. Dennoch setzte ihm der Hass, der ihm wegen eines Geierhuts entgegenschlug, deutlich zu. Er brauchte ein harmonisches Arbeitsklima. Er brauchte Frieden statt Krieg. Und zum allem Überfluss schien der Schulleiter allmählich Wind von der Sache zu bekommen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihre Begegnungen mit kritischen Blicken beobachtet hatte und auch nicht, dass Remus versucht hatte, den vorsichtigen Nachfragen durch Ausflüchte zu entgehen. So sehr er Dumbledore schätzte: Dies war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Severus.  
  
Severus. Der Name schien wie ein Klingelschild neben der Tür zu prangen, als Remus sein Büro erreichte, um noch ein paar Käfige zu holen. Tatsächlich begann sein Unterricht erst in einer halben Stunde. Die schwarze Robe, das Gedankenphantom, folgte ihm geisterhaft, als er eintrat. Warum sein alter Feind ihn so abstrafe, warum er auch den Anderen gegenüber kaum kollegial verhielt, fragte sich Remus nicht. Er kannte die Antwort zu gut. Ausgrenzung, Alleinsein und Verachtung konnten einen Menschen nachhaltig zum Schlechten prägen. Er selbst hatte zehn Jahre seiner Kindheit in Einsamkeit verbracht und er sah im Palusviertel immer wieder, wie neue Gesichter ihre Ausstoßung aus der Zauberergemeinschaft nach einer Weile mit Verbrechen und Gegenverachtung vergolten. Wer weiß, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn Dumbledore ihm keine Chance auf den Schulbesucht gewährt hätte und James, Sirius und Peter ihn nicht in dieser Dunkelheit gefunden und ein Licht entzündet hätten? Seine Freunde und Severus Feinde, die den Slytherin allzu oft mit Füßen getreten hatten. Viel zu lange hatte er es sehenden Auges geduldet aus Angst sie zu verlieren. Und dann war das noch etwas. Damals in seiner Jugend hatte er darüber freilich nicht nachgedacht, denn er selbst hatte als Kind eines gutbürgerlichen Elternhauses zumindest in dieser Hinsicht nie zu leiden gehabt. Doch wenn er heute die Bilder seiner Schulzeit Revue passieren ließ, spürte Remus, wie ihm klamm wurde. Das stets fettige Haare, die Löcher und Risse im Schulumhang, die zerfledderten Bücher… natürlich kannte er die genauen Verhältnisse nicht, in denen Severus Snape aufgewachsen war. Doch sprach das verwahrloste Aussehen seines Mitschülers Bände. Er, der inzwischen selbst nur abgetragene, zerschlissene und tausendfach geflickte Kleidung ins seinen spärlichen Schränken stapelte, wusste mittlerweile sehr gut, welche Umstände dazu führten, sich nicht einmal ein neues Schulbuch leisten zu können.  
  
Für einen Moment blickte Remus gedankenverloren in die Augen des Jarveys, der Schimpftiraden über ihn ergehen ließ, während er den Käfig mit dem Zauberstab auf einen Bollerwagen bugsierte. Dann verscheuchte er die Vergangenheit aus seinem Kopf. All das mochte gebührendes Mitleid für Severus erregen, doch eine Entschuldigung war es nicht. Etwas Anderes dagegen schon: ein Phantom im einem Schrank. Schwer atmend kniff Remus die Augen zusammen. Warum im Gottesnamen hatte all das eine solche Wendung nehmen müssen, gerade in einer Phase, in der gehofft hatte, das Kriegsbeil der Vergangenheit noch irgendwie begraben zu können?! Severus musste glauben, er hätte ihn gezielt vor der Klasse, ja der Schule, lächerlich machen wollen. Doch so war es nicht. Lieber Himmel! Wenn ihm eines fern stand, dann sich über Kollegen lustig zu machen. Eigentlich hatte er in dieser Stunde nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an Severus verschwendet. Für ihn war ‚Professor Snape‘ in dieser Situation keine reale Person gewesen, sondern nur das Abbild der Angst eines Schülers. Eines Schülers, dem es an Selbstwertgefühl mangelte und dringend seine Hilfe brauchte. Und er hatte nur getan, was jeder gute Lehrer an seiner Stelle getan hätten: Dem Jungen zu zeigen, wie er seiner Furcht die Stirn bieten kann. Er hatte einen Irrwicht vorführen wollen, nicht seinen Kollegen. War es falsch gewesen?  
  
Nachdenklich warf Remus ein Tuch über den Käfig mit dem Jarvey und sicherte ihn für den Transport. Wie so oft in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen bereute er, wie diese Schulstunde ausgegangen war. Nicht, dass er Neville Longbottom aufgefordert hatte, sich Severus in den Kleidern seiner Großmutter zu fantasieren. Ihm und allen seiner Anvertrauten würde Remus jederzeit beibringen, es mit bösen Kreaturen aufzunehmen. Nein, was er bereute waren jene zehn Minuten gewesen, die er sich noch hätte Zeit nehmen soll. Zehn Minuten, um der Klasse einzuschärfen, dass alles was in dieser Stunde geschehen war, das Lehrerzimmer nie verlassen dürfe; dass er nicht hören wollte, dass irgendwer die Angst seiner Mitschüler oder die Vorstellung, mit der sie sie bekämpften, dazu benutze, um über Andere herzuziehen, sei es ein unbeliebter Klassenkamerad, ein verhasster Lehrer oder wer immer sonst unter den Zinnen des Schlosses lebte.  
  
Schwer beladen schob Remus den Bollerwagen hinaus in den Flur, der nun von blendendem Sonnenlicht durchflutet war. In der Septembersonne blinzelnd sprach er Federleichtzauber über den Wagen und zog ihn weiter die Flure entlang. Noch einmal die Planungen für die nächsten Stunden durchgehend, versuchte er, seine Gedanken von Severus abzulenken. Doch die Slytherinschüler, die ihm aus einem Klassenzimmer entgegenkamen, durchkreuzten seine Pläne. In der Galerie im dritten Stock blieb Remus schließlich stehen und blickte mit düster umwölkter Stirn hinab in die Tiefe. Gerade war sein Blick übers Geländer auf den Treppenaufgang gefallen, der Etagen unter ihm, im Erdgeschoss hinab in die Kerker führte. Schwärze stach ihm entgegen wie aus dem Eingang einer Höhle. Oder vielleicht eines Grab? Ein Grab der Vergangenheit, in das sich Severus selbst hinein geschaufelt hatte. Der Anblick trieb Remus einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Trotz seines heimlichen Schwurs, es nicht zuzulassen, dass Snape die Schüler durch seine Unterrichtsmethoden brach, konnte er nicht verhehlen, dass sein Kollege ihm auch ein wenig leid tat. Jemand, der die Vergangenheit so wenig überwunden hatte, dass er offenbar die neue Generation für seine Rache benutzte, war in bedauernswerter Verfassung.  
  
Eine Schwere wie nach einer durchwachten Nacht legte sich auf Remus‘ Glieder. Er wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen. Doch etwas hielt ihn fest, verwandelte seine Füße in Blei. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Innern. Was nutzte all das Mitgefühl, all die Bedenken und das schlechte Gewissen, wenn sie nur wie eine Schallplatte in seinem Kopf im Kreis liefen, höhnte sie. Bald war ein ganzer Monat verstrichen, seitdem er über die Schwelle der Schule getreten war. Vier Wochen an Ignoranz und Häme, an Abneigung und Schulgefühl, an in Selbstmitleid zu Tode gewälzten Gedanken. Und nicht einmal hatte er wirklich versucht diesen dunklen Abgang zu betreten, um die Sache zu klären. Hatte das Drängen mit vernünftigen Gründen zu beschwichtigen versucht anstatt sich einen Ruck zu geben. Wie lange wollte er eigentlich noch hier oben stehen und nichts tun außer von der Brüstung hinab ins Leere schauen? Vor allem zu fliehen, was den Frieden störte, war schon immer eine seiner größten Schwächen gewesen. Remus wusste es nur zu gut. Ilarias Brief lastete noch immer ungeöffnet auf seinem Gewissen, zentnerschwer. Doch hier ging es nicht um eine Sache, die schon Monate zurücklag. Er konnte sich nicht schon wieder davonstehlen, bloß um sich hinterher über seine Flucht zu grämen! Severus würde nicht aufhören. Niemals würde er die Geschütze aus freien Stücken ins Gras werfen. Es gab nur ein Mittel, diesen Rachefeldzug zu beenden und er selbst hielt den Schlüssel in der Hand.  
  
Ein leichter Schwindel überkam Remus als er die Stockwerke hinabblickte. Doch der Entschluss wuchs. Vier Wochen stillschweigenden Einverständnisses in diesen Krieg aus Feigheit waren genug! Er war keine fünfzehn mehr; James, Sirius und Peter konnte er nicht verlieren, denn sie hatten ihn längst verlassen. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab, das schwor er sich mit den Beleidigungen eines frechen Frettchens im Ohr, würde er Severus aufsuchen, um endlich reinen Tisch zu machen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.


	7. Eine Aussprache?

Auf den steinernen Stufen hinterließen die Halbschuhe einen dumpfen Ton. Der Schall, der im schmalen Treppenhaus nirgendwo hin entweichen konnte, brach sich an den Wänden und drang zurück zur Mitte. Eisige Kälte stießen die Mauern ab. Fast so als ob der Winter in ihnen hauste und nur auf den Dezember wartete, um endlich hinauf in die Zinnen steigen zu können. Remus fror. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich, er hielte noch immer die Tasse Wolfsbanntrank in der Hand. So widerlich das Gebräu auch schmeckte hätte es ihm jetzt etwas Wärme spenden können. Es war der letzte Septembertag und der erste an dem er nach dem Abendessen wieder seine Medizin auf seinem Platz vorgefunden hatte, mit ihr den langersehnten Anlass für das schwere Gespräch, das ihm bevorstand. Bedächtig setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen, noch einmal all die Dinge durchgehend, die er Severus sagen wollte. Abermals erinnerte ihn die Wendeltreppe zum Kerker an den Zugang zu einem Grab. Sogar die Fackeln, die sonst das ganze Schloss in flackernden Schimmer tauchten, waren hier stellenweise erloschen. Umso tiefer Remus in diesen unterirdischen Korridor vordrang, umso mehr hatte er das Gefühl, selbst begraben zu werden.   
  
Endlich hatte er die Türe auf halber Höhe erreicht neben der das verheißungsvolle Goldschild prangte:  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE   
PROFESSROR FÜR ZAUBERTRÄNKE  
BÜRO  
  
Die schwarzen Einkerbungen der Buchstaben musternd hielt Remus inne. Ohne das Geräusch seiner Lederschuhe auf dem Stein war die Nachtstille undurchdringlich. Ein feiner Vorhang aus Spinnenweben überzog den Türpfosten und aus der Tiefe des Kerkers stieg ein abgestandener, modriger Gestank auf. Was wäre, wenn Severus ihn nicht anhören würde? Wenn er sein Erschienen zu so später Stunde gar als Provokation auffasste und der Graben zwischen ihnen sich noch vertiefte? Tief atmete Remus durch, ohne seine Nase von der leichten Fäulnis, die in der Luft lag, befreien zu können. Doch die Sache gärte schon zu lange und wollte endlich hinter sich gebracht werden. Bei Merlin, eigentlich hätte er dieses Gespräch schon vor zwanzig Jahren führen sollen! Die Sehnsucht nach dem Waffenstillstand fraß den letzten Zweifel. Beherzt ballte er die Hand zur Faust und pochte laut gegen das Holz.   
  
Einmal   
Zweimal  
Dreimal   
  
Nichts regte sich. Enttäuscht wollte er sich schon wieder abzuwenden, da erklang auf einmal ein metallisches Klacken, gefolgt von einem Rasseln. Die Türe öffnete sich einen Spalt, durch den fahles Licht in den Wendelgang drang und über einem Kettenschloss erschien die grobe Hakennase Severus Snapes. Eine Sekunde lang sahen die schwarzen Augen Remus mit dem Ausdruck der Überraschung an. Dann verfinsterte sich schlagartig der Blick und der Abstand zwischen den Augenbrauen verengte sich zu einem zornigen Strich.   
„Den Wolfsbanntrank gibt es erst morgen wieder“, keifte die Stimme und das Gesicht zog sich vom Lichtspalt zurück. Blickschnell rammte Remus, der mit der Abfuhrt schon gerechnet hatte, seinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Angel, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Schuh abzubekommen.   
„Severus, ich muss dich sprechen!“, rief er - ein wenig schmerzverzerrt, während das Blut in seinen gequetschten Zehnen pulsierte. Ein Schnauben ertönte auf der anderen Seite, dann ein Raunen.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu bereden hätten!“  
Ein leises Rascheln mischte sich zu den Worten wie von einem Zauberstab, der langsam aus der Innentasche eines Zauberumhangs gezogen wurde und Remus wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste.  
„Du kannst mich jetzt fortschicken“, erwiderte er hastig, „und ich werde morgen um die gleiche Zeit wiederkommen. Doch gib mir nur zehn Minuten und ich behellige dich nicht weiter.“  
Mit einem Mal verstummte das Rascheln und machte einer angespannten Stille Platz, deren sekundenlange Lebenszeit Ewigkeiten zu während schien. Dann ließ der Druck auf Remus‘ Fuß unerwartet nach. Der Spalt weitete sich. Kettenrasselnd wurde das Schloss entfernt und die Tür schwang auf.   
  
Remus straffte sich und blieb dann wie gebannt auf der Schwelle stehen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war atemberaubend. Deckenhoch stapelten sich an den Wänden Einmachgläser, Kisten und Flakons. Zaubertrankzutaten über Zaubertrankzutaten wie damals zu Slugshorns Zeiten, nur dass es im Büro merklich düsterer war. Einen Moment lang sah Remus sich um, während tausend Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit ihn übermannten. Dann jedoch holte eine Stimme ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.   
„Zehn Minuten!“, zischte Severus, zog den Zauberstab und zielte auf eine altmodische Eieruhr, die versteckt zwischen einigen langhalsigen Flaschen auf einem Regalbrett ruhte. Unter dem steten Ticken, das wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm schwebte, trat Remus ein ins Reich des Tränkemeisters. Gerade noch konnte er durch eine früher stets verschlossene Tür im hinteren Teil des Zimmers einen Blick in eine Art Labor erhaschen, wo auf einem Tisch eine seltsame Apparatur aus drei Kesseln, Glaszylindern und Kolben stand, davor ein ganzer Korb Bezoare und aufgeschlagen daneben ein uraltes und mit einem Schloss versehenes Buch. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er die Szenerie als das Bild plötzlich seinem Blick entzogen wurde. Krachend fielen vor ihm und hinter ihm die massiven Türen in ihre Schlösser und er war im Kerker gefangen.   
  
Severus hielt sich nicht Begrüßungsfloskeln auf noch spendete er ihm sonst große Aufmerksamkeit.   
„Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit, komm zur Sache!“ schnarrte er nur ungeduldig als Remus nach einer Minute noch immer schwieg, während er selbst durch den Raum ging und mit zielgerichteten Handgriffen hier ein Säckchen, dort eine Metalldose aus den Regalen zog. Remus besann sich. Er hatte nicht vor, Severus über die abgerungen Minuten hinaus zu bedrängen noch die einzige Chance, um die er bitten würde, zu vergeuden.   
„Ich wollte mich bei dir für den Wolfsbanntrank bedanken“, spulte er die zurechtgelegten Worte ab, tat als hätte die Beleidigung überhört und fixierte den Rücken seines Gegenübers, „Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich verloren“.   
Severus wandte sich um und kräuselte die Stirn. Er hatte eine Mine aufgesetzt als hätte er soeben einem Dementor gelauscht, der einen Vortrag über das Heiligtum der Nächstenliebe hielt. Nur langsam wandelten sich seine Züge, stahl sich ein hämisches Lächeln in sein Gesicht, das offenbarte, dass er verstanden hatte.   
„Der Wolfbanntrank“, erklärte er so langsam und betont wie man zu kleinen Kindern spricht, „war Dumbledores Idee. Zu meinem _wahrlich_ größten Bedauern bin ich _leider_ an Befehle des Schulleiters gebunden. Wenn du dich bedanken willst: Dritter Stock, siebter Korridor, massiver Wasserspeier. Doch ich warne dich, Lupin. Der Schulleiter verfährt nicht so großzügig wie ich mit Lehrern, die sich mit Gewalt Zutritt verschaffen. Guten Abend!“  
Ohne ihn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, wandte der Tränkemeister sich von ihm ab und setzte mit fahrigen Bewegungen seine Arbeit fort. Doch so leicht ließ sich Remus nicht abwimmeln. Nicht ehe er zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen gekommen war. Leise ließ er sich auf einen der klapprigen Hocker vor dem Pult sinken und versuchte es sich auf diesem Platz, auf dem bestimmt schon Generationen von Schülern ihre Strafarbeiten abgesessen hatten, bequem zu machen.   
„Ich weiß, dass ich meine Stelle vor allem Dumbledore zu verdanken habe. Doch was wäre die Entscheidung des Schulleiters ohne die Hilfe fähiger und zuverlässiger Mitarbeiter?“   
Seine ruhig gesprochenen Worte schwebten im Raum, während er erwartungsvoll die Robe und das schwarze, fettige Haar seines Gegenübers musterte. Severus ließ das Einmachglas, das er in Händen hielt, wieder sinken und langsam, viel langsamer als zuvor, wandte er sich erneut zu ihm um. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hatte sich verändert. Noch immer lag seine Stirn in tiefen Falten und berührten sich die Augenbrauen. Doch der Blick hatte an Schärfe gewonnen. Von Misstrauten getränkt begannen die dunklen Augen Remus zu durchbohren, zeitgleich zuckten die Lippen im schmalen Gesicht.   
„Was willst du wirklich?“, fragte Severus schneidend, während der fahle Schein der einzigen Lampe auf dem Pult seine Züge bedrohlich hervorstechen ließ, „Du bist gewiss nicht hier, um mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren!“   
Tief atmete Remus ein. Da war er also gekommen, der Moment der Wahrheit.   
„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen“, erklärte er ruhig, „Für alles, was je zwischen uns geschehen ist.“   
  
Stille  
  
Severus, der ihn gerade noch taxiert hatte, blieb zur Salzsäule erstarrt vor ihm stehen, die Züge zu schierem Unglauben entglitten. Remus, der diesen Blick nicht länger ertragen konnte, diese Augen, die Gericht über seine Schuld zu halten schienen, wandte sich ab und starrte die Uhr an. Fünf Minuten waren bereits verstrichen.   
„Wir hatten keine gute Zeit“, fuhr er leise fort, „kein gutes Verhältnis. Nicht nur im letzten Monat. Auch früher schon, eigentlich immer. Wir hatten immer unsere nun ja Differenzen.“  
„ _Differenzen?!“,_ schnaubte Severus, der Ton durchzogen von gärender Wut, „ein schöner Euphemismus. Wer hat ihn dir ins Ohr gesetzt? Dumbledore?“   
Remus seufzte leise, den Blick seines alten Feinds nachwievor meidend.  
„Nein, du hast Recht“, murmelte er, „Es war weit mehr als das“.  
Sich sammelnd holte Remus tief Luft. Einen Gedankengang später sprang er auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, versuchend seine Aufregung in Schach zu halten. Als er weitersprach ließ er seine Stimme anschwellen.   
„Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst und ich kann es verstehen. In der Vergangenheit ist so vieles passiert, das nicht in Ordnung war. Wie James und Sirius damals mit dir umgesprungen sind – ich weiß, es war nicht rechtens, es war von Grund auf falsch. Aber…“   
  
Nervös begann Remus an einer Phiole herumzuspielen, die auf einem Beistelltisch lag. Schnell ließ er sie wieder los, als er nach einem kurzen Seitenblick merkte, dass Severus in aufkeimenden Zorn die Zähne aufeinanderbiss. Für einen Moment schwieg er, dachte nach. Dann blickte er auf und sah seinem Gegenüber direkt in die blitzenden Augen.   
„Ich habe dich nie gehasst, das solltest du wissen. Was immer sie dir auch antaten, es war nie meine Absicht gewiesen. Ich habe diesen Streit zwischen uns nie gewollt, weder in unserer Schulzeit noch heute und wenn ich früher schwieg, dann nur, weil sie meine Freunde waren. Nun aber sind James und Peter sind tot und Sirius sollte in Askaban sitzen. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Severus. Sollten wir nach so vielen Jahren nicht endlich das Kriegsbeil begraben und wie erwachsene Menschen miteinander umgehen? Lassen wir doch endlich die Vergangenheit hinter uns!“   
„Die Vergangenheit hinter uns…“, wiederholte Severus die Worte mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck als müsste er sich ihre Bedeutung erst bewusst machen. Dann plötzlich begann seine Schläfe zu Pochen und die Farbe saurer Milch schoss ihm ins Gesicht.   
„Netter Plan, Lupin“, höhnte er, „Ein bisschen Theater, eine halbherzige Entschuldigungsrede, eine treudoofe Sündermine und sieben Jahre sind einfach vergessen. Genauso läuft das vor dem Zaubergammot, nicht wahr? Ich wette, Fudge und die Geschworenen würden dich bei deinem selbstmitleidigen Gewinsel sofort von jeder Schuld freisprechen. Seht nur den armen Mann wie sehr er leidet, nicht wahr? Nun, an deiner Stelle wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, damit durchzukommen. Beihilfe zum versuchten Mord ist ein Verbrechen, _Werwolf._ “   
Ehrlich verdutzt starrte Remus ihn an.  
„Wovon sprichst du?“ – er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was im Kopf seines Gegenübers vor sich ging.   
„Oh“, erwiderte Severus und die schwarzen Augen blitzen auf vor Hass und Rachgier, „Ich denke du weißt sehr genau, wovon ich spreche. Der Vollmond, die Peitschenden Weide… na, kommen dir auch die schönen Erinnerungen?“  
  
Die Worte brauchten lange, bis sie Remus erreichten. Doch dann, als er begriff, war als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Eine Welle aus Eiswasser rauschte durch seinen Körper, lähmte ihn bis ins Mark. Wie von einem Zauber getroffen brach etwas in ihm zusammen. Das war es also, war Severus dachte? Was er ihm zutraute? Eine seltsame Mischung aus Entsetzen und Zorn brauste in ihm auf. Zeit seines Lebens, seit jenem unglückseligen Besuch Greybacks an seinem Kinderbett, war das Biest in ihm immer sein größter Feind gewesen. Seine Alpträume waren erfüllt von den Verbrechen, die er in seinem Leben vielleicht begehen würde seitdem er ein kleiner Junge war. Und es gab jeden Monat wieder diesen grässlichen Morgen. Diesen Morgen, an dem er nicht in den Spiegel sehen konnte, weil er noch die Spuren der Bestie in sich erkannte. Wie konnte irgendjemand glauben, dass er sich zum Komplizen eines solch makaberen Streichs gemacht hatte? Der Gedanke stach. Tiefer als jedes abwertende ‚Werwolf‘, aus dem der Schmerz der Vergangenheit sprach. Zwischen Sirius und ihm hatte seinerzeit wochenlang dicke Luft geherrscht, bis sein Freund ziemlich zerknirscht zu Kreuze gekrochen kam und ein Sündenbekenntnis abgelegte, dass seinem Stolz einiges abverlangt hatte.   
  
Getroffen schnappte Remus nach Luft. Dann hob er wie im Reflex die Hand zu einer mahnenden Geste.  
„ _Das_ ist eine Unterstellung“, rief er entrüstet, „Nichts davon ist wahr! Ich hatte keine Ahnung!“  
Severus beäugte ihn, verschränkte die Arme und lächelte. Ein Lächeln, das fast etwas Mitleidiges gehabt hätte, wäre es nicht von tiefer Bitterkeit durchzogen gewesen. Und obgleich sein Gegenüber schwieg, meinte Remus seine Gedanken deutlich hören zu können ‚Aber sicher doch, du Lügner! ‘. Die Nadel bohrte sich weiter ins Fleisch. In aufkommender Panik sah Remus sich um, suchte nach Worten oder etwas anderem, womit er seine Unschuld beweisen konnte. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Flakon mit einem klaren Zaubertrank und das Etikett ließ ihn aufatmen wie tiefen, dunklen Wassern entsteigend.   
  
VERITASERUM  
  
Er zögerte keine Sekunde. Sofort nahm er den Wahrheitstrank aus dem Regal und wandte sich wieder zu Severus um. Aufrecht stand er vor ihm und sah ihm voll Entschlossenheit erneut in die Augen.  
„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann stell ich mich doch auf die Probe. Hier!“   
Ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Zitterns hielt er seinem alten Feind die ausgetreckte Hand mit dem Fläschchen hin. Die Geste löste in Severus eine neuerliche Veränderung aus. Von skeptisch angezogenen Augenbrauen wandelte sich seine Mine über eine neugierig vorgereckte Nase zu überrascht geweiteten Pupillen. Und dann geschah etwas, das Remus sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte: Mit einem Satz wich Severus zurück. Fast wie ein Tier, dem man den Zauberstab zwischen die Augen gesetzt hatte.   
„Was soll das?!“, herrschte er Remus aus einigen Abstand an „Willst du meine Vorräte vergeuden?“  
„Nein“, entgegnete Remus entgeistert, „dir nur beweisen, dass ich es ehrlich meine“.   
Für einen Moment lang stand Severus wie versteinert vor ihm und starrte ihn nur an, unmöglich für Remus in der unergründlichen Miene zu lesen. Dann als sein Gegenüber sich noch immer nicht regte, begann er langsam, den Korken des Fläschchens zu lösen.   
„Lass das!“, fuhr Severus ihn unvermittelt an, „Stell es sofort zurück!“  
Remus, dem der unmissverständliche harsche Tonfall wie ein Befehl war, kam der Aufforderung sogleich nach. Gerade als er sich zur Seite wandte, sah wer wie der Tränkemeister seinen Zauberstab aufzucken ließ und dabei tief in seine Augen blickte. Ein leichter Schmerz durchzuckte Remus‘ Schläfe und vage kamen ihm verschwommene Bilder aus seinen Schultagen zu Bewusstsein. Doch beides verschwand ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war.   
Als er sich verrichteter Dinge wieder umdrehte, perlte Schweiß von Severus‘ Stirn.   
„Verschwinde!“, raunte sein alter Mitschüler ohne Remus die Chance auf eine Erwiderung zu lassen, „Geh, SOFORT!“  
Der unverhohlene Unterton von Panik und Hass in Severus‘ Stimme erschütterte ihn erneut. Was bei Merlins Bart ging hier vor?!   
  
Remus fand keine Antwort und suchte auch nicht lang nach einer. Wer schon einmal vor einer Herde wütend schnaubender Tebos gestanden hatte, wusste, wann es Zeit war das Weite zu suchen. „Es tut mir leid“, entgegnete er Severus mit fester Stimme, ohne aber zu wissen, wofür er sich eigentlich entschuldigte. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ gemessenen Schritts das Zimmer.   
  
Draußen, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, warf er sich gegen die Wand und versuchte erfolglos seine heiß gelaufenen Gedanken am kalten Mauerwerk abzukühlen. Ein Hauch von Verzweiflung keimte auf. Wie konnte die Sache nur aus dem Ruder laufen? Verwirrt starrte Remus ins Dunkel, versuchte das Geschehene zu verstehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich gewahr wurde, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Auf der Wendeltreppe näherten sich von oben her Schritte. Alarmiert beförderte Remus sich wieder in die Senkrechte als auch schon der Lichtkegel eines Zauberstablichts um die Biegung fiel. Als endlich ein Umhang und ein Gesicht folgten, war es für beide eine Überraschung.   
„Professor Lupin!“, rief der Mann auf der Treppe ihm zu.   
„Herr Direktor!“, entgegnete Remus. Und für einen Augenblick verharrten sie in Schweigen.   
„Sie waren bei Severus?“, fragte der Schulleiter schließlich und senkte den Zauberstab, um Remus nicht zu blenden, während er die Stufen zu ihm herabkam.   
Remus, dem das eben Erlebte die Kehle noch zuschnürte, nickte nur stumm und spürte die Blicke des aus den alten Augen über sich wandern.   
„Und das nicht wegen des Wolfbannstranks?“, stellte Dumbledore mehr fest als dass er nachfragte. In seinem Ton schwang das ganze Gewicht unausgesprochener Worte mit.   
„Nein“, erwiderte Remus kleinlaut und blickte betrübt zu Boden, betrachtete den kalten, gesprungenen Stein der Treppe, die Spinnenweben und den Staub; lauschte den Erinnerungen, die in der plötzlich eintretenden Stille zu ihm zu sprechen begannen. All die Szenen der letzten Wochen, die er mit dem heutigen Tag abzuschließen gehofft hatte - vergebens.   
Als er wieder aufblickte, ruhten Dumbledores blaue Augen noch immer auf ihm. Nicht fordernd, nicht anklagend, nur wartend. Ein väterlicher Blick in den Dunst heimlichen Wissens gehüllt. Fast zeitgleich zu Remus entlud sich sein Atmen in einem leisen Seufzen.   
„Verstehe“, murmelte er ruhig.  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Remus noch zu der silberbärtigen Eminenz auf, die einen Kopf größer war als er. Dann mit einem Mal öffneten sich seine Lippen und löste sich seine Zunge. Alles, was er wochenlang in sich aufgestaut hatte, sprudelte wie von selbst aus ihm heraus.


	8. Severus' Dämonen

Severus starrte auf die Tür, starrte auf sie als wollte er Kraft seiner Blicke Zeichen ins Holz brennen. Nur langsam kühlte die Glut in seinen Adern ab, verrauchte sein Zorn. Sein Zorn auf sich selbst. Warum zum Bowtruckle hatte er es sich auch so leicht machen wollen wie bei Creeveys Koboldsteinspiel und hatte sich auf die Verlockung eingelassen, ein Opfer von zehn Minuten könnte ihn von weiteren lästigen Besuchen verschonen? Was hatte der verlauste Werwolf hier unten überhaupt verloren?! Und was bei Merlins Bart hatte ihn, Severus, dazu getrieben, ihn auf Blacks mörderischen Streich anzusprechen und in seinen Kopf einzudringen, nachdem seine Bereitschaft, das stärkste Wahrheitsserum einzunehmen, schon Bände gesprochen hatte?!   
  
Die Eieruhr schellte und Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte nicht ertragen, was er im Geist seines alten Feindes gelesen hatte. Nicht etwa, dass Lupin ihn in aller Dreistigkeit belogen hatte. O nein, die Sache war viel schlimmer: Der Herr Kollege war absolut ehrlich gewesen. Seine Weste durch und durch und durch rein und er unschuldig wie der junge Morgen. Wäre es nicht sein Büro gewesen und hätte er den Dreck nicht eigenhändig verschwinden lassen müssen, Severus hätte auf den Boden gespuckt. Lupins Unwissenheit in dieser Sache war das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesehen und hasste sie. Er wollte die Augen davor verschließen und konnte nicht leugnen, was so offensichtlich war. _‚Nun aber sind James und Peter tot und Sirius sollte in Askaban sitzen‘_ , tönten die Worte in seinem Kopf. Ja, die drei hatten ihren Preis bezahlt für ihre Verderbtheit. Doch nichts, nichts davon wog auf, was sie Severus angetan hatten. Sieben Jahre! Sieben Jahre „Schiefelus“-Rufe auf dem Schulhof und dreckiges Gelächter, sieben Jahre übertrumpft und in den Schatten gestellt werden; sieben Jahre Flüche in den Korridoren, feige aus dem Hinterhalt geschossen! Eine ganze Schulzeit in einem unfairen Krieg, über dessen Verbrechen noch kein Zaubergamot gerichtet hatte, die lediglich fein säuberlich notiert in alten Tagebüchern verstaubten. Und am Ende auch noch Lilys Ja-Wort! Es waren Wunden, die noch immer brannten als wären sie erst frisch ins Fleisch geschnitten worden. Und es blieb nur einer, für den Severus noch eine gerechte Strafe fordern konnte; einer, den er für die Taten aller büßen lassen, den er zur Rechenschaft ziehen und dem er die Hölle heiß machen konnte. Einer, der _unschuldig_ war! Zum Teufel! Wie sollte man so jemanden zum Richtblock führen, ohne die eigene Weste zu besudeln?  
  
Mit dem Gefühl in die eigene Falle gegangen zu sein, wandte Severus sich schließlich ab und holte eine Flasche Goldlacktinktur aus dem Regal. Das kühle Glas schmiegte sich wohltuend an seine Handflächen und er besann sich allmählich wieder. Diesmal hatte er aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt. Doch hatte er eine Karte auch verloren - sei sie auch sein größten Trumpf - sieben Jahre waren eine lange Zeit und Lupin hatte sich vieles zu Schulden kommen lassen, das Severus ihm vorwerfen konnte. Zudem war er ein Werwolf und Werwölfe sollten nicht an einem Ort voll unausgebildeter Zauberer frei herumspazieren dürfen und zur Gefahr für Leib und Leben werden!   
  
Mit diesem versöhnlichen Gedanken hatte Severus gerade begonnen all die Essenzen und Sude, die eingelegten Drachenmilzen, Froschaugen, Gingsteralgen und Modsteinpulver hinüber ins Labor zu schaffen als es an der Kerkertür abermals klopfte. Mit einem gereizten Schnauben ließ er die Zutaten auf der Arbeitsplatte zwischen dem Destillator und den Bezoaren zurück und stapfte wieder zum Büro. Was wollte dieser verfluchte Mondanheuler denn jetzt noch?! Doch es war gar nicht Lupin, der im Halbschatten eines Zauberstablichts vor seiner Tür wartete.   
„Guten Abend, Severus, darf ich reinkommen?“, fragte der Schulleiter höflich, während sich vom Türbalken eine Spinne abseilte und über die Krempe seines Spitzhuts das Weite suchte.   
Für einen Moment sah Severus ihn überrascht an.   
„Natürlich, Herr Direktor“, erwidert er dann und ließ seinen Vorgesetzen eintreten.   
„Was gibt es, Dumbledore? Ich bin sehr beschäftigt gerade“, fuhr er fort als die geschlossene Türe hinter ihnen von der steifen Höflichkeit befreite. Albus holte tief Luft.   
„Da Sie wegen Ihres auswärtigen Termins an der gestrigen Abendkonferenz nicht teilnehmen konnten, wollte ich Sie eigentlich über die neusten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen informieren. Nachdem Sirius Black in Dethtown gesichtet wurde und es anzunehmen ist, dass er sich der Schule weiter nähern wird, haben wir beschlossen noch größere Vorsicht walten zu lassen“.   
Dumbledore fuhr fort damit, die Konferenz zusammenzufassen und wies darauf hin, dass jeder Lehrer aufgefordert sei, dem Schulleiter sofort Bericht zu erstatten, sollten ihm vor dem Tagespropheten Auffälligkeiten zu Ohren kommen. Doch Severus hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Da Albus den Tag über außer Haus gewesen war und niemand hatte absehen können, wann er zurückkehren würde, hatte McGonagall ihm schon am frühen Morgen im Lehrerzimmer alles erzählt. Ein Wort aber erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„ _Eigentlich_ , Dumbledore?“, unterbrach er seinen Vorgesetzten scharf. Albus betrachtete beiläufig die Regale als werfe er nur einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster, um das Wetter für einen Spaziergang abzuschätzen.   
„Ich bin auf der Treppe Professor Lupin begegnet“, gestand er gelassen und ohne Umschweife.   
  
Für einen Wimpernschlag starrte Severus seinen Mentor an, spürte wie die Worte sich nadelgleich in seinen Gehörgang bohrten. Dann wirbelte er herum und bugsierte die restlichen Einmachgläser in eine Holzkiste, hastig und energisch wie es der Glut seiner neu aufflammenden Wut entsprach.   
„Und? Welche Lügen hat er Ihnen aufgetischt?!“, zischte er.  
„Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, keine einzige“, kam eine ruhige Erwiderung von Dumbledore, dessen Gestalt er nur noch als verschwommener Schatten im Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Severus schnaubte. War ja klar! Das ehrwürdige Mitglied des Phönixordens, der ach so zahme Werwolf, hatte bei Albus natürlich einen besonderen Stein im Brett, genauso wie Potter, sein Goldenes Kalb. Ihn dagegen, den ehemaligen Todesser, der froh sein sollte ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, ließ er Staub fressen. Severus brauchte keine Sibyll Trelawney, um zu wissen was nun folgen würde: Eine Standpauke über die Notwendigkeit der Vergebung, gewürzt mit ein paar rätselhaften, nichtsnutzigen Weisheiten. Ein Fußtritt in den Magen!   
„Severus…“, säuselte Albus auch schon wie zum Beweis.   
Mit giftigen Blicken sah Severus auf, schleuderte dem Schulleiter darin seinen Zorn entgegen und errang zumindest den Sieg eines Seufzers. Kurz trafen sich ihre Augen, dann trat Dumbledore still an ihm vorbei zum Pult und nahm auf jenem Hocker Platz, wo zuvor der feine Kollege gesessen hatte.   
„Ich bin nicht hier, um für Remus Partei zu ergreifen“, erklärte er ruhig. Severus fixierte ihn erneut mit bohrendem Blick.  
„Wozu dann, Dumbledore?“, erwiderte er und verkniff sich gerade noch ein höhnisches ‚Achja?!‘  
Albus antwortete nicht sofort. Er atmete tief ein wie jemand, der sich für eine lange Erklärung sammelt.   
„Wegen _dir_ , Severus“, sprach er dann, „Um dir einen Gefallen zu tun. Um _dich_ davor zu bewahren, einen Fehler zu begehen, der dir selbst am Ende mehr Schaden zufügen wird als Remus Lupin.“   
Das Licht der Lampe auf dem Pult umspielte das faltige Gesicht, ließ den Bart geisterhaft leuchten und für Augenblick herrschte Schweigen.   
„Wenn Sie mir einen Gefallen tun wollen, Dumbledore“, ergriff Severus das Wort und zwang sich zu einem ruhigen Ton, „Dann schmeißen Sie ihn raus. Er ist eine Gefahr für die Schule, für Potter! Sie wissen, wie gut er mit Black befreundet ist!“   
„ _War_ _“_ , korrigierte Albus ihn wie aus der Pistole geschossen, „Diese Freundschaft liegt mehr als eine Dekade zurück. Sie zählt nicht mehr seit Blacks‘ Verrat. Remus steht auf unserer Seite und er ist vertrauenswürdig. Ich glaube nicht, dass von ihm irgendeine Gefahr ausgeht“.   
Severus spürte Gift und Galle aufschießen. Dumbledores Worte waren wie Peitschenhiebe. Alle Wunden brachen wieder auf, alle Erinnerungen wirbelten in seinem Kopf durcheinander.   
„Keine Gefahr?! Er und seine feinen Freunde wollten mich _umbringen_! Sieben Jahre, Dumbledore, sieben haben sie mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Aber das zählt ja nicht, nicht wahr?! Es geht ja nur um diesen kleinen, dreckigen Slyth-“  
„-Unsinn!“, widersprach Dumbledore in unmissverständlicher Heftigkeit. Dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und wirkte sichtlich erschöpft. Als er fortfuhr hatte sein Ton die alte Milde zurückgewonnen.  
„Ich will deinen Schmerz nicht leugnen, Severus. Die Vergangenheit lastet manchmal erdrückend schwer auf uns. Umso mehr wenn wir jeden Moment der Gegenwart dem alten Mosaik hinzufügen anstatt zu versuchen ihn im Licht seiner Zeit zu betrachten und seinen wahren Kern zu erkennen.“   
Er legte eine Gedankenpause ein. Sein Blick schien in weite Ferne zu schweifen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf.   
„Remus‘ Bedauern über eure Feindschaft erscheint mir aufrichtig. Nichtsdestotrotz sehe ich, dass der Stachel wohl noch zu tief sitzt als dass meine Worte viel bewirken könnten. Darum will ich dich fürs Erste nicht länger von deiner Arbeit abhalten, die so wichtig für dich ist.“   
Ein trauriges Lächeln, das schon im Keim wieder erstickte, stahl sich über die alten Lippen und in den blauen Augen spiegelte sich schwere Wärme. Wortlos wandte er sich ab und schritt in Richtung Ausgang davon. Kurz vor der Tür aber hielt er plötzlich inne.   
„Eine Sache vielleicht noch, Severus“, nahm er den Faden wieder auf und wandte sich dabei den Regalen zu. Während er weitersprach strich er mit seinen langen Fingern über einen der alten Flakons, die dort aufgereiht waren und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
„Den Hass zu konservieren hat noch nie ein Problem gelöst. Er ist kein Heiltrank, sondern ein Gift, das schleichend beide Seiten vernichtet. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Remus nicht die geringste Absicht hegt, das Unrecht, das dir widerfahren ist, kleinzureden.“  
Dann plötzlich drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um, sah Severus durchdringend in die Augen.  
„Jeder hat verdient, einen alten Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Gib ihm eine Chance, Severus, zu deinem eigenen Besten. Einen schönen Abend!“  
Und mit diesen Worten war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts gegangen.   
  
Im Zimmer zurück blieb Severus – reglos, zu Stein erstarrt, getroffen vom ehrlichen Mitgefühl in Dumblesdores Blicken, Gesten und den nachdrücklichen Worten, die ihn umschwirrten wie Fledermäuse. Wie jedes Mal nach solchen Gesprächen mit Albus nagte das Gefühl einer tiefen Verunsicherung an ihm. Was hatte er ihm durch die Blume sagen wollen? Welches Rätsel hatte er ihm diesmal zu knacken mitgegeben?   
  
Verunsichert und tief ins Grübeln versunken kehrte Severus ins Labor zurück. Eine undurchdringliche Stille empfing ihn: Kein Brodeln des Kessels, keine Maus in den rissigen Mauern, nur das stete Wispern seiner eigenen Gedanken. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen und endlich das Feuer unter dem Destillator entfachen. Doch in diesem Moment spürte er wieder, was er seit Stunden verdrängte: Die Schwere in seinen Gliedern; die Mattigkeit, die seine Lider niederdrückte; das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Kopf, wenn er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Es waren zwei lange Tage gewesen und aus irgendeinem Grund gelang es ihm nicht mehr, den Anzeichen der Erschöpfung zu trotzen. Einen Augenblick noch betrachtete er all die Zutaten, die er für sein Experiment herbeigebracht hatte. Dann, mit einem gezielten Handgriff schlug Severus das Buch mit der Kinderschrift zu, schloss es ab und legte es zusammen mit den Bezoaren zurück in die Pressspankiste mit dem Aufdruck ‚Merlin Akademie, Zaubertränkische Fakultät‘. Mit einem Gemurmelten ‚Nox‘ erloschen die beiden Fackeln in den Nischen und Severus schleppte sich durch die Dunkelheit hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Kälte zog unter dem Türschlitz hindurch und umfloss seine nackten Füßen auf den Fliesen, während er sich das Nachthemd überstreifte. Als er sich ins Bett legte, sah er Dumbledore noch immer vor sich. Neville Longbottoms Gesicht mischte sich auf einmal hinzu und hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Zähneknirschend wandte Severus sich um, versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren und einzuschlafen. Doch das Bild verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume...   
  
_Das Lehrerzimmer. Longbottom mit angestrengter Miene, schwingt den Zauberstab. Da, hinter ihm: Remus Lupin, ein gehässiges Grinsen im Gesicht. „Los, setz ihm den Geierhut auf, steck ihn ins Kleid. Auf, mach ihn fertig! Lass ihm zum Gespött der ganzen Schule werden, damit wir alle unseren Spaß haben“, feuert er den Jungen an._  
  
 _„Oh gib ihm eine Chance, er meint es nicht so!“, säuselt irgendwo eine Stimme._  
  
 _Das Lehrerzimmer verschwimmt, Korridore tauchen aus dunklem Nebel. Herzschlag, Atemringen. Severus rennt. Seine Zauberstabhand ist leer. ‚Expelliarmus‘, tönt es noch in seinen Ohren, sein Arm schmerzt. ‚Na, was ist denn, Schniefelus, so feige?‘ Jemand lacht - alles lacht. Severus dreht sich um. Vier Gesichter bauen sich vor ihm auch: Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin. Er will etwas Fieses erwidern, doch Heiserkeit schnürt seine Kehle zu, presst heiße Tränen in seine Augen. Lupin starrt ihn ohne eine Regung an._  
  
 _„Oh, gib ihm eine Chance, er hat es verdient!“, säuselt die Stimme._  
  
 _Der Korridor löst sich auf, formt die Bibliothek. Buchreihen über Buchreihen. Folianten schwer auf dem Arm. Plötzlich Schritte. Ein Kichern. Jungenstimmen. Dann - zu schnell - eine Bewegung. Die Bücherwände schwanken, die Bücher fallen zu Boden. Verschleierter Blick, der Kopf schwillt an, weiter und weiter. Dann plötzlich ein Ruf, die Worte nicht vernehmbar. Der Blick kehrt zurück. Da steht er: Remus Lupin, den Zauberstab gezogen._  
  
 _„Oh, gib ihm eine Chance, er ist ein wahrer Engel“, säuselt die Stimme._  
  
 _Szenen über Szenen überschlagen sich. Ein fliegender Wechsel. Die Peitschende Weide, der Hogwartsexpress, das Quidditchfeld, der Baum am See; Rufe, Flüche, Stimmen, Gelächter, Schimpfworte, Zauberstäbe, ein Ruck in die Höhe, ein zerrissener Umhang, ein gestelltes Bein. „GIB IHM EINE CHANCE! GIB IHM EINE CHANCE!“, säuselt die Stimme immer lauter, immer grotesker, tausendfach wiederhallend, wie ein Echo: Eine Chance, eine Chance, eine Chance!_  
  
„Nein, nein, NEIN!“, keuchte Severus und spürte im Halbschlaf wie kalte Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen. Sein eigenes Röcheln weckte ihn mehr und mehr. Schlaftrunken rappelte er sich auf, fuhr halb liegend, halb sitzend im Bett herum. Suchte Dumbledores Gestalt in der Dunkelheit seiner Zimmerecken. Suchte ihn, um ihn anzuschreien: „Siehst du, was er mir antut? Verdammt noch mal, siehst du es denn nicht?!“ Doch Albus war nicht da. Nicht hier, nicht dort, nirgendwo. Nichts als schwarze Leere. Stöhnend glitt Severus zurück, presste sein Gesicht gegen das harte Kissen und seinen Körper auf die kalte Matratze. Alles tat ihm weh, so weh. Das Bett war eine Pritsche und die Einsamkeit lastete wie ein nasses Laken auf ihm. Zitternd vor Kälte schlug Severus die dünne Decke um seine Knie, während die Oktoberkühle lautlos durchs Mauerwerk sickerte. Und nur von Ferne flüsterte eine leise Stimme: _Kann ich dir etwas anbieten. Ein Glas Wasser oder einen Tee vielleicht?_


	9. Vollmondnacht

Am nächsten Morgen konnte Severus sich im ersten Moment an nichts erinnern. Eine dumpfe, schwere Taubheit hatte ihn ergriffen als der Ohrenwecker den tastenden Händen entglitt und mit einem Scheppern auf dem Kerkerboden aufschlug. Stille. Dunkelgraues Dämmerlicht. Ein wenig Sonnenschein fiel durch die einzige, kleine Fensterscharte ein. Zu wenig, um den Raum zu erhellen. Auf den Bildern der vergangenen Nacht lag der Schleier des Vergessens. Severus rieb sich die Stirn, die schmerzenden Schläfen. Lupin, der verlauste Werwolf, war bei ihm gewesen, das wusste er noch. Und Dumbledore. Um was war es gegangen? Irgendetwas von ‚die Vergangenheit vergessen‘ und ‚eine Chance geben‘. Severus bekam nur noch Bruchstücke zusammen. Aber es war auch egal. Es war nur ein weiterer gottverdammter Tag in seinem gottverdammten Leben und die Erinnerung würde schon früh genug zurückkehren. Lustlos schob er die Decke beiseite und rollte sich aus dem Bett. Wie schon Stunden zuvor pressten sich die Fliesen hart gegen seine Fußsohlen und die Kälte trieb für einen Augenblick eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper, als er sich seines Nachthemds entledigte. Er zog sich an ohne auch nur einen Blick in den gesprungenen Spiegel zu werfen, der mit Spinnweben verhangen in der Nische mit der Waschschüssel hing.   
  
Dunkelheit umfing Severus als er in den Flur hinaustrat. Das Schlafzimmer war der einzige Raum in seiner Kerkerwohnung, der ein wenig Tageslicht einließ. Wie jeden Morgen durchschritt er die Finsternis ohne auch nur eine Funzel zu entzünden und hielt auf den Durchgang zum Büro zu. Vor dem Labor aber, das er gestern nicht verriegelt hatte, blieb er plötzlich stehen. Die Luft war noch erfüllt von den Zaubertrankzutaten – Ingwer, Liebstöckl, Weinrautenessenz – die sich mit dem herben Rußgeruch der erloschenen Fackeln mischten und seine Nase kitzelten. Wehmut stieg mit einem Mal in ihm auf. Es war so still!   
  
Manchmal, morgens eher selten, geschah es, dass ihm die selbstgesuchte Einsamkeit seiner Kerker zur drückenden Last wurde. Ein solcher Moment war gekommen. Schwer umnebelte ihn der Duft der Affodillblüten, die er gestern von den Wurzeln entfernt hatte und die noch auf einer Ablage nahe der Feuerstelle lagen. Die Erinnerung übermannte ihn mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit.   
  
_„Kannst du mir die Reibe reichen, Sev?“, wisperte sie, ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, „Slughorn schaut schon her. Ich glaube, er hat gemerkt, dass wir ein paar Sachen vergessen haben. Und ich hab meine Knolle noch nicht gerieben.“_  
  
Als er zurückdachte schlug sein Herz so heftig wie das seines vierzehnjährigen Selbst, damals als ihre Finger sanft die seinen streiften, benebelt vom Duft des Affodills. Doch heute es war nicht mehr das ungetrübte Trommeln jener frühen Liebe, die noch in der Hoffnung schwelgen konnte, ein liebes Wort, eine zarte Berührung, vielleicht sogar einen Kuss erhaschen zu können, sollte Amor noch Gnade kennen. Die Erinnerung war durchsetzt vom bitteren Geschmack des Verrats. Sie war nicht hier! Noch sonst irgendwo auf der Welt. Die süßen Lippen; der grüne Glanz der Augen; das duftende Haar, in das er sein Gesicht vergraben wollte, sie waren nicht mehr als geisterhafter Nebel. Nur ihre Gebeine vermoderten im Bauch der Erde und ihr Blut tropfte von seinen Händen.  
  
Luftschnappend schlug Severus die Tür zum Labor zu, ehe die Erinnerung ihm noch gänzlich den Atem rauben konnte. Wenig später hatte er sich wieder im Griff und setzte seinen Weg fort, der ihn bald in die Hektik Hogwarts‘ hinausführte und ein neuer Tag, in dem ihm unbegabte Schüler den letzten Nerv raubten, begann. Doch die Sehnsucht nach Lily folgte ihm wie ein Schatten.   
  
Der Tag verging und wie erwartet kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Als der vorangegangene Abend Severus wieder in voller Klarheit vor Augen stand, war ihm jede Lust vergangen, Lupin über den Weg zu laufen, nicht einmal, um ihn mit einem abfälligen Blick oder höhnischen Spott zu bedenken. Lächerlich, dieser Aufzug, diese Farce von Reue! Oh ja, der feine Herr Kollege hatte solch ein schlechtes Gewissen, die Vergangenheit tat ihm ja so leid. Doch kein Wort über die kleine Einlage mit Longbottom. Warum wohl, wenn nicht, weil es seiner Worte Lügen strafte? Was hatte der Werwolf mit seinem Auftritt nur bezweckten wollen?! Severus konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Es sei denn, Lupin war noch dümmer als er geglaubt hatte und dachte, er würde ihm diese Nummer tatsächlich abkaufen. Wie auch immer, es war gleichgültig. Remus Lupin war ihm gleichgültig. Und Dumbledore mit seinem gutmenschelnden Geschwätz konnte ihm ebenso gestohlen bleiben. Sollte der Schulleiter sich doch bei einer Tasse Tee von Lupins Lügen einlullen lassen. Was scherte ihn das? Schenkte Albus doch seit jeher immer nur denen Glauben, die auf Potters Seite standen und niemals ihm.   
  
Mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit kehrte Severus am Abend in seine Wohnung zurück. Er versuchte das Gefühl in Gleichmut und Wut zu ertränken und konnte doch nicht ganz leugnen, dass Dumbledores Verhalten ihn schmerzte. Warum hielt Albus nicht zu ihm? Warum wollte er nicht sehen, dass der neue Kollege kein Schaf im Wolfspelz war? Dass er und seine netten Freunde tiefere Wunden geschlagen hatten als ein Wolfgebiss es könnte? Immer dieser Glaube an das Gute im Menschen. Es war zum Kotzen!   
  
Leise schloss Severus die Tür hinter sich und war allein. Die restlichen Stunden des Tages verbrachte er in seinem Labor über dem Kessel und so verfloss die Woche zwischen Wermut und Wolfswurz, zwischen Wasser, Dampf und dem leisen Brodeln der Tränke dahin.   
  
Es war wieder unendlich still im Kerker als er am letzten Abend nachdem er Lupin seine Medizin gebracht hatte das Feuer unter einem Kupferkessel erhitzte und einen billigen Aufpäppeltrank ansetzte. Als der Sud seine glühend rote Farbe erreicht hatte, seihte Severus ihn ab und trug den fertigen Trank hinüber zur Ablage. Dort wartete in einer Holzschale ein Stück Kohle, zumindest sah es auf den ersten Blick so aus. In Wirklich aber war es ein sehr dunkler Bezoar - rußig, wie durch ein magisches Feuer gegangen. Severus nahm eine Zange zur Hand und hob den Stein auf. Seine Finger kribbelten vor Aufregung als er ihn vorsichtig über den noch heißen Trank hob. Was würde ihn erwarten? Zu welcher Reaktion würde es kommen? Würde alles nach Plan verlaufen sein? Ein Atemzug und Severus ließ los. Im Kessel blitzte und funkte es. Doch das war in diesem Fall kein schlechtes Zeichen. Nein, es war genau das, worauf er gehofft hatte. Als der Effekt nachließ und sich nichts mehr rührte, hob er den Stein mit einer Schöpfkelle wieder hervor und runzelte die Stirn. Was einmal ein Bezoar gewesen war, war nun eine gräulich schimmernde Masse. Gräulich, nicht weiß. Skeptisch musterte Severus den Stein, gab ihn aber doch in die Wasserkaraffe, die neben dem Kessel stand. Er musste es genau wissen! Für einen Moment schien das Wasser eine rötliche Tönung anzunehmen, ganz zart und ein leichter Pfeffergeruch entströmte ihr. Dann aber versiegte der rosa Schein und die Karaffe roch wieder nach klarem Quellwasser. Zähneknirschend sog Severus den Stein mit einem Accio aus dem Wasser und ließ den Rest mit einem Evanesco verschwinden. Dann warf er den grauen Klumpen achtlos in die Kiste, in der schon das alte Tagebuch mit der Kinderhandschrift lag und knallte ihren Deckel zu. Wieder ein Fehlversuch! Wieder eine Verschwendung wertvoller Zaubertrankzutaten! Und das, wo die Merlin Akademie Ende des Monats Ergebnisse erwartete. Ob sie ihm wohl noch einmal ein halbes Jahr Aufschub gewähren würden? Severus wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht umhin kam, der Dekanin der Zaubertränkischen Fakultät zu schreiben und auf eine zweite Chance zu hoffen.  
  
‚ _Jeder hat verdient, einen alten Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Geben Sie ihm eine Chance_ _‘_ , tönten ihm Dumbledores Worte abermals in den Ohren und er konnte nicht sagen, warum er sich gerade jetzt an sie erinnerte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein Blick gerade auf das Wolfwurzelexier gefallen war, das er vor Stunden versetzt mit Mondsteinpulver durch drei verschiedengroßporige Silbersiebe abgeseiht hatte wie in jeder dieser Nächte. Vollmondnächte. Severus hasste sie und das nicht erst seit diesem Schuljahr. Müde löschte er das Licht. Es war schon nach eins und er begab sich auf den Weg zum Bett. Das Labor, der Flur, das kleine Wohnzimmer, das Severus mit Bücherregalen vollgestopft hatte, das Bad - sie lagen still und stumm da als würden sie keinen Anteil an seinem Misserfolg nehmen noch an sonst etwas, das ihn bewegte. Längst kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um die Ereignisse der zurückliegenden Tage. Missverstanden zu werden von einem der wenigen Menschen, die ihm noch geblieben waren, kränkte ihn zutiefst. Die Welt hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen und er war allein.   
  
Mit diesem erdrückenden Gefühl sank er steinschwer auf sein Kissen nieder und fühlte eine vertraute Härte an seinem Hinterkopf. Doch es waren nicht die plattgedrückten Daumen, die ihre Zeit überlebt hatten, die da gegen seine Haare stießen. Einen Moment atmete Severus durch, schloss die Augen, dann rappelt er sich wieder auf, entzündete die Öllampe auf seinem Nachttisch und zog sie hervor: die kleine, wurmstichige Schatulle mit den Blütenornamenten. Mit heftigem Herzklopfen und dem Geschmack von Wermut auf der Zunge hob er den Deckel und kippte den Inhalt in seine Hand. Weich schmiegte sie sich um seine Finger, schimmernd im warmen Licht, unversehrt noch nach so vielen Jahren, die rote Strähne. Nur halb bewusst spürte Severus wie seine Augen sich feucht benetzten und durch den trüben Schleier die Erinnerung aus dem Nebel der Vergangenheit auferstand.   
  
_„Sev, Sev, du hattest recht! Stell dir vor, ich hab den Brief bekommen. Von Hogwarts. Tunia konnte nicht glauben, dass es das wirklich gibt“, rief sie lachend und stürmte am Klettergerüst vorbei auf ihn zu. Dann, als sie ihn erreichte, verdüsterte sich plötzlich ihr Gesicht. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob meine Eltern mich lassen. Sie halten es für einen späten Aprilscherz und ich weiß nicht, was sie mit dem Mann machen, der heute Abend kommen will“, erklärte sie betrübt und sah zu Boden. Einen Augenblick Schweigen. Dann blickte sie wieder auf. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten sanft und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Aber ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Hier“, die Schatulle wechselte die Hände, „Damit du in Hogwarts immer an mich denkst und ja nicht vergisst mir zu schreiben, Sev“._  
  
Immer an mich denkst, die Worte klangen in Severus nach und er spürte etwas Feuchtes seine Wange hinab rinnen. Nie, niemals hatte er dieses Versprechen gebrochen. Seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht. Fast unbemerkt glitt die Strähne wieder in die Schachtel und geistesabwesend verschloss er sie. Kinderhaar, geschenkt in einer besseren, einer unschuldigen Zeit. Er hasste Vollmondnächte! Er hasste seine Schuld. Noch immer klangen ihm Albus‘ Worte in den Ohren. Ihn hasste Severus nicht, konnte es nicht. Denn tief in sich wusste er, dass auch er selbst nur einer war, der eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte; dass er ohne Dumbledores Hilfe längst in Askaban verrottet wäre. Und doch bedrängte ihn die Einsamkeit. Der Gedanke, dass Albus sich mit einem seiner ärgsten Feinde verbündet hatte, brannte wie eine offene Wunde. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach ein wenig Wärme und konnte nichts als Kälte finden. Erschöpft löschte Severus das Licht und schloss die Augen. Es sollte nicht lange währen…   
  
_Die Kürbisgeister fletschen ihre flammenden Zähne zum hämischen Grinsen. Mörderrischer Geruch von Schutt und Blut liegt in Luft. Severus kann nicht atmen. Die Lungen wollen bersten. Nur rennen, rennen, rennen. Da, das eingestürzte Haus, Blut schießt in den Kopf, kalter Angstschweiß auf dem Rücken. Entsetzen, eine Ahnung. Keine Zeit. Er muss weiter. Durch die Trümmer, durch die Türe. Zu ihr, sie retten! Das Treppenhaus unter Staub begraben. Dazwischen plötzlich Potters Leiche. Weg! Weg damit und weiter. Panik peitscht den Herzschlag an. Wenn er tot ist, ist sie dann… nicht dran denken. Die Tür, das Schlafzimmer, offen. Das Herz trommelt bis zum Hals, jetzt… Stille. Die Welt dreht sich nicht mehr. Kein Atem, kein Sein. Schockstarre, unwirkliche Bilder. Das rote Haar wie Spinnenfäden über den Boden gebreitet. Ihr Gesicht bleich, keine Züge. Grüne Augen erloschen. Lily ist tot. Und hinter dem Loch in der Mauer, lacht bitterböse der volle Mond!_  
  
Schweißgebadet schlug Severus die Augen auf, schnappte nach Luft. Sein Blick fiel ins Leere, während sich sein Puls langsam wieder senkte und die tauben Glieder zu sich kamen. Ein Alptraum. Ein Alptraum so wirklich wie der Kerker. Verfluchte Vollmondnacht! Für einen Moment presste Severus die Lider zu, atmete tief durch und versuchte die Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Dann warf er die Decke beiseite und setzte sich auf. Sinnlos der Versuch, sich hinzulegen. Es war unmöglich für ihn, jetzt Schlaf zu finden. Severus kannte das Spiel bereits zu gut. Bis zu zwölf Mal im Jahr suchten ihn die Geister von Godric‘ Hollow auf diese Weise heim. Vor zwei Monaten, in den Sommerferien hätte er nun einfach eine Flasche Trunk des Friedens entkorkt und ein paar Minuten bis zum Einsetzen der Wirkung gewartet. Doch seine Vorräte waren aufgebraucht. Er war durch seine Studien und den Wolfsbanntrank nicht mehr zum Brauen gekommen und in der Nachttischschublade hausten nur noch Spinnen und Fliegen. Noch immer traumbenommen stand Severus auf und überlegte, was sonst ihn noch in den Zustand der nötigen Bettschwere zurückversetzen würde. Okklumentik, er hatte sie unter Voldemort gelernt, schied aus. Sie erforderte Konzentration und war dem Schlaf somit abträglich. Sein kleines Bibliothekszimmer kam ihn in den Sinn. Möglicherweise würde ein gutes Buch etwas ablenken. Ohne zögern schlich Severus durch den Flur in das Kabuff hinüber und entzündete die Petroleumlampe auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch. Die Regale, die sich an den Wänden des schmalen Raums aufreihten, quollen über und drohten die beiden alten Ledersessel unser sich zu begraben. Ein verhaltenes Lächeln stahl sich über Severus‘ Lippen als der Stapel Bücher auf dem Boden daneben betrachtete. Bücher, auf deren Rückseiten das Schulwappen prangte. Eine kleine Entleihung aus Hogwarts‘ Verbotener Abteilung. Sollte Lupin noch einmal versuchen, für seinen Unterricht in der Oberstufe etwas Lektüre der Schulbibliothek zu Rate zu ziehen, würde er ein kleines Problem haben. Nachdem Madame Pince in ihrem Zorn auf Siebtklässler, die die Verbotene Abteilung achtlos durcheinanderbrachten, ein wenig zu redselig gewesen war und Severus vom kleinen Handapparat seines Kollegen erzählt hatte, hatte er für unbestimmte Zeit Gebrauch von seinem Leihrecht gemacht.   
  
Doch die Enzyklopädien und Fachbücher über die Finessen der schwarzen Magie interessierten ihn gerade nicht. Zunächst versuchte er sich mit einem dünnen Lyrikbändchen von Judith Harper Loneshift, einer seiner Lieblingsautorinnen, zu zerstreuen. Doch die melancholischen, düsteren Gedichte befeuerten seine inneren Qualen nur noch mehr. Als auch staubtrockene Lektüre eines Wälzers zum Magierecht, einem Erbstück seiner Mutter, nicht die gewünschte Ablenkung brachte, beschloss Severus das Lesen sein zu lassen. Eine Medizin gab es vielleicht noch, die ihm den Schlaf zurückbringen konnte, ehe der reparierte Ohrenwecker zu einem Höllenlärm ansetzen würde.   
  
Hastig riss Severus seinen Reiseumhang vom Haken, belegte alle Türen mit Schwellenbannen und eilte die steile Wendeltreppe hinauf zum Portal. Wind durchfegte sein Haar und die Nacht im frühen Oktober empfing ihn mit einer kühlen, erdigen Brise. Tief sog er den Duft ein, der vom herben Klima des Herbstes kündete. Die Welt hüllte sich in Stille. Keine Menschenseele wandelte durch die sonst so übervollen Schlossgründe. Wie Scherenschnitte ragten die Bäume vor dem sonderbar hellen Nachthimmel auf und der See glich einem schwarzen Spiegel, in dem sich das Mondlicht brach. Severus senkte den Blick, um seine Augen den Spuren des Nachtgestirns zu entziehen. Tief atmete er ein und spürte wie die Weite der Natur langsam die Fesseln um seine Brust lösten. Mit den wirren Strähnen schwarzen Haars, die um seinen Kopf wirbelten und dem Rascheln der Blätter unter seinen Füßen zog er los für einen Spaziergang um den See.   
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde war er unterwegs bis er endlich völlig zur Ruhe gekommen war. Mit schweren, matten Gliedern, wagte er zum ersten Mal seitdem er die Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatte, den Blick wieder zum Himmel zu heben. Der Mond schien direkt über dem See zu schweben, wie ein Grenzstein, der die Welt auf seiner Seite vom Schloss in der Ferne schied und sein fahles Licht tanzte über das Wasser. Als das Glitzern vor Severus‘ müden Augen verschwamm, kehrten wie dunkler Nebel ein paar seiner Gedanken zurück, doch längst nicht so drängend und bedrohlich wie der Alptraum. Es war nur ein leichter Anflug, ein Hauch der Einsamkeit, des Abgeschnittenseins von der Welt. Wer außer ihm, fragte Severus sich, schlug sich diese Vollmondnacht noch mit düsteren Gedanken um die Ohren? Wer konnte noch nicht in den Spiegel sehen, weil er ein Monster darin erblickte? Wer haderte schon so sehr mit einem dunklen Geheimnis wie er? Wenn es eine Antwort gäbe, wenn er nicht alleine war, sollte der verfluchte Himmel ihm doch ein Zeichen senden.   
  
Es war nur ein Gedankenspiel. Doch das Zeichen kam. Schnell und überraschend. Gerade als Severus sich vom See abwandte und festen Blicks auf das Schloss zuging, sah er es. In einem der Fenster brannte noch Licht. Hinter den Scheiben meinte er schemenhaft einen Schatten wahrzunehmen: Den Schatten eines Wolfes.


	10. Remus' Reue

Der Wind raschelte in den Bäumen, riss an den Ästen und fegte durch das gefallene Laub wie im Spiel. Remus stand in einem Schauer aus Blättern. Rot, Gelb, Braun, Orange – die ganze Farbenpracht des Oktobers wirbelte um ihn her. Tief atmete er ein, ließ die morgendliche Frische seinen Geist klären. Allmählich schien er sich zu erholen von den Strapazen der vergangenen Nacht. Die Erschöpfung, das Gefühl des Ausgelaugtseins fiel von ihm ab und er kam wieder zu Kräften. Vor einer Stunde noch hatte er auf der Couch seines Schlafzimmers gelegen und sich in Krämpfen gewunden. Die letzten Auswirkungen einer scheußlichen Nacht. Von den Qualen der Verwandlung, den Schmerzen und dem Taubheitsgefühl danach, konnte ihn der Wolfsbanntrank nicht befreien. Und doch war Remus froh, dass es hier eine Medizin für ihn gab, die ihn vom Allerschlimmsten erlöste: Dem Verlust seines Verstands und der Entfesselung einer Macht, die zu Gräueltaten imstande war, die er sich sein Lebtag nicht verzeihen könnte.   
  
Die Morgensonne erhob sich mit goldenem Schimmer über den See und Remus hatte gerade die alte Eiche am Ufer erreicht als die Kirchenglocke unten in Hogsmeade halb neun schlug. Einen Blick noch warf er über das glitzernde Wasser, dann machte er kehrt und kam durchgefroren, doch gestärkt von seinem Morgenspaziergang ins Schulhaus zurück. Zwanzig Minuten blieben ihm noch bis sein Unterricht beginnen würde und die letzten Schüler hetzten von den Treppen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Remus, der bereits gegessen hatte, beschloss sich noch schnell eine Tasse Tee im Lehrerzimmer zu genehmigen ehe der Ernst des Lebens ihn wiederhatte. Der holzgetäfelte Raum war leer als er eintrat und die Kollegen hatten ihm nichts als einen ramponierten Blechbecher übriggelassen. Schweigend trat er zu Küchenzeile. ‚Nur noch lauwarm‘, murmelte die Kanne und Remus spürte keine Wärme im Metall aufsteigen als er einschenkte.   
  
Plötzlich vermisste er die Tasse Wolfsbanntrank, die in den letzten Tagen jeden Morgen an seinem Platz gestanden und ihm jetzt sicher ordentlich eingeheizt hätte. Mit den Gedanken kehrten flüchtig auch die Erinnerungen an Severus Snape zurück. Kein Wort mehr hatten sie gewechselt nach jenem gescheiterten Versuch einer Aussprache in der vergangenen Woche. Zwar hatte der Schulleiter versprochen, noch einmal mit dem Tränkemeister zu reden. Doch Wunder konnte man selbst von Albus Dumbledore nicht erwarten. Sinnend musterte Remus die Holztäfelungen, während er austrank. Eigentlich hätte er den Schulleiter nie einweihen dürften. Seine Gefühle nach dem überraschenden Rauswurf hatten ihn einfach übermannt. Was Severus nur zu dieser merkwürdigen Reaktion bewogen hatte? Remus konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Doch was immer auch hinter dieser Sache stecken mochte, eines hatte er eingesehen: Sein Plan war eine Narretei gewesen. Konnten ein paar Worte der Entschuldigung auslöschen, was Jahre der Feindschaft angerichtet hatten? Nein, gewiss nicht!  
  
Remus stellte den Becher in die Spüle und holte die Dokumentenmappe aus seinem Fach. Während der Sortierzauber die Hausaufgabenpergamente der siebten Klasse flattern ließ, fragte er sich, was er selbst von all dem hielt. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, er könnte seinem Kollegen uneingeschränkt dankbar sein für die monatliche Medizin. Doch es war ihm unmöglich die Augen zu verschließen vor dem Unheil, das Severus Snape säte. Eine Erkenntnis, die mehr Bedauern denn Wut heraufbeschwor, wusste er doch um die Vergangenheit seines Kollegen. Angestrengt beobachtete Remus wie der Blätterhaufen vor ihm sich umschichtete. In dieser widersprüchlichen Gefühlsmelange gab es nur eine Klarheit: Er wollte mit Severus Frieden schließen. Wenn nicht um dessentwillen, dann um eine alte Rechnung zu begleichen, deren Zahlung sein Gewissen schon lange einforderte. Es galt die Wunden einer Moral zu verbinden, die in der Vergangenheit verletzt worden war. Für die Gerechtigkeit war es egal, zu welchem Menschen Severus sich entwickelt hatte. Einen Wehrlosen halbnackt unter einem Baum aufzuhängen blieb eine Untat, egal ob das Opfer ein Engel oder ein Teufel war. Und letztendlich, Remus schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, letztendlich sehnte er sich nach Frieden. Er war es gewohnt, verhöhnt und verstoßen zu werden. Seinesgleichen wurde auch an anderen Orten beschimpft. Und doch raubte ihm dieser Kleinkrieg alle Nerven, brannten die Worte unter der Haut. Irgendwie musste er Severus von seiner Aufrichtigkeit überzeugen. Noch hatte er zwar keine Ahnung, wie, doch eine Gelegenheit würde sich schon finden.   
  
Die Schulglocke schlug, Remus raffte seine Unterlagen und eilte hinaus in den Flur. Vor den Fenstern fielen unentwegt die Herbstblätter und mit ihnen ihre papierenen Verwandten vom Kalender neben der Tafel...   
  
Ein paar Spritzer Schaumwasser besprenkelten die schwarze 12 als der Ratzeputz die Tafel wischte. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs brachte Remus die Stühle wieder an Ort und Stelle und stellte das Grammophon bereit. Es war Dienstag, die kurze Pause zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Stunde nach dem Mittagessen und er erwartete eine zweite Klasse, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Auf seinem Lehrplan stand für die nächsten zwei Wochen das Thema Erklinge und da er den Stoff am Freitag nur kurz angeschnitten hatte, wollte er den Schülern einige Aufnahmen des überdrehten Lachens der Tiere vorführen. Doch als er Klassenzimmertüre aufschloss, brauchte er das Grammophon nicht einmal einzuschalten, um den Raum mit schrillem Lärm zu erfüllen. Eine aufgeregte Meute strömte durch die beiden Flügeltüren herein. Laut schnarrend, erregt tuschelnd, lärmend, polternd wie eine Schar aufgeschreckter Gänse.   
  
Remus beobachtete und belauschte das Schauspiel mit gerunzelter Stirn und höchst alarmiert. Es waren nicht die üblichen zwei, drei Grüppchen, denen die Pause nicht reichte, um sich auszutauschen und die nach Unterrichtsbeginn noch immer tuschelten. Die gesamte Klasse schien in ein einziges Streitgespräch vertieft zu sein, bis auf eins, zwei Ausreißer vielleicht. Und sie schenkten ihm keinerlei Beachtung, selbst als sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. Zornige, hastige Worte flogen hin und her.   
  
_„Das ist unfair, einfach unfair“_  
 _„Du kannst nichts machen!“_  
 _„Ich hab gehört, zu seinem Haus ist er nie so!“_  
 _„Ich werd meinen Eltern schreiben!“_  
  
Zunächst versuchte Remus die Klasse wie üblich zu begrüßen. Doch seine Worte gingen unter wie ein Tropfen im Meer. Es half nicht - er musste größere Geschütze auffahren! Im nächsten Moment hatte er schon den Zauberstab gezogen und auf seine Kehle gerichtet. „Sonorus“, murmelte er und erhob dann die Stimme erneut.  
  
„RUHE!“  
  
Stille. Die Klasse hatte augenblicklich innegehalten und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen, erschrockenen Augen an. Alle, bis auf ein blondes Ravenclawmädchen, das offenbar mit einem Wingardium Leviosa und verträumten Blick ein paar Kartoffelbauchblüten um ihren Kopf schweben ließ. Remus kannte die Schülerin, sie war ein wenig nun ja _eigen_. Dann, nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens senkten hier und dort Schüler beschämt den Blick und Remus hob erneut den Zauberstab, schloss erst die Tür und befreite dann seine Kehle vom Zauber.   
„Schön, dass ihr alle hier seid“, begrüßte er die Klasse lächelnd und nun wieder in Zimmerlautstärke, „Noch schöner wäre es allerdings, wenn ihr mir eure Aufmerksamkeit schenken würdet.“  
Er warf einen Blick in die Runde, in die schweigsamen, betroffenen Gesichter.   
„Was ist denn los mit euch? Ich habe euch noch nie so unruhig erlebt“, sagte er ruhig.  
Es war die Wahrheit. Ein paar Schüler störten immer. Doch die ganze Klasse derart außer Rand?! Das war neu!  
Ein Augenblick des Schweigens verging, dann regte sich ein Junge aus Hufflepuff.   
„Es, es ist wegen Professor Snape, Sir“, stammelte er vorsichtig.   
„Professor Snape?“, wiederholte Remus und spitzte die Ohren. Der Name hatte ihn in den letzen Wochen stets hellhörig werden lassen.   
„Ja, wir hatten gerade Zaubertränke zusammen“, erklärte ein Rawenclawjunge und Remus zählte eins und eins zusammen.   
„Und ihr habt euch Ärger eingehandelt“, schlussfolgerte er, „Weswegen?“  
Es war wohl seiner guten Klassenführung zu verdanken, dass die Kinder kein Blatt vor dem Mund nahmen.   
„Er hat Teena und Merlisande zwei Stunden Nachsitzen verpasst, bloß weil sie ins Klassenzimmer kamen als die anderen schon saßen“, berichtete hier ein Mädchen.  
„Und uns eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt, weil wir zu große Absätze in den Hausaufgaben gemacht haben“, dort ein Junge.   
„Zehn Punkte abgezogen, weil wir nicht alles aus dem Buch wussten-“  
„- und weil Luna beim Abschreiben von der Tafel gesummt hat“.  
  
Remus legte den Finger an den Mund und dachte nach. Es waren Störungen, wie sie in jeder Stunde vorkamen; Kleinigkeiten, bei denen er es zunächst bei Ermahnungen bewenden ließ und erst nach wiederholtem Vergehen zu milden Punktabzügen griff. Doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Severus in seiner leicht reizbaren Art die Sache strenger handhabte, übertrieben streng vielleicht.  
„Das sind hohe Strafen. Ich verstehe, dass ihr ungehalten seid. Professor Snape scheint mit euch ein wenig zu hart ins Gericht gegangen zu sein“, stellte er schließlich fest.   
  
Einen Augenblick lang hielt die Stille im Klassenzimmer noch an. Dann plötzlich brach neuer Tumult aus. Klagen darüber, wie ungerecht Professor Snape sei ertönten und längst vergangene Ereignisse wurden wieder aufgewärmt. Remus war abermals stummer Zeuge und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Schüler. War das vielleicht die Chance auf die er gewartet hatte? Er konnte hier sicher einiges bewirken. Doch durfte er sich wirklich so tief in die Angelegenheiten eines Kollegen einmischen? Andererseits: zu wessen Schaden sollte es sein? Schließlich besann er sich.   
Ohne den Zauberstab zu ziehen, hob er die Hand, um der Klasse Schweigen zu gebieten. Allmählich wurde es wieder ruhig.  
„Ich sagte, dass Professor Snapes Strafen vielleicht ein wenig zu hoch waren“, bemerkte er als er wieder im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit stand, „Ich sagte nicht, dass es generell Unrecht war, euch Strafarbeiten aufzuerlegen oder Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Wenn Schüler im Unterricht stören oder ihre Aufgaben nicht erfüllen, ist es die Pflicht eines Lehrers, wieder für Ordnung zu sorgen.“   
Entgeisterte Blicke. Einige starrten Remus an als ob sie es nicht fassen konnten, dass der Lehrer, dem sie alle vertrauten, ihnen nun in den Rücken fiel. Doch Remus ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.   
„Wer von euch hat das Kapitel im Zaubertrankbuch nicht gelesen oder nur überflogen?“, fragte er mit erhobener Stimme.   
Keine Regung.  
„Ich bin nicht Professor Snape“, fügte er milde hinzu, „Da es nicht um meinem Unterricht geht, habt ihr nichts zu befürchten. Also?“  
Ein paar zögerliche Finger erhoben sich hier und dort. Als Remus die betreffenden Schüler nicht zurechtwies schlossen sich nach und nach weitere an, bis etwa zehn Hände in die Luft zeigten.   
„Gut“, bemerkte Remus und fügte ohne Atempause hinzu: „Und wer ist zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen?“  
Die Hände sanken und zwei andere Schülerinnen meldeten sich.   
„Aber, aber nur weil Teena ihre Feder in der Großen Halle vergessen hat“, haspelte eines der Mädchen. Remus ging nicht weiter auf sie ein.  
„Wer hat bei den Hausaufgaben ein wenig geschummelt?“, fuhr er fort.  
Wieder schossen einige Finger in die Höhe.  
„Wer hat zu Beginn der Stunde noch mit seinen Banknachbarn geschwätzt?“  
Zwei Hände blieben erhoben, der Rest wurde durch andere ersetzt und um eine ergänzt.  
„Und wer hat im Unterricht gelesen, gekritzelt, vor sich hin geträumt oder nicht immer auf Professor Snapes Anweisungen gehört?“  
Nun meldete sich fast die ganze Klasse. Und die wenigen, die es nicht taten, machten sich gerade selbst der abgefragten Sünden schuldig. Remus nickte zum Zeichen, dass er alle Meldungen gesehen hatte. Als die Hände wieder nach unten gingen, stand in einigen Gesichtern deutlich die Angst vor den Konsequenzen dieser Offenbarung geschrieben. Doch Remus hatte nicht vor der Klasse Hauspunkte abzuziehen oder Strafarbeiten aufzuerlegen für ein Fehlverhalten, das nicht in seinem Unterricht betraf. Stattdessen wandte er sich ab und trat an die Tafel.   
  
„Eigentlich hatte ich vor euch heute das Gelächter der Erklinge vorzuführen“, erklärte er der Klasse, während er die Kreide über die Schiefernplatte führte, „Doch ich denke, wir können diese Sache noch für eine ganz andere Lehrstunde verwenden“.   
Mit diesen Worten legte Remus die Kreide fort, klopfte sich den Staub von den Händen und trat zur Seite. Ein paar Schüler hoben die Augenbrauen. Andere starrten abwechselnd zur Tafel und zu ihm und wieder andere sahen nur dumpf und verdattert drein.   
Auf der Tafel standen die Worte „Murtlap und Zwergmoke“. Es war ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw, der sich als Erstes meldete.   
„Ich verstehe das nicht, Professor“, gestand er als er aufgerufen wurde, „Murtlaps haben doch nichts mit Erklingen zu tun und gefährlich sind sie auch nicht, solange man nicht auf sie drauf tritt.“  
Remus lächelte. „Das stimmt, Mr Hullican. Dennoch können auch wir, die gegen die dunkle Magie kämpfen, einiges von ihnen lernen. Weiß denn jemand etwas über das Verhältnis zwischen Murtlap und Zwergmoke zu sagen?“  
Ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff meldete sich. Remus rief sie auf.   
„Murlaps fressen Zwergmoken. Sie jagen sie oder lauern ihnen auf und warten bis sie zuschnappen können.“  
„Sehr richtig, Miss Jaspers, 5 Punkte für Hufflepuff“, erwiderte Remus und lehnte sich gegen sein Pult, den Blick auf die Klasse gerichtet, „Wären wir in diesem Raum keine Menschen, sondern Zwergmoken, so wären Murtlaps gefährliche Gegner für uns. Gegner, die sich bedeckt halten, uns jedoch ständig im Blick haben und auf den Moment warten, an dem wir unaufmerksam werden und einen Fehler machen. Es gibt eine ganze Reihe magischer Geschöpfe, bösartiger Wesen da draußen, für die mit Hexen, Zauberer und Muggel nichts anderes sind als Moken. Nicht alle davon lassen sich durch einen kleinen Schwenker des Zauberstabs verjagen. Manche sind sehr gefährlich. Sie besitzen eine Macht, die die eines einzelnen Menschen bei Weitem übersteigt.“   
Remus machte eine kurze Gedankenpause. Dann fuhr er fort.   
„Mit Lehrern und Schülern ist es manchmal ganz ähnlich. Für einen Schüler stellt ein Lehrer eine murtlapgleiche Bedrohung dar. Es liegt in seiner Hand Punktabzüge, Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten zu erteilen. Und nicht selten beobachteten Lehrer ihre Klasse mit Argusaugen, registrieren jedes kleinste Fehlverhalten wie ein lauerndes Tier. Mr. Pallow, wenn Ihnen nicht gut ist, können sie jederzeit in den Krankenflügel gehen.“  
Die Klasse drehte sich um zu einem Jungen, der auf einer der hinteren Bänke gerade mit seinem Nachbarn schwätzte und sich dabei, als wäre ihm übel, die Hand vor den Mund hielt. In einigen Gesichtern spiegelte sich Verblüffung, andere konnten sich ein feixendes Lachen kaum verkneifen. Als Pallow nach kurzem Erröten den Kopf schüttelte und die Klasse sich wieder der Tafel zudrehte, versank die letzte Reihe erneut im Schwätzen. Remus fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
„Wenn wir es mit einer solchen Übermacht zu tun haben, die unseren Kräften im Kampf weit überlegen ist, dann ist eines ganz entscheidend“.  
Er stand wieder auf, hielt ein paar Stichpunkte an der Tafel fest: KEINE ANGRIFFSFLÄCHE BIETEN.   
Dann trat er zur Seite, um die Worte auf die Klasse wirken zu lassen. Das leise Gekicher verstummte. In die Mienen der Schüler - zumindest jener, die aufpassten - kehrte der Ernst zurück.   
„Kann mir jemand sagen, was das bedeutet?“, fragte Remus in die Runde. Doch kein Finger schoss nach oben. Nur eine einzelne Schülerin flüsterte ihrem Banknachbarn etwas zu: „Ich glaub, wenn ich die Hausaufgaben ordentlich gemacht hätte, hätte Snape mir nichts gekonnt.“  
„Können Sie das noch einmal laut wiederholen, Miss Tribbon? Ich denke, es könnte ihre Schulkameraden ebenso interessieren“, griff Remus das kleine Gespräch auf.   
Das Mädchen errötete, dann räusperte es sich. „Nun ja, vielleicht haben wir wirklich nicht alles richtig gemacht. Ich meine, wenn wir alle das Kapitel richtig gelesen hätten, hätten wir die Fragen beantworten können, oder? Und Teena hätte auch fragen können, ob sie ihre Feder holen darf, anstatt einfach zu spät zu kommen.“  
Remus lächelte.   
„Eine sehr wichtige Bemerkung“, würdigte er die Antwort und fuhr in seinen Ausführungen fort, „Zwergmoken ziehen sich wie ihre großen Verwandten bei Gefahr zusammen. Auf die Größe einer Ameise geschrumpft und farblich mit ihrer Umgebung verschmolzen sind sie für die Augen des Murtlaps quasi unsichtbar. Für Schüler gilt dasselbe für die Schulordnung. Selbst der strengste Lehrer findet keine Angriffsfläche, wenn eine Klasse sich ganz den Regeln beugt. Bis zum Freitag trage ich euch ein kleines Experiment auf. Ich erwarte, dass jeder von euch sich in der kommenden Zaubertrankstunde mustergültig verhält. Seid überpünktlich vor dem Klassenzimmer; lest euer Buch besonders sorgfältig; erledigt die Hausaufgaben umfangreich und sehr gewissenhaft; hängt an den Lippen eures Lehrers und seid im Unterricht mucksmäuschenstill. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Snape euch keine Punktabzüge, Strafarbeiten oder Nachsitzen erteilen wird. Und falls doch, dann habt ihr guten Grund euren Eltern zu schreiben, ohne ihnen dabei selbst eine Beichte ablegen zu müssen. Falls das Experiment gelingen sollte, verspreche ich euch einen Zusatzpunkt für euer Haus.“  
Auf den hintersten Bänken schwätzen noch immer einige Schüler.   
„Für jeden von euch“, fügte Remus mit erhobener Stimme hinzu. Die letzte Reihe verstummte und blickte neugierig auf.   
„Wie viele Rollen Pergament?“, japste ein kleiner, braunhaariger Junge.  
„Oh, kein Pergament“, entgegnete Remus, „Wir werden das Ergebnis nächsten Freitag mündlich besprechen.“   
Er lächelte und erwiderte die Blicke der Klasse. „Nun aber ist es an der Zeit, uns dem Gelächter der Erklinge zuzuwenden. Packt bitte eure Bücher und Zauberstäbe weg und spitzt eure Ohren“.  
  
Und mit dem guten Gefühl, vielleicht einen Wendepunkt in ihrer Geschichte eingeläutet zu haben, trat Remus hinüber zum Grammophon, hob vorsichtig die Nadel und setzte sie auf die Schelllackplatte.


	11. Zaubertränke einmal anders

Wieder ein neuer Tag. Wieder ein Haufen ungezogener Kinder, die mehr Unheil anrichteten als ein Schwarm Kitzpurfel. Wieder vergorene Tränke, vergeudete Zutaten und grobschlächtiges Zerhacken von Rattenmilzen, dass einem die Haare zu Berge stehen wollten. Wieder Geschwätz, Gekicher, halbherzig bekritzelte Pergamentrollen und dumme Fragen anstatt einmal dem Unterricht gebührenden Respekt zu zollen. Severus beäugte den rußigen Fleck im Gewölbe, den ein explodierender Kessel am Vortag dort hinterlassen hatte und spürte wie sich bei diesem Anblick der Kaffee und sein Frühstücksei zu einem Gebräu der Abscheu vergoren. Nur noch fünf Minuten blieben ihm, um die Ruhe dieses frühen Freitagmorgens zu genießen ehe eine wilde Horde Zweitklässler sein schönes Klassenzimmer in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln würde. Allmählich müsste draußen auf dem Flur Quasseln und Kichern zu hören sein, doch noch war alles ruhig. Sollte sich heute etwa die ganze Klasse verspätet haben? Na, noch schöner! Als ob es nicht reichte, dass in der letzten Stunde zwei Schülerinnen meinten der Unterricht beginne, wann sie Lust drauf hätten!  
  
Wie fast jeden Tag hoffte Severus die Zeit nur schnell hinter sich bringen zu können. Würde seine Aufgabe an Hogwarts nur aus dem Brauen von Zaubertränken bestehen, würde er seinen Job viel lieber mögen. Sich mit den Ungezogenheiten Pubertierender rumschlagen zu müssen, war eine Seite des Lehrerberufs, die er hasste.   
  
Als das Stundenglas ihm keine Gnade mehr gönnte, schritt Severus mit wachsendem Ärger zur Klassenzimmertüre, riss sie auf und hielt inne. Er hatte fast damit gerechnet, einen leeren Flur vorzufinden. Tatsächlich aber was das Gegenteil der Fall. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, die ganze Hälfte des zweiten Jahrgangs hatte sich restlos vor der Tür versammelt und dennoch herrschte im Korridor Grabesstille. Verdutzt ließ Severus seinen Blick über die Schülerschaft schweifen, die unter seinen Augen zwar ein wenig zu erzittern schien, jedoch noch immer keinen Ton von sich gab. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht!  
„Was ist los mit Ihnen? Hat Sie jemand mit einem Silencio belegt?“, raunte er in die Runde.   
„Nein, Sir“, erklärte ein hochgewachsener, schlaksiger Junge. Es war Stephen Frydon, sonst der größte Schwätzer der Klasse, der nun kein weiteres Wort herausbrachte. Severus warf ihm einen scharfen, durchdringenden Blick zu, dann trat er beiseite. Mit einem Kopfnicken gab er der Klasse das Zeichen einzutreten, nicht ohne sich zu schwören, sie heute besonders gut im Auge zu behalten. Wer schwieg, heckte meist etwas aus!   
  
Doch die ersten Minuten verliefen erstaunlich friedlich. Ebenso still wie schon auf dem Flur nahmen die Mädchen und Jungen Platz und als Severus sie anwies, ihr Buch zur Hand zu nehmen, landeten die Wälzer nahezu synchron auf den Tischen.   
„Wie sie wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass auch nur einer von Ihnen den Stoffplan für dieses Jahr gelesen hat, lernen Sie noch in diesem Winter den Brauvorgang einer Schwellösung kennen“, erklärte Severus und baute sich vor der Klasse auf. Sechsundzwanzig Augenpaare verfolgten seine Rede neugierig und zutiefst gebannt. Nicht ein Schüler flüsterte mit seinem Nachbarn, kritzelte etwas auf Pergament oder las unter der Bank heimlich in einer Zeitschrift. Selbst Miss Lovegood, die sonderbarste und auf ihre Weise beängstigende Schülerin der Klasse sah zu ihm hinüber, wenn auch mit glasig verträumten Blick. Die Gänsehaut in Severus‘ Nacken wandelte sich zu einem kalten Schauer. Was bei Merlins Namen führte die Klasse im Schilde?! Warum nahm sie ihn so ins Visier? Ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl überkam ihn. Nichtsdestotrotz fuhr Severus fort und verbarg seinen Argwohn.   
„Da es in den letzten Jahrgängen bedauerlicherweise immer wieder zu schweren Unfällen während dieser Einheit kam und meine privaten Vorräte begrenzt sind, lernen Sie in diesem Jahr zunächst das Gegenmittel zu brauen, den Abschwelltrank. Zu Ihren eigenen Gunsten rate ich Ihnen zu höchster Sorgfalt bei der Herstellung, denn Sie werden im Zweifelsfall von Ihrem eigenen Gebräu Gebrauch machen müssen, sollte auch dieses Jahr jemand es für lustig befinden, seinen Kessel in die Luft zu sprengen.“  
Severus lächelte leise und böse, doch die Klasse rührte sich nicht. Nichts als stoische Ruhe soweit das Auge reichte. Ein fast schon unheimlicher Anblick, statuengleich. Dann räusperte Severus sich kurz und nahm den Faden wieder auf.   
„Kann mir jemand die Ingredienzen eines Abschwelltranks nennen?“  
Plötzlich änderte sich das Bild. Mit der Kraft eines Ozeans ging eine Welle durch die Klasse und einundzwanzig Finger schossen nach oben. Überrumpelt riss Severus die Augen auf. Wann in seinem Lehrerleben hatten sich jemals so viele Schüler auf einmal gemeldet? Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, beschloss er ein Mädchen dranzunehmen, das sich bisher nie von selbst in seinen Unterricht eingebracht hatte. Wollten wir doch mal sehen, ob die kleine Finte sich nun offenbarte.   
„Miss Jason!“  
„Sieben Halme Flussgras, eine Unze Gänseblümchen, eine halbe Rattenmilz, eine Plagentinenknolle, zwei Dutzend Aalaugen und dreizehn Tropfen Bubotubler-Eiter, Professor“, kam es wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.   
„Das ist korrekt!“, bestätigte Severus und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn dies alles auf einen schlechten Scherz hinauslaufen sollte, so gab die Klasse sich alle Mühe, es zu verbergen. In keiner Miene spiegelte sich auch nur der Hauch eines Lauerns, einer bösen List.   
„Und wer kann mir sagen, wie die Materialien behandelt werden müssen?“ Unter allen, die sich meldeten, fiel ihm ein Junge aus Hufflepuff als erstes auf.   
„Mister Odgen!“  
„Die Flussgrashalme werden fein gehackt, Sir, die Gänseblümchen im Mörser zermalmt, die Rattenmilz gewürfelt, die Plagentinenknolle gerieben, die Aalaugen kreuzweise eingeritzt und in Lavendelessenz eingelegt und der Bubotubler-Eiter vorsichtig in den Sud geträufelt.“  
„Auch das ist korrekt“, musste Severus zugeben und beäugte die Klasse einen Augenblick lang kritisch, „Haben Sie etwa alle das Zaubertrankbuch bereits gelesen?“ Ein einstimmiges Nicken. Dann Stille. Grübelnd legte Severus einen Finger an die Lippen. Noch blieb ein Funken der Skepsis, doch er begann bereits zu verglimmen. Was wenn dies alles gar kein Streich war? Wenn die Klasse nichts ausgeheckte sondern tatsächlich, was unglaublich schien, einfach nur gut mitarbeitete?!   
„Schön“, ergriff Severus wieder das Wort. Im Klassenzimmer hätte man noch immer eine Stecknadel fallen hören können und alles hing an seinen Lippen, „Mr Husher, schreiben Sie das Rezept an die Tafel“. Der Schüler sprang sofort auf.   
„Die Anderen schlagen Seite 67 im Buch auf. Wir werden heute mit der Vorbereitung der Lavendelessenz und der Aalaugen beginnen. Lesen Sie das Kapitel aufmerksam durch. Sie haben zehn Minuten Zeit. Ich werde derweil ihre Hausaufgaben einsammeln.“  
Ohne einen Mucks versenkten sich die Schüler in ihrer Lektüre und nur das Quietschen der Kreide auf der Schultafel durchbrach die Stille.   
  
Als Severus zum Ende der Stunde sechsundzwanzig doppelte Pergamentrollen überflog und sechsundzwanzig Mal eng beschriebene Zeile und akkurate Zeichnungen sah, bestand kein Zweifel mehr: Kein Trick, kein Lausbubenstück steckte hinter der Schweigsamkeit der Klasse. Die Schüler hatten sich, fast zu seinem Bedauern, schlicht tadellos zu verhalten. Selbst bei der Prozedur der Vorbereitung der Aalaugen hatte sich keiner einen der üblichen Fauxpas‘ geleistet - nein, alle hatten ihre Arbeiten mit höchster Konzentration erledigt. Und das beunruhigte Severus alles in allem mehr als wäre doch noch irgendwo ein Filibusterknaller losgegangen oder eine Stinkbombe gezündet worden. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw mochten zwar ein wenig braver sein als ihre Mitschüler aus Gryffindor, doch Engel waren auch sie weiß Gott nicht. Woher also dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?   
  
Er legte die Pergamente zur Seite und blickte auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig um die letzten beiden Schüler, ein Junge und Mädchen, im Korridor verschwinden zu sehen. Die beiden Ravenclaws hatten ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Ihr Gemurmel brach sich im Gewölbe und an den kargen Kerkerwänden und Severus hätte seinen Kessel darauf verwettet, dass es um die zurückliegende Stunde ging. Misstrauisch geworden schlich er den Schülern hinterher, hoffend den Schlüssel zu diesem Rätsel zu finden. Zum Glück bemerkten sie nicht, dass ihr Zaubertränkelehrer ihnen folgte und als Severus die Schwelle erreichte, vernahm er ihre Stimmen klar und deutlich.   
„Professor Lupin hatte Recht“, sprach das Mädchen, „Er hat heute nicht mal Hauspunkte abgezogen. Ich dachte, er würd’s trotzdem tun. Aber er hat’s nicht getan.“  
„Ja“, stimmte der Junge ihr nachdenklich zu und ihre Schritte entfernten sich auf der Treppe.   
  
Severus spürte, wie ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde. Mit einer jähen Bewegung machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Werwolf steckte also hinter dieser Sache. Er hatte alles eingefädelt! Warum? Um ihm zu zeigen, wer der bessere Lehrer war?! Um ihn abermals zur Witzfigur zu machen?! Severus biss die Zähne aufeinander, während er die Hausaufgabenpergamente wegpackte. Für eine Sekunde wusste er nicht, ob er den werten Kollegen für einen Engel halten sollte oder einen ausgefuchsten Teufel


	12. Zwischen Wolf und Lamm

Das Seufzen verklang zwischen dem Brausen des Sturms, der an den Fensterläden riss und die Scheiben der Bogenfenster mit einem Vorhang aus Regenströmen bedeckte. Feuer lechzte im Kamin, verteilte neben der Wärme auch den beißenden Geruch verkohlender Scheite im Raum. In den Holztäfelungen spiegelten sich die Flammen. Doch noch etwas anderes lag schwelend in der Luft: die Frage. Fünf Buchstaben nur, doch die Bedeutung so schwer wie Blei. Die Frage Warum.   
  
Lupin antwortete nicht. Mit der Teetasse in der Hand ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder, der leise knarzte. Der Schein des Feuers umspielte sein Gesicht, verbarg jedes Runzeln, jedes Zeichen eines Gedankens in Schatten. Severus, ungeduldig werdend, lagen die Worte schon erneut auf der Zunge wie ein Pfeil im Bogen. Noch immer klang ihm das Geständnis seines Kollegen in den Ohren; das Geständnis der Klasse ihr gutes Benehmen eingeschärft zu haben. Fast hätte Severus den Pfeil abgeschossen. Doch in diesem Moment bewegten sich Lupins Lippen.   
„Ich dachte, es wäre auch zu deinen Gunsten“, erklärte er und blickte hinab in seine dampfende Tasse, „weniger für Nachsitzen vergeudete Stunden, weniger Strafarbeiten zu korrigieren…“  
„Und das ist Grund genug, sich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen?!“, entgegnete Severus. Seine Stimme war von unterschwelligem Zorn durchtränkt, doch es war längst nicht mehr die überschäumende Wut, mit dem er seinen verhassten Kollegen zu anderen Zeiten ins Verhör genommen hätte. Nur noch ein Brodeln im Untergrund. Lupin sah auf. Seine Augen waren mit einem Hauch von Schwermut verklärt.   
„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten“, erwiderte er ruhig, griff die Zuckerdose auf dem Tisch und süßte seinen Tee, „Die Klasse war letzten Dienstag sehr aufgeregt. Sie erzählten mir, was in der Stunde zuvor geschehen war und ließen sich kaum beruhigen. Ich musste eingreifen.“   
Severus regte sich nicht, beobachtete nur stumm, wie sein Kollege mit dem Löffel in seiner Tasse rührte und wartete. Worauf eigentlich? Eine Entschuldigung? Weitere Erklärungen? Oder darauf, dass der Nebel seiner Gedanken sich lichten würden?  
„Sollte ich damit zu weit gegangen sein, tut es mir leid“, erklärte Lupin zwischen zwei Schlucken Tee, „Wenn es nicht in deinem Sinne ist, werde ich auf solche Situationen in Zukunft nicht mehr eingehen.“  
Severus blickte auf, seinem Gegenüber direkt ins Gesicht, dann auf die Kuckucksuhr. Zwanzig nach zehn, abends.   
„Es ist spät“, entgegnete er kalt, „Und ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Wir sollten unser Gespräch beenden. Guten Abend.“  
Er wandte sich um zur Tür. Kaum hatte er das Lehrerzimmer durchmessen, rief ihn eine Stimme zurück.   
„Severus…?“  
Die unausgesprochene Frage stand wie eine unsichtbare Barriere auf der Schwelle und versperrte ihm den Ausgang. Severus wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Die widerspenstigen Worte fanden ihren Weg zu den Lippen nicht. Doch schien ihm, dass Lupin - Lupin der keine Legilimentik beherrschte – in seiner gekräuselten Stirn, seinem halb geöffnetem Mund, seinen verengten Augen las wie in einem offenen Buch. Ein leichtes Nicken am Tisch, ein leises Ächzen an der Tür und Severus war in die fackelbeschienen Korridore entschlüpft.   
  
Das Schlossgemäuer umfing ihn mit abweisender Kälte. Fast wie ein letzter Gruß von Lupin. Nein, dachte er im nächsten Moment, es war nicht angebracht, die Dinge zu verdrehen. Nicht sein Kollege hatte ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt, sondern er ihm. Eine Woche lag Lupins _Samaritertat_ nun schon zurück und noch immer erschien sie Severus in verwirrendem Zwielicht. Nachdem die erste Wut verraucht war und Dumbledore ihn in der Mittagspause zu einem Spaziergang genötigt hatte, hatten sich Gedanken in seinen Kopf eingeschlichen, die er ungern zugab. Es war nicht leugnen: Ohne Tränke, die zu gefährlichen Knallgeschossen vergoren, ohne das ständige Gemurmel auf den hintersten Bänken und knallende Türen durch zu spät kommende Schüler war der Unterricht in der zweiten Klasse recht angenehm gewesen. Freilich würde er dieses Gefühl, das sich mit seinem Hass und seinem Stolz biss, vor Lupin niemals zugeben. Doch weil es ihn ebenso daran hinderte, dem werten Kollegen an die Gurgel zu springen, war Severus ihm eine Woche lang in leisem Groll aus dem Weg gegangen - bis heute. ‚Gelegenheit macht Diebe‘ hieß es und so hatte Lupin die Zufallsbegegnung im Lehrerzimmer genutzt, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Und er selbst? Er hatte ihm die Frage entgegen geschleudert, die ihm seit einer Woche auf der Zunge brannte. Was er sich davon nur erhofft hatte?! Er wusste es nicht. Noch immer hielten sich Dankbarkeit und Ärger die Waage und machte eine Schale Anstalten zu sinken oder zu steigen, so zog die andere gleich nach.   
  
Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl hatte Severus die Tür an der Wendeltreppe erreicht und schloss auf. Im Inneren seines Büros war es stockfinster. Hier unten brannte nie ein Kaminfeuer, um die Dunkelheit zu lichten. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Petroleumfunzel auf seinem Schreibtisch entflammen. Dann versiegelte er die Tür, warf die Ledermappe, die er aus dem Lehrerzimmer geholt hatte, auf das Pult und begann die Hausaufgaben der zweiten Klasse zu korrigieren. Heute waren die Pergamentbögen längst nicht mehr so eng beschrieben und am Morgen hatten es zwei Schüler geschafft, ihren Abschwelltrank zu einer gelblichen, zähflüssigen und nach Urin stinkenden Masse zu verkochen. Lupins Werk war nicht für die Ewigkeit bestimmt. Gebaut auf dem Fundament der Frechheit, sich dreist in seinen Unterricht einzumischen und doch eine kurzzeitige Oase der Ruhe.   
  
Nachdenklich legte Severus die Pergamentrollen zur Seite und beobachtete eine Weile, wie eine Fliege um das Licht der Lampe kreiste. Hätte sich der Werwolf nicht wenigstens wieder eine solche Aktion wie mit Longbottoms Irrwicht liefern können? Die Sache wäre viel einfacher gewesen! So jedoch verrauchte sein Zorn zu einer Aschewolke, von der er seinem Kollegen nur heiße Luft ins Gesicht pusten konnte. Abermals stand er einer Wahrheit gegenüber, die ihm einen Strich durch jede Rechnung machte. Lupin hatte es _gut gemeint_. So sehr Severus ihn verfluchen wollte für all die schmerzvollen Schuljahre; so sehr es ihn kränkte, dass der feine Herr Kollege den Schülern über sehen Kopf hinweg weiß Gott was eintrichterte, so wenig konnte er diese Tatsache leugnen und drehte er sie noch so verzweifelt im Kreis. Bei Merlin: Verstand war manchmal ein furchtbares Hindernis! Konnte er nicht mit der Blindheit eines Grottenolms geschlagen sein und nur sehen, was er sehen wollte? So klappte das alles doch nicht! Wie sollte man eine gebührende Feindschaft aufrecht erhalten, wenn der Andere sich vehement dagegen verwehrte? Hass wollte wohlgehegt und durch kleine Gesten der Verachtung am Leben erhalten werden. Nichts war tödlicher für ein solches Verhältnis als wenn einer sich weigerte, den Fehdehandschuh aufzunehmen. Die Sache brauchte Gegenseitigkeit und Lupin hielt offenbar nichts von Beziehungspflege.   
  
Irgendwo in der Ferne seiner Erinnerungen säuselte Dumbledore gutmenschelnde Worte, während die Fliege sich des Lebens überdrüssig in die Flamme des Öllichts stürzte. Und Severus spürte, wie sich Kopfschmerz in seiner Schläfe ausbreitete. Etwas nagte an ihm, biss sich seines erbitterten Kampfs zum Trotz an die Oberfläche durch. Und das Nagen ließ nicht nach. Stunden, Tage, bald eine ganze Woche…  
  
Als er wieder einen Kessel Wolfsbanntrank aufsetzte und halb abwesend den Zitronensaft hinein träufelte, gab Severus schließlich auf. All die Versuche, sich selbst zu blenden, konnten doch nicht den letzten Schimmer der Erkenntnis aus seinen Augen fernhalten. Er half nichts. Er musste dem nachgehen, musste Lupin durchleuchten; irgendeine Schandtat des Werwolfs finden, um Dumbledore aus seinem Geist zu verscheuchen und den alten Hass erneut zu schüren. In der letzten Oktoberwoche begann Severus seinen Kollegen genau zu beobachten, mit kritischem Blick zwar und aus sicherer Distanz, doch mit offenen Augen und Ohren, wenn sie sich zufällig über den Weg liefen. Wo er früher weggehört hatte, wurde er nun hellhörig, wenn die Kollegen über ihn sprachen. Er sog jedes Quantum an Information auf wie ein Schwamm anstatt wie früher gleich sein Urteil zu fällen. Und fand zu seinem Erstaunen und seinen Ärger kein einziges böses Wort. Doch das Nagen forderte weiter nach Nahrung, sei es Zucker, um es zu päppeln oder Gift, um ihn den Gar auszumachen. Als der Oktober im Sterben lag und Severus am vorletzten seiner Tage den Wolfsbanntrank hinauf ins Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brachte, hatte es sich soweit vorgebissen, dass er fast gewillt war, auch Lupin selbst zuzuhören, könnte er über seinen Schatten springen. Nur um herauszufinden, was in dem Werwolf vorging, natürlich.   
  
Doch dann geschah etwas. Etwas, das das Nagen mit einem Mal innehalten ließ und all sein Futter verdorrte; das die Unschuld des Kollegen als falsches Spiel entlarvte; das die Maske, die zwei lammfromme Hände Severus aufzusetzen versuchten, von seinen Augen riss, so dass er den Wolf im Schafspelz erkannte und der Hass endlich wieder von der Kette brach. Und dieses Etwas geschah mitten in der Nacht von Halloween…


	13. Black Day

„Professor Dumbledore ist auf dem Weg. Er wird gleich hier sein. Nehmen Sie Platz!“  
  
Die Stimme der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin ging fast unter im aufgeregten Durcheinanderreden des versammelten Lehrkörpers. Das holzgetäfelte Zimmer war bis zum Brechen gefüllt und über allem hing der unheilvolle Dunst des zurückliegenden Unglücks. Stickig war es im Raum, eng und heiß. In den Gesichtern ringsumher zeichnete sich ein Kaleidoskop aus Emotionen ab. Angst, Überraschung, Betroffenheit, Ärger. Einige, wie Professor Trelawney, trugen bereits ihre Nachthemden und sahen sich verwirrt um. Andere waren noch in ihre guten Sachen von der Feier gekleidet und wippten nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Stimmen flirrten durch den Raum.  
„Er ist hier eingedrungen? Ins Schloss?!“  
„Und das bei all den Dementoren?! Auf das Zaubereiminsterium ist wirklich kein Verlass mehr!“  
Ein energisches Kopfschütteln, eine erschrocken vor den Mund geschlagene Hand. Ein nervöser Blick zur Tür. Chaos!   
  
Remus schloss die Augen, spürte das harte Holz des Stuhls unter sich und atmete schwerfällig alle Eindrücke aus ehe er die Lider wieder aufschlug. Die Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf waberten, glichen dichtem Nebel. Nur langsam fand er sich darin zurecht, beobachte fast teilnahmslos wie sich Gebilde und Schemen aus dem Dunst schälten, zeitversetzt und unwirklich. Die Außenwelt, der Trubel im Lehrerzimmer, glitten an seinem Bewusstsein vorbei. Farben von Roben, Kleidern, Nachthemden blitzten kurz auf und versanken wieder im Einheitsmeer. Stimmen, Worte, waren sie laut oder leise, flatterten vorüber wie Nachtfalter. Nur ein Satz, ein einziger, drang zu ihm durch und schnitt sich in seinen Geist wie ein Messer: Er war hier gewesen! Sirius, in Hogwarts! Gedankenverloren kritzelte Remus etwas in sein Notizbuch als ob er damit auch die widersprüchlichen Gefühle in sich in Einklang könnte. Was er fühlte fand keine Worte. War es Furcht? Angst um Harry? Überraschung? War da ein Funke Hoffnung, seinen alten Freund wiederzusehen? Ein Grund für ein schlechtes Gewissen? Die Sehnsucht nach Antworten? Remus wusste Nichts. Nichts nahm er war als den kalten Schweiß, der ihm langsam den Rücken hinab rann. Körperreaktionen waren das einzig Wirkliche in diesem Wald aus Gedanken. Wie war Sirius überhaupt ins Schloss gekommen?   
  
Diese Frage schienen sich auch andere zu stellen. Zum ersten Mal seit einer schier endlosen Weile nahm Remus seine Umwelt wieder wahr. Überall im Raum wurden gemurmelte Spekulationen ausgetauscht. Ein Portschlüssel mutmaßten die einen, ein defekter Schwellenbann die Anderen. Die Anspannung der Versammelten war deutlich zu spüren. Minerva McGonagall, die sich nahe der Türe aufgebaut hatte, warf erst einen nervösen Blick in die Runde, dann auf die Uhr. Das sonst zu einem strengen Dutt aufgesteckte Haar saß ihr als lockerer Knoten auf dem Hinterkopf und einzelne Strähnen wirbelten um ihre Ohren. Schlammspritzer beschmutzen die Gläser ihrer Brille, verdeckten die Augen im schroffen, erschöpften Gesicht einer Frau, die bei Nacht und Wetter stundenlang die Schlossgründe durchkämmt hatte - in Katzengestalt. Remus zuckte kurz und senkte den Blick. Mit klammer Brust spürte er Gänsehaut über seine Arme laufen. Dunkel, leise und verschwommen schlich sich, nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht, eine Vision an ihn heran: die geisterhafte, nebulöse Gestalt eines Tieres, das hechelnd auf das große Portal zuhielt. Stumm nahm Professor Vektor, mit dem er das Pokalzimmer und einige Klassenräume durchsucht hatte, neben ihm Platz und ließ durch die Bewegung einen unheimlich Hauch über ihn gehen.   
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer aufgestoßen und in einem kühlen, belebenden Luftzug trat Albus Dumbledore ein. Die Gespräche verstummten. Alle Augen waren auf den Schulleiter gerichtet. Ihm auf den Fersen folgte wie ein Schatten Severus Snape. Fast lautlos schloss der Tränkemeister die Tür hinter sich und sah sich kritisch im Raum rum. Als seine Blicke Remus fanden, verfinsterten sich die schwarzen Augen und die bleiche Miene ergrimmte bis die buschigen Brauen sich fast berührten. Auch das noch, dachte Remus und spürte wie sich unsichtbare Nadelspitzen in seine Haut bohrten. Es war der gleiche Ausdruck, mit dem der Tränkemeister ihn schon bei der Eröffnungsfeier zum Schuljahresbeginn bedacht hatte. Eine Mimik voller Abscheu und Hass, wie Remus sie schon lange nicht mehr bei seinem Kollegen gesehen hatte. Mit der Erinnerung an seine Vision ahnte er, was diesen neuerlichen Wandel bewirkt haben mochte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Seine Blicke wanderten zu Albus Dumbledore, der nun McGonagalls Platz eingenommen hatte und einige Dokumente vor sich ablegte. Sorge stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben als er die Lippen befeuchtete.   
  
„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie so spät und wie sehe vollständig erschienen sind. Wir hatten wohl alle eine schlaflose Nacht“   
Die ernste Begrüßung des Schulleiters fiel in angespannte Stille.   
„Ich gehe zwar nicht davon aus, dass es in diesem Raum jemanden gibt, der über die jüngsten Geschehnisse noch nicht im Bilde ist. Doch sollte ich mich irren, möchte ich den Grund für diese außerplanmäßige Konferenz nicht verhehlen: Sirius Black ist es vor wenigen Stunden gelungen, ins Schloss einzudringen.“  
Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Bänke. Die Ereignisse schienen erst mit dem Aussprechen wirklich wahr zu werden.   
„Ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu erklären, welch schwarzer Tag dies ist“, fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „Hogwarts ist abermals kein sicherer Ort mehr und wir können von Glück reden, dass die Schüler, allen voran Harry Potter, sich zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs in der Sicherheit der Großen Halle befanden und nicht auf ihren Schlafsälen.“  
Er machte eine Gedankenpause.  
„Wie es Black überhaupt gelungen ist, in Hogwarts einzudringen, ist freilich ein Rätsel. Weder unsere zahlreichen Schwellenzauber noch die Postierung der Dementoren um unsere Grenzmauern konnten verhindern, was gestern geschehen ist. Ich habe vor einer halben Stunde eine Eileule an das Zaubereiministerium aufgesetzt, um eine Inspektion des Flohnetzwerks in Auftrag zu geben. Wie Sie wissen, liegen über den Kaminen von Hogwarts Banne, die es verhindern, dass jemand ohne entsprechende Befugnisse aus dem Flohfeuer treten kann. Ein Fehler in diesem System würde eine erhebliche Sicherheitslücke darstellen, die Black ein Eindringen in die Schule ermöglicht haben könnte. Auch der Apparationsbann sowie die zahllosen Schwellen- und Schutzzauber der Schule werden einer Überprüfung unterzogen werden. Doch all dies wird einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Zeit, in der wir Potters Sicherheit gewährleisten müssen. Vorrübergehend wird der Gryffindorturm von Sir Cardogan bewacht, solange bis das Porträt der Fetten Dame restauriert ist. Während der Schulzeit sollte eine stete Eskorte den Jungen begleiten. Keiner von uns kann sagen, ob und wenn ja wann und wo Sirius Black sich erneut aus der Deckung wagen wird. Darum wird Professor McGonagall mit Ihnen einen Schichtplan erstellen, wer Harry Potter beginnend von dieser Stunde an in den nächsten Tagen von Klassenraum zu Klassenraum begleiten wird“.   
Er legte die Hand auf die ausgebreiteten Dokumente und nickte seiner Stellvertreterin zu, die seine Geste erwiderte.   
„Sollte einem von Ihnen am gestrigen Abend etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen sein“, erhob Dumbledore wieder die Stimme und fixierte die Runde, „oder sich an den Überprüfungen all unserer Schutzzauber beteiligen wollen, so bitte ich Sie, sich im Laufe des Tages in meinem Büro zu melden. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich Ihnen allen eine gesegnete Nacht und einen erholsamen Schlaf. Denken Sie immer daran: Hogwarts hat schon viele Krisen erlebt und sie gemeistert. Wo es eine Gefahr im Inneren nicht vermochte, die Pforten unserer Schule für immer zu schließen, wird auch Sirius Black es nicht schaffen. Verbleiben wir also hoffungsvoll. Auf Wiedersehen.“   
Er nickte noch einmal aufmunternd in die Runde, dann wandte er sich um und war mit einem silbrigen Glanz seines wehenden Haars verschwunden.   
  
Minerva McGonagall trat vor, um dem Kollegium die Einzelheiten zu erklären und gemeinsam den Einsatzplan zu erstellen. Remus versuchte seine düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich ganz auf die Konferenz zu konzentrieren. Eine halbe Stunde später stand er als einer der Letzten auf. Er hatte gerade die Schwelle erreicht als er auf einmal einen kalten Zug im Nacken spürte.   
„Was für ein Tag, nicht wahr?“, hauchte ihm eine wohlbekannte Stimme zu, „Eine echte Sternstunde für einen Verräter, der alle Welt im Glauben wiegt, er sei harmlos“.  
Remus spürte augenblicklich wie sein Herz sank als seine schlimme Befürchtung sich bewahrheitete. Sofort wandte er sich um und blickte in die kalten Augen Severus‘ Snapes. Eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken hinab, doch er ließ sich davon nichts anmerken. Standhaft hielt er den Blick seines Kontrahenten, wich nicht einen Millimeter zurück.   
„Ich habe mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun, Severus“, erklärte mit fester Stimme, “Wenn du einen Schuldigen suchst, solltest du es bei einer anderen Adresse versuchen. Ich jedenfalls wasche meine Hände in Unschuld“.   
Und mit diesen Worten trat er über die Schwelle. Die Blicke des Tränkemeisters, die ihm auf dem Flur folgten, sprachen Bände. Tausend Versprechen, ihn im Auge zu behalten, lagen darin, gepaart mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Remus versuchte seine Beklemmung abzuschütteln, nicht weiter über die Abneigung seines schwierigen Kollegen nachzudenken. Doch als er das Treppenhaus erreichte, wo die Stille der Nacht ihn am tiefsten umfing, überkamen ihn leise Zweifel. War er wirklich so unbeteiligt am allem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, wie er behauptet hatte? Innehaltend starrte Remus in die Dunkelheit des Aufgangs, die sich über ihm auftat. Es hatte so gut ausgesehen! Nachdem Severus fast zwei Monate lang gegen ihn intrigiert hatte; nachdem er jede Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, ihn seine Abneigung spüren zu lassen, war in den letzten Wochen ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt. Zwar schien sein alter Mitschüler ihn seit der Sache mit dem zweiten Jahrgang mit Argusaugen zu beobachteten und ein freundliches Wort war ihm nachwievor nicht zu entlocken, doch hatte sich eine Art Waffenstillstand eingestellt. Bis jetzt. Bis zu dieser Nacht, die noch vom Hauch des Schreckens durchdrungen war. Als Remus seinen Blick wieder auf den Flur richtete, ging neben ihm die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und eine einsame, kleine Gruppe bestehend aus zwei Viertklässlerinnen und der Schulsprecherin, die sie eskortierte, zog an ihm vorbei zur nahgelegenen Mädchentoilette. Ein Schauder packte ihn als er den Schülerinnen nachsah, ein Schauder von dem, was hätte passieren können. Fröstelnd betrat er die Treppe und als hätte es irgendwo zwischen den Stufen in einem Hinterhalt gelauert, stand ihm plötzlich wieder das Bild vor Augen: Der große, schwarze Hund vor dem Portal und auf der Treppe, die er gerade hinaufstieg – Sirius auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Immer wieder war ihm in den letzten Monaten flüchtig wie Rauch dieser Gedanke gekommen, wenn der Tagesprophet davon berichtete, dass das Phantom Black einfach nicht zu fassen sei. Doch erst in dieser Nacht hatte er klare Gestalt angenommen. Kurz blieb Remus stehen, bevor er die Treppe wechselte. Er war im dritten Stock angekommen. Dort hinten, den Korridor entlang und um die nächste Biegung, lag der Aufgang zum Schulleiterbüro. Möglicherweise war Albus Dumbledore noch wach. Und doch zögerte Remus. War das denn nicht bloß eine fixe Idee?! Wäre Sirius durch Askaban geschwächt denn überhaupt noch in der Lage sich zu wandeln? Und bot die Schule nicht auch Schutz gegen Animagi? Eine Erinnerung stieg vor Remus‘ geistigem Auge auf: Vier Hände, die sich über der Karte des Rumtreibers zum Schwur vereinigten, ein Geheimnis zu wahren. Das Bild stand wie eine Mauer im Korridor, versperrte die Abzweigung. Er allein wusste von diesem schwarzen Hund, der keiner war. Remus schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und setzte seinen Weg fort.   
  
Gähnend schloss im er siebten Stock sein Büro auf. Das Schlafzimmer dahinter lag in sternloser Dunkelheit. Es war ruhig und kühl im Raum. Schläfrig ließ sich Remus auf der Liege nieder und schüttelte Kissen und Federdecke leicht auf. Sein Bewusstsein glitt schon in den dämmrigen Zustand des Halbschlafs hinüber ehe sein Körper die Laken berührte.   
  
_Nebel breiteten sich um ihn, begannen Gestalt anzunehmen. Sein Geist hatte ihn hinaus in die Wildnis geführt, in den Verbotenen Wald und der große schwarze Hund war ihm bis in die Träume gefolgt. Ein lang vermisstes Gefühl übermannte Remus als er das Bellen durch die nebelumwobenen Bäume auf sich zukommen hörte und ihn Sekunden später der stürmische Sprung seines Freundes fast zu Boden riss. Wiedersehensfreude, ungebändigte Wiedersehensfreude durchströmte ihn als die kalte Schnauze sein Fell berührte und eine Hundezunge sein Wolfsgesicht leckte. Um die Pfoten wuselte quiekend eine Ratte, in der Ferne erklang das majestätische Röhren eines mächtigen Hirschs. Und für einen Moment fühlte Remus nichts als glückselige Geborgenheit. Doch dann, plötzlich hielt der Hund inne, legte die Ohren an und fuhr herum. Mit gefletschten Zähnen zertrat er die Ratte und stürmte kläffend auf den Hirsch zu. Sprachloses Entsetzen packte Remus als Tatze sein Maul in Krones Flanke grub und das Jungtier an dessen Seite angstvoll zurückwich. „VERRÄTER!“, brüllte jemand durch den Wald. Doch es war nicht seine vor blankem Grauen zugedrückte Kehle, der sich der Schrei entrang. Es war Severus‘!_   
  
Schweißgebadet schnappte Remus nach Luft und kam auf der Liege in seinem Schlafzimmer zu sich. Sein Herz trommelte wie wild in seiner Brust. Steif wie ein Brett war sein ganzer Körper und die Stimme seines Feindes hing noch immer wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm. Mit Kopfschmerzen erhob sich Remus aus dem Bett, blickte in das trübe, frühe Sonnenlicht, welches das Zimmer nun erfüllte. Was für ein Alptraum! Doch war es wirklich nur einer? Im schnellen Wechsel flogen die Erinnerungen an die vorangegangene Nacht an ihm vorbei. Das Gefühl, durch eine seltsame Illusion zu wandern als die Nachricht umherging, Sirius sei in den Gryffindorturm eingebrochen; die Suche; die Konferenz; Dumbledores Büro, das er links liegen ließ und zu guter Letzt Severus‘ Vorwurf.   
  
Wehmütig lief Remus ins kleine, angrenzende Badezimmer und glitt aus seinem Nachthemd. Tief in seinem Magen spürte er, wie sich ein leises Grummeln regte. Dieser Hass! Diese Unterstellungen! Allmählich war er dieses Spielchen wirklich leid. Nein, er verspürte keinen Zorn auf Severus, dessen Ablehnung ja nur die Quittung für Jahre des Wegsehens war. Noch hatte er die Absicht, vor ihm zu kuschen, hatte bisher jeder seiner kleinen Intrigen die Stirn geboten. Und doch… langsam zehrte es an seiner Geduld. Er war müde. Und das nicht nur, weil er in dieser Nacht ein Phantom gejagt hatte. Er war müde von den bösen Blicken; den feindseligen Worten; dem endlosen Misstrauen. Er war müde von dem kaltgewordenem Kleinkrieg, den Severus in seinem Kessel wieder aufkochte. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie er ihn beenden könnte?!  
  
Im morgendlichen Trott gefangen drehte Remus den Hahn der Dusche auf. Doch als das kalte Wasser über seinen Körper lief, durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Blitz. Harrys Gesicht tauchte wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. James Sohn, den er gestern auf eine Tasse Tee in sein Büro eingeladen hatte. James Sohn, den Sirius nur Stunden später im Gryffindorturm aufspüren wollte! _Verräter_ , höhnte Severus‘ Stimme abermals in seinem Geist. Remus stütze sich an der Wand der Duschkabine ab und schloss die Augen. War das die Antwort? Bilder stiegen vor ihm auf. Bilder der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart, die sich in seinem Geist mischten. Die Hände der Jungen über dem magischen Plan von Hogwarts; zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen, die lachend das Klassenzimmer verließen, einer von ihnen mit einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn. Nein, es waren nicht die Zweifel an Sirius‘ Animagifähigkeiten oder den Schwellenbannen der Schule, die ihn in der Nacht abgehalten hatten, Dumbledore aufzusuchen. Bei jedem anderen hätte er keine Sekunde gezögert, allen Zweifeln zum Trotz. Doch bei Sirius band ihn ein altes Versprechen. Ein Versprechen, das angesichts der Grabsteine in Godric’s Hollow und des Fingers in den Händen einer Mutter wie ein Hohn erschien. Und das Jungtier in seinem Traum, der einzige Überlebende, zitterte nicht ohne Grund. Der Schlächter schlich noch immer ums Haus. Und wenn die Dementoren ihn nicht aufhielten, dann konnte nur er allein das Schlimmste verhindern.   
  
Remus stellte den Duschknopf ab, trat im Wasserdampf hinaus in das kühle Bad. Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihn ein Verräter an. Ein Verräter, der er nicht sein wollte! Es gab nur eine Chance, Severus von sich zu überzeugen. Eine Chance, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen und Harry zu schützen. Von einem bitteren Mut getrieben zog Remus sich an. Wenn er jetzt nicht ging, dann vielleicht nie. Schnell war das Büro abgeschlossen und vor ihm lag Hogwarts in einem jungen Morgen. Doch er ging nicht hinab in die Große Halle, in der inzwischen wieder das Frühstück wartete. Sein Ziel hieß Albus Dumbledore.


	14. Steine auf dem Plan

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Filch, der erklärte, dass der Schulleiter bereits in sein Büro zurückgekehrt sei, stand Remus um Punkt neun im dritten Stock und rief das Passwort aus: „Himbeermarmelade!“  
  
Ein Knacken. Ein Knirschen. Die Augen im Stein erwachten. Behäbig regte sich der Wasserspeier und sprang dann plötzlich mit einem leichtfüßigen Satz zur Seite. Ein dumpfer Laut ertönte, als er auf den Fliesen aufschlug. Remus warf einen raschen Blick den Flur hinab, links, rechts, dann trat er ein. Gemächlich schraubte sich die fahrende Treppe nach oben, dem Licht entgegen, das den Aufgang von der Kuppel aus beleuchtete. In seine Ungeduld mischte sich leises Erstaunen. Wieder ein Wendelgang wie bei Severus! Doch dieser führte nicht hinab in einen finsteren, kalten Kerker, sondern hinauf in Wärme und Licht.   
  
Endlich rastete die Treppe ein und Remus stand vor der Tür mit dem vergoldeten Klopfer in Form eines Greifs. Durch den Türschlitz drangen gedämpfte Geräusche: Schritte, Vogelsang, Gemurmel. Doch die Worte waren unverständlich. Dumbledore schien mit seinem Phönix zu sprechen. Remus griff den Greifen und klopfte an.   
„Herein!“, erschallte eine Stimme im Inneren und die Tür ging auf. Dumbledore stand vor einem storchbeinigen Beistelltischchen neben der Vogelstange, getaucht in eine Korona hellen Morgenlichts und verdeckte die Sicht auf seinen Schreibtisch. Mit der linken Hand streichelte der das Gefieder des Phönix‘, mit der rechten hob er gerade eine Apparatur auf, die wie ein großer Geheimknisdetektor wirkte.   
„Ah, Professor Lupin!“, bemerkte er freundlich als er sich zur Tür umwandte „Welches Anliegen führt Sie zu uns? Geht es um die Konferenz von heute Morgen?“   
Für eine Sekunde starrte Remus ihn irritiert an. Seit wann bezog Dumbledore seinen Phönix in seine Begrüßung ein? Mit uns musste Fawkes gemeint haben, denn sonst war keine Menschenseele im Raum. Doch Remus hielt sich nicht lang mit diesem Rätsel auf.  
„Ja, Direktor“, entgegnete er ohne zu Zögern, „Ich habe über Ihren Appell nachgedacht. Und ich glaube, ich habe ei-“  
Plötzlich brach er ab. Eine Wolke hatte sich vor die Sonne geschoben und als das gleißende Licht um Albus Dumbledore schwand, erkannte er, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Der Schulleiter war nicht allein. Vor dem Schreibtisch, der nun aus dem Lichtschatten tauchte, saß jemand. Doch nicht irgendwer. Der Mann mit dem limonengrünen Bowler war niemand Geringeres als Cornelius Fudge.   
  
Überrascht schnappte Remus nach Luft. Augenblicklich fasste er sich wieder und wollte schon weitersprechen. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, drängte sich aus dem Dunkel zurückliegender Ereignisse langsam wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Er hörte die Stimme von Jim, dem Lokomotivführer des Hogwarts Express‘. Und dann mit einem Schlag fiel es ihm wieder ein. _Doch Fudge drohte ihm, dass er es bereuen würde, sollte ihm nochmal zu Ohren kommen, dass an der Schule die Regeln gebogen werden_ , hatte der Mann gesagt.   
  
Remus wurde heiß und die Welt vor seinen Augen schwankte ein wenig. Hier stand er und war im Begriff vor dem Zaubereiminister zu bekennen, dass Albus Dumbledore jahrelang drei unregistrierte und minderjährige Animagi beherbergt hatte. Unwissend zwar, doch war seine Gnade, einen jungen Werwolf aufzunehmen, der Grund, warum diese Animagi überhaupt Anigmagi geworden waren. Und Fudge würde sicher keine Unterschiede machen. Erst Recht nicht, wenn er wüsste, dass sie sich seinerzeit im Verbotenen Wald herumgetrieben hatten und sich für so erhaben gehalten hatten, dass sie glaubten die Gefahr für ihre Mitschüler locker abwenden zu können. Nein! Remus konnte dem Schulleiter nichts von seinem Verdacht erzählen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht unter den Augen des Zaubereiministers!  
  
„Ja, Remus?“, hakte Dumbledore nach als das Schweigen sich ausdehnte. Remus tauchte aus seinen Gedanken und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er brauchte schnell eine gute Ausrede!   
„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich nichts zum Schutz der Schule beitragen konnte. Als Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hätte es meine Aufgabe sein müssen, zu verhindern, dass Black ins Schloss eindringt. Darum möchte ich mich hiermit freiwillig melden, um bei der Überprüfung der Sicherheitszauber behilflich zu sein, insofern ich etwas beitragen kann, Direktor, Herr Minister“  
Er nickte Fudge zu, der seine Geste knapp erwiderte. Dumbledore seufzte.   
„Die letzte Nacht hält uns alle in Atem“, gestand er leise, „Doch je mehr helfende Hände sich anbieten, umso schneller können wir die Gefahr bannen.“  
Dann drehte er das Gesicht dem Schreibtisch zu und fuhr etwas lauter fort: „Sehen Sie, Cornelius, wie ich Ihnen zusicherte, ist der Lehrkörper Hogwarts auch ohne die Unterstützung weiterer Dementoren in der Lage, diesen Zwischenfall aufzuklären und die Sicherheit der Schule wieder herzustellen. Obgleich die knappe zeitliche Distanz noch keine große Planungskonferenz zuließ, können dank des Engagements meiner Angestellten schon erste Inspektionen der Schutzbanne und Schwellenzauber durchgeführt werden.“   
Remus konnte sich irren, doch er glaubte für einen Augenblick, Cornelius Fudge die Nase rümpfen zu sehen. Dumbledore wandte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
„Severus und Filius sind heute Vormittag während der Stundenwechsel im Schulhaus unterwegs, um die Ausgänge, Korridore, Geheimtüren und Geheimflure nach Spuren von Anwendungen dunkler Magie abzusuchen. Minerva plant nach dem Mittagessen an den Außengrenzen nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Schließen Sie sich Einem von ihnen an, falls Ihr Stundenplan es zulässt. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden sich über Ihre Unterstützung freuen. Auf Wiedersehen und viel Erfolg“.   
Remus verabschiedete sich höflich von seinem Vorgesetzten sowie dem Zaubereiminister und trat zur Türe. Auf der Schwelle konnte er noch hören, wie Fudge dem Schulleiter einschärfte, dass er genaueste Berichte über alle Neuigkeiten in diesem Fall erwarte und Dumbledore ein geheimnisvolles ‚selbstverständlich‘ erwiderte. Ihm war Elend zumute bei diesen Worten und dieser Zustand besserte sich auch nicht, als er Stunden später in den Schlossgründen stand und sich seinen löchrigen Schal bis auf die Ohren hochzog, um sich vor dem rauen Novemberwind zu schützen.   
„So, das war es. Wir können umkehren. Wenn er nicht geflogen ist, weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht, wie Black dies gelungen ist. Ich hoffe, Albus hat inzwischen eine Idee. Bei Merlin, kein Jahr ohne Zwischenfälle!“  
Kopfwiegend blickte Professor McGonagall und auf die Wurzeln der Peitschenden Weide hinab. Dann berührte sie die Stelle im Stamm, trat zurück und beobachte aus gebührendem Abstand, wie der Baum wieder zum Leben erwachte. Es war ihre letzte Station gewesen. Sie hatten die Eberfiguren am großen Tor verhört und den mächtigen Verwandlungszauber darin auf Schäden überprüft. Sie hatten die unsichtbare, magische Barriere zum Verbotenen Wald in Augenschein genommen und das ganze Gelände mit Offenbarungszaubern durchforstet. Sie waren zusammen mit Hagrid sogar auf den See hinaus gerudert und hatten, mit zugeben mäßigem Erfolg, die Wassermenschen in Zeichensprache befragt. Sie hatten jeden Fleck, jeden Zauber, jeden Bann im Areal überprüft. Alles ohne Erfolg.   
  
„Der Luftraum über Hogwarts ist nicht gesichert?“, fragte Remus und blickte verwundert zum grauer werdenden Himmel auf, während eine Böe sein Haar zerzauste. Vor zwanzig Jahren kannte er alle Geheimnisse der Schule. Doch so vieles hatte er vergessen.   
„Nein“, erklärte Minerva McGonagall trocken und zog sich ihr schottenkariertes Tuch enger um die Schultern, „Würden Sie nicht gerade mit einem feuerspeienden Drachen herumfliegen, Remus, könnten Sie zumindest nachts ungehindert bis zu den Türmen vordringen. Eine Barriere auf dem Luftweg würde den Postverkehr erheblich behindern. Doch wer immer glaubt, Hogwarts unbefugt über die Türme betreten zu müssen, kommt von dort aus nicht weit. Alle Zugänge zu den Turmspitzen werden durch Feindgläser überwacht.“  
Sie lief hinauf zum Weg und deutete mit einem fröstelnden Händereiben an, schnellstmöglich ins Schulhaus zurückkehren wollen. Remus trat neben sie.   
„Wir sollten vielleicht in Betracht ziehen, dass Black in anderer Gestalt kam“, deutete er vorsichtig an, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten.   
Doch McGonagall schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Hätte Black einen Desillusionierungszauber angewandt, wäre er an den permanenten Finite Incantem Bannen auf den Schwellen gescheitert. Auch wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass er sich irgendwo einen Zauberstab beschafft hat, glaube ich nicht, dass er über einen der Türme hereinkommen konnte“.   
Remus seufzte in sich hinein. Dass gerade sie, seine ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin und selbst Animagi, die Anspielung nicht verstand! Ein gewöhnlicher Finite Incantatem half gegen viele Zauber, doch nicht gegen solch mächtige Selbstverwandlungen. Vielleicht musste er deutlicher werden. Doch Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore es besser von ihm selbst erfuhr als von seiner Stellvertreterin. Wann er wohl wieder Gelegenheit bekäme, mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen?   
  
„Remus…“, riss ihn eine gedämpfte, vielsagende Anrede aus den Gedanken. Er sah in McGonagalls Gesicht, das von Ernst durchfurcht war.   
„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht vorenthalten: Professor Snape glaubt, dass Sie ihm geholfen haben. Ich natürlich-“  
Remus unterbrach sie mit einem Nicken. „Schon gut“, erwiderte er leise und spürte dem Stich in seiner Seele nach. Die unausgesprochenen Worte, die längst bekannte Wahrheit, verklang in bedeutungsschwerem Schweigen. Es war noch nicht gebrochen, als plötzlich lautes Laubrascheln ertönte. Wie in den alten Zeiten des Phönixordens, zogen Minerva und er blitzschnell die Zauberstände. Durch das Dämmerlicht, das einem inzwischen die Sicht in die Ferne nahm, schwankte eine Laterne auf sie zu. Doch als Remus das Gesicht dahinter erkannte, ließ er den Zauberstab sinken. Es war nur Filch, gefolgt von seiner Katze.   
„Ah, Sie sind noch hier, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall. Hab Sie im ganzen Schloss gesucht!“   
Auch Minerva packte schob den Zauberstab wieder unter ihren Umhang.   
„Wir waren soeben auf dem Rückweg. Was gibt es denn, Argus?“  
„Professor Snape schickt mich“, erklärte der Hausmeister verkniffen, „Er hat in der Eulerei zwar keine Spuren von Black gefunden, aber zwei Fünftklässler aus Ihrem Haus und einen Haufen knallbunte und im Flug knatternde Eulen. Sie warten in Ihrem Büro.“   
Minerva McGonagall sog hörbar Luft ein. Im Schein der Laterne wurde ihr Gesicht Zusehens rot und Remus hätte schwören können, dass es nicht von der kalten Herbstluft kam.  
„Knallbunte, knatternde Eulen“, wiederholte sie langsam, nur eine Sekunde später zornentbrannt aufzuschnauben.  
„Fred und George Weasley! Oh, wenn mich zwei Schüler nochmal ins Grab bringen, dann diese. Kommen Sie, Argus. Ich will nicht, dass auch meine Bürowände noch anfangen zu knattern, ehe ich mir die beiden vorgeknöpft habe.“   
Und mit energischen Schritten stapfte sie davon. Remus sah ihr nach und fühlte sich mit einem Mal betroffen. So musste es wohl auch gewesen sein, wenn James und Sirius etwas ausgefressen hatten. Und keiner von ihnen hatte je einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was sie ihrer Lehrerin antaten. Doch ehe er sich wieder in Trübsal ergehen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf etwas Anderes. Mrs Norris, die gewöhnlich stets um Filchs Beine strich und jeden aus ihren Lampenaugen böse anfunkelte, hatte sich ein gutes Stück entfernt an den Fels gedrückt und den Rücken zu einem Buckel durchgebogen. Remus hob die Augenbrauen. Mrs Norris hatte Angst?!   
„Mister Filch“, fragte er halb abwesend, „Was ist mit Ihrer Katze?“   
Der Hausmeister verzog das Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze.   
„Wussten Sie das nicht? Katzen fürchten sich vor Hunden, Professor!“, entgegnete er grimmig.   
Remus verstand, was er ihm sagen wollte und zu jedem Zeitpunkt hätte es ihn tief verletzt. Doch in diesem Augenblick lag seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ganz anderen Dingen. Wenn die Katze buckelte, hieß das nicht, der Hund war in der Nähe?   
  
Den Zauberstab ziehend wirbelte Remus herum, spähte ins Gebüsch. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Filch den Kopf schüttelte, Mrs Norris tröstend auf dem Arm nahm und von dannen zog. Doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Wenn Sirius hier war, wenn er einen neuen Angriff plante, dann musste er es verhindern. Angestrengt schärfte er seine Sinne. Doch nicht das leiseste Rascheln oder Knacken eines Ästchens war zu hören, kein herber Geruch lag in der Luft und das einzige Geräusch in den Büschen und Bäumen kam von Wind, der ihm rau um die Ohren blies.   
Nichts deute darauf hin, dass Sirius in diesem Moment hier war. Aber, Remus wandte sich um zur Peitschen Weide, er könnte es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gewesen sein! Vielleicht hatte er sich in der Heulenden Hütte versteckt und den alten Geheimgang benutzt? Vielleicht hatte er ein paar Haare gelassen, als er sich hinaus stahl? Diese Mrs Norris schien ein besonders aufmerksames Tier zu sein. Remus hatte schon einige Schülertuscheleien auf den Fluren belauscht.   
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Baum, der zu seinem Schutz gepflanzt worden war. Sie hatten ihn mit einem vergangenheitswirksamen Homenum Revelio untersucht. Doch ein Hund war kein Mensch! Cave Inimicium, Salvio Hexia, Apparationsbanne und Muggelabwehrzauber. Sie alle wirkten nur auf Menschen. Doch ein Animagus in seiner Tiergestalt konnte das Gelände und das Schloss betreten wie jedes Wesen seiner Art. Nichts hielt ihn auf, wenn kein Spezialzauber es verhinderte.   
  
Tief durchatmend zückte Remus erneut den Zauberstab. Einen Kreis beschreibend umschritt er die Weide und sprach wieder und wieder die magischen Worte: „Canis Exumai“. Sein unsichtbares Werk betrachtend harrte er noch einen Augenblick lang aus. Der Bannkreis war errichtet. Doch wie lange er halten würde, war nicht auszumachen.   
  
Im brausenden Wind, der sich langsam zu einem Sturm auswuchs, machte Remus sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Zwischen den trockenen Blättern, die über die Wege wirbelten, schwor er sich Dumbledore so schnell wie möglich ein zweites Mal aufzusuchen. Doch so sehr sein Geist sich auch an das Versprechen band, tief in seinem Inneren flüsterte kaum hörbar eine Stimme, dass er es nicht einhalten würde. Seine Hand hatte gezittert als er den Zauber wirkte als ob eine Fessel, älter als der Spruch, ihn band.


	15. Dunkle Geheimnisse

Die erste Novemberwoche ging unter in einer wahren Sintflut aus Schauern und Sturmböen. Was als Nieselregen und frischer Wind begann, prasselte, trommelte und peitschte schon in der Nacht zum Mittwoch so heftig gegen die Mauern und Bogenfenster, dass das ganze Schloss in Alpträumen versank. Der Orkan riss Ziegel von den Dächern und brach die Scheiben zweier Klassenzimmer als er Splitter von ihnen gegen sie trieb. Unter dem Dauerregen verwandelten sich die Schlossgründe bald in eine schlammig braune Sumpflandschaft und am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes versperrten die Stämme gefällter Bäume die wenigen Wege.   
  
Einen Moment lang blieb Remus an einem der Bogenfenster stehen und warf einen Blick hinaus. Grau über Grau breitete sich die Welt vor seinen Augen aus. Viel war nicht zu erkennen, nur verschwommene Schatten und ab und an einer der Äste, die im Wind gegen die Scheibe peitschten.   
„Ziemliches Unwetter, was?“, rief eines der Porträts von der Galerie herüber.   
„Ja“, entgegnete Remus murmelnd bis seine Stimme in einem heißeren Krächzen erstickte und er sich hustend vom Fenster losriss.   
Die langen Korridore waren menschenleer und nahezu unheimlich still. Nur zwei Schülern war Remus an diesem Samstagmorgen in der Großen Halle begegnet und für einen Augenblick stellte er sich vor, welcher Trubel wohl gerade draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld tobte. Wehmut stieg in ihm auf. Wie gerne hätte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Harry mit seinem Besen und dem rotgoldenen Umhang durch die Lüfte fegte und als jüngster Spieler des Jahrhunderts James alle Ehre machte. Noch wäre es nicht zu spät gewesen sich davon zu stehlen. Doch das unwirtliche Wetter hätte seine Erkältung leicht in eine gefährliche Lungenentzündung verwandeln können und bis er sich von Madame Pomfrey einen Aufpäppeltrank geben lassen konnte, musste sein Körper den Wolfsbanntrank, der noch in seinen Adern wühlte, vollständig abgebaut haben.   
  
So bog Remus nicht zum Portal ab, sondern nahm eine der richtungswechselnden Treppen zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Aufmerksam inspizierte er den Raum. Severus hatte ihn am gestrigen Nachmittag vertreten und er wollte nicht wissen, welche Intrigen sein Kollege wieder gegen ihn gesponnen hatte. Doch alles sah aus wie eh und je. Die Stühle waren auf die Bänke gestellt, die Schränke verschlossen, die Tafel gewischt. Als er auch die kleine Abstellkammer durchsucht und aufgeräumt vorgefunden hatte, setzte er sich an sein Pult, zog eine Dokumentenmappe aus seiner Ledertasche und begann den kleinen Test zu korrigieren, mit dem er das Thema „Inferi“ in der sechsten Stufe abgeschlossen hatte. Er hätte diese Arbeit auch in seinem Büro erledigen können. Doch inzwischen hatte er so viele Exponate des Magiezoologischen Museums und Anschauungstiere der Merlin Akademie dort untergebracht, dass es bald eng für ihn selbst wurde. Hier hatte er Platz, Ruhe und auch mehr Tageslicht. Verstohlen warf Remus einen Blick zu den Reihen der Bogenfenster hinüber. Konnte man von hier aus das Quidditchfeld sehen?   
  
Die Scheiben jedenfalls waren auch hier verschleiert vom stetigen Regen, der in Strömen daran herunterlief. Und selbst wenn die Sicht besser gewesen wäre, umringten noch immer hohe Bäume das Areal. Enttäuscht wandte er sich wieder dem Test zu. Um ihn her brauste der Sturm, riss an den Läden und pfiff durchs Gebälk. Er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Das Heulen des Windes! Es klang wie sein eigenes Geheul in der alten Hütte als er in den Vollmondnächten seiner Jugend dort eingesperrt war. Oder auch wie das Jaulen eines Hundes, der sich durch das Unwetter schleppte. Beides ließ Remus erschauern. Rührte an etwas, das er eigentlich tief in sich vergraben wollte: sein schlechtes Gewissen.   
  
Noch immer hatte er nicht mit Dumbledore gesprochen; hatte diese Woche trotz seines festen Vorsatzes verstreichen lassen _._ Es hat einfach keine Gelegenheit gegeben, versuchte er sich einzureden und wusste zugleich, dass es eine Lüge war. Vor den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle, nach den Sonderkonferenzen zur Sicherheitsprüfung der Schule oder bei jeder ihrer zufälligen Begegnungen auf dem Flur wäre es für einen Festentschlossenen ein Leichtes gewesen, den Schulleiter um ein Vieraugengespräch zu bitten. Doch war Remus nicht entschlossen. Irgendetwas, wüsste er nur was, versiegelte im entscheidenden Augenblick stets seine Lippen. Warum? Wollte er Dumbledore noch immer schützen?   
  
Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über die leeren Bänke schweifen, bis die Antwort von selbst auf ihn zukam. Nein, das war es nicht; nicht die ganze Wahrheit jedenfalls. Albus war Fudge nicht so ergeben, dass er seinen Kopf nicht aus der Schlinge zu ziehen wusste. So brisant die Information über Sirius auch erschien, nicht einmal der Zaubereiminister würde es wagen, dem mächtigsten Magier jüngerer Geschichte dessen Quellen aus der Nase zu ziehen. Nein, die Sache war viel verworrener. In trübe Gedanken versunken blickte Remus zur Tür, erwartete, nein hoffte aus tiefstem Grund der Seele, dass sie sich öffnen würde und Sirius‘ Gesicht im Rahmen erschien. Dass er mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zukäme und erklärte, dass alles nur ein großes Missverständnis war.   
  
Dann, mit einem Mal stand Remus der Abend wieder vor Augen, an dem Severus ihm in seinem Büro aufgelauert hatte. Inzwischen hatte sein Kollege sich angewöhnt, anzuklopfen und Remus hatte ihm durch die Blume zu verstehen gegeben, dass er noch auf eine Entschuldigung warte. Severus hatte das Gesicht verzogen, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und keinen Ton gesagt. Fast so als säße ihm die Bitte um Verzeihung quer im Hals wie ein Bisschen Brot. Und Remus wusste warum.   
  
Er wandte den Blick ab, verbannte die Bilder aus seinen Gedanken. Keiner von beiden würde an seine Tür klopfen und die Last von seinen Schultern nehmen, die Kette von Vertrauen, Verrat und Schuld durchbrechen. Eine letzte Antwort flackerte am Horizont seines Bewusstseins auf. Eine, der er kaum selbst ins Auge zu sehen wagte und die nur als schwaches Echo zu ihm durchdrang. Albus Dumbledore war sein Retter gewesen. Damals als der Schulleiter die Peitschende Weide pflanzen ließ ebenso wie heute als er ihn aus der Gosse geholt hatte. Dumbledore vertraute ihm. Und welch tiefer Vertrauensbruch war es, dass er und all seine Freunde die Schulregeln gebrochen hatten, um beisammen zu sein! Die Angst, die Gunst liebgewonnener Menschen zu verlieren, war schon immer sein größter Fehler gewesen. Ahnend spürte Remus, dass sich diese Schwäche rächen würde. Vielleicht schon sehr bald…   
  
~*~  
  
 _„Aber Sirius ist ihnen entkommen“, sagte Harry langsam. „Er ist geflohen.“_  
Schweiß quoll Remus aus jeder Pore. Noch immer fühlte er wie sein Herzschlag für eine Sekunde ausgesetzt hatte, wie die Tasche den zittrigen Fingern entglitten war und nur ein jäher, gezielter Griff ihren Fall gebremst hatte. Das Klassenzimmer war leer, James Sohn‘ gegangen. Doch er hatte mächtige, aufrührende Worte zurückgelassen. Worte, die unter die Haut gingen und brannten. Schwer ausatmend wandte Remus sich von der Tür ab, die eben ins Schloss gefallen war. Das Versprechen, Harry im Kampf gegen die Dementoren zu schulen, rückte in weite Ferne. Warum waren sie beim Quidditchmatch aufgetaucht? Nur um sich an den aufgepeitschten Emotionen zu laben?! Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber hatten sie auch etwas im Gebüsch gejagt. Etwas, von dem niemand unter dem Dach der Schule etwas wusste. Außer ihm. Angespannt fuhr Remus mit den Fingern über das Pult. Dann wandte er sich zur Tafel. Etwas würgte ihn wie von einer Schlinge um den Hals, die sich langsam zuzog. Wenn James‘ Sohn etwas zustieße; wenn Sirius es noch einmal schaffen sollte, in die Schule einzudringen, dann war es vielleicht seine Schuld. Der Druck schien sein Herz fast zum Bersten zu bringen. Zwei Hände schienen an seiner Seele zu reißen, sie über der Karte des Rumtreibers zerfetzen zu wollen.   
  
Remus schloss die Augen, versuchte sich der Bedrängnis in Gedanken zu entziehen. Erfolglos. Er konnte nicht tatenlos herumsitzen. Ganz Hogwarts schien keinen Bann oder Enthüllungszauber zu besitzen, der Animagi fernhielt oder zumindest entlarvte. Und er? Er war der einzige Eingeweihte unter den Zinnen des Schlosses. Wenn er schon den Mund nicht aufbekam, musste er die Sache selbst in Hand nehmen! Hatte er Harry nicht gerade damit vertröstet, schwer beschäftigt zu sein? Natürlich hatte er damit eher an die Klassenarbeiten gedacht, die vor Weihnachten noch anstanden; an die Korrespondenz und Botengänge mit der Merlin Akademie und dem Museum und an die Bestellung neuer Lehrbücher bei Flourish & Flotts, seitdem irgendwer alle Werke für seinen Unterricht aus der Schulbibliothek entwendet hatte. Doch zwischen all dem sollte noch etwas Zeit bleiben, um der Schule selbst noch ein paar Schutzzauber hinzuzufügen. Er blickte auf zur Uhr über der Tafel. Bis zum Abendessen waren es noch ein paar Stunden. Doch danach hatte er Zeit und er würde sie nutzen. Mit einem Stein im Magen verließ Remus das Klassenzimmer und belegte es mit Schwellenbannen. Er wusste, er tat das das Mindeste, was er tun musste und doch war ihm unwohl dabei.   
  
In den nächsten Tagen hatte Remus viel zu tun. Sobald die Turmuhr Neun schlug und die Schüler sich in ihre Häuser zurückgezogen hatten, war er in den Galerien, auf den Treppen und den Korridoren unterwegs, um jedes Schlupfloch mit einem dauerhaften Canis Exuamai zu sichern. Im Keller beginnend arbeitete er sich Etage um Etage in Richtung der Türme vor.   
Es musste am Donnerstag gewesen sein, als vor der Tür eines Lehrerklos, nahe der Hintertreppe zu den Schulgärten, plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt aus einem Seitentrakt trat und ihm den Weg versperrte. Remus brauchte das Gesicht nicht mit seinem Zauberstab anleuchten, um zu wissen wen er vor sich hatte.  
„Ah, Guten Abend, Professor Lupin. Welche Überraschung“, raunte Severus Snapes im falschesten Ton, „Unternehmen wir einen kleinen Abendspaziergang? Zum Gewächshaus vielleicht, um den Nachthimmel zu beobachten? Man soll von dort aus ja einen hervorragenden Blick auf den Hundsstern haben!“  
Remus musterte das fahle Gesicht mit den schwarzen Augen, die ihn taxierten, darauf zu warten schienen, dass er sich verraten würde. Doch obgleich ihm diese Begegnung gerade noch gefehlt hatte, ließ er sich nicht provozieren.   
„Nein, ich hatte andere Dinge zu erledigen“, entgegnete er gelassen und nickte knapp zur Toilette hinüber, „Einen guten Abend“  
Er wollte einen Bogen um seinen Kollegen einschlagen und zum Haupttrakt zurückkehren, doch Severus ließ ihn abermals nicht ziehen.   
„Vielleicht sollten Sie einmal mit Madame Pomfrey sprechen. Sie müssen eine äußert schwache Blase haben so häufig wie Sie die Toiletten aufsuchen!“   
Remus wandte den Kopf und sah seinem Kontrahenten direkt ins Gesicht. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem bitterbösen Lächeln. Ein Grinsen, das verriet, dass er ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf den Fersen gewesen war. Remus‘ Magen verkrampfte sich. Doch sollte sein alter Feind glauben, dass er vor ihm kuschen würde, irrte er sich.   
„Bei Merlin, das ist lächerlich, Severus!“  
Mit einem Schritt war Remus bei ihm und senkte die Stimme.   
„Sirius hat zwei meiner besten Freunde verraten und ermordet. Er hätte auch mich ans Messer geliefert, wenn er noch dazu gekommen wäre. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich ihm dabei helfen würde, ins Schloss einzubrechen? Hier, wo James‘ einziger Sohn lebt? Du siehst die Dinge in völlig falschem Licht, Severus, dein Hass blendet dich!“   
Noch immer taxierten sie einander. In der stoischen Miene seines Gegenübers regte sich kein Muskel.  
„Doch wenn du es genau wissen willst“, fuhr Remus fort, um die Stille zu durchbrechen, „Ich habe mir noch einmal die Schwellenbanne angesehen“.   
„Die Inspektionen der Sicherheitszauber sind seit fast einer Woche abgeschlossen!“, erwiderte Severus endlich.   
„Es schadet dennoch nichts, sie ein wenig zu verstärken!“  
Snape schien nicht zuzuhören. Er streckte einen seiner langen, dünnen Finger aus und presste sie ihm gegen die Brust, während die Augen in Hass ertranken.  
„Ich warne dich!“, raunte er, „Dumbledore hat seine Augen überall und er hat die Suche nach dem Schuldigen noch lange nicht aufgegeben. Jedes Geheimnis kommt irgendwann ans Tageslicht. Sei gewiss, was immer du im Schilde führst, ich finde es heraus. Und dann ist es aus mit deinem falschen Spiel.“  
Er sah scharf nach links, dann nach rechts.  
„Bis dann, Werwolf“, hauchte er und zog davon wie ein schwarzes Phantom.   
  
Werwolf. Geheimnis. Die Worte klangen in der Stille nach, die sein Fortgehen hinterlassen hatte. Remus starrte in die Dunkelheit. Für einen Augenblick schweiften seine Gedanken ab an die Unterrichtsstunde in Harrys Jahrgang am Montag. In der ersten Sekunde hatte er nicht glauben können, dass Severus so weit gegangen war, die Klasse durch die Blume auf sein ‚pelziges Problem‘ aufmerksam zu machen. Doch was hatte er erwartet von einem Mann, der ihn hasste? Ein Glück, dass bisher kein Schüler den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl durchschaut hatte. Doch was meinte Severus damit, Albus hätte seine Augen überall und die Suche nach dem Schuldigen längst noch nicht aufgegeben? Wusste Snape etwa mehr als der Rest des Kollegiums?   
  
Nachdenklich runzelte Remus die Stirn, ließ zweieinhalb Monate Revue passieren. Wieder sah er Dumbledores Gesicht in den Kerkern vor sich, hörte dessen Stimme: ‚Zu Severus vorzudringen ist selten eine leichte Aufgabe, selbst dann, wenn das Anliegen berechtigt ist. Ich werde noch einmal mit ihm reden, doch ich kann nichts versprechen, Remus‘. Die Erinnerung mischte sich mit zahllosen Anderen: Severus, der ihm von der Wendeltreppe entgegenkam, als er in der ersten Woche mit dem Schulleiter noch einmal die Vertretungspläne besprechen wollte; Dumbledore, der Severus nach dem Abendessen zu einem kleinen Spaziergang aufforderte; Albus und Snape, die auf der Abschlusskonferenz zur Sicherheitsprüfung Blicke tauschten als ob sie sich wortlos zu verständigten. Eines war klar: Diese Verbindung war mehr als ein reines Dienstverhältnis. Etwas spielte sich zwischen den beiden ab, das über die Art hinausging, mit der Dumbledore seinen anderen Lehrern begegnete. Doch was genau es war, bekam Remus nicht zu fassen. Nachdenklich wandte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Korridore.   
  
Es war die gleiche Finsternis, die die Flure auch drei Tage später noch erfüllte, als Remus in der Nacht zum Sonntag sein Werk vollendete. Über den Türmen des Schlosses hing ein sternlos schwarzer Himmel. Tiefhängende Wolken kündigten ein neues Unwetter an. Und in den Gängen lag eine unheimliche Stille wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, der sich draußen zusammenbraute. Es war so spät, dass selbst die Lehrer, die zur Nachtwache eingeteilt waren, sich bereits zur Ruhe begeben hatten. Und vermutlich waren er und Mrs Norris die Einzigen, die noch im Gebäude umherstreiften, dachte Remus. Doch die Katze würde bald allein auf Pirsch gehen müssen, denn ihm fielen die Augen zu. Schlaftrunken bog er so in die Galerie ein, die ihn zu seinem Büro führen würde, als ihn plötzlich etwas zusammenfahren ließ: Stimmen!   
  
Irgendwo in der Schwärze des Treppenhauses waren Stimmen zu hören. Und sie schienen näher zu kommen. Mit einem Mal wieder hellwach drückte sich Remus gegen die Porträtwand und lauschte in die Finsternis. Wer bei Merlins Bart war um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Beinen? Am Absatz einer der richtungswechselnden Treppen schräg über ihm tauchten plötzlich zwei Zauberstablichter auf. Der Schein war zu schwach als dass er die Gesichter der Nachwandler erkennen konnte. Doch als er die Stimme des Mannes hörte, der nun das Wort ergriff, atmete er tief auf. Es war nur Albus Dumbledore.   
„Die Schulbehörde zum Beispiel“, sagte dieser gerade zu seinem unbekanntem Begleiter. Und Remus, der auf Professor McGonagall tippte, rückte von seiner Wand ab und schlich leise davon, um die beiden nicht zu stören. Doch gerade als den Quergang betrat, ließen ihn die nächsten Worte mit einem Schlag durch Mark und Bein erschauern.   
„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa, dass…“, antwortete dem Schulleiter eine kalte, ölige Stimme, die gewiss nicht Minerva gehörte.  
„Wir müssen in Betracht ziehen, dass Black Hilfe hatte“, entgegnete Dumbledore, „Viele seiner Anhänger sind noch auf freiem Fuß. Die meisten verstecken sich unter der Maske eines rechtschaffenen Lebens vor dem Zugriff der Auroren. Sie würden selbst kein Risiko eingehen, um ihren Herrn zu rächen. Doch wer weiß, wie viele davon jederzeit bereit wären, einen zu unterstützen, der sich statt ihrer die Finger schmutzig macht! Severus, ich bat dich um diesen späten Ausflug in die Schlossgründe, um die Dinge in Ruhe und abseits meiner Porträts zu besprechen, unter denen sich entfernte Verwandte Blacks befinden, zu deren Untersuchung ich noch nicht kam. Die Lage ist ernst. Wir müssen herausfinden, ob Black Verbündete gefunden hat, die ihm Unterschlupf gewähren und Informationen zuspielen. Wir müssen in Erfahrung bringen, wo er sich versteckt hält und ob es im Ministerium ein Leck gibt.“   
„Sie wissen, dass ich seit Karkaroffs Anhörung kaum noch Kontakte in die Szene habe!“   
„Ich weiß. Ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du alle überprüfst, die ihm je dienten. Zunächst sollten wir einen ganz bestimmten Mann unter die Lupe nehmen. Du weißt, wen ich meine. Nutze die Verbindungen, die du noch hast. Wenn es einen gibt, dem sich ein Gefolgsmann Voldemorts anvertrauen würde, dann jemandem aus seinen eigenen Reihen, jemanden wie dir“.   
  
Die Welt stand still. Remus wusste nicht, ob seine Beine ihn hielten oder er zusammensackte. Er wusste nicht, ob noch Luft in seine Lungen strömte oder er vergessen hatte zu atmen. Alles - der Korridor, die Porträts, die Stimmen und Lichter in der Ferne - verschwammen. Alles drehte sich nur noch um die eine schreckliche Erkenntnis, die seine Sinne betäubte und sich wie ein Dolch in seine Gedanken bohrte: Severus Snape war Todesser gewesen! Und Dumbledore ließ ihn in Hogwarts unterrichten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kursivtext: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, S 197


	16. Gedankenkarussell

Die Schritte hallten an den Wänden des Klassenzimmers wider. Nervös lenkte Remus sie durch den Raum, schloss Fenster um Fenster per Hand, ohne Magie. Kurz blickte er auf, betrachtete seine Umgebung: Die Bänke, hinter denen achtlos zur Seite geschobene Stühle standen; die beiden Papierflieger am Boden, die vollgeschriebene Tafel hinter sich, eingehüllt in Kreidestaub. Als er den vergessenen Slytherinschal in der letzten Reihe entdeckte, überkam ihn ein Frösteln. Dann aber zog er den Zauberstab, ließ die Stühle auf die Tische schweben und die Flieger in den Mülleimer, brachte den Schal in die Seitenkammer und reinigte die Tafel mit einem Ratzeputz. All das geschah ohne dass er wirklich bei der Sache war. Vor den Fensterscheiben verschleierte dichter Nebel den dunkler werdenden Nachmittagshimmel und entzog die Pfade in den Schlossgründen dem Blick. Nichts konnte Remus in den Spiegelungen der Scheibe erkennen als sein eigenes Gesicht. Tief durchatmend wandte er sich wieder ab und packte seine Tasche.   
  
Die Glocke schlug fünf als er den Korridor betrat und sich sogleich verfolgt fühlte. Nicht von einem Menschen oder sonst einem lebenden Wesen. Der kalte Hauch in seinem Nacken war anderer Natur. Draußen vor den Flurfenstern schienen geisterhafte Hände Fragezeichen in den Nebel zu schreiben. Fragezeichen pflasterten den Weg hinab zur Großen Halle, nahmen neben ihm am Lehrertisch Platz und schienen sich auf den Gesichtern ringsumher niederzulassen. Das Phantom offenbarte seinen Namen. Es hieß Warum.   
  
Warum hatte Dumbledore Severus eingestellt, wohlwissend, welch düstere Vergangenheit sein Tränkemeister hatte? Warum legte er sein Vertrauen in ihn, ließ ihn die Todesser ausspionieren?  
  
Diese Frage beschäftigte Remus nun schon fast eine Woche. Immer wieder flammte sie auf. Wie heute in der letzten Schulstunde als einige Slyhterins über Sirius und Voldemort tuschelten oder jetzt als Severus ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf und sich dann zu Professor Vektor beugte um sich von ihm das Salz reichen zu lassen.   
  
Geistabwesend wandte Remus den Blick ab, richtete ihn auf das kleine Fläschchen neben seinem Teller. Aufpäppeltrank in einer besonderen Dosierung, abgestimmt auf die Eigenarten seines Körpers, der auf manche Zaubertränke anders reagierte als der gewöhnlicher Menschen. Er war froh, dass Poppy auch in seinem Fall ihr Handwerk verstand und die Einnahmeintervalle genau notiert hatte. Und doch konnte Remus seine Medizin nicht mehr so unbefangen schlucken. Der Gedanke, wer den Trank gebraut hatte, verursachte ihm bei jedem Tropfen einen flauen Magen. Natürlich war es Unsinn! Wenn Severus ihm etwas hätte antun wollen, hätte er mit dem Wolfsbanntrank jede Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Doch im Grunde war es auch weniger die Angst vor einer Vergiftung, die ihn so umtrieb, als vielmehr der Gedanke daran, was diese Hand noch alles getan haben mochte als Zaubertränke zu brauen.   
  
Kurz schloss Remus die Augen, um die Grübeleien zu vergessen und versuchte sich nur aufs Abendessen zu konzentrieren. Das Phantom wich von seiner Seite. Wohin es geflohen war erfuhr er als er in sein Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte und versuchte den Abend mit Lesen auszuklingen zu lassen. Nach zehn Seiten schlug er das Buch wieder zu. Weder seine Lektüre noch die Schülerzeichnungen der Hinkepanks auch nicht der kratzige Gesang von Elvira Prisley aus dem Grammophon verschafften ihm wirklich Ablenkung. Seine Gedanken kreisten und kreisten und kreisten.   
  
Zunächst hatte er versucht sich einzureden, dass er die Gesprächsfetzen in ihrem Sinn missverstanden oder sich in seiner Müdigkeit schlichtweg verhört hatte. Doch die Zweifel starben schnell. Weder das eine noch das andere war wahr. Dumbledore hatte sich in beiderlei Hinsicht klar ausgedrückt. Und hatte er selbst, Remus, es nicht schon immer geahnt? Die meisten Anhänger hatte Voldemort in jenem Haus rekrutiert, dessen Gründer schon Wert auf reines Blut gelegt hatte. Auch in ihrer Generation hatten sich viele Slytherins ihm angeschlossen. Sirius‘ kleiner Bruder, der irgendwann von der Bildfläche verschwand. Bellatrix, dessen Cousine, die zugegeben ein wenig älter war als er. Und Severus? Severus hatte schon als Erstklässler tief in den dunklen Künsten gesteckt; hatte James, Sirius, Peter und ihn aus dem Hinterhalt mit Zaubern und Flüchen angegriffen, die in keinem Lehrbuch zu finden waren. Ja, hatte selbst Lily, die eine Kindheitsfreundin war, als Schlammblut beschimpft. Jeder von ihnen hätte damals schwören können, dass er sich eines Tages den Todessern anschließen würde. Es stand ihm förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben. Nein, die wahre Überraschung war gewesen, ihn in Hogwarts wiederzusehen. Nur deswegen hatte Remus in den letzten Monaten keinen Gedanken an den möglichen Werdegang seines alten Feindes verschwendet. Lilys zornig verleugnete und doch nie ganz aufgegebene Hoffnung, dass er irgendwie noch auf den rechten Pfad zurückkehren würde, musste sich bewahrheitet haben. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Denn Dumbledore würde keinen Todesser einstellen. Niemals! Dessen war sich Remus sicher gewesen. Doch Gewissheiten hatten in diesem Krieg schon immer die Angewohnheit gehabt, wie Kartenhäuser einzubrechen. Kurz flackerte Sirius durch seine Erinnerungen und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft brachte Freundschaft und Feindschaft zur Unkenntlichkeit durcheinander und was blieb, waren Geheimnisse und Rätsel.   
  
Abwesend begann Remus sein Schlafzimmer aufzuräumen: In seinem Koffer, in den Schränken, in all jenen privaten Winkeln, die die Hauselfen nicht anrührten. Vielleicht würde diese tröge Arbeit das Karussell in seinem Kopf endlich anhalten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er tatsächlich ein wenig Zerstreuung darin fand. Als er mit dem Wandschrank fast fertig war, ertasteten seine Finger in der hintersten Ecke schließlich einen alten Schuhkarton. Wehmut stieg in ihm auf. In diesem Karton lagerten seit Jahren die letzten Überreste der großen Modelllandschaft, an der er als Junge über Jahre hinweg mit Begeisterung getüftelt hatte. Immer wieder hatte sein Vater ihm neue Souvenirs mitgebracht aus der ‚Welt da draußen‘, die er niemals zu Gesicht bekommen durfte. Vorsichtig zog Remus den Karton hervor, hob den Deckel. Ein Stich ging ihm durchs Herz als er die Trümmer der Winkelgasse sah. Irgendwann würde er dieses Modell wieder instandsetzen, das zu alt war als dass ein einfacher Reparo lange vorgehalten hätte.   
  
Als er den Schuhkarton wieder in den Schrank zurückstellte, gab eine einfache Sommerrobe, die er gerade beiseiteschob, ein merkwürdiges Rascheln von sich. Ein Rascheln, das sich nicht nach Stoff anhörte. Vorsichtig tastete Remus das Kleidungsstück ab und erspürte etwas Flaches in der Brusttasche. Er ließ seine Finger hinein gleiten und zog den Gegenstand mit einem Ruck heraus. Eine Handschrift blitze im Schein der Petroleumlampe auf. Eine vertraute Handschrift. Der Brief! Ilarias Brief! Remus Puls nahm an Fahrt auf. Über die turbulenten Ereignisse seit Halloween hatte er seine kleine Liaison in Italien fast vergessen. Diesen Brief nun wieder in den Händen zu halten war wie das Erwachen aus einem Traum. Kein schönes Erwachen, denn die Erinnerung an Ilaria war noch immer getrübt vom schrecklichen Ende dieser Sommerliebe. Doch war die Vergangenheit in diesem Moment durchaus eine willkommene Ablenkung von der Gegenwart. Bedeckt vom Pflaster der Zeit brannte die Wunde längst nicht mehr so sehr wie noch vor drei Monaten. Es war Mitte November, die Sommersonne in Regengüssen ertrunken. Inzwischen hatte Remus sich damit abgefunden, dass auch diese Beziehung in jeder Hinsicht gescheitert war. Und das war der Grund, warum er den Kleiderschrank schloss und sich zum Schreibtisch begab, wo der Brieföffner lag. Mehr als die quälenden Gedanken darüber, warum Dumbledore einen Todesser eingestellt hatte, konnte ihn auch Ilarias Worte nicht mitnehmen. Wie sehr er sich täuschen sollte…   
  
Minuten später ließ Remus den Brief wieder sinken als sei seine Hand aus Blei. Etwas Kaltes durchströmte seinen Körper, weckte ein Zittern. Nein, Ilarias Worte lenkten ihn nicht ab. Sie gingen ihm tief unter die Haut. Offenbar hatte der Wirt ihr seinen Brief wie vereinbart übergeben. Und ihre Reaktion darauf war ein einziges Flehen. Ein Flehen um Antworten, um Wahrheiten. Seine fadenscheinige Lüge, dass familiäre Angelegenheiten ihn zur sofortigen Abreise zwangen, hatte sie ihm nicht abgenommen. Was Remus in den Händen hielt, war eine Niederschrift voll von Ratlosigkeit, Unverständnis und dem Schmerz der Verlassenen. Noch einmal überflog er die Zeilen und spürte dem Stich in seinem Herzen nach. Er hatte sie doch nicht verletzten wollen. Auch wenn er es hätte besser wissen müssen, hatte er gehofft, dass ihre Gefühle nur ein Strohfeuer gewesen waren. Was war er für ein Narr gewesen! Doch setzte ihm der Brief nicht nur ihretwegen so zu. Immer wieder blieben seine Blicke an jener einen Zeile hängen. _Bist du vielleicht verheiratet? Hast du Verantwortung für ein Kind und deine Frau hat uns gesehen und mich angegriffen?_ Die Wahrheit traf ihn eiskalt. Ja, er hatte Verantwortung für ein Kind! Für einen dreizehnjährigen Jungen, den sein eigener Pate umbringen wollte. Und unter diesem Dach unterrichtete ein Mann, der einst zu den Verbündeten dessen Meisters gehörte. Wenn Sirius in Askaban tatsächlich zu geschwächt worden war, um sich noch verwandeln zu können, dann musste er Hilfe gehabt haben. Hilfe von Severus? Das klang unglaublich! Und doch, war es einst nicht auch unvorstellbar gewesen, dass Sirius James verraten würde?  
  
 _Dumbledore scheint ihm zu vertrauen_ , hatte Remus sich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder wie ein Mantra selbst vorgesagt. Doch es reichte nicht, um seine Zweifel zu beruhigen. Er musste handeln, musste herausfinden, was hinter dieser Sache steckte. Andernfalls würde er unter dem Dach dieser Schule keine ruhige Minute mehr haben. Für einen Augenblick wog er den Brief noch in den Händen. Ilaria wartete schon so lange, sie hatte endlich eine Antwort verdient. Zögerlich streckte Remus die Hand nach Feder und Tintenfass aus. Doch dann hielt er inne. Eine Bleischwere kroch in seine Finger bei dem Gedanken daran, die bedeutungsvollen Worte „Ich bin ein Werwolf“ niederzuschreiben. Diese Worte, die meist bedeuteten, für immer ins Abseits geschoben zu werden. Tief atmete er ein, dann packte er hastig den Brief in ein Holzschächtelchen. Es hatte noch Zeit. Andere Dinge zählten im Moment mehr.   
  
Remus wandte sich zum Nachttisch um. Der Wecker zeigte zwei Minuten vor halb elf. Zu spät, um noch Kollegen aufzusuchen und sie in einen kleinen Plausch zu verwickeln. Zu früh, um an einem Freitagabend zu Bett zu gehen. Ohnehin würde er kein Auge zumachen können. Doch wo sollte er seine Suche beginnen? Das Einfachste wäre, den Schulleiter in dessen Büro aufzusuchen und ihn mit seiner unfreiwilligen Beobachtung zu konfrontieren. Doch davor scheute Remus zurück. So mulmig ihm bei dieser Sache auch war, er respektierte Albus Dumbledore zu sehr, um ihn den Zauberstab direkt auf die Brust zu setzen. Zumal, um diese Uhrzeit! Nein, er hatte eine andere Idee. Schnell holte Remus den Schlüsselbund vom Haken neben der Tür, löste den klobigen, kupferfarbenen mit dem stilisierten Buch vom Ring. Severus hatte etwas von Karkaroffs Anhörung erwähnt und wenn es irgendwo in der Schule noch Zeugnisse der alten Todesserprozesse gab, dann in der Schulbibliothek.   
  
Keine Viertelstunde später stand er vor dem Archiv alter Tagespropheten und betrachtete die unzähligen streichholzschachtelgroßen Fächer, in denen ein ganzes Jahrhundert an platzsparend geschrumpfter Zeitungen lagerte. Wäre er sich nicht sicher gewesen, dass Madam Pince einen Zauberbann über das Archiv gelegt hätte, hätte er es mit einem Accio versucht. So aber arbeitete sich Remus per Hand durch das frühe Jahr 1982 bis ihm die Augen zuzufallen drohten. Endlich, als die Glocke in Hogsmeade zwei tiefe und zwei helle Schläge von sich gab, wurde er fündig.   
  
_‚_ _Karkaroff_ _packt aus! ‘_ lautete die Schlagzeile. Mit pochendem Herzen überflog Remus die Zeilen bis ihm für einen Moment der Atem stockte.  
  
 _…Den einzigen noch nicht magiestrafrechtlich überprüften Namen, den_ _Karkaroff_ _nennen konnte, war ein Mann namens Severus Snape. Doch auch diese Information erwies sich als unnütz. Kein Geringerer als der Großmeister des_ _Zaubergammots_ _und Träger des Orden des Merlin, Albus Percival_ _Wulfric_ _Brian Dumbledore, verbürgte sich persönlich für die Integrität des Benannten. „Severus Snape war in der Tat ein Todesser, doch er hat sich schon vor Lord_ _Voldemorts_ _Sturz wieder unseren Reihen angeschlossen und als Spion für uns gearbeitet, unter größter Gefahr für sein eigenes Leben. Er ist heute genauso wenig ein Todesser wie ich einer bin.“_ *, _erklärte er noch während der laufenden Anhörung..._   
  
Also doch! Severus hatte sich tatsächlich Voldemort angeschlossen. Doch damit nicht genug. Dumbledore hatte ihn verteidigt mit flammenden Worten, die nichts an Überzeugung missen ließen. Dunkel erinnerte sich Remus, dass Moody erwähnt hatte, dass ihr Anführer sich für einen seiner Spione verbürgt hatte. Doch Remus hatte nie erfahren, dass es dabei um seinen alten Mitschüler gehandelt hatte und wenn doch, hatte er es vergessen. Noch immer fassungslos berührte er mit der Spitze der Zeitung das Fach, das den Tagespropheten augenblicklich einsog und verließ die Bibliothek.   
  
Dunkelheit und Stille empfingen ihn in den Korridoren. Er war aufgebrochen, um Antworten zu finden. Und tatsächlich war eine Frage gelöst. Doch in der Leere, die sie hinterließ, sprossen bereits neue Rätsel und vor den Bogenfenstern hingen noch immer die Nebel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Text in Sternchen: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, S. 617


	17. Investigationen

Das Wochenende ging vorüber, nahm den Montag und den Dienstag mit sich, ohne dass sich viel veränderte. Remus hing in den Wolken seiner Grübeleien fest und konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen seinem Kollegen ebenso zu trauen wie ihr Vorgesetzter es wohl tat. In vier Tagen war auch wenig Neues in Erfahrung zu bringen. Eine Sache aber hatte er in einem kleinen Plausch mit Minerva McGonagall herausgefunden: Severus Snape hatte seine Stelle mitten im Schuljahr angetreten und zunächst mit Horace Slughorn geteilt. Das war im November 1981 gewesen. Und diese Tatsache gab ihm noch mehr zu denken. So kurzfristig nach Voldemorts Fall?! Das konnte kein Zufall sein! Hatte Dumbledore ihm mit dem Stellenangebot dazu bewegt, die Seiten zu wechseln?   
  
Müde legte Remus den alten Tagespropheten beiseite, den er sich am Montagmittag mit einem Geminizauber kopiert hatte und bestellte bei Rosmerta ein letztes Butterbier. Ein wenig bereute er es damals nicht genauer zugehört zu haben als Moody und Dumbledore in dieser turbulenten Zeit, kurz vor der Auflösung des Phönixordens, von den neusten Entwicklungen berichteten. Der Schock über Nacht seine besten Freunde verloren zu haben, hatte ihn wochenlang wie in einer Welt aus Watte, einem sonderbar unwirklichen Alptraum leben lassen. Und auch wenn er geatmet, geschlafen und gegessen hatte, konnte Remus sich nicht daran erinnern in dieser Zeit wirklich existiert zu haben. Die Außenwelt war an ihm vorbeigezogen wie das Rascheln eines Lethifolds.  
  
Allmählich leerte sich das Drei Besen. Dienstagabend war offenbar kein guter Kneipentag. Über vielen Tischen hing nur noch der blaue Dunst der Zigaretten. Ihre Erzeuger waren verschwunden. Ein wenig fühlte sich Remus an die späten Stunden im Zentaurenhof erinnert, jenem _besonderen_ Lokal in London, in dem er manchmal seine häuslichen Sorgen im Butterbier ertränkt und auch David kennengelernt hatte, ehe er ihn im Palusviertel wiedertraf. Doch hier war nicht London. Die Dachbalken der gutbürgerlichen Schenke mochten in Lauf der Jahrhunderte gewiss einiges gesehen haben. Doch ob sie auch etwas von Werwölfen, Liebe unter Männern und Schulleitern, die Todesser einstellten, ahnten? Remus wusste es nicht. Langsam packte er seine Sachen zusammen, leerte sein Bier und ließ Rosmerta das Geld auf dem Tresen liegen.   
  
Als er hinaus in das unwirtliche Wetter trat, die Novemberstürme um seine Ohren brausten und der Regen in Strömen auf ihn niederging, traf Remus eine Entscheidung. Es hatte keinen Zweck sich schweigend den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, warum Severus trotz seiner Vergangenheit in Hogwarts arbeiten durfte anstatt hinter den Mauern von Askaban zu sitzen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, die Wahrheit auf Schleichwegen in Erfahrung bringen zu wollen. Er war kein Schuljunge mehr, der die Geheimnisse Hogwarts zusammen mit seinen Freunden hinter dem Rücken der Lehrer auskundschaftete. Er war selbst Teil des Kollegiums und hatte Verantwortung für seine Schüler. So sehr er den Gedanken auch gescheut hatte, es half nichts! Er musste mit Dumbledore sprechen. Nur der Schulleiter selbst konnte Klarheit in diesen Wald aus Fragen bringen. Früher oder später hätte er ihn ohnehin mit seinen Bedenken konfrontieren müssen, Harry zuliebe. Warum nicht schon jetzt? Sobald wie möglich würde er Albus in seinem Büro aufsuchen. Fest stieß Remus das Portal auf und kehrte in die heimischen Hallen von Hogwarts zurück.   
  
Die Gelegenheit ergab sich am Donnerstag. Dumbledore erklärte Poppy und Flitwick am Mittagstisch dass er froh sei, heute durch keine weiteren Verpflichtungen gebunden zu sein und dass er den freien Tag wohl in Ruhe bei einem guten Buch und wenig Kammermusik verbringen würde. Remus, der die Sache nicht unbedingt vor aller Augen verhandeln wollte, zögerte, ihn auf sein Anliegen anzusprechen. Ohnehin war es ihm unangenehm, dass ausgerechnet Severus ihn scharf beäugte als er hellhörig wurde und die Unterhaltung aufmerksam belauschte. Aber er beschloss, den Direktor nach Unterrichtsschluss aufzusuchen.   
  
Das kreisrunde Büro war mit leiser Musik erfüllt als er eintrat und dem Blick des Schulleiters begegnete, der an diesem Abend wohl niemanden mehr erwartete.   
„Remus!“, rief Dumbledore ihm vor einem Bücherschrank stehend aus zu. In seinem Ton lag etwas Überraschtes. Doch er war nicht unfreundlich.  
„Ja, Direktor, der bin ich“, erwiderte Remus ein wenig steif und räusperte sich, „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?“   
Albus wiegte eine Sekunde lang den Kopf als sei er sich unschlüssig. Dann jedoch lächelte er.   
„Aber nein, setz dich doch und nimm dir ein Brausedrop!“, entgegnete er und deute zum Schreibtisch.   
Als Remus das Büro durchquerte fiel ihm auf, dass der Bücherschrank an dem Dumbledore zugange gewesen war, gar keine Bücher enthielt. Stattdessen reihten sich darin, dicht aneinander gedrängt, kleine, bunte Ordner wie sie zur Ablage und Aufbewahrung von Briefen verwendet wurden. Stirnrunzelnd warf Remus ihnen einen verwunderten Blick zu, ließ sie dann jedoch links liegen und nahm auf einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. Dumbledore hatte inzwischen den Kandelaber darauf entzündet und der Schein der Kerzen reflektierte sich auf den Gläsern seiner Halbmondbrille, über deren Ränder hinweg er Remus betrachtete.   
„Also was führt dich zu mir?“, fragte er ruhig und befreite eines der Brausedrops aus der Glasschüssel von seiner glänzenden Hülle.   
Remus räusperte sich erneut. Dieses Gespräch glich exakt jenen, die sie in alten Zeiten geführt hatten als er Dumbledore noch Bericht darüber erstatte, welche Werwölfe sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten und wer auf ihre Seite gewechselt war.   
„Es geht um Severus Snape“, sprach er geradeheraus.   
Ein tiefes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Dumbledores Blicke wanderten kurz zur Kuppel des Turmzimmers und dann zurück zu ihm. Ein Hauch von Mitleid spiegelte sich in den blauen Augen.   
„Ich weiß, dass er dich verdächtigt, Black ins Schloss gelassen zu haben“, bemerkte der Schulleiter ruhig, „Aber ich versichere dir, Remus, dass das nicht auch für mich gilt. Eure gemeinsame Vergangenheit mag Severus verblenden, was seine Einschätzung deiner Person betrifft. Doch sei dir gewiss: Du genießt mein vollstes Vertrauen!“  
Remus schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
„Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen, Dumbledore. Doch darum bin ich nicht hier.“  
Die weißen Brauen wanderten ein Stück höher.  
„Weswegen dann?“, fragte der Schulleiter irritiert.  
Remus holte tief Luft, griff in seine Ledertasche, holte den alten Tagespropheten hervor und breitete ihn auf dem Schreibtisch aus.   
„Hier“, sagte er, deutete auf den Artikel und gab Albus Zeit zu lesen. Während die Blicke des Schulleiters über die Zeilen flogen, kam es Remus vor als verlöre das Gesicht seines Gegenübers eine Nuance an Farbe.   
„Ich wurde vor zwei Wochen Zeuge eines Gesprächs zwischen Ihnen und Snape auf dem Flur“, fuhr er fort ehe Albus zu Wort kam, „Es war leider nicht zu vermeiden. Und seitdem frage ich mich warum. Warum haben Sie ihn eingestellt, Dumbledore?“   
Der Schulleiter antwortete nicht. Behäbig wie von einem Lähmzauber getroffen legte er die Zeitung beiseite, stand auf und trat an eines der Fenster. Erst nach einiger Zeit schien er seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben.   
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Entdeckung dich schockiert hat, Remus“, bemerkte er schwer, dem Zimmer den Rücken zugewandt, „Vermutlich würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht anders reagieren.“  
Remus kniff die Augen zusammen, atmete tief durch. Dann stand er auf, beugte sich über das Pult und fixierte das Spiegelbild seines Gegenübers auf der Fensterscheibe.   
„Ich verstehe es nicht, Dumbledore! Sie, die Ihr ganzes Leben lang gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft haben?! Wie können Sie…“  
Er brach ab als ihm die Worte entglitten, in einer Woge aus Enttäuschung und Wut ertranken.   
„Ich habe meine Gründe“, erwiderte Dumbledore nüchtern.   
Remus biss sich förmlich auf die Zunge, um sich jede Erwiderung zu sparen. Mit einem tiefen Zug atmete er seinen Zorn aus. Dumbledore musste es gehört haben, denn endlich drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um.   
„Menschen können sich wandeln, Remus“, erklärte er ernst, „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde einen Mann als Lehrer in meiner Schule einstellen, von dessen Umkehr ich nicht absolut überzeugt wäre?“   
Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie mögen das vielleicht glauben. Und ich mache Ihnen deswegen auch keinen Vorwurf, Dumbledore. Aber als Schulleiter haben Sie vielleicht nicht alles mitbekommen, was tagtäglich außerhalb dieses Büros in den Korridoren geschah. Severus steckte schon als Schüler tief in den Dunklen Künsten. Er sympathisierte mit Todessern und er-“  
„-hat sich geändert!“, fiel ihm Albus mit so festem Ton ins Wort, dass Remus augenblicklich verstummte. Dann senkte er die Stimme. „Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, doch vertrau mir, Remus. Ich bin über Severus‘ Vergangenheit und seine Gegenwart bestens im Bilde. Er würde sich heute nicht noch einmal Voldemort anschließen. Dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher“.   
Für einen Moment sah Remus ihn schweigend an, versuchte die Wut in sich zu bändigen.   
„Aber warum lassen Sie mich dann nicht wissen, was Sie von seiner Umkehr überzeugt hat? Warum erklären Sie mir nicht, was ihn veranlasst hat, auf unsere Seite zu wechseln?“   
„Weil dies eine Sache zwischen Severus und mir ist“, erwiderte Dumbledore, während er langsam zum Tisch zurückkehrte, „Bitte dring nicht weiter in mich ein. Ich müsste wortbrüchig werden, um deine Frage zu beantworten.“  
Sein Gegenüber skeptisch musternd blieb Remus vor dem Pult stehen, während Dumbledore wieder Platz nahm. Er musste an Sirius denken; an dessen Verrat ebenso wie daran, dass ihm irgendwer bei seinem Einbruch geholfen haben könnte.  
„Es geht nicht nur darum, was ich denke. Es geht um Harry“, bemerkte er besorgt.   
Dumbledore nickte großväterlich.   
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete er verständnisvoll, „Setz dich doch! Ich kann dir über diese Sache nicht mehr verraten. Doch um dir deine Zweifel zu nehmen, möchte ich dir von einer Anekdote berichten.“   
Remus warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Dann ließ er sich widerwillig nieder. Dumbledore legte seine spitzen Finger zusammen und begann zu erzählen.  
„Vor zwei Jahren hatten wir großen Ärger mit einem deiner Vorgänger, Professor Quirrell. Er war ein versteckter Anhänger Voldemorts und ging so weit, sogar seinen Körper mit seinem geschwächten Meister zu teilen. Was hieß, dass Voldemort sich ein Schuljahr unter dem Dach der Schule versteckte.“  
Remus spürte wie ihm vor Entsetzen der Mund offenstand. Er wusste, dass Albus nie an Voldemorts endgültigen Untergang geglaubt hatte; erinnerte sich wie er den Orden des Phönix darauf eingeschworen hatte, dass der dunkelste Zauberer aller Zeiten irgendwann zurückkehren würde. Doch von Derartigem zu hören war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Dumbledore gebot ihm zu schweigen. Dann fuhr er fort.   
„Quirell versuchte den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, um Lord Voldemort ins Leben zurückzubringen und natürlich auch Harry aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ich hegte von Beginn an einen Verdacht gegen ihn, doch ich hatte keine Beweise. Also setzte ich Professor Snape auf ihn an. Ohne seinen Einsatz wäre Quirells Plan, Harry unauffällig zu töten, vielleicht nie vereitelt worden. Severus riskierte selbst angegriffen zu werden, zog sich sogar eine wochenlang andauernde, schwere Knieverletzung zu. Und das alles, um die Schule und um Harry zu beschützen.“   
„Er hat Harry beschützt?!“, entfuhr es Remus. Eine weitere Welle der Überraschung packte ihn. Bisher hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Severus den Sohn ebenso hasste wie den Vater.   
„Ja, das hat er getan, Remus“, bestätigte Dumbledore, „Auch er hat mein absolutes Ver-“  
  
Ein plötzliches Knacken im Kamin ließ sie beide aufmerken. Die Flammen färbten sich grün, das Porträt der goldgelockten Dame über dem Sims kündigte einen Besucher an. Doch Remus hörte ihre Ansage nicht mehr. Schon trat der Mann ins Zimmer, Ruß auf dem Teppichboden verteilend.   
„Sie hatten Recht, Dumbledore!“, rief er noch im Gehen, „Die Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen hält Korrespondenz mit der-“  
Als er Remus erblickte, brach er ab. Seine schwarzen Augen verfinsterten sich, zogen sich zusammen zu kleinen Schlitzen wie die Schießscharten einer Burg. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht_ , dachte Remus. Dumbledore stand auf.  
„Severus!“, rief er erstaunt.   
Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Verächtlich ließ er seinen Blick über Remus gleiten, musterte ihn durchdringend. Dann erspähte er die Zeitung auf dem Schreibtisch, überflog die Schlagzeilen. Schlagartig sah er wieder zu Remus, direkt in seine Augen. Ein Regen aus tödlichen Kugeln ging aus den Schießscharten nieder, während die Zähne sich fester aufeinander drängten und ein Grollen zurückzuhalten schienen. Severus sprach kein Wort und doch zweifelte Remus nicht: Er hatte die Bedeutung dieser Szene bis ins letzte Detail verstanden.   
„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie mich so schnell im Schulleiterbüro aufsuchen würden“, unterbrach Dumbledore mit erhobener Stimme den stummen Krieg zwischen ihnen.   
Severus blickte auf.   
„Ich dachte nach unserem Gespräch heute Mittag wären Sie an einer sofortigen Berichterstattung über meinen _auswärtigen Termin_ interessiert“, entgegnete er tonlos, „Aber wie mir scheint, störe ich. Sie haben _Gäste_ “.  
„Auch ich bin meinerseits in den letzten Stunden die Korrespondenz noch einmal durchgegangen“, erklärte Dumbledore, „Professor Lupin kam nur herauf, um eine schnell zu erledigende _Kleinigkeit_ zu klären.“  
Er warf Remus über die Ränder der Halbmondbrille einen warnenden Blick zu. Doch Remus hatte bereits vor dem Wink begonnen die Zeitung zusammenzufalten.   
„Ja“, erwiderte er hastig, „Unser kurzes Gespräch hat mir sehr geholfen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich Zeit für mich genommen haben, Direktor“.   
Wie es die Höflichkeit gebot, verabschiedete er sich von den beiden und ging zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle rief ihn Dumbledore zurück.   
„Ach Remus?“  
Er wandte sich um. Der Schulleiter hatte eine strenge Miene aufgesetzt.   
„Vor vielen Jahren habe ich Severus das Versprechen abgenommen, Stillschweigen über etwas zu wahren, das dich betrifft“, erklärte er bedeutungsvoll, „Nicht alle im Schloss wissen über die _Angelegenheit_ Bescheid, die dich heute zu mir führte. Darum möchte ich nun dich bitten, die Sache für dich zu behalten.“   
„Natürlich, Dumbledore“, erwiderte Remus sofort, „Unser Gespräch wird diesen Raum nie verlassen.“  
Unter den strengen Blicken Snapes, der sie die ganze Zeit kritisch beäugt hatte, nickten sie sich gegenseitig zu. Und Remus ging.   
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Worte sich gesetzt hatten, die im Grunde nur eine Bestätigung des Berichts im Tagespropheten gewesen waren. Und obgleich Dumbledore Severus für integer hielt, zauderte Remus noch. Was bei Merlin steckte hinter dieser Sache? Und hatte Severus sich wirklich so für James‘ Sohn eingesetzt? Vermutlich würden die Zweifel erst sterben, wenn das letzte große Rätsel gelöst war.   
  
Am Freitagnachmittag machte er sich auf den Weg, um Madam Pomfrey ihre leeren Medizinflakons zurückzubringen.  
„Ah Remus, mein Junge!“, begrüßte die Heilerin ihn so warm wie auch schon bei seinem letzten Besuch auf der Krankenstation. Doch damals hatte er kaum Zeit gefunden, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Nicht so heute.   
„Junge ist gut, Poppy. Ich bin ein Mann von dreiunddreißig Jahren“, erwiderte er ihre Begrüßung und schloss sie herzlich in die Arme.  
„Für mich wirst du immer der kleine Junge bleiben, den ich jeden Monat versorgte“, entgegnete sie prompt. Beide lächelten.  
„Und wo drückt der Schuh heute? Ah, ich sehe: Blasse Haut, gerötete Augen. Ist die Grippe noch immer nicht auskuriert?“  
Remus lachte.   
„Es geht mir gut, nur ein wenig übernächtig. Ich bin eigentlich heraufgekommen, um etwas zurückzugeben, das nicht mir gehört“, Er zog die Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie ihr, „Vielen Dank. Der Aufpäppeltrank hat sehr geholfen“.  
Die Heilerin nickte und deutete in Richtung eines Arzneispints.   
„Stell sie dort drüben in den Schrank!“, wies sie Remus an und begann schon wieder die Betten zu richten.   
Als er die quietschende Metalltür aufzog und die vielen bunten Flakons mit ihren schimmernden Pulvern, Pastillen und Wässerchen sah, fiel Remus etwas ein. Er hatte Dumbledore zwar versprochen, den Mantel des Schweigens über Severus‘ Vergangenheit zu breiten. Doch wenn der Kollege für Zaubertränke sich eine Knieverletzung zugezogen hatte, dann musste Poppy ihn behandelt haben. Und danach, _nur_ danach, würde er sie fragen.   
„Ich bin auf dem Flur gerade einem Kater über den Weg gelaufen“, begann Remus scheinbar beiläufig zu plaudern, „Der Arme hinkte. Ich denke mit der richtigen Behandlung wäre das nicht passiert. Wie man hört hatte auch Professor Snape vor zwei Jahren eine Knieverletzung, die dank deiner Kenntnisse gut auskuriert ist.“   
„Oh, da musst du dich verhört haben“, antworte Poppy nüchtern und schüttelte ein Kissen auf, „Ich habe Professor Snape in den letzten Jahren nicht behandelt. Nicht wegen einer Knieverletzung zumindest.“  
Remus wandte sich um und spürte, wie ihm Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.  
„Nicht? Das heißt, das war also nur ein Gerücht?“   
„Wobei…“  
Die Heilerin schien ihm nicht zuzuhören. Sie hatte nachdenklich ihren Finger an die Lippen gelegt als versuche sie sich zu erinnern.   
„Professor Snape hatte vor zwei Jahren tatsächlich eine länger andauernde Knieverletzung. Hat sich wie man hinterher hörte mit einem dreiköpfigen Riesenhund angelegt, um den Stein der Weisen zu schützen. Aber es war Argus gewesen, der ihn versorgt hat. Hat sich bei mir Verbandszeug und Diptam besorgt. Von mir wollte er sich nicht behandeln lassen.“  
„Warum das denn?“, fragte Remus verblüfft.   
„Weil ich ihn ins Bett gesteckt hätte, wo er hingehört! Himmel, einfach ein wenig Mull drauf und dann durch die Gegend laufen und hoffen, es wird wieder. Heilung braucht Ruhe und Zeit. Aber Severus… ein furchtbarer Patient. Kann nicht stillliegen und warten bis alles auskuriert ist. Man muss ihn geradezu festbinden!“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Remus lächelte stumm in sich hinein. Dann gingen ihm noch einmal ihre letzten Worte durch den Kopf: furchtbarer Patient.  
„Ist Severus auch ein furchtbarer Kollege?“, fragte er spontan. Madam Pomfrey wiegte den Kopf.   
„Er ist kein sonderlich freundlicher Mensch“, antwortete sie während sie zum nächsten Bett weiterzog, „wortkarg, zynisch, niemand mit dem man einen netten Plausch hält. Aber er ist kompetent und durch und durch zuverlässig in seinem Fachgebiet. Ich hatte nie Ärger mit ihm, was man von Slughorn nicht sagen kann, der über seine Clubtreffen schon mal einen Liefertermin vergaß“.  
„Und Dumbledore?“, hakte Remus vorsichtig nach.  
„Du liebes bisschen! Man soll ja nicht schlecht über seine Vorgesetzten reden“, klagte Poppy, „Aber es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn er das Wort strenge Bettruhe in seinen Wortschatz aufnehmen und meine Patienten seltener belästigen würde.“  
Remus lachte leise, während er den Spint schloss.   
„Ich meinte eigentlich eher wie Professor Snape zu ihm steht.“  
„Durch und durch loyal würde ich meinen“, fuhr die Heilerin fort und räumte ein paar Bettpfannen in einen Nebenraum.   
„Sie haben ihre Differenzen“, drang ihre Stimme gebrochen aus dem Zimmer, „Aber wenn es ernst wird, lässt er Nichts auf den Schulleiter kommen. Als Dumbledore letztes Jahr vom Ministerium beurlaubt wurde und einige Kollegen spekulierten, ob die Schulbehörde ihn nun dauerhaft ersetzen würde, wies Severus sie zurecht, dass sich schämen sollten ihn so schnell aufzugeben und Dumbledore eine Kraft sei, mit der man immer rechnen müsse. Er hat ihnen allen einen ziemlichen Denkzettel verpasst. Aber warum interessiert dich das eigentlich, Remus?“  
Sich die Hände an der Schürze reibend kehrte sie zurück und musterte ihn aufmerksam.   
„Reine ähm Neugierde“, erwiderte Remus verlegen.   
Madam Pomfrey schien seine Notlüge zu schlucken.   
„Wo ist jetzt nur die Schokolade hin?“, murmelte sie und blickte sich suchend um, „Bei diesen ganzen Dementoren weiß man ja nie!“  
Unauffällig zog Remus eine kleine Zartbittertafel aus der Robentasche, wie er sie seit dem Angriff im Hogwarts Express immer mit sich führte und legte sie auf einen der Nachttische, ehe er sich ebenso beiläufig bei der schwer beschäftigten Heilerin verabschiedete.   
  
Als er zur Flügeltür der Krankenstation schritt, hatte es zu wieder zu regnen begonnen. Schauer wuschen den Dreck von den Fenstern, den der Sturm in der Nacht dort hinterlassen hatte. Unter dem steten Rinnen der Tropfen auf den Scheiben spürte Remus, wie allmählich auch seine Zweifel hinweg gespült wurden. Alles, was er in den letzten 48 Stunden erfahren hatte, deutete darauf hin, dass sein alter Feind tatsächlich seine düstere Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Eine große Frage aber blieb: Was hatte Severus dazu bewogen, seinem alten Meister abzuschwören? Sinnend blicke Remus hinaus ins Novembergrau, spürte einen kühlen Zug um die Beine. Genau wie damals, als er Tage nach der Katastrophe das Haus in Godric’s Hollow aufgesucht hatte. Ein sonderbarer Gedanke, ein vager Verdacht kam ihm als er daran dachte, wen außer James die Trümmer noch unter sich begraben hatten. Doch _daran_ wagte er nicht zu glauben.


	18. Ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade

Der November ging unter in Schauern aus Eisregen, welche den Hof für drei Tage zu einer Schlitterbahn verwandelten und Scharen von Schülern zu Rutschpartien einluden. Dann, als noch eine Gruppe von Erstklässlern lachend übereinander purzelten, setzte der Regen auf einmal aus und dicke, weiße Flocken rieselten vom Himmel herab. Bald versanken die Dächer, Türme und Zinnen unter einer pudrig weißen Schicht wie aus Zuckerguss und durch die Korridore zogen die ersten Düfte von Lebkuchen und Tannengrün. An Blacks Versuch in den Gryffindorturm einzubrechen schien niemand mehr zu denken und auch alles Grübeln an die beunruhigende Vergangenheit eines bestimmten Kollegen hatte Remus längst zwischen den Pergamentrollen zerstreut, die noch vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien korrigiert zurückgegeben werden wollten. Auch Severus schien das Interesse an ihrem Streit verloren zu haben. Er ging Remus aus dem Weg, stellte den Wolfsbanntrank wieder im Lehrerzimmer ab. Hin und wieder allerdings begegneten sie sich auf den Korridoren und natürlich beim Essen in der Großen Halle. Doch mehr als einen finsteren Blick hatte der Tränkemeister nicht für ihn übrig. Manchmal kam er Remus recht gehetzt vor. Er schien oft außer Haus zu sein, versäumte zwei Wochenkonferenzen, kam zu den Mahlzeiten zu spät oder ließ sie ganz ausfallen. Und eines Abends, als noch schwere Regenwolken über dem Schloss hingen, kehrte er sogar erst weit nach Mitternacht nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie trafen am Portal aufeinander als Remus keinen Schlaf fand und in einem kleinen Spaziergang durchs nächtliche Schloss Ruhe zu finden versuchte. Regenlachen bildeten sich unter seinen Stiefeln, Tropfen rannen von seiner Kleidung, die mit einem Impervius geschützt schien. Mit grimmiger Miene wandte er sich hastig ab und eilte zur Treppe. Nicht zur Wendeltreppe hinab in die Kerker, sondern zu einer der richtungswechselnden hinauf in die höheren Stockwerke. Remus hatte eine vage Ahnung, wohin er wollte und um was es dabei ging. Doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Seine Glieder erreichten allmählich die ersehnte Bettschwere und der nächste Morgen lauerte schon in der Ecke mit einem Berg voll Arbeit mit, der noch für Tage reichen sollte.

An diesem jedoch legte Remus eine Pause ein. Es war ein Samstag zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten und die Welt glich einem Wintermärchen. Eisblumen schmückten die Scheiben der Bogenfenster, Rauch ringelte sich aus den Schornsteinen zum opalenen Himmel empor und überall in den Schlossgründen blitzte und glitzerte es weiß. Die dunstumwölkte Wintersonne hatte ihren Zenit bereits überschritten als Remus endlich das Wasser des letzten Aquariums ausgetauscht hatte, seinen mottenzerfressenen Winterumhang überwarf und zum Schreibtisch ging, um die letzten Briefe in die Hemdtasche zu stecken. Sein Blick streifte das Kästchen mit Ilarias Brief und wie so oft in den letzten Wochen war ihm dabei etwas flau zumute. Er hatte seine Pflicht noch nicht erledigt. Doch der Zeitpunkt war einfach nicht der Richtige. Im ganzen Stress der Vorweihnachtszeit fand er einfach nicht die Ruhe für die richtigen Worte. So lang war alles her, so viel gab es sonst noch zu tun und wenn er jetzt noch lange hier stehen würde, würde die Dämmerung über ihn hereinbrechen. Also machte Remus sich auf den Weg.

Eisige, doch erfrischende Luft, die nicht nach Tinte oder Pergamenten roch, schlug ihm entgegen als er aus der Eulerei herabstieg und das Portal hinter sich ließ. Die Kälte wandelte seinen Atem zu Dunst und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte er sich wirklich frei und entspannt. Doch sein Ziel waren nicht die Schlossgründe. An diesem Nachmittag wollte er hinunter nach Hogsmeade, ein paar Dinge erledigen und dem Drei Besen einen Besuch abstatten, das er seit fast einem Monaten nicht mehr betreten hatte. Bald hatte Remus das kleine Dorf erreicht und begann ein wenig durch die Straßen zu schlendern. So füllte er im Honigtopf seinen Schokoladenvorrat auf, betrachtete mit einem nostalgischen Schwelgen die Auslage von Zonkos Scherzartikelladen und unternahm einen kleinen Abstecher zur Heulenden Hütte, von der er mit einem Kopf voll aufgewirbelter Erinnerungen und einem Herz voll Dankbarkeit über den Wolfsbanntranks zurückkehrte. Als er die Ladentür von Schreiberlings Federladen schloss, in dem er soeben einen hübschen Silberfederling erstanden hatte und gerade noch einen Blick auf diese selbstkorrigierende Weißpfauenfeder warf, deren Metallspitze in der Wintersonne glitzerte, bemerkte Remus, dass er nicht allein im Dorf war.  
„Hey, Professor Lupin!“, rief ihm jemand über die Gasse hinweg zu. Doch die Stimme gehörte keinem Schüler. Schnell packte Remus sein neues Lieblingsschreibgerät weg, wandte sich um und entdeckte Pomona Sprout und Filius Flitwick, die leicht schwankend und herzlich lachend auf ihn zuhielten. Sie kamen aus Richtung des Waldes, hatten sich beieinander untergehakt und ihre Wangen leuchteten rot in der Kälte. Erst als sie ihn erreichten, erkannte Remus, dass knapp über dem Boden hinter Flitwick einen ganzes Netz voller Feen schwebte.  
„Ein herrlicher Tag für einen Ausflug, nicht?“, quiekte der kleine Professor und ließ es für einen Augenblick zu Boden sinken. Die Feen waren eifrig beschäftigt, ihre Flügel zu putzen und ihre Haare zu kämmen. Remus begutachtete ihr Treiben noch immer als er ihm mit einem leisen „Ja, der Tag ist wirklich schön“ beipflichtete. Dann riss er seinen Blick von den Feen los.  
„Sie waren im Wald?“, fragte er und sah Flitwick ins Gesicht. Sein Kollege lächelte.  
„Ich dachte, ein wenig Dekoration macht sich ganz gut im Klassenzimmer. Weihnachten ist doch die schönste Zeit!“  
Ein Lachen durchschnitt seine Worte. Professor Sprout wedelte mit einem Strauß Misteln, den sie in der Hand trug.  
„Nicht nur im Klassenzimmer“, warf sie amüsiert ein, „Auch davor“.  
Flitwick blickte zu ihr auf.  
„Meine liebe Pomona“, erklärte er ernst, doch in sein seinen Augen glitzerte es, „dir würde ich natürlich jederzeit gern vor meinem Klassenzimmer begegnen.“  
„Du alter Charmeure!“, entgegnete sie, zwinkerte ihm zu und wandte sich wieder an Remus, „Wir wollten noch eben auf einen Sprung ins Drei Besen vorbeischauen und dann zurück ins Schloss, hoffentlich ohne Zwischenfälle diesmal.“  
„Zwischenfälle?“, fragte er alarmiert und all die verdrängten Gedanken schossen wieder an die Oberfläche. Seit der Helloweennacht war das Wort für ihn zu einem Warnsignal geworden.  
Professor Flitwick räusperte sich und als er antwortete klang seine Stimme bei weitem nicht mehr so vergnügt: „Wir hatten auf dem Weg zum Wald leider eine kleine Begegnung mit drei Dementoren. Eine ziemliche Plackerei. Wenn ich an die Schüler denke…“  
Prossefor Sprout warf einen Blick hinauf zu Hogwarts, das nur als ferner Umriss auf den Bergen über den Dächern zu sehen war.  
„Ja“, ergänzte sie gedankenvoll, „Sie werden immer unruhiger, immer hungriger. Ich will nicht wissen, wie das nächste Woche wird. Hoffentlich steht uns nicht noch ein Unglück ins Haus.“  
Remus runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nächste Woche?“, fragte er verwundert, „Was ist nächste Woche?“  
Professor Flitwick warf ihm einen Blick zu als hätte er sich verhört.  
„Aber Professor Lupin, waren Sie nicht auch auf der Konferenz? Der zweite Schulausflug nach Hogsmeade wurde auf nächsten Samstag festgelegt!“  
Remus starrte ihn irritiert an.  
„Das muss mir wohl entgangen sein!“, gestand er wahrheitsgemäß und beobachte, wie sich Flitwicks Stirn kräuselte.  
„Wie dem auch sei“, ergriff nun Professor Sprout das Wort und rieb sich ihre behandschuhten Hände, „Es wird langsam kalt hier draußen. Wir sollten uns beeilen und uns bei einem heißen Glas Met aufwärmen. Möchten Sie uns vielleicht begleiten, Professor Lupin?“  
Remus sah zu ihr hinüber, lächelte und lehnte dankend ab. Er hatte zwar vorgehabt, dem Drei Besen einen Besuch abzustatten. Doch hier hatte er das Gefühl in etwas sehr Privates hineingeraten zu sein. Selten hatte er die Professoren für Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde so ausgelassen erlebt und er wollte die traute Zweisamkeit nicht stören, indem er ein Höflichkeitsangebot annahm. Also verabschiedete er sich von den beiden und zog in die andere Richtung davon.

Hogsmeadeausflug. Das Stichwort stieß einiges an, brachte vergrabene Erinnerungen wieder ans Tageslicht. Das letzte Mal hatten die Schüler das Dorf an jenem unseligen Tag besucht, an dessen Abend Sirius ins Schloss eingebrochen war. Über die spektakulären Ereignisse hatte Remus den Nachmittag davor fast vergessen. Doch nun stand er ihm wieder klar vor Augen. Jemand, war es McGonagall gewesen, hatte Harry in offenbar weiser Voraussicht die Teilnahme verwehrt. Zumindest ging Remus davon aus. Er hatte ihn nicht danach gefragt, doch das Gesicht des Jungen hatte Bände gesprochen nachdem Remus ihn zu einer Tasse Tee eingeladen hatte. Irgendwo tat Harry ihm leid. Was es hieß, von seinen Freunden getrennt zu sein, während diese eine schöne Zeit verbrachten, kannte er selbst nur zu gut. Vier Monate waren inzwischen ins Land gegangen. Vier Monate, in denen von Sirius jede Spur fehlte. Ob seine Hauslehrerin Harry diesmal gehen lassen würden? So ganz wohl war Remus selbst nicht bei dem Gedanken. Doch vielleicht, wenn Harry eine Art Begleitschutz hätte? Für einen Moment stellte er sich vor wie er mit James Sohn und dessen Freunden durchs Dorf zog und ihm all die Läden und Flecken zeigte, in denen sie selbst einst als Jungen ihre Taschen gefüllt hatten. Es wäre sicher ein lustiger Nachmittag.

Dann verscheuchte Remus seinen Tagtraum und sah sich um. Es begann es bereits zu dunkeln und dichter Schneefall verschleierte die Sicht. Dennoch konnte er mit Leichtigkeit erkennen, wo er war. Das laute Schuhuen, das aus jeder Ritze des Gebäudes vor ihm drang, sprach Bände. Seine Füße hatten ihn direkt zum Postamt geführt. Durch den Schneeschleier fiel sein Blick auf einen Ständer mit Tagespropheten. Remus überlegte einen Augenblick. Wenn dieser Gedanke mehr als ein Tagtraum werden sollte, konnte er sich nur dann guten Gewissens als Begleitung anbieten, wenn es keine beunruhigenden Nachrichten von Sirius gab. Seine eigene Ausgabe war am Morgen leider einer Schar Pixies zum Opfer gefallen, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten, dem Käfig zu entkommen. Sie hatten sie restlos vernichtet ehe Remus sie lesen konnte und so begann er diesen Samstag in seliger Unwissenheit. Diesen Zustand galt es zu ändern. Ohne zu zögern nahm er eine der Zeitungen aus dem Ständer und betrat das Postamt. Zurück im Schneetreiben spürte er die Kälte in den Gliedern und das Zittern weckte in Eintracht mit seinem knurrenden Magen den Wunsch, irgendwo einzukehren. Madam Puddifoots Cafe lag am nächsten und so fand sich Remus bald von Rüschenwogen bedroht vor einer Heißer Schokolade und einem Stück Käsesahnetorte wieder. Noch während die Tasse dampfte, entblätterte er den Tagespropheten und begann die Artikel zu lesen. Doch weder in den großen Schlagzeilen noch in den kleinen Randnotizen fand er einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib seines alten Freundes. Überhaupt war der Tagesprophet heute eher eine Lektüre zum Einschlafen. Die Schicksalsschwestern waren auf Benefiztour für das Sankt Mungo und hatten ein gigantisches Eröffnungskonzert hingelegt; Mr. Mullpeppers Apotheke hatte wegen Fehlkalkulationen im letzten Halbjahr geringen Gewinn eingefahren und warb nun mit einem Weihnachtsangebot an exklusiver Ware und ein gewisser Alexiel Damian Stargazer hatte Seidenglatts Traditionsprodukt ein wenig aufgepeppt und verkaufte nun Haargel, welches die Mähne in allen Regenbogenfarben glitzern ließ. Remus gähnte. Vorweihnachten schien eine Saure-Gurken-Zeit zu sein. Ermüdet schlug er die Zeitung wieder zu. Doch damit stand der Plan. Heute Abend würde er Professor McGonagall aufsuchen und sich als Begleitung anbieten. Mit diesem Gedanken stach er die Gabel in sein Kuchenstück und genoss die süße Vorfreude, James und dessen Sohn einen großen Gefallen zu tun. 


	19. Harte Lektionen

Die Dunkelheit war über Schottland bereits hereingebrochen als Remus ins Schloss zurückkehrte, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen letzten Bissen vom Abendbrot abzubekommen, ehe die Kelche und Teller von der Tafel verschwanden. Professor McGonagall saß nicht bei Tisch als er die Große Halle betrat. Er vermutete, dass sie bereits gegessen hatte und beschloss, noch eine Anstandsstunde zu warten, ehe er ihr seinen Vorschlag unterbreiteten würde. Um die Schlosstürme heulten die Nordwinde und Schneewehen begruben die Bogenfenster unter weißen Flocken. Das Dach zeichnete einen Wintertraum. Als Remus kurz vor der Nachtruhe hinaus in die Eingangshalle trat, entdeckte er am schwarzen Brett den Aushang zum Hogsmeadeausflug und wunderte sich abermals, wie ihm diese Sache entgangen sein konnte. Letzte Grüppchen strömten aus der Großen Halle und als die Glocke neun schlug, machte er sich auf den Weg.   
  
Die Korridore lagen inzwischen schülerleer und geisterhaft vor ihm als er das Büro der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor erreichte. Beherzt schlug er den Messingklopfer auf das Holz und wartete. Zehn Sekunden, zwanzig Sekunde, eine Minute. Niemand schloss auf. War sie vielleicht in der Bibliothek? Oder im Lehrerzimmer? Remus überdachte noch die Lage, da fiel ihm ein, dass er McGonagall auch beim Mittagessen nicht gesehen hatte. Verwundert kräuselte er noch die Stirn als ihm dunkel wieder etwas zu Bewusstsein kann. ‚ _Nicht dieses Wochenende, Poppy_ ‘, erklärte sie am Mittwoch im Lehrerzimmer, ‚ _Meine Cousine hat mich nach Bristol eingeladen. Sie hat Karten für das Spiel der Holyhead Harpies_ ‘. Und er griff sich an die Stirn. Wie bei Merlins Bart konnte er heute nur so zerstreut sein?! Nun, hier herumzustehen würde nichts bringen. Und Montag war auch noch ein Tag. Enttäuscht trat Remus in den Korridor zurück und verschwand in einem düsteren Verbindungsgang, einer Abkürzung zu seinem Büro.   
  
Sein Zauberstablicht riss gerade einige der Porträts aus dem Schlaf, die sich lauthals beschwerten als er plötzlich aufhorchte. Waren da Schritte? Ohne sich mit Entschuldigungen an die klagenden Gemälde aufzuhalten, lief Remus den Gang hinab, schob den Vorhang beiseite und lugte neugierig um die Ecke. Im abgelegenen Korridor, der zum Aufgang zur Eulerei führte, kam ihm Albus Dumbledore entgegen.   
„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore“, begrüßte Remus den Schulleiter freundlich, der ihn zwischen den Büsten zunächst nicht bemerkte, dann jedoch warm lächelte.  
„Professor Lupin! So spät noch unterwegs?“  
„Ich hatte noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen“, erklärte Remus und trat endlich ganz hinaus auf den Flur.  
Dumbledore nickte und sah für einen Moment in die Ferne, wo der Gang im großen Treppenhaus endete.   
„Ja, zuweilen kennt die Arbeit keinen Dienstschluss“, erwiderte er beiläufig. Dann wandte er sich wieder Remus und blickte ihm fest in die Augen, „Einen schönen Feierabend, Remus und eine erholsame Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstückstisch“.   
„Ja, bis Morgen, Professor“, erwiderte Remus Albus‘ Abschiedsworte und war schon gewillt, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. Was wäre wenn nicht McGongall das Verbot verhängt hätte, sondern die höhere Instanz? Dumbledore musste Harrys Schutz ebenso am Herzen liegen.   
„Ach, Direktor!“, rief Remus dem Schulleiter hinterher, der inzwischen vorausgegangen war und sich nun wieder zu ihm umwandte. Etwas ungewohnt Gehetzes lag in seiner Bewegung. Hastig lief Remus den Flur zu ihm herab.  
„Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?“  
Dumbledore seufzte leise. „Ich will es dir nicht verhehlen, Remus, der Zeitpunkt ist ungünstig. Ich erwarte jeden Augenblick einen wichtigen Gast.“   
„Einen wichtigen Gast? Um diese Uhrzeit?!“ Remus war erstaunt.   
„Severus ist in meinem Auftrag außer Haus“, erklärte Albus knapp, „Aber wenn es dir genügt, leihe ich dir gern auf dem Weg zu meinem Büro mein Ohr“.   
Remus stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Er nahm das Angebot an und schritt bald neben dem Schulleiter her zu den Treppen.   
„Es geht wieder einmal um Harry“, begann er sein Anliegen vorzubringen und da Albus nichts erwiderte fuhr er gleich fort, „Um den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Ich kann verstehen, dass es unter den gegebenen Umständen vielleicht das Beste für den Jungen ist, ihn im Schloss zu behalten. Doch wir dürfen bei allen Bedenken um seine Sicherheit nicht vergessen, was es für einen Dreizehnjährigen bedeutet, eingesperrt zu sein.“  
Jetzt blieb Dumbledore stehen, runzelte skeptisch Stirn und wandte sich zu ihm um.   
„Remus…“, setzte er an.   
Doch Remus wollte nicht unterbrochen werden, wurde nur noch energischer.  
„Harry ist nicht glücklich. Er war am Halloweennachmittag in meinem Büro und auch wenn er kein Wort darüber verlor, war ihm seine Enttäuschung deutlich anzumerken. Ich habe einen guten Draht zu ihm und Sirius wurde seit Monaten nicht mehr gesichtet. Wenn ich mich als Begleitschutz anbieten würde, dann wären sowohl-“  
„-Remus!“  
Dumbledores Machtwort durchschnitt seine Rede heftiger als Remus erwartet hatte. Dann senkte der Schulleiter die Stimme und schlug einen milden Ton an.   
„Ich habe verstanden, worauf du hinauswillst. Doch wer immer dir auch erzählt haben mag, ich hätte Harry den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade untersagt, du bist einem Irrtum aufgesessen.“  
Überrascht starrte Remus ihn an.   
„Einem Irrtum?“   
„Ja“, bestätigte Dumbledore, „Harrys Tante und sein Onkel, Petunia und Vernon Dursley, haben die Einverständniserklärung nicht unterzeichnet. Minerva hat mir davon berichtet. Auch wenn ich deinen Vorschlag begrüße, sind mir die Hände gebunden. So viele Freiheiten ich als Direktor genieße, in dieser Hinsicht ist die Schulbehörde sehr streng. Es tut mir leid.“  
Remus senkte den Blick, betrachtete den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Marmorfußboden. Sie hatten inzwischen die Treppe hinter sich gelassen und den Flur im dritten Stock eingeschlagen. Nach einer Pause atmete Dumbledore schwer durch.   
„Vielleicht, wenn die Gefahr nicht so groß wäre, würde Cornelius ein Auge zudrücken. Doch unter den gegebenen Umständen… vielleicht ist es das Beste für Harry. Hoffen wir, dass Sirius Black sich bald verrät. Ich frage mich, wie es ihm gelungen ist, Hogwarts‘ Schulbanne zu überwinden.“  
Remus lauschte und ein eisiger Schatten fiel auf sein Herz. Er kannte vielleicht eine Antwort. Doch die sentimentale Gebundenheit an alte Versprechen versiegelte seine Lippen.   
„Dann tut es mir leid, Sie gestört zu haben, Direktor“, schloss er nach einem Seufzen nur und war schon im Begriff sich umzudrehen. Da erschallte hinter ihnen plötzlich ein Rufen.   
  
„DUMBLEDORE!“, tönte eine bekannte Stimme quer durchs Treppenhaus und jemand kam langsam die Stufen zu ihnen herauf. Als dieser Jemand sie erreichte hatte Remus das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu. Zornig durchbohrten ihn die schwarzen Augen Snapes. Doch sein alter Feind hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihn mit Blicken dafür zu strafen mal wieder zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Zitternd umgriff er das Geländer, knickte kurz ein und verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Miene.   
„Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung?!“, rief Dumbledore alarmiert.  
„Geht schon“, keuchte Snape, „Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall. Selfia und Roger McNair, seine Cousine dritten Grades und ihr Sohn, bemerkten mein langes Fortbleiben beim Diner und beschlossen nach mir zu sehen. Es bedurfte ein wenig _Diplomatie_ , um die Situation unauffällig zu beenden.“  
Remus wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt längst erreicht war, sich mit fester Stimme von Dumbledore zu verabschieden und zügig den Weg zu seinem Büro einzuschlagen. Doch er konnte den Blick von Severus nicht abwenden. Ein wenig Diplomatie?! Sein Kollege erweckte eher den Eindruck als hätte er mindestens zwei Schockzauber hintereinander abgekommen. Dann kamen ihm Poppys Auslassungen über den schwierigen Patient wieder in den Sinn.   
„Du solltest die Krankenstation aufsuchen“, mischte Remus sich ins Gespräch und meinte es in diesem Moment nur gut. Severus aber beachtete ihn nicht. Er blickte auf zu Dumbledore, der mit ernster Miene kurz vom Einem zum Anderen blickte.   
„Ist denn sonst alles nach Plan verlaufen?“, ergriff der Schulleiter das Wort.   
Severus nickte und zog eine Dokumententasche aus der Tasche seines Reiseumhangs, die er Dumbledore reichte.  
„In der Manor fanden sich keine Hinweise auf eine Unterbringung Blacks. Auch nicht in der Geheimkammer unter dem Salon. Doch hielt er in seinem häuslichen Büro tatsächlich einige sehr interessante Dokumente versteckt. Briefwechsel mit ehemaligen Verdächtigen, vermutlich nicht ganz koschere Interna der Schulbehörde. Das sind die Kopien. Ich denke, Sie werden damit mehr anfangen können als ich.“  
„Danke, Severus“, erwiderte Dumbledore als er die Dokumentenmappe entgegennahm, „Hoffen wir, dass durch deine Hilfe Schlimmeres verhindert werden kann und Black nie wieder einen Fuß über diese Schwelle setzen wird. Ich denke-“  
Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch in diesem Moment räusperte Snape sich.   
„-Ich habe die Gedächtnisse der McNairs verändert, Direktor“, platze er heraus, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Treiben nicht unbemerkt blieb. Nach solch intensivem Durchforsten seines Privatlebens musste es irgendwann auffallen. Es könnte das Letzte Mal gewesen sein, Dumbledore. Sollte er tatsächlich Wind von der Sache bekommen haben, wird er mich fallen lassen wie ein Flasche brühwarmen Zaubertranks. Zudem gehe ich davon aus, dass er einige kleine fiese Intrigen gegen mich spinnen wird. Auch wenn er sich nie selbst die Finger schmutzig macht, ist Lucius in dieser Hinsicht nicht zimperlich. Und er hat seine Mittel. Sie erinnern sich wozu er letztes Jahr eine unbehelligte Erstklässlerin benutzte?“   
Remus, der dem Wortwechsel seit seinem Einwurf mit stillem Interesse gelauscht hatte, war mit einem Mal wie elektrisiert.   
„Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?!“, rutschte es ihm heraus. Er konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Aber ich dachte, ihr wärt beste Freunde? Zumindest wart ihr das in Schulzeiten.“  
Es war wahr. Oder besser gesagt schien es immer so als ob Severus sich das wünschte. Lucius Malfoy hatte einem Planeten geglichen, den der schmuddelige Junge aus Slytherin wie ein Trabant umkreist hatte. Solange bis Malfoy nach ihrem dritten Jahr von der Schule gegangen war. Doch die Art und Weise wie dessen Sohn Draco von seinem Hauslehrer schwärmte, hatte Remus wenig Zweifel gelassen, dass dieses Verhältnis noch immer bestand und Lucius der Letzte war, den Severus hintergehen würde. Bis zum heutigen Tag. Bis zu dieser Sekunde. Endlich, zum ersten Mal seitdem er die Treppe herauf gehetzt war, drehte Severus sich zu ihm um. Ein Glanz von Spott, von Häme lag in den siegtrunkenen, schwarzen Augen.  
„Das Richtige zu tun verlangt seinen Preis, Lupin“, höhnte er und seine Stimme glich einer Nadel, deren feine Spitze in Gift getaucht war, „Manchmal auch den Preis einer Freundschaft.“   
Dann, ruckartig, wandte er sich wieder zu Dumbledore um.  
„Das war alles für heute, Direktor, kann ich gehen?“  
Dumbledore nickte zögerlich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nur mit einer kurzen Geste der Erwiderung, machte der Tränkemeister kehrt und stieg die Treppe wieder hinab.   
Remus entging keineswegs der besorgte Blick, dem Albus seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke hinterherwarf, als dieser die Stufen hinab schwankte, ein wenig sicherer als bei seinem kleinen Zusammenbruch am Geländer, doch noch immer deutlich gezeichnet.   
„Severus!“, rief er ihm schließlich nach als die Finsternis des Treppenhauses Snapes Gestalt schon fast verschluckt hatte, „Nehmen Sie doch Remus‘ Rat an und lassen sich von Poppy versorgen! Sie ist um diese Uhrzeit meist noch im Dienstzimmer.“  
Eine Kopfbewegung in der Galerie eine Etage tiefer, ein grimmiger Blick, ein leises Zähneknirschen und der Tränkemeister verschwand in der Schwärze einer richtungswechselenden Treppe ohne die Abzweigung zum Krankenflügel auch nur anzusehen.   
  
Einen Augenblick noch standen Schulleiter und Verteidigungslehrer schweigend am Treppenabsatz, jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft. Dann entschuldigte sich Remus bei seinem Vorgesetzten und machte sich auf den Weg. Doch nicht hinauf in die höheren Etagen zu seinem Büro, sondern hinab in die Tiefe wie Treibholz, das von einem Wasserstrudel angezogen wurde. Die Begegnung mit Severus hatte sich tief in seinen Kopf eingebrannt, ließ ihn wie benommen und betäubt zurück. Doch anders als für Albus Dumbledore war es für ihn nicht die Vorstellung, was Severus erlitten haben mochte, die ihn so betroffen stimmte. Jeder, der im Orden des Phönix gekämpft hatte, kannte es nur zu gut, dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken und diese Gefahr willentlich auf sich zu nehmen. Gegen manche Kämpfe, die in diesem Krieg ausgefochten worden waren, mochte ein Duell im Malfoy’schen Herrenhaus vielleicht sogar ein Klacks sein. Nein, es waren die Worte, mit denen Snape ihn bedacht hatte, die Remus unter die Haut gingen. Wenn es wahr war, worauf Severus anspielte; wenn stimmte, was Albus Remus bereits vor einem Monat über ihn erzählt hatte, dann hatte sein alter Feind noch eine ganz andere Art von Mut bewiesen. Einen Mut, der Remus alt aussehen ließ.   
  
_Eine Freundschaft zu opfern, um das Richtige zu tun…_  
 _Sich gegen Freunde stellen, wenn sie falsch handeln…_  
  
Remus spürte seine Knie kaum noch. Sie waren weich geworden unter dem steten Malmen seines Gewissens, das ihm wie ein Stein im Magen lag. Die Spitze in Severus‘ Worten war ein Streifschuss, traf nur milde ihr Ziel. Sein Kopf aber schmerzte. Etwas darin schien zerbrochen. Remus spürte, wie die Scherben seines Weltbilds klirrend zu Boden fielen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte Severus seine älteste Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt, um Sirius zu bannen. Und er, Remus, hatte es bisher nicht einmal geschafft, Dumbledore etwas zu beichten, das Jahre zurücklag. Er hatte geschwiegen wie er schon zu Schulzeiten geschwiegen hatte, um Sirius nicht in die Bredouille zu bringen.   
  
Tausend Gedanken gingen Remus durch den Kopf, tausend Erinnerungen im fliegenden Wechsel, während seine Füße der Treppenspirale immer tiefer in den Abgrund folgten. Er hatte Severus bemitleidet, sich ihm gegenüber schuldig gefühlt, zuletzt auch Abscheu und Misstrauen gegen ihn gehegt. Doch Bewunderung? Nein, Bewunderung hatte nie zu dem Repertoire der Emotionen gehört, die Severus bei ihm auslösten. Doch war es genau das, was er jetzt empfand. Nicht nur Überraschung, nicht nur Verletzung. Er war zutiefst beeindruckt! Welcher Mensch war sein Feind aus Schulzeiten wirklich geworden? Der Tag an dem er sich mit Severus aussprechen wollte, stand Remus wieder vor Augen. Und erst jetzt erkannte er, wie lächerlich und kläglich dieser Versuch gewesen war. Oh ja, er hatte Severus versichert, dass er um seinen Schmerz wisse; dass er wisse, welches Unrecht seine Freunde ihm angetan hatten, dies aber nie in seiner Absicht gelegen habe. Doch das entscheidendste aller Eingeständnisse hatte er nicht gemacht. Das Eingeständnis, das ihn nun wie eine Gerte weitertrieb.   
  
Inzwischen hatte er das Büro auf halber Höhe der Wendeltreppe erreicht, klopfte an. Anders als bei seinem letzten Besuch erklang diesmal sofort ein Rumpeln. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Das Halbdunkel einer einzelnen Funzel enthüllte schemenhaft Zaubertrankflaschen und einen Mullverband auf dem Schreibtisch im Hintergrund. Doch das war es nicht, was Remus‘ Blick band. Severus‘ bleiches Gesicht vor ihm nahm sogleich die Farbe gärender Milch an als die schwarzen Augen ihn erblickten und zornig aufblitzten.   
„Was willst _du_ hier?!“, zischte er.  
Mit dem Gefühl all dies schon einmal erlebt zu haben, antwortet Remus: „Dir meinen Dank aussprechen!“   
Die Scharniere knarrten. Der Spalt wurde schmaler. Sein Gegenüber war im Begriff ihn ohne eine Erwiderung eiskalt stehen zu lassen. Doch wie beim letzten Mal war Remus flinker. Blitzschnell lag der Zauberstab in seiner Hand.  
„Nein Severus, hör mich an“, keuchte er hastig als die Tür durch seinen stummen Alohomora wieder aus dem Schloss sprang, „Diesmal ist es kein fauler Trick. Ich meine es ernst. Was du heute für Harry getan hast, war wirklich… _mutig_. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du dich jemals gegen Lucius Malfoy stellen würdest.“  
Severus‘ Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Fast meinte Remus seine Gedanken hören zu können:   
_Was weißt du schon, wer ich bin. Was weißt du von meinem Leben um dir ein Urteil anmaßen zu können, was mir zuzutrauen ist und was nicht._  
„Ich dagegen…“, fuhr Remus hastig fort und stockte. Mit einem Räuspern wandte er den Blick ab, ließ ihn die Stufen hinab in die Finsternis der Kerker wandern um bei den nächsten Worten den stechenden, schwarzen Augen zu entgehen, „Ich dagegen bin ein Feigling.“


	20. Der Kniefall

Es war ausgesprochen. Als Remus wieder aufblickte, hatte sich Severus‘ Miene gewandelt. Überraschung stand nun in sein Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Dein stummer Vorwurf auf der Treppe ist wahr“, sprach Remus weiter, seine Stimme rau von der Bitterkeit der Selbstanklage, „Als ich dich das letzte Mal hier unten aufsuchte, habe ich viel von Sirius und James und Peter gesprochen. Aber es geht nicht um sie. Es geht um mich. Ich habe das Falsche getan. Ich habe den Preis einer Freundschaft nicht zahlen wollen. Ich habe all die Jahre weggesehen und geschwiegen, obwohl ich hätte aufstehen und dich verteidigen müssen. Was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist, ist nicht ihre Schuld. Es ist meine. Ich bin feige gewesen und habe es wohl verdient, dass du mich dafür verachtest“.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht hier, um dich um Entschuldigung zu bitten“, ergänzte er hastig als kaum merklich die Augenbraue in dem bisher reglosen Gesicht seines Gegenübers zuckte, „Die Dinge sind nun einmal passiert. Ich kann sie nicht ungeschehen machen auch wenn ich es wünschte. Und ich sehe, dass ich von dir keine Vergebung erwarten kann. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich schätze, was du getan hast und dass ich deinen Wink verstanden habe.“  
Einen Moment lang starrte Severus ihn einfach nur an, offenbar sprachlos. Remus fürchtete schon er würde sich wieder in hämische Schimpftiraden ergehen. Aber der Tränkemeister blieb stumm.  
„Nun, das war alles“, brach Remus schließlich das Schweigen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch da endlich rührte sich Severus.  
„Was ist mit Black?“, fragte er, weder kalt noch warm, völlig tonlos.  
Remus sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
„Jemand muss ihn ins Schloss gelassen haben, Lupin“, erwiderte er und Remus begriff. Die Worte trafen ihn. Ärger wallte auf. Seine Stimme gewann an Schärfe als er sein Gegenüber ins Auge fasste und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.  
„Du glaubst wirklich noch, dass ich ihn unterstütze? Dass ich auf seiner Seite stehe?! Bei Merlin, Severus, er hat meine besten Freunde verraten und ermordet!“  
Wieder antwortete sein alter Feind nicht, schien ihn zu taxieren. Remus ließ seine Wut in einem Stoßseufzer entweichen, der nicht nur seinen Zorn auf Severus, sondern auch den auf seine eigene Feigheit in sich trug. Im gleichen Augenblick fiel ihm etwas ein: sein leichter Kopfschmerz bei seinem Besuch im September, die plötzlich aufwallenden Erinnerungen. Er fasste sich und sah seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen.  
„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst“, erklärte er mit fester Stimme, „Warum wendest du nicht Legilimentik bei mir an, wie du es schon einmal getan hast?“  
Severus entglitten für den Bruchteil eine Sekunde die Züge. Sein Gesicht wirkte wie das eines Schülers, der beim Spicken erwischt worden war. Doch schon beim nächsten Wimpernschlag hatte es seine stoische Ausdruckslosigkeit wiedergewonnen. Die Augen aber verfinsterten sich, musterten Remus kühl als ob sein Gegenüber innerlich gefrieren würde.  
„Verschon mich“, erwiderte Severus gepresst und so monoton, dass es Remus für einen sonderbaren Augenblick an die Perlenketten und Gebte jener Muggel erinnerte, die ihm auf seinen Reisen als Erntehelfer zufällig auf einer Bergstraße über den Weg gelaufen waren. Kaum merklich war sein alter Feind ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten, hatte die Hand um die Türklinke gekrampft und funkelte ihn nun an wie eine Ratte, die ins Loch geflohen war und einen letzten Blick zurück auf die Katze wirft.  
„Verschon mich“ brach die Worte erneut hart von seinen Lippen, „Dieses Gewinsel um Gnade ist ja lächerlich! Ich werde mich von dir nicht einlullen lassen. Wir haben schon in Hogwarts geklärt auf welcher Seite wir stehen. War Mumm in den Knochen nicht die Tugend Gryffindors?! Es gibt nichts, was die Vergangenheit wiedergutmachen könnte, Lupin. Wir sind Feinde bis ins Grab!“  
  
Remus starrte ihn an. Starrte ihn an als ob er in einem Alptraum läge und erst langsam daraus erwachte. Einen Augenblick presste er die Hand gegen das kühle Mauerwerk, dann plötzlich riss er sich los und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Severus auf, der verdutzt die Augen aufriss. Zorn, ungezügelter Zorn, brandete mit rasender Gewalt in ihm auf und spülte jede Verletzung der letzten Monate wieder an die Oberfläche, die er sorgsam heruntergeschluckt hatte. Doch diesmal gab es keine Reue und kein Mitleid mehr, die sie seine Gefühle im Zaum hielten. Es reichte! Es reichte endgültig. Alles hatte seine Grenzen und Severus hatte sie gerade übertreten.  
„Schön“ erwiderte Remus und war selbst überrascht von der eisigen Wut in seiner Stimme, „Wie du willst. Ich habe es im Guten versucht, unsere Feindschaft beizulegen. Doch so lasse ich mich nicht behandeln! Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich dir die Hand reichte. Erwarte nicht, dass ich noch einmal Partei für dich vor den Kollegen oder den Schülern ergreife. Erwarte gar nichts mehr von mir. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Auf Wiedersehen!“  
Ohne eine Sekunde zu vergeuden machte er auf dem Absatz kehrte und betrat den Rückweg. In seinem Nacken konnte er Severus‘ Blicke spüren und hörte den dumpfen Atem, in dem der Tränkemeister ihm verwaschene Worte hinterher keuchte. Doch er drehte sich nicht um, nicht bis er sein Büro erreicht und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
So eine Sturheit! Nie wieder würde er vor Severus zu Kreuze kriechen, das schwor Remus sich. Er warf sich doch nicht in den Staub, nur um tiefer hineingetreten zu werden! Wenn es jemals Frieden geben würde, dann müsste dies von Severus ausgehen. Er hatte sein Bestes getan und es war genug! Sicher würde er diesen lächerlichen Kleinkrieg nicht mitspielen, doch auch sonst keinen Finger rührten. In Zukunft würde er den Tränkemeister einfach ignorieren. Punkt aus. Flüchtig streifte Remus‘ Blick einen der Käfige in der Dunkelheit, der ihm auf einmal wie eine Metapher auf seine Selbstkasteiung der letzten Monate erschien. Seine Bewunderung für den Kollegen war restlos verraucht. Und doch konnte Remus nicht leugnen, dass die letzte Stunde sein Bild von seinem alten Feind verändert hatte. Hinter dieser kühlen, abweisenden Fassade verbarg sich mehr als man auf den ersten Blick annehmen mochte! Diese Erkenntnis konnte auch sein endlich von den Ketten gebrochener Zorn nicht wegwischen.  
  
Als er sein Schlafzimmer erreichte und der Ärger wieder erloschen war, sammelten sich Schneeflocken auf den Sprossen der Fenster. Still war es hier oben und kalt. Vorsichtig schlich Remus hinüber zum Tisch, auf dem die Petroleumlampe stand und entzündete sie. Als das Licht aufleuchtete, fiel der Schein auf einen Gegenstand, den er fast schon vergessen hatte. Stirnrunzelnd fuhr er mit den Augen die Mosaike der verschieden Hölzer nach: Eiche, Rotbuche, Linde. Dann lächelte er gequält und spürte Wehmut in sich aufflackern. Nein, es war gewiss kein Zufall, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade jetzt wieder auf das Holzkästchen gelenkt wurde, in dem Ilarias Brief einer Antwort harrte. Jetzt, wo ihm ein alter Feind eine Lektion in Sachen Mut erteilt hatte, des bösen Ausgangs dieses Abends zum Trotz. Remus dachte zurück an die vielen Momente, in denen er den Brief hervorgeholt und doch wieder zurückgelegt hatte. _Nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, gerade keine Konzentration für die rechten Worte, zu viel Arbeit, schon so lange her._ Oh ja, er hatte sich ein schönes Arsenal an Ausreden einfallen lassen, die alle so plausibel und vernünftig klangen und ihn bei Belieben von der Aufgabe befreiten. Doch die Wirklichkeit war: Er hatte Angst. Nach achtundzwanzig Jahren, in denen der Vollmond nun schon sein Leben bestimmte, hatte er noch immer Angst, die Wahrheit über sich zu verraten. Den Weg zu gehen, den diese Offenbarung zwangsläufig bedeutete: Verachtung, Zurückweisung, Abscheu und Furcht in den Augen des Anderen. Doch was hieß die Zuneigung einer Frau zu einbüßen, die man zwei Wochen kannte, gegen den Verlust einer Freundschaft seit Jugendtagen? Diesen Verlust, den er selbst so schmerzlich gut kannte? Vielleicht hatte Severus doch gar nicht so Unrecht. Sein Zögern war lächerlich in Anbetracht der Tat des Tränkemeistern. Wo war jetzt sein Riddikulus-Zauber, den er Harrys Klasse beigebracht hatte. Belog er sich nicht selbst?  
  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde betrachtete Remus noch das Kästchen. Dann riss er den Stuhl nach hinten, ließ sich nieder ungeachtet der eisigen Sitzplatte nieder und zerrte energisch sein Schreibzeug hervor. Er hatte genug von den Ausreden; von den Geistern der Irrwichte; vom Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der von Schülern Mut abverlangte und selbst vor einem Stück Pergament zurückschreckte. Was einem verbitterten, unverbesserlichen Zyniker gelang, sollte er schon längst beherrschen. Mit Severus vor den Augen; geleitet von den Worten, die ihn zugleich trafen und anstachelten, stieß Remus den Silberfederling ins Tintenfass und schrieb und fühlte sich erstaunlich gut dabei.  
  
Nicht so Severus. Eine Weile noch stand er auf der Schwelle und starrte in die Leere, die in der sein verhasster Kollege verschwunden war ohne auf das heisere „Halt!“ zu reagieren, das er ihm im Reflex nachgerufen hatte. Völlig durcheinander versuchte er zu begreifen, was soeben geschehen war. Noch immer schienen ihn die Augen seines Kollegen zu durchbohren – dieser Blick, in dem Severus für eine Sekunde den Wolf erkannte, der tief im Innern seines Gegenübers schlummerte. Nie, nicht einmal in ihrer Schulzeit, hatte er Remus Lupin so von kalter Wut erfüllt gesehen. Ein wenig erinnerte der Werwolf ihn an Dumbledore, der sich nur schwer aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Doch wenn, Gnade einem Gott!  
  
Mit einem skeptischen Stirnrunzeln wirbelte Severus herum und trat zurück ins Büro. Ein kalter Hauch streifte seinen Nacken, mischte sich mit dem Flaugefühl in seinem Magen. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, warum er Lupin so angegangen war. Die Worte waren einfach aus ihm herausgebrochen, ihm entglitten wie ein im Reflex gewirkter Protego. Nicht einmal hinter der Frage nach Black hatte irgendeine Absicht gesteckt außer vielleicht der seine Verwunderung zu überspielen. Ohnehin hatte Severus, wenn überhaupt, schon im Herbst nur für kurze Zeit an Lupins Komplizenschaft geglaubt. Er hatte Augen im Kopf, beherrschte Legilimentik. Er war nicht so blind, um nicht zu wahrzunehmen, dass sein alter Feind die Wahrheit sprach, wenn er jede Mittäterschaft abstritt. Nein, wenn er im November seinen Kollegen ausspioniert hatte, dann nur aus einem Grund: Um etwas Kompromittierendes zu finden, das sich Dumbledore gut verkaufen ließ. Der Werwolf hatte begonnen, sich mit dem Potterbengel zu verbünden, vielleicht schmiedeten sie längst eine Allianz gegen ihn...  
  
Oder etwa nicht?! Gedankenverloren starrte Severus den Mullverband auf seinem Schreibtisch an. Feigling – das Wort ging ihn nicht aus dem Kopf, wie so vieles, dass er zu hören geglaubt hätte. Für einen Augenblick schien es ihn als umschwirrten ihn Albus‘ Reden; Reden über gute Absichten, Vergebung, Seelenfrieden. Und eine vage Ahnung flüsterte Severus zu, dass gerade etwas furchtbar schiefgelaufen war. Dann aber kniff er die Augen zu und wehrte sich verbissen gegen die Zweifel. Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Hatte der Werwolf sich halt zur Wahrheit bekannt: Der Zaubergammot erließ auch keinen Freispruch bei einem Schuldbekenntnis! Und hatte Lupin nicht selbst klare Worte gesprochen?! Es hatte schon seine Richtigkeit, den Büßer von seiner Schwelle zu stoßen. Er würde sich um dieses Geständnis nicht weiter scheren, die Sache nicht noch einmal aufwärmen, sie in den grauen Mantel des Vergessens sperren. Das schwor Severus sich, hier in dieser Sekunde mit den Schatten als seinen Zeugen.  
  
Mit einem leisen Knarzen gleich eines unterdrückten Widerspruchs fiel hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss. Severus merkte nicht, dass unter dem Türschlitz hindurch ein eisiger Hauch ins Zimmer geweht war. Ein Hauch wie von etwas Bösem, Dunklem, Unsichtbaren, das sich langsam um das Schloss sammelte und lautlos auf ihn zukam...


	21. Schrecken der Weihnacht

„Stell ihn auf den Schreibtisch und geh!“  
  
Die Stimme brach sich rau an den Scheiben. Mit keinem Zucken deutete der Sprecher an, dass er noch die Absicht hegte, sich zum Raum umzudrehen. Severus musterte den Rücken seines Kollegen am Fenster, dann brachte er die Tasse zum angewiesenen Ort und verließ wortlos den Raum. Erst als die Januarkälte im Korridor die letzte Wärme des wohltemperierten Büros vertrieb, brach die Gleichgültigkeit und blieb er stehen, um stirnrunzelnd einen letzten Blick zurückzuwerfen. Dann mit einem jähen Kopfrucken aber riss er sich los und lenkte seine Augen gleich seiner Schritte zielstrebig den stillen Flur hinab, der noch immer von trocknendem Tannengrün geschmückt war.  
  
Glückwunsch raunte Severus sich selbst im Geiste zu und wusste nicht, ob er es ehrlich oder sarkastisch meinte. Drei Wochen lag das peinliche Schauspiel vor seiner Bürotür nun zurück und diese knappen Worte waren der längste Satz gewesen, den sein Kollege seitdem mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Es schien als hätte Severus endlich erreicht, worauf er monatelang zugearbeitet hatte: Lupin die Unschuldsmaske von der Wolfsfratze zu reißen; die Ablehnung zu ernten, die er in Erwartung des Gegenschlags so sorgsam gesät hatte und ihr Verhältnis in den Kriegszustand zurückzusetzen. Doch wo sich grimmige Freude über seinen Triumpf ausbreiten sollte, fühlte er nur ein schwarzes Loch in seiner Brust klaffen. Ein Loch, das wuchs – mit jedem kalten Blick, mit jedem versagten Wort mehr.   
  
Auch wenn er es sich nur zähneknirschend eingestand: Diese neue Rauheit schmeckte ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Für einen kurzen, schwachen Augenblick sehnte sich Severus nach seiner Schulklasse zurück, die sich auf Lupins Kommando in Musterschüler gewandelt hatten. Ihm gefiel es nicht, eiskalt vor die Tür gesetzt und wie Luft behandelt zu werden. Wenn er den Werwolf wenigstens aus seiner Reserve locken, zu wütenden Untaten anstiften und dafür dann Rache dafür üben könnte! Doch so funktionierte die Sache nicht. Lupins Kriegstaktik hieß Ignoranz. Lediglich auf dieser grässlichen Weihnachtsfeier im Lehrerzimmer, wo die Pflicht es verlangte zwei Stunden gemeinsam in einem Raum voll zahnschmerzender Glückseligkeit eingesperrt zu sein, waren die Augen des Kollegen hin und wieder zu ihm gewandert als Severus mit finsterer Miene an seinem Platz saß und jeden heißen Met, jedes Ginger Bread und jede Zuckerstange verschmähte. Die Blicke hatten ihn schneller in die Flucht geschlagen als jedes gesäuselte Weihnachtslied.  
  
Denn diese Blicke rührten an etwas. Etwas, das Severus noch unangenehmer war als die die stoische Ignoranz. Noch hatte er sein Gelübde an sich selbst nicht gebrochen. Doch die Standfestigkeit verlangte seinen Preis. So sehr Severus sich auch dagegen sträubte, das Schuldbekenntnis seines alten Feindes hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Etwas, das Severus längst abgetötet zu haben glaubte, war von den Toten auferstanden: Das Nagen. Das Nagen, das ihm schon vor Halloween in Atem gehalten hatte und nun wieder heimsuchte. Quälend stieß es seine Zähne in seine Nerven und sirrte dabei seine vertraute Melodie: Warum hatte der Werwolf eine solche Beichte vor ihm abgelegt? _Warum… warum… warum?_ Fieberhaft suchte Severus nach dem Gift, um das Nagen zurück ins Reich der Toten zu verbannen. Doch alles was ihm zu Ohren kam, zeichnete Lupin genau als den Saubermann als der er sich präsentierte. Kein böses Wort gegen ihn, nicht die kleinste Intrige. Nur die stoische Ignoranz, die alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Er _wollte, wollte, wollte_ diesen Krieg, wollte endlich seine wohlverdiente Rache genießen! Doch einen, der die Hände in Unschuld wusch, konnte man nicht richten… Abermals dachte Severus an die Einflüsterung Dumbledores, der ihm noch immer ins Gewissen redete, seine Meinung über Lupin zu ändern und – gerade jetzt – die Aussprache zu suchen, nachdem er ihrer Funkstille gewahr geworden war. Doch das würde Severus gewiss nicht tun. Der Stachel saß zu tief. Es gab Taten, die sich nicht mit einem Lippenbekenntnis wieder gutmachen ließen, so viel Ehrlichkeit darin stecken mochte. Schier unverzeihliche Taten, die größere Opfer zur Sühne verlangten. Und Lupin, der bekennende Feigling, würde einen solchen Preis sicher nicht zahlen. Im tiefsten Kern war trotz der oberflächlichen Größe doch noch immer James Potters guter Freund. Abgesehen davon, dass sie es sich miteinander ohnehin verscherzt hatten. Endgültig, hier unten im Kerker.   
  
Leise fluchend stieß Severus die Tür zu seinem Büro auf. Der Duft von Zimt und Kardamon, der jedes Jahr in den Weihnachtsferien von der Küche in seine Räume zog, verhöhnte seine feine Nase schon beim Eintreten. Im Kerker brannte kein Licht. Dunkelheit lungerte in den Ecken, verband sich mit kalter Einsamkeit. Für einen Augenblick glitten Severus Gedanken ab, wanderten zurück in längst vergangene Tage. Schmerzvoll dachte er an Lily, die ihm unter einem Mistelzweig einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Und schmerzvoll dachte er an seinen Vater, der ihn vor dem Weihnachtsbaum verprügelte. Missvergnügt stapfte er ins Labor, wo der er Wolfsbannkessel wie schon die beiden Abende zuvor auf kleine Flamme warmhielt, reckte er seinen Zinken über das lauwarme Gebräu und vergrub seinen Unmut in einem Berg aus Arbeit.   
  
Als er wieder aufblickte, waren zwei weitere Tage vergangen. Tatsächlich hatte er in dieser Zeit geschlafen; gegessen und war seiner Arbeit nachgegangen. Doch die Tätigkeiten waren so ineinandergeflossen, dass er die Pausen kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Als er jetzt, am späten Nachmittag des vierten Januars den Kessel für einen Monat ins Regal verbannte, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt. Die Hitze im stickigen Labor war zu drückend. Zudem verfolgten ihn die Geister der Vergangenheit und Lupins Ignoranz noch immer. Wieder einmal wurde ihm seine kleine Welt zu eng und er sehnte sich nach frischer, klarer Luft und einem Glas Feuerwiskey, um seine Sorgen zu ertränken. So führte ihn sein Weg nach dem Aufräumen nicht hinüber ins Bibliothekszimmer, sondern in den Flur, wo er Reiseumhang und Schal vom Haken nahm.   
  
Ein raues, unwirtliches Klima empfing ihn als er hinaus in die Schlossgründe trat, über die inzwischen die Nacht hereingebrochen war. Steife Windböen pfiffen ihm um die Ohren, gefrorene Schneeflocken rieselten von den eingeschneiten Bäumen und der sternklare, vollmondleuchtende Himmel spiegelte sich in der Oberfläche des zufrierenden Sees. Doch als er den Torbogen mit den Eberstatuen passierte und die Landstraße ins Dorf betrat, spürte Severus auf einmal einen kalten Hauch um sich, der nicht allein ein Werk des Winters sein konnte. Es war jene Art von Kälte, die einem tief ins Herz drang und jedes warmen Gedankens beraubte. Alarmiert tastete Severus bereits nach seinem Zauberstab, suchte in seinen Erinnerungen nach Lily und ging einen Schritt schneller. Ein leises Rasseln ganz in der Nähe war der letzte Beweis. Die Dementoren waren ihm auf den Fersen. Doch dann als die Straße die nächste Biegung nahm, zerstob der kalte Hauch, gab Severus aus dem klammen Griff frei und er war wieder nur ein Mann, der in einer Winternacht allein auf einer einsamen Straße unterwegs war. Warum sie nicht angegriffen hatten, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht gab es bei ihm einfach nicht so viel zu holen wie in einem Haus voller Hexen und Zauberer, die noch trunken waren vom eineinhalb Wochen zurückliegenden Weihnachtsfest. Vielleicht hatten sie auch einfach nur die Witterung verloren. Manchmal kam das vor. Ohne weiter nachzudenken setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
  
Die Eiszapfen, die wie drohende Dolche von den Giebeln hingen und das morsche Holzschild mit dem Wildschweinschädel unter sich begruben, verrieten Severus, dass er angekommen war. Mit festem Griff zog er die Tür auf und trat ein ins schummrige Halbdunkel und den blauen Rauch des Eberkopfs. Die Kneipe war an diesem Tag nur mäßig besucht. In einer Ecke drängte sich eine Pokerrunde um den Stammtisch, in einer anderen süffelte ein Kerl, der aussah als wäre seine Mutter ein Troll gewesen, an einem Butterbier. Viele Tische waren frei und so fand Severus bald einen Platz und bestellte seinen ersten Feuerwhiskey. Wenig später setzte langsam die ersehnte Benommenheit ein und alle Gedanken um Lily, Tobias und den unliebsamen Kollegen versanken allmählich im Alkoholnebel. Schon etwas träge sah Severus sich im Schankraum um, ließ seinen Blick mal hier hin, mal dort hin schweifen, fand die Pokerrunde wieder und begegnete der einen oder anderen Alkoholleiche, die schon mehr intus hatte als er. An einem Tisch in einem dunklen Winkel blieb sein Blick auf einmal haften. Drei finstere Gestalten, von zweien konnte er nur die Rücken erkennen, hatten sich darum geschart und diskutierten wild über die Gegenstände, die zwischen den Butterbierkrügen auf der Tischplatte lagen. Ein paar goldene Galleonen und ein dunkles Samtsäckchen wechselten den Besitzer. Krumme Geschäfte kamen im Eberkopf häufiger vor. Wenn der Wirt wegsah wurden Güter zweifelhafter Herkunft auf die Tische gepackt und aus den Wortfetzen, die Severus auf die Distanz und durch seine alkoholbetäubten Sinne wahrnahm, schien auch dieser Gauner regelmäßig seine Waren feilzubieten. In der Regel interessierte Severus sich nicht sonderlich für die Feilschereien um Diebesgut und billige Plagiate, doch in diesem Fall erregte die kleine Tischgesellschaft seine Aufmerksamkeit oder besser gesagt, die heiße Ware. Bei diesen frostigen schwarz-roten Steinen handelte es sich um Aschwindeier und die Flüssigkeit in dieser winzigen Phiole, war das Acromantulagift? Zaubertrankzutaten erlesener Qualität wanderten von Hand und Hand. Für einen geistesabwesenden Moment erwägte Severus ernsthaft, seine letzten Knuts zusammenzukratzen und hinüberzugehen. Nicht nur der Bubotubler-Eiter in seinem Vorratsregal könnte aufgestockt werden. Die dritte Person am Tisch, eine kleine, tief vermummte Gestalt, welche die Sachen offenbar vertickte, schien mit einem Mal nervös zu werden. Immer wieder wandte die Kapuze sich prüfend in seine Richtung. Die schlanken Hände mit den fleckig lackierten Nägeln sammelten hastig die Münzen ein und schoben fahrig die verbliebenen Beutel und Dosen, Kästchen und Flakons in einen Korb. Der Brustkorb, wo sich unter dem Stoff der Ansatz eines Busens abzeichnete, hob und senkte sich im schnellen Wechsel. Fast schien es so als hätte die Frau Angst und Severus konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, bis sich die beiden Anderen am Tisch erhoben und sich ihre Blicke plötzlich trafen. Mit einem Schlag war Severus trotz des Alkohols hellwach und der Zorn brannte wie der Feuerwhiskey in seinem Magen. Plötzlich wusste er, wer die Frau war und dass sie ihn betrogen hatte.  
  
Sofort sprang er auf und setzte der Gestalt nach, die im gleichen Augenblick losrannte. Er verfolgte sie durch den Schank bis hinaus vor die Tür, wo sie auf dem glatten Gehweg plötzlich ausrutschte, taumelte und rücklings auf einem Schneehauf fiel. Die Kapuze rutschte ihr vom Kopf, verteilte das wirre, kastanienfarbene Haar auf dem Schnee und zwei angsterfüllte, braune Augen blickten hinauf ins Zauberstablicht.   
„So sieht man sich also wieder, Miss Jorkins“, raunte Severus und trat noch ein Stück näher auf sie zu, „Ein ungewöhnlicher Ort für eine Apothekengehilfin, um eine Bestellung auszuliefern. Wie lange bestehlen Sie Mr. Mullpepper schon? Seit August?!“  
Die junge Frau wirkte gehetzt wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Ihr Atem ging schnell und Schweiß perlte von der kältegeröteten Stirn als sie sich wieder aufrappelte.  
„Bitte, Professor Snape, verraten Sie mich nicht an die Auroren“, bettelte sie, „Sie wissen nicht, wie er mich behandelt. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Aber es ist nicht für lange. Nur bis mein Verlobter genug gespart hat, dann machen wir-“  
„-Ihre krummen Geschäfte interessieren mich nicht die Schlafbohne“, unterbrach Severus sie barsch.  
Mullpepper war selbst ein Gauner, der völlig überzogene Preise verlangte und wahrscheinlich seinem Personal einen Hungerlohn zahlte. Dass seine Gehilfin sich die Haushaltskasse durch kleine Diebstähle aufstockte, war nicht sein Bier. Sie würde sowieso früher oder später auffliegen, wenn sie so dumm war, sich bei exklusiver Ware zu bedienen. Die Apotheke hatte bereits Einbußen erlitten, wie der Tagesprophet berichtete und wahrscheinlich hatte Severus gerade den Grund dafür entdeckt. Doch ihn interessierte nur Eines.  
„Ich will nur mein Geld zurück. Fünf Sickel und sieben Knuts Aufpreis für die Expresseule!“, herrschte er die junge Frau an.  
Gullinera Jorkins sah irritiert auf.  
„Jobberknollfedern von Jungtieren“, konkretisierte Severus sich, „Sie erinnern sich sicher an meine Vorbestellung, die im August rein zufällig abhandenkam?!“  
Noch immer glich ihr Blick dem eines Mondkalbs. Trotzdem nickte das dumme Ding wie ein artiges Kind.  
„Na-natürlich. Meine ähm Börse ist ist dort im… neben dem Korb“, stammelte sie und Severus wandte sich den Sachen zu, die der Sturz über den Schnee verteilt hatte. Mit einem Griff hielt er das zerschlissene Portmonee aus rotem Leder in den Händen, entnahm die Summe und warf Gullinera Jorkins den Geldbeutel wieder hin.  
„Besten Dank!“, raunte er, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und überließ die junge Frau ihrem Schicksal.   
  
Der Rest des Abends ertrank im Feuerwhiskey. Ein Glas nach dem anderen leerte Severus und die Welt vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Bald tanzten die Lichter der Kerzen mit dem Dunst der Zigarren, zerflossen die Gesichter der Gäste zu farbigen Punkten und die Geräusche und Gespräche zu einem monotonen Rauschen. Severus spürte die Schwere seiner Lider, sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und die Nacht brach über ihn herein.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie früh oder spät es war als eine Hand ihn wortwörtlich grob aus dem Schlaf riss. Er blickte auf und sah unter dem Rumoren seines Magen das schwankende Gesicht des Wirts über sich.  
„Wir schließen!“, brummte der alte Mann und schob ihm eine Rechnung unter die Nase. Severus konnte den Betrag nicht lesen, furchtbare Kopfschmerzen trübten die Sicht. Er ließ den Wirt die Summe samt Trinkgeld selbst abzählen und wurde mit einem Glas Wasser aufs Haus entlassen. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Noch stand der Mond zwar am Himmel, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er hinter den Horizont sinken würde. Severus war grässlich zumute als er auf die Landstraße hinaus torkelte. Trotz der Stunden, die seit seinem Einnicken im Eberkopf vergangen sein mussten, wütete der Alkohol noch immer in seinem Körper. Nur mit purer Willenskraft rang er seinem Magen ab, dessen Inhalt bei sich zu behalten, solange er noch im Dorf war. Doch auf halber Strecke, irgendwo in der Wildnis zwischen Felsen und Wald, forderte das Besäufnis seinen Tribut. Schon setzte das Würgen ein als er sich in die Bäume schlug.   
  
Entkräftet und noch immer mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen schleppte Severus sich zurück auf den Weg. Die Kronen der hohen Bäume verschluckten den Blick auf den dämmergrauen Himmel. Unheimlich ächzten die Zweige im frisch aufziehenden Nordwind. Severus fror als eine Böe in seinen Mantel fuhr und leicht wie ein kalter Hauch im Nacken sein Haar verwirbelte.  
„Lu-Lumos Maxima“, sprach er fast noch lallend als das dichte Gestrüpp nahe dem Torbogen von Hogwarts ihm die letzte Sicht nahm. Das Licht erstrahlte wie eine Leuchtkugel, die bis zum Schloss zu sehen sein musste. Doch Wärme spendete es keine. Kälte durchströmte Severus bis ins Mark. Unwillkürlich richteten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und er begann zu frieren. Doch es war ein Zittern, das mehr als seinen Körper ergriff. Mit Sinnen, die seinen Verstand überstiegen, nahm er etwas Unsichtbares wahr. Eine feine Bewegung in den Schatten der Bäume; eine Hand, die nach seiner Seele tastete. Plötzlich verschwamm die Welt. Wie Nebel stiegen Erinnerungen auf, legten sich als Folie über die Gegenwart. Trümmer und Schutt wuchsen aus dem Nichts. Das eingestürzte Haus. Severus fühlte sein Herz schlagen, trommeln, beben. Das rote Haar über die Dielen gebreitet. Atemlosigkeit. Ein rasselnder Atem, nah, zu nah durchbrach die Illusion. Schweißgebadet wirbelte Severus herum und riss vor Entsetzen die Augen auf. Da waren sie, nicht einer, nicht zwei, ein ganzes Geschwader schwebte in den schwarzen Kutten auf ihn zu, streckten die verrotteten Hände nach ihm aus. Dementoren! Überall Dementoren! Severus‘ Herz raste vor Panik. Doch er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Schnell schloss er die Augen, um das Grauen nicht mehr zu sehen, raste in Gedanken zurück durch die Zeit. Da war er, der Spielplatz. Frühlingsblumen blühten und die Sonne glitzerte wie Sternschnuppen in ihrem roten Haar. Ein glockenhelles Lachen und jede Faser seines Körpers vibrierte. Es gab nur sie. Wie ein Engel lief sie lachend im Licht die saftig grüne Wiese hinab zum Fluss und er gehörte ihr, nur ihr. Alles was er war, lag in ihrer Hand. Ein Lächeln verkündete das Paradies. Unendliche Hoffnung in ihren grünen Augen. Da packte sie seine Hand, Feuerfunken kribbelten in den Fingern, und zog ihn zu den Schaukeln. Wie Schmetterlinge flogen sie nebeneinander dahin. Höher und Höher durch tausend Erinnerungen einer glücklichen Jugend. Worte, Lachen, Gesten, Berührungen, die Hand im Haar und dieser eine unschuldige, ewig währende Kuss auf die Wange. Wärme, Liebe und Glück erfüllten Severus, pulsierten in ihm. Er hob die Hand und…  
  
„EXPECTO PATRONUM!“  
  
Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, brach eine Hirschkuh aus seinem Zauberstab hervor. Fünf der Dementoren waren in die Flucht geschlagen. Drei weitere wichen als Severus den Patronus auf sie zu lenkte. Doch da waren noch mehr und das Silberlicht erlosch allmählich. Seine Kopfschmerzen hämmerten, die Trümmer tauchten wieder vor ihm auf und seine eigene Stimme keuchte tränenerstickt ihren Namen. Er wollte auf den Boden sinken. Doch er hatte keine Wahl! _Reiß dich zusammen, Severus, verdammt!_ Wieder schloss er die Augen. wieder beschwor er mit aller Macht die Erinnerung an Lily herauf. Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte er die Dementoren jederzeit beherrschen können. Doch der Alkohol raubte ihm all seine Kräfte.  
  
„EXPECTO PATRONUM!“, rief er kläglich.  
  
Diesmal entwich dem Zauberstab nur silberner Rauch. Vier Dementoren flohen, aber weitere fünf hielten Severus noch immer umzingelt. Verzweiflung keimte in ihm. In einem erneuten zornigen Versuch, schloss er die Augen und rief in sich nach Lily. Doch vom Spielplatz erschienen nur Schemen, die sogleich zerstoben und dem Anblick ihrer Leiche Platz machten.  
  
„NEIN!“, schrie Severus gequält auf, „NEIN!“  
  
Er wusste, er war verloren. Sein Zauberstab fiel zu Boden als plötzlich ein Heulen, das nicht vom Wind stammte, durch den Wald ging. Mit einem lauten Krachen im Unterholz sprang mit einem Satz die Gestalt eines riesigen Wolfes von der Schlossmauer. Gefletschte Zähne, die Augen glühend setze er auf ihn und die Dementoren zu. In diesem Augenblick durchzuckten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Himmel. Noch im Sprung und mit entsetzlichem Jaulen wandelte der Wolf seine Gestalt. Severus spürte den flickenübersäten Mantel in einem Luftzug an sich vorbeigleiten, hörte ein menschliches Keuchen wie von jemanden, der unter furchtbaren Schmerzen die Zähne zusammenbiss. Er sah den sterbenden Vollmond, sah den erhobenen Zauberstab, sah den silbrigen Nebel, verschwommen durch den Alkoholschleier und scheinbar alles zugleich. Die Dementoren erhoben sich, ihre Kutten verschmolzen mit dem Dämmerlicht. Dann war alles schwarz.


	22. Kehrtwende

Als Severus wieder zu sich kam, nahm er im ersten Moment nichts wahr außer der Schnauze eines übergroßen Frettchens und ein Paar schwarzer Augen, die ihn böse anfunkelten.  
„Glotz nicht so, Fledermaus!“, beschimpfte ihn das Tier und er schloss schnell wieder die Lider. Noch immer dröhnte ihm der Schädel und ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper. Er fror wie in Eis gebadet, konnte sich an kaum etwas erinnern und war erschöpfter als er nach einer durchzechten Nacht hätte sein dürfen. Kurz vor dem Entgleiten in den Schlaf reizte etwas Zweites seine Wahrnehmung: Ein warmer Dunst in seinem Gesicht und der durchdringende Geruch von Kakao.  
„Hier, trink das. So ist sie zu dieser Jahreszeit besser“, sprach eine sanfte Stimme auf ihn ein. Abermals schlug Severus die Augen auf und blickte verschwommen in das Gesicht Remus Lupins, der ihm eine dampfende Tasse zähflüssiger Trinkschokolade hinhielt.  
Benommen versuchte Severus sich aufzurichten und spürte die Schwäche in allen Gliedern.   
„Was ist…“  
Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Ein jäher Schmerz durchzuckte seine Schläfe, ließ ihn im Reflex an die Stirn greifen. Lupin drängte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Couch seitlich des Schreibtischs zurück.  
„Du hast einen Dementorenangriff hinter dir und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht auch einen Kater. Du solltest noch etwas ruhen“, sprach er auf ihn ein.  
Ohne Widerstand ließ Severus sich zurückgleiten, rieb sich die hämmernde Stirn und stellte die heiße Schokolade auf einem Seitentisch ab. Eine angenehme Wärme drang in dem Zimmer auf ihn ein, vermochte ihn aber kaum aufzutauen. In seinem Kopf waberte dunkler Nebel, dichter als die Schleier vor seinen Augen. Nur bruchstückhaft kehrten die vergangen Ereignisse in sein Bewusstsein zurück wie Puzzleteile, die erst noch zusammengefügt werden wollten. Was war geschehen? Warum war er hier? Durch das Pochen seiner Kopfschmerzen hindurch versuchte Severus die Bilder zu ordnen. Da war der große Torbogen zu Hogwarts, der Fahrweg der Kutschen, dutzende von Dementoren und _noch etwas_  
  
Mit einem Mal begann Severus‘ Puls wieder an Fahrt aufzunehmen als mit den Erinnerungen auch die Erkenntnis kam. Wie in einem unwirklichen Traum schritt er durch die Bilder; konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Und doch wusste er, dass all dies wirklich geschehen war. Weitere, ältere Erinnerungen mischten sich hinzu. Es war nicht das erste Mal. James Potter hatte in einem anderen Leben dasselbe getan. Aus puren Eigennutz, wie Severus grimmig feststellte. Und das hier…. Nein, das hier war anders, völlig anders. Remus Lupin drohte kein Rauswurf aus Hogwarts noch winkten ihm irgendwelche Vorteile. Im Gegenteil: Er hatte sein Inkognito riskiert. Mehr noch, sich selbst in Gefahr begeben. Und das nur um… Schlagartig wurde Severus schwindelig, die kaum aufgenommene Wärme wich wieder. Wie Regen prasselte die Gewissheit auf ihn ein, ließ jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zittern. Gleich eines kalten Gusses spülte sie für einen Augenblick allen Hass, alle Wut und alle Verachtung fort, die er je für seinen Kollegen gehegt hatte und ließ nur noch schieren Unglauben zurück. Fassungslos sah Severus auf zu dem Mann, der in eine Korona aus Morgenlicht getaucht vor ihm am Schreibtisch saß.  
„Du hast mein Leben gerettet!“, rutschten ihm die Worte über die Lippen.  
Lupin schien ihm nicht einmal zuzuhören. Er hatte den Blick abgewandt und betrachtete einen Stapel Briefe auf seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen“, fuhr er in ruhigem Ton fort, „Doch das Porträt von Wulpius Wundfinger, den ich schnell hinauf schickte um Madam Pomfrey Bescheid zu geben, kam mit der Nachricht zurück, dass sie wohl nicht im Haus sei. Also hatte ich keine andere Wahl als dich hier her zu schaffen.“  
Er warf Severus einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und ein gequältes Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen. Noch immer starrte Severus ihn an. Die ganze Situation überrollte seinen Verstand wie die die Räder der Schulkutschen die Steinchen auf dem Weg. Es war er als könne er irgendwo in der Ferne das Klirren von Glasscherben hören, als ginge irgendetwas in seinem Geist zu Bruch und ein Rad begann sich in seinem Kopf zu drehen. Ein Rad aus tausend Fragen.  
„Warum hast du das getan?“, hörte er seine Stimme erklingen ohne sein eigenes Zutun.  
Lupin runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wäre es dir lieber, ich hätte dich den Dementoren überlassen?“, fragte er kühl.  
Der leise Unterton eines Vorwurfs machte Severus nervös.  
„Nein“, entgegnete er hastig, „Es ist nur…“  
Er brach ab, suchte nach Worten und fand sie nicht. Hektisch ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, blieb am Käfig des Jarveys hängen.  
„Zieh Leine, hässlicher Griesgram! Glaubst irgendwer will deine Visage sehen?! Geh mir aus der Sonne, zynisches Arschloch! Du verpestest die Luft, stinkender…“  
„Silencio!“  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hatte Lupin das Frettchen zum Schweigen gebracht. Der eben noch aufflackernde Zorn in Severus erlosch. Kalter Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn als er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zuwandte. Gemächlich legte Lupin seinen Zauberstab beiseite und sah noch immer an Severus vorbei.  
„Ich liege in _solchen_ Nächten oft wach und beobachte die Gegend“, begann er zu erzählen, „Von hier oben aus hat man eine gute Aussicht auf das Dorf und den Fahrweg. So hab ich auch deinen Lumos Maxima und die Dementoren gesehen. Ich hatte vermutet, dass du es bist und mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Niemand sonst hat gestern die Schule über den Gehweg verlassen. Zum Glück gibt es einige Geheimgänge aus dem Schloss hinaus. Mit meinen Pfoten bekomme ich zwar die Bürotür auf, aber nicht das große Portal. Und hätte ich die Rückverwandlung abgewartet wäre vielleicht jede Hilfe zu spät gewesen.“  
Mit einem erneuten, verhaltenen Lächeln, wandte er sich Severus zu. Dann erblickte er die Tasse auf dem Beistelltisch.   
„Trink, ich hab die Schokolade nicht umsonst aufgebrüht!“, sprach er streng.  
Wortlos griff Severus nach der Tasse und stürzte seine Medizin herunter. Wie erwartet durchströmte ihn Wärme, äußerlich und innerlich. Lupins Worte aber rieselten auf ihn ein wie die Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster. Kaum berührten sie sein Bewusstsein, schmolzen sie schon. Das Mühlrad in seinem Kopf drehte sich weiter, hakte und knirschte. Eine Sache gab es, die er nicht verstand, die in ihm wühlte, bohrte und nagte. Und endlich fand er Worte.  
„Aber warum _für mich?“_ , keuchte er, „warum nach allem, was…“  
Er wagte nicht fortzufahren; wagte nicht, es auszusprechen. _Dieses Gewinsel um Gnade ist ja lächerlich … wir sind Feinde bis ins Grab,_ krächzte seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf.   
Remus Lupin stand auf. Am Horizont hinter dem Bogenfenster erstrahlte das Morgenlicht noch heller und leuchtete das ganze Zimmer aus. Sein Gesicht aber hatte sich verfinstert.  
„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mir unser letztes Gespräch in sonderlich angenehmer Erinnerung ist“, erwiderte er kühl und trug die Tasse fort zu einem Siteboard in einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers, sodass Severus einen Augenblick lang nur noch seinen Rücken sehen konnte. „Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich jederzeit meiner Pflicht nachkommen werde. Und die heißt, einem Kollegen zu Hilfe zu eilen, wenn ich sehe, dass er in Gefahr ist.“  
Lupin drehte sich wieder um. Dann, plötzlich, verzerrten sich seine Züge. Er zog die Arme an und krümmte sich wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Erschrocken fuhr Severus auf, wollte ihm im Reflex packen. Doch sein Retter wehrte ab.  
„Wird gleich wieder“, ächzte er.  
Severus starrte ihn verstört an. Woher kam dieser Anfall? Aber klar doch, der Vollmond! Werwolfverwandlungen waren sehr schmerzhaft, egal in welche Richtung. Sicher hatte Lupin ihn mit einem Zauber heraufgebracht, dennoch musste der Weg und vor allem der Kampf eine Tortur für ihn gewesen sein. Unten, in seinem Zaubertrankarsenal, hätte er das richtige Gegenmittel schnell zur Hand gehabt. Doch hier konnte er nur machtlos zusehen.  
„Ich glaube, du gehst jetzt besser!“, keuchte Lupin mit schmerzverzerrter Miene als die Krämpfe nicht nachließen und er sich nun selbst zur Couch schleppte.  
Severus ließ sich nicht zwei Mal auffordern. Getrieben von einer Woge, die nicht aus seinem eigenen Willen entsprang, nickte er halb bewusst und halb benommen, dann schritt er davon. Doch auf halbem Wege, ehe die Käfige, Kisten und Kartons ihm sie Sicht raubten, hielt er noch einmal inne und drehte sich um. Und was er dann sagte, war so unglaublich, dass er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht traute und noch vor zwölf Stunden seine Seele darauf verwettet hätte, dass dies niemals geschehen würde.  
„Danke“, huschte es über seine Lippen.  
Lupin blickte ein letztes Mal auf. Doch da wirbelte Severus herum und verschwand.   
  
Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er allein auf dem Flur im siebten Stock stand, hatte er noch immer das Gefühl, völlig neben sich zu stehen. Der Korridor, die Bogenfenster, die Ritterrüstungen und Porträts, all das sah er jeden Tag und doch kamen ihm die Dinge vor wie Fragmente aus einem seltsamen Traum.   
  
_Lupin hat dein Leben gerettet… Lupin hat dein Leben gerettet… Lupin hat dein Leben gerettet_  
  
Wieder und wieder flackerte der Satz durch sein Bewusstsein, hörte nie auf gleich einer Gebetsmühle, die am Ende angekommen von vorne begann. Er versuchte den Satz zu drehen, zu wenden, die Tonlage zu ändern. Doch egal was er tat, diese Tatsache erschien so unwirklich wie eh und je. Nur seine inzwischen ungetrübten Erinnerungen Severus bezeugten, dass es wahr war. Langsam, fast schon taumelnd, ließ Severus das Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hinter sich ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wohin er ging. Seine Füße trugen ihn von selbst während sein Kopf darum rang, die Tatsachen zu begreifen. Wie konnte es sein, dass Lupin, sein Feind, ihn gerettet hatte?! Nach einem Grashalm an Ufer tastend suchte Severus in sich nach den Ereignissen ihrer Schulzeit; nach seinem Schmerz, seiner Wut, seinem Hass. Auch nach Ausreden suchte er, nach Erklärungen, die Lupins Eingreifen als etwas Anderes darstellen konnten denn als heldenhafte Tat. Doch er fand nichts davon. Alle Erinnerungen, alle Gefühl, alle Ausflüchte und Verbiegungen der Wahrheit schienen in einer dunklen Woge ertrunken zu sein. Das, woran er nicht einmal im Traum gedacht hätte, war Wirklichkeit geworden! Verwirrt blickte Severus sich um, hatte keine Ahnung, was er aus diesen überraschenden Wendungen nun schließen sollte. Er hatte das vertraute Land verlassen und bewegte sich auf unbekanntem Terrain. All die Jahre, all letzten die Monate hatte er geglaubt, er und Lupin ständen auf zwei Seiten einer unüberwindbaren Mauer. Schwarz und weiß, heiß und kalt, er hier und James Potters Freunde dort. Diese Mauer war in Stein gemeißelt, in Titan gekleidet, mit Wehrtürmen und Abwehrzaubern gesichert. Nichts hätte sie bezwingen dürfen… doch plötzlich war die Mauer weg! Remus Lupin hatte sein Leben gerettet und sie gesprengt.  
  
Leise beschlich Severus die Scham, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen war. Doch im Lärm der Überraschung verklang ihr Wispern schnell. Einen Augenblick hielt Severus inne, blieb auf der Galerie vor dem Treppenhaus stehen und spürte den kalten Luftzug, der aus den unteren Stockwerken wie ein eisiger Hauch herauf strömte. Hätte er auch so gehandelt, wären ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen? Wäre auch er hinaus in die Schlossgründe gestürmt? Oder hätte er die Vorhänge zugezogen und so getan als sähe er nichts? Ein Schaudern ergriff ihn. Aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses stieg eine Erinnerung des lang zurückliegenden Sommers auf. Ein Zaubertrankkessel kam darin vor und die spärlich unterdrückte Lust, den Inhalt zu Gift zu zerkochen, sich zu rächen, zu morden. Schnell vertrieb Severus das Bild. Die richtungswechselnde Treppe rastete ein und er betrat die Stufen, ohne jedoch das eisige Gefühl abschütteln zu können.   
  
Bald kam die Treppe im dritten Stock zum Stehen. Severus betrat die Etage und blickte nachdenklich den Korridor hinab. Hinter der nächsten Biegung lag der Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro bewachte. Mit dem nächsten Wimpernschlag wusste er: Er musste dort hin! Albus war der einzige Mensch, der ein wenig Ordnung in sein inneres Chaos bringen konnte. Das Gespür des alten Mannes für seine Gemütslage und seine Art versteckte Ratschläge zu erteilen, war die Medizin, die er gerade dringend brauchte. Natürlich hatte Severus nicht vor, ihm den wahren Grund seines frühen Besuchs zu nennen. Reden, einfach nur reden, über Belanglosigkeiten. Hatte Potter nicht wieder was ausgefressen? Noch über seine Ausrede sinnend schlug Severus den Weg ein. Zugang und Wendeltreppe hatte er bald ohne Probleme passiert. Doch als er mit dem den Greifen gegen das Messing klopfte, geschah nichts. Kein Mensch rührte sich hinter der Tür zum kreisrunden Büro und erst beim dritten Schlag erwachte das einzige Porträt im Treppenhaus.  
„Was ist das denn für ein Lärm hier?!“, bemerkte der rotwangige Mann mit der Lockenperücke gähnend.   
„Ich will zu Professor Dumbledore, ist er beschäftigt?“, fragte Severus heiser.  
„Er ist nicht im Haus“, antwortete das Gemälde und räkelte sich, „Ist noch vor der Morgendämmerung mit Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall zur irischen Küste aufgebrochen. Sie wollten sich den einzigartigen Sonnenaufgang ansehen, der für heute dort angekündigt ist und danach noch irgendwo zum Frühstück einkehren. Vor dem Mittagessen werden sie wohl nicht zurück sein.“   
Eine Sekunde lang starrte Severus das schlaftrunkene Porträt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann machte er wortlos auf dem Absatz kehrt. Warum jetzt? Warum ließ ihn Albus gerade jetzt im Stich?! Doch das Grollen half nicht. Er musste diesen Nebel in seinem Kopf aus eigener Kraft lichten, er musste in diesem Sturm durcheinandergewirbelter Weltbilder selbst ans rettende Ufer finden.  
  
Nach einem sehr kurzen und sehr einsamen Frühstück in der Großen Halle und einem Zaubertrank gegen die Nachwehen seines Besäufnis, ging Severus im Kerker der einzigen Tätigkeit nach, die ihn erwiesenermaßen jederzeit ins Lot bringen konnte: Er entfachte das Feuer, setzte den Kessel auf und holte die Kiste der Merlin Akademie aus dem Regal. Bald schon waren Stunden vergangen, nur von den Mahlzeiten unterbrochen, die Severus sich an diesem Tag von den Hauselfen ins Büro bringen ließ.   
  
Und doch: Sein Gegenmittel gegen jede Art von Stress schien in dieser besonderen Situation zu versagen. So viele meditative Kreise Severus mit dem Rührlöffel auch beschrieb, es gelang ihm nicht, ganz zur Ruhe zu kommen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich wie der Löffelstiel fort und fort. Wieder kam ihm die Beichte auf seiner Schwelle in den Sinn, erschien ihm nun in ganz neuem Licht. Eines musste Severus zugeben, auch wenn ihm die Pille einen üblen Nachgeschmack hinterließ: Sein Kollege im Wolfpelz hatte tatsächlich nie, während ihrer ganzen Schulzeit nicht, auch nur einmal den Zauberstab gegen ihn erhoben, außer um sich selbst zu verteidigen. Während Black und Potter auf ihn losgegangen waren und Pettigrew das ach so wunderbare Schauspiel mit geifernden Blicken verfolgt hatte, hatte Lupin sich immer im Hintergrund gehalten; so getan als würde er nichts sehen, nichts hören, nichts mitbekommen und stets versucht die leichte Schamesröte zu verbergen, die ihm besonders im Winter zuweilen die Wangen färbte. Manchmal, selten, war er zwischen sie gegangen und hatte seine Freunde mit der milden Waffe der Ablenkung von ihm abgezogen. Hin und wieder, in späteren Jahren, auch ihre Flüche mit einem heimlichen Finite Incantatem beendet. Und Lupin war es auch gewesen, der an jenem schrecklichen Tag der ZAG-Prüfungen letztendlich sein Buch zugeschlagen und den anderen erklärt hatte, dass es Zeit wäre, reinzugehen, ehe sie dazu kamen, ihm auch noch die Unterhose auszuziehen. Das Einzige woran sich Severus erinnern konnte, waren finstere, abschätzige Blicke und kalte Erwiderungen, wenn er sich dem Quartett an die Füße heftete, die jedoch ohne den Hohn und den Beleidigungen der anderen Jungen daherkamen.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis, die Severus eigentlich trösten sollte, versetze ihm einen Schock. Insgeheim verfluchte er seinen alten Feind dafür, dass gerade er ihn hatte retten müssen. Verzweifelt suchte er abermals nach etwas, das er in seinem Sinne zurechtbiegen konnte. Doch all seine Halteseile waren ihm entglitten. Er hatte sein Gelübde gebrochen. Und wie etwas, das er im Grunde schon lange wusste, brach die Gewissheit über ihn herein: Remus Lupin war unschuldig! Er war die ganze Zeit unschuldig gewesen. Seine Sünde begann und endete mit dem Schweigen. Und diese vergleichsweise kleine Schwäche war längst gesühnt. Ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen war keine gerechte Strafe!  
  
Der ungewohnte Gedanke stürzte Severus in ein bodenloses Loch. Ohne seinen alten Feind, dem er zumindest in Gedanken den Hals umdrehen konnte; den er in seiner Fantasie leiden und büßen lassen konnte für das, was das Quartett ihm angetan hatte, blieb nichts als trostlose Schwärze. Kein Feind, keine Vergeltung, keine Gerechtigkeit für die erlittene Schmach. Ihm war zumute als wäre ihm eine schützende Rüstung mit einem Mal vom Leib gerissen worden und was darunter zum Vorschein kam, war ein Stück nacktes, geschundenes Fleisch. _Die Dinge sind nun einmal passiert. Ich kann sie nicht ungeschehen machen auch wenn ich es wünschte_ – Lupins Worte, sie raubten ihm alle Kraft. Tiefer und Tiefer fiel er hinein in diese Verzweiflung. Die Erinnerungen brodelten aus dem Abgrund empor. Er dachte wieder an jedes böse Wort, an jedes Ausgelachtwerden, an jeden Fluch, jedes ‚Schiefelus‘ und jede Schulhofprügelei. Alle Erinnerungen, jede einzelne davon, stachen wie tausend Nadelstiche. Und er war machtlos. Für diese Wunden gab es kein Pflaster. Und der einzige Heiltrank – sein Hass und das Sinnen nach Rache – war auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zerschellt. Das wütende, rasende Brauen war nicht mehr als kläglicher Kampf gegen aufwallenden, unendlichen Schmerz. Der Kessel kam Severus bald vor wie ein Regenfass, das all die unterdrückten Tränen seiner Schuljahre aufgefangen hatte. Und als die große Sanduhr anzeigte, dass die Nacht hereingebrochen war, spürte er den Druck hinter seinen Augen anschwellen und die Sicht verschwamm vor Feuchtigkeit. Gebrochen schleppte er sich zu Bett, krümmte sich auf der Matratze zusammen. Die Tränen schossen ihm längst in die Augen. Er hasste sich dafür. Er hasste diese Schwäche. Doch er konnte sich nicht länger wehren. Der Schmerz überflutete ihn, das Wasser mischte sich mit dem Keuchen eines verwundeten Tiers. Fest krampfte Severus sich in das Kissen, schlug seinen Kopf wieder und wieder hinein, ließ es seine Schreie ersticken. Ihm war als ob er wie ein Jobberknoll nun am Ende seines Lebens angekommen war und alles aus sich herausbrüllte, was sich in sieben Schuljahren aufgestaut hatte. Die Nacht verging schlaflos unter den heftigen Aufwallungen seiner Gefühle und erst mit dem Morgengrauen überkam Severus eine alles durchdringende, erlösende Erschöpfung.   
  
Als er nach wenigen Stunden Schlaf die Augen wieder aufschlug, lag er völlig überfahren in seinem Bett und konnte keinen Muskel regen. Um ihn und in ihm war alles leer. Kein Ton, kein Bild, kein Gedanke, kein Gefühl. Sein Kopf und sein Herz waren ein Vakuum. Das Einzige, das in seine Wahrnehmung drang, war die Tatsache, dass er atmete und damit wohl lebte. Nur langsam löste sich die Starre und als er endlich die Kraft fand, aufzustehen, war er erstaunlich ruhig. Das Gestern erschien für immer hinter einem grauen Schleier des Vergessens verschwunden zu sein. Völlig nüchtern stellte Severus fest, dass es der 6. Januar war; dass im Kerker frostige Kälte herrschte, weil er nie den Kamin entfachte und dass er seinem gestrigen Ausbruch vergessen hatte, eine Flasche Trunk des Friedens für eine erholsame Nacht zu leeren. Dann stand er auf. Remus Lupin kreiste immer noch durch seine Gedanken, doch nicht als strahlend weißer Retter oder düsterschwarzer Erzfeind, nur als ein Name unter vielen, bleistiftgrau und unbedeutend.   
  
Erst nach dem stärkenden Frühstück, das der Kollege an diesem Morgen ausfallen ließ, kehrten die Farben allmählich zurück. Für das, was in der Nacht über ihn gekommen war, fühlte Severus sich erstaunlich ruhig und aufgeräumt. Es war als hätten die Ereignisse des Vortags wie ein Gewitter alles reingewaschen und ihn zum ersten Mal seit Monaten eine klare Sicht beschert. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass Dumbledore recht gehabt hatte. Er, Severus, hatte Lupin falsch eingeschätzt. Hatte er es nicht eigentlich schon geahnt? Dieses beständige Nagen, was war es anderes gewesen als die Stimme der Zweifel, auf die er nicht hören wollte? Tief in sich spürte Severus noch immer eine gewisse Wut auf die Tatenlosigkeit seines alten Bekannten. Doch das Brodeln war stumpf, erstickt unter der Schwere der jüngsten Ereignisse. Wie aber sollte es weitergehen? Würde es ausreichen, eine Dankeskarte zu schicken? Nein, der letzte Tag hatte zu viel verändert. Zu vieles war zu Bruch gegangen, das einst für die Ewigkeit geschmiedet schien. Als er in die Kerker zurückkehrte, war Severus froh, dass Lupin bei Tisch nicht anwesend war. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er ihm unter die Augen hätte treten sollen. Wie geht man mit jemandem um, der einen durch die Hölle gehen ließ und dann das Leben rettete? Sinnend blinzelte Severus ins Leere. All seine Waffen waren niedergestreckt. Was war der nächste Schritt?  
  
Einen Moment lang blieb er auf der Schwelle zwischen seinem Büro und den Privaträumen stehen, fühlte wie der kalte Luftzug zwischen dem Davor und Dahinter um seine Beine strich. Dann plötzlich wusste er, was zu tun war. Augenblicklich ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte Pergament und Tinte hervor. Es gab zu viele Fragen und nur einer, der die Antwort wusste. Einer, der ihm durch die Blume längst schon mittgeteilt hatte, dass er sich eine Aussprache wünschte. Zu lange hatte Severus die Ohren verschlossen. Jetzt war die Zeit, zuzuhören. Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie viel er bereit war, zu vergeben: Das zumindest konnte er Lupin gewähren. Und vielleicht könnte so auch herausfinden, wie er sich schnell und leicht von der Schuld befreien könnte, in der nun stand. Sich geschlagen fühlend schürzte Severus die Lippen.  
„Cloudy!“, rief er und übergab der Hauselfe, die augenblicklich im Büro apparierte, den Brief. „Bring das zu Professor Lupin!“  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später erhielt er die Antwort. Sie war knapp und bestand nur aus einem einzigen Satz: _Heute Abend um acht im Drei Besen._


	23. Waffenruhe

Die Scham, die Severus beim Gedanken an das Bevorstehende ergriff, dämpfte seine Schritte und der weiche Schnee tat sein Übriges. Als er nahezu unbemerkt im Gasthaus ankam, war der Schankraum gut gefüllt. Ganz Hogsmeade schien hier sein Feierabendbier zu genießen und von den Deckenbalken und den alten Stützpfosten blitze noch immer etwas Silberflitter, offenbar ein Überrest der noch nicht lange zurückliegenden Silvesterfeier. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er in dem lautstarken Gedränge Remus Lupin ausgemacht hatte und als er ihn schließlich an einem kleinen Tisch nahe der Tür zum Hinterzimmer entdeckte, war es ein seltsamer Anblick. Es fühlte sich falsch an, seinen alten Feind dort so privat vor seinem Butterbier sitzen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er ihn erwartete. Erst recht, wenn man bedachte, was geschehen war. Severus zögerte einen Moment, sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Seine Zunge fühlte sich wie gelähmt an und seine Kehle trocken. Die Peinlichkeit der Angelegenheit hatte ihn doch in seine eiserne Mangel genommen. Aber alles Zaudern half nichts. Er war hier, Lupin war hier und die Sache wollte hinter sich gebracht werden. Also gab er sich einen Ruck und ging auf den Tisch zu.

„Guten Abend“, begrüßte er seinen Retter steif, fast schon geschäftsmäßig und wartete ab, bis Lupin ihn aufgefordert hatte, sich zu setzen. Als Rosmerta zu ihnen kam, orderte Severus ebenfalls ein Butterbier. Er wollte sich nicht selbst an seine Blamage erinnern, indem er härteren Alkohol bestellte. So saßen sie da, die Bierflaschen vor sich, einer das Spiegelbild des Anderen. Und wie Spiegelbilder sagten sie keinen Ton. Es dauerte, bis das Gespräch in Gang kam. Und auch dann floss es zunächst nur zähflüssig dahin. Sie redeten über Belanglosigkeiten - das Wetter, das nahende Ende der Weihnachtsferien, Poppys und Dumbledores unerwarteter Ausflug – und legten immer wieder Gesprächspausen ein. Erst als der Alkoholpegel an den Tischen in ihrer Nachbarschaft stieg und das feuchtfröhliche Beisammensein allmählich zum Gelage wurde, lösten sich auch ihre Zungen. Das hieß, Lupins Zunge löste sich, denn Severus hörte vor allem zu. Nur wenige Fragen stelle er, exakt drei: „Warum bist du im Dezember zu mir gekommen und im Herbst? Weshalb hast du den Schülern eingeschärft, sich in meinem Unterricht zu benehmen? Ich verstehe nicht… wieso _das_ alles?“  
Lupin, der gerade einen Schluck getrunken hatte, stellte das Butterbier beiseite und sah ihm mitten ins Gesicht.  
„Ist das nicht klar?“, fragte er.  
Severus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
Lupins Blick verschleierte sich, während er an ihm vorbei sah.  
„Ich wollte mich mit dir aussprechen, Frieden schließen. Severus, ich habe schon lange ein schlechtes Gewissens wegen dem, was damals alles geschehen ist“, gestand er leise. Und dann drehte er das Rad der Zeit zurück und begann zu erzählen. Dabei behielt er Severus Miene stets im Auge, entschuldigte sich zuweilen dafür, falls er Severus zu nahe getreten sein sollte. Als er bei der Halloweennacht 1981 ankam, schien es Severus auf einmal als würde sein Gegenüber zögern und ihn aufmerksam mustern. Doch der Augenblick verflog schnell und Lupin fuhr fort. Severus musste sich hart zusammenreißen um bei all den grausamen Erinnerungen an Lilys Tod seine Maske der Unbefangenheit zu wahren. Zum Glück ersparte ihm sein Gegenüber die Details und erwähnte, Severus wusste nicht wieso, mit keinem Wort ihren Namen. Bald darauf wechselte er das Thema.

Als sie sich der Gegenwart näherten war es stickig im Drei Besen geworden und unter dem wachsenden Grölen und Johlen der Besoffenen unmöglich, sein eigenes Wort zu verstehen. Lupin schlug vor, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang am Waldrand entlang zu machen und dann zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Ohne viel Aufheben stand Severus auf, bezahlte widerstrebend ihre Rechnung, und warf seinem Kollegen einen tödlichen Blick als dieser begriff und sich bedanken wollte. Es reichte, dass er dem Anstand genüge getan hatte als er seinen Lebensretter von Feind einlud, die Sache musste nicht auch noch an die große Glocke gehängt werden. Ohnehin wollte Severus die edle Geste schnell vergessen, ehe ihm noch vollends zu Bewusstsein kam, wem er da eigentlich ein Butterbier ausgegeben hatte. Grimmig stieß er die Türe auf und ließ die gute Tat hinter sich.

Draußen breitete sich über ihnen ein blank geputzter Himmel aus und kaltes Sternenlicht blitzte wie Strass im samtenen Schwarz. Eisig fegte der Wind durch die Gassen des Dorfs, wirbelte hier und da den Schnee auf und ließ ihn von den Dächern rieseln. Die Welt lag in einem tiefen, einsamen Schlaf, während sie ihre Schritte durch die leeren Straßen lenkten und die Stille um sie schien undurchdringlich zu werden je weiter sie sich vom Dorf entfernten. Leise und langsam fuhr Remus in seinen Erklärungen fort. Sie hatten den Pfad zurück zum Schloss bereits eingeschlagen und hohe Nadelbäume ragten zum Wegrand auf als er tief Luft holte und sich für ein Schlusswort zu sammeln schien.  
„Das war alles, was ich dir sagen wollte“, erklärte er endlich, hielt inne und suchte Severus‘ Blick, „Ich hoffe, du verstehst nun, dass unsere Feindschaft nie in meiner Absicht lag. Dass ich nie guthieß, wie Sirius, Peter und James mit dir umgesprungen sind, auch wenn ich selbst viele Fehler gemacht habe. Fehler, die vielleicht nicht wieder gutzumachen sind, obwohl ich es versucht habe. Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles ungeschehen machen. Doch dazu bräuchten wir einen Zeitumkehrer und der wird sich in Hogwarts nicht finden.“  
Er rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab, das mehr wie eine Karikatur wirkte und sogleich wieder von seinen Lippen wich. Auch Severus war stehengeblieben und musterte sein Gegenüber genau. Er wusste, dass es nun an ihm war, etwas zu sagen: ein mildes Wort, das die Tür zwischen ihnen endlich öffnete oder ein hartes, das sie für immer schloss; ein Urteil über die abgelegte Beichte. Doch er zögerte. In der unterschwellig noch immer brodelnden Wärme seines Zorns auf den ehemaligen Mitschüler gehrte eine Frage. Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend sah er sein Gegenüber scharf an.  
„Und wenn das alles nie in deinem Sinne war, wie du sagst, warum bist du nie dazwischen gegangen und hast versucht, sie aufzuhalten? Warum hast du sie einfach weitermachen lassen?“  
Im Grunde wusste Severus, dass er die Antwort darauf schon vor Wochen erhalten hatte. Doch sie reichte ihm nicht. Feigheit reichte ihm nicht als Erklärung. Er hätte nicht sagen können, was er von seinem alten Feind erwartete, doch es war etwas mehr als das. Der Winterwind ging durch die Bäume und die vereisten Zweige knackten leise. Lupin musterte ihn einen Moment lang stumm, den Blick in sich gekehrt als ob er zu überlegen schien. Erwartungsvoll sah Severus ihn an und hob die Augenbrauen. Da holte Lupin tief Luft, entriss ihm den Blick und warf ihn hinauf zum Mond, der inzwischen wieder abnehmend über ihnen schwebte. Der silbrige Schein streifte Lupins Gesicht und für einen Augenblick registrierte Severus mit Erstaunen, wie dieses Spiel aus kühlem Licht und Schatten dessen Antlitz wandelte. Im Tageslicht wirkte der Kollege oft erschöpft und verbraucht, älter als er war. Doch der falbe Mond verschleierte die Fältchen und ließ seine Züge ebenmäßig und verjüngt erscheinen.  
„Sirius, James und Peter waren meine besten Freunde“, gestand er mit belegter Stimme, „Es ist schwer Freunde zu finden, wenn man… naja _so ist wie ich_.“  
Der scharfe, bittere Unterton wurde vom Heulen des Windes verschluckt, während Lupin den Mond noch immer standhaft im Auge behielt.  
„Meine Kindheit war ein einziger Schatten. Als Greyback mich angegriffen hatte, sprach mein Vater tagelang kein Wort mit mir und schlief die erste Nacht, in der meine Mutter mich in unserem Keller einsperrte, im Tropfenden Kessel. Er arbeitete im Ministerium, ein harter Verfechter des Werwolfsregisters und konnte lange nicht über die Schmach und den Schock hinwegkommen, dass sein einziger, geliebter Sohn in eines jener Monster verwandelt worden war, die in seinen Augen nur Abschaum, keine Menschen mehr waren. Danach suchte er fieberhaft nach einer Lösung des Problems. Er und meine Mutter, sie taten alles. Doch gab keine Heilung, keine Medizin. Ein Jahr später zogen wir nach einem, zum Glück glimpflichen Zwischenfall zusammen mit meinen Großeltern auf ein abgelegenes Cottage. Es war von weiten Wäldern umgeben, so dass ich keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Sie alle sorgten sich sehr um mich, doch andere Kinder bekam ich nur zu sehen, wenn meine Großmutter mich zum Einkaufen ins weit entfernte Dorf mitnahm und ich ein Stündchen auf dem Spielplatz bleiben durfte oder wenn zu hohen Feiertagen entfernte Verwandte aus Übersee zu Besuch kamen. Ich lernte schnell, dass ich eine Gefahr für andere war, erst Recht nachdem ich mit neun oder zehn begriff, welcher Aufgabe mein Vater früher im Ministerium nachgegangen war. Als ich dann nach Hogwarts kam, umgeben von Kindern meines Alters und dort auf einmal Freunde fand, war es wie das erlösende Erwachen aus einem schweren Traum, wie ein unverhofftes Geschenk, das man doch lang ersehnt hat. Ich hatte einfach Angst. Ich hatte so große Angst sie zu verlieren und wieder in die Einsamkeit zurückzufallen, die mich meine ganze Kindheit über quälte.“

Er atmete leise aus und wandte seinen Blick dem Waldboden zu, während die Worte herabsanken wie fallender Schnee. Severus stand stocksteif neben ihm und starrte ihn an. Eine Welle aus Eis rauschte durch seinen Körper. Der ablehnende Vater, der Spielplatz, die Abschottung, das erlösende Gefühl endlich, _endlich_ einem Menschen zu begegnen, der einem ähnlich war und die Hand zur Freundschaft reichte, all das rührte an etwas, an das er sich nicht erinnern wollte. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht _SIE_ in seinen Gedanken, während er mit einem seiner Erzfeinde vor den Toren Hogwarts‘ stand.  
„Aber das ist alles längst Vergangenheit“, nahm Lupin den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf und seine Stimme war durchwirkt von Bitterkeit als er fortfuhr, „Der Krieg hat es fertiggebracht, dass selbst die einander verraten, die sich einst am nächsten standen. Die Freunde sind tot und der Einzige, der sie überlebt hat, ist ihr Mörder“.  
Krieg, Freundverräter, Tod und Mörder- der Pfeil traf und saß. Severus atmete flach, während Voldemorts Stimme durch seine Erinnerungen flackerte, die ihm in erhabenen Ton für die Überbringung der Prophezeiung dankte und sich im nächsten Moment in die Dumbledores wandte, der mit grimmiger Miene ‚Sie widern mich an!‘ über den Hügel rief. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass diese Qual bald enden möge, ehe sein Gesicht ihn noch verriet. Dann stellte er fest, dass Lupin aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. Aus seinen Gedanken auftauchend nahm Severus ihn wieder wahr. Sein Gegenüber stand vor ihm mit hängenden Schultern, von denen der alte Winterumhang glitt - alt, löchrig und zigmal geflickt wie die Gewänder, in die Severus als kleiner Junge gesteckt worden war. Die Vollmondmacht, in der er vor seinen Alpträumen in die Schlossgründe geflohen war und den Wolf hinter dem Fenster entdeckt hatte, kam ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein und er erschauerte. Wie konnte es sein, dass jemand, der er kaum kannte und eigentlich hassen sollte, ihm auf einmal so nah, so ähnlich war? Doch dann fiel ihm plötzlich siedend heiß etwas ein, das den unheimlichen Zauber brach, die verlorene Mauer wiedererrichtete und die ganze rührselige Geschichte von Freundschaft, Angst und Reue wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenstürzen ließ.

„Was ist mit Longbottom?“, zischte er hart und wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen, „Sind an deiner kleinen Showeinlage auch Black, Potter und Pettigrew schuld gewesen?!“  
Der aufbrechende Ärger wandelte seine Worte in Hohn. Mit einem überraschten Gesicht wandte Lupin sich zu ihm um. Dann sah er hinauf zum Schloss und setzte schweigend seinen Weg fort. Severus folgte ihm auf den Füßen. Sie waren schon ein paar Schritte gegangen, in denen er wachsam die Gegend nach Dementoren absuchte, die sich heute jedoch nicht zeigten, bis Lupin schließlich antwortete.  
„Es tut mir leid, wie diese Sache für dich ausgegangen ist“, erklärte er betrübt, „Aber du irrst dich, wenn du glaubst, ich hätte dich vorführen wollen. Es ist nun ja _anders_ gelaufen als ich gewollt habe.“  
Er brach ab und schien zu überlegen. Dann erklärte er in schulmeisterlichen Ton: „Die Aufgabe eines Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste besteht darin, Schüler im Kampf gegen böse Kreaturen zu trainieren. Irrwichte bekämpf man, indem man ihnen mit Komik den Schrecken nimmt. Nichts anderes als das hatte ich im Sinn.“  
„Und das ist Grund genug, mich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule zu machen?!“, schnaubte Severus.  
Lupin drehte sich zu ihm um, musterte ihn genau.  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht“, entgegnete er und wirkte leicht erschüttert. Für einen Moment senkte er den Blick und geriet ins Flüstern. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wir dir zumute war. Das Kichern der Schüler ist gewiss nicht angenehmer als Schniefelus oder Werwolf genannt zu werden.“  
Severus meinte, sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Lupin gerade die beiden Beleidigungen gleichgesetzt? Die Spitze saß. Doch ehe Severus ein Wort sagen konnte, fuhr Lupin fort, nun wieder lauter.  
„Ich gebe zu, dass es mein Fehler war, der Klasse nicht einzuschärfen, dass diese Übung den Raum nicht verlassen dürfe. Aber…“  
Plötzlich verfinsterte sich seine Miene und er wandte sich wieder Hogwarts zu, den unausgesprochenen Gedanken für sich behaltend.  
„Aber?“, bohrte Severus nach und spürte grimmige Ungeduld wachsen.  
„Aber in gewisser Weise hast du dir die Ereignisse auch selbst zuzuschreiben“, beendete Lupin seine Rede ohne zurückzuschauen, während er weiterging.  
„Selbst zuzuschreiben?!“, keifte Severus und beäugte den Rücken seines Kollegen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Der Zorn schoss in ihm auf wie saure Galle. Endlich blieb Lupin stehen und wandte sich abermals zu ihm um. Das Zauberstablicht, das sie inzwischen im dichter werdenden Nadelwald entzündet hatten, streifte seine Augen. In seinem Blick lag etwas Strenges, doch er war nicht anklagend, eher von skeptischer Erwartung erfüllt.  
„Ja“, erwiderte Lupin kühl, Severus noch immer im Auge behaltend, „Einen Schüler so einzuschüchtern, dass man es zu dessen größter Furcht bringt, ist wahrlich nichts, auf das man stolz sein kann. Zumindest ich wäre das nicht.“  
„Es-“, zischte Severus, als die Wut sich siedend Bahn brach, dann verstummte er plötzlich und biss die Zähne zusammen. _‚Es geht dich einen feuchten Drachenmist an, wie ich mit meinen Schülern umgehe‘_ , hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen. Doch etwas hielt die Worte in seiner Kehle fest. Bohrte sich aus den Urgründen seines Gewissens in sein Bewusstsein und legte sich wie eine Kette um seine Zunge. Die Erkenntnis, dass etwas Wahres in diesen Worten lag, dass ein Irrwicht der eigenen Person tatsächlich keine Auszeichnung war. Und er? Er reagierte darauf, als hätte nicht sein Kollege sondern Dumbledore ihn zurechtgewiesen. Warum? Es war nicht Albus, mit dem er hier sprach, es war nur Lupin! Lupin, der…. das Wort _Werwolf_ blieb Severus in der Kehle stecken.

Sie hatten derweil das große Tor erreicht, das die Schlossgründe von Hogsmeade trennte und Severus wollte gerade zu einer gemäßigteren, fein dosierten Erwiderung ansetzen als plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Krach sie beide im Reflex die Köpfe zum Dorf herumreißen ließ.  
Mit einem Zischen und Knallen ergoss sich ein buntes Feuerwerk über das Dorf. Blitze von pinker, grüner und gelber Farbe durchzuckten den Himmel, Flammenräder rollten vorüber, Raketen heulten durch die Nacht, Tiere aus blitzenden Lichtern jagten hinauf zu den Sternen, explodierten und ergossen sich als Funkenregen auf die Erde. Severus hob die Augenbrauen. Sein Streit mit Lupin war für eine Sekunde wie fortgewischt.  
„Heute ist doch nicht der fünfte November?!“, stellte er verdutzt fest.  
Auch sein Gegenüber runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Es könnte die Reisegruppe aus Deutschland sein, die schräg hinter uns saß“, mutmaßte er dann, „In manchen Gegenden Deutschlands feiert man heute Hochneujahr. Vielleicht wollten sie auch in der Ferne ein wenig ihrer Bräuche begehen.“  
Mit noch immer gerunzelter Stirn starrte Severus seinen Kollegen an. Er hatte keine Acht auf ihre Tischnachbarn gegeben und selbst wenn, wäre es ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass es Fremde waren. Er sprach kein Deutsch und fragte sich, woher Lupin sich mit ausländischen Sitten so gut auskannte.  
„Und dabei jagen sie ein ganzes Bataillon Filibusterkracher in die Luft?!“, rutschte es ihm heraus.  
„Naja“, erwiderte Lupin, „Eigentlich ist ein Feuerwerk in Deutschland eher zu Silvester Tradition. Aber es mag regionale Unterschiede geben. Kleine, abgeschiedene Bergdörfer führen oft ein Eigenleben“.  
Einen Moment lang sah Severus ihn leeren Blickes an. Doch dann schlug er sich die Sache aus dem Kopf als ihm der eigentliche Anlass ihres Treffens wieder einfiel.  
„Schön“, sagte er und spuckte damit den Rest seiner Wut aus als hätte er etwas Verdorbenes gegessen, „das war also deine langersehnte Aussprache zwischen uns. Und was erwartest du jetzt? Dass wir Freunde werden? Dass wir uns jeden Abend auf ein Butterbier treffen? Dass wir uns vielleicht sogar zusammensetzen und uns darüber austauschen, wie wir mit ungezogenen Schülern umgehen?“  
Lupin riss seine Augen von dem großen Spruch ‚1994 Prosit Neujahr!‘ los, der gerade als glitzerndes Banner über ihnen aufgegangen war und lehnte sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Pfeiler des Tors.  
„Neville Longbottom ist nicht ungezogen. Er ist bloß schwach und braucht Unterstützung“, bemerkte er knapp, während er Severus‘ Bick suchte. Rasselnd zog Severus die Luft ein unter einem neuen Aufflammen seiner Wut. Remus musste es bemerkt haben, denn in diesem Augenblick ließ er das Tor los und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein. Alles, worauf ich hoffe, ist, dass du meine Entschuldigung annehmen kannst und wir miteinander umgehen wie ganz normale Kollegen.“

Für einen Augenblick, der jedoch das Gewicht einer Ewigkeit trug, taxierte Severus sein Gegenüber. In Lupins Blick lag noch immer jene skeptische Erwartung. Dann nickte Severus knapp. Mit einer Handbewegung schwenkte er den Zauberstab, murmelte den Spruch, der die Drachenaugen im Schulemblem zum Erwachen brachte, wartete, bis sie ihn gemustert hatten und die Ketten sich vom Tor zurückzogen.  
„Dann wohl gute Nacht, Herr Kollege“, sagte er förmlich und bot Remus widerstrebend die Hand, um die Abmachung zu besiegeln.  
„Gute Nacht und auf einen guten Neubeginn“, erwiderte dieser und schlug vorsichtig ein.  
Mit einem letzten, kurzen Nicken ging Severus unter dem Torbogen hindurch und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Er war recht gut weggekommen, befand er auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Waffenruhe war doch ein recht billiger Preis dafür, dass ihm das Leben gerettet worden war.


	24. In der Winterstille

Vor dem Tor blieb Remus Lupin allein zurück. Der Lärm der Kracher ebbte allmählich ab und doch rührte er sich keinen Schritt vom Fleck. Eine Weile noch beobachtete er wie das kleine Zauberstablicht seines Kollegen sich entfernte und mit der Finsternis verschmolz. Klamme Kälte umgab ihn und kroch allmählich in seine Glieder. Noch immer konnte er es kaum glauben, dass sich das Blatt so schnell gewendet hatte; dass nach Monaten des Kleinkriegs drei Wochen eisigen Schweigens und ein Zufall ausgereicht hatten, Severus zum Sinneswandel zu bewegen. Trotz seiner harten Worte auf der Schwelle des Kerkerbüros hegte er keinen Groll mehr gegen seinen Kollegen, war Severus schließlich doch zur Einsicht gelangt nach gestern. _Gestern…_   
  
Mit dem Einsetzen der Stille kehrten die Gedanken zurück, über die Remus schon seit zwei Tagen grübelte. Genau hier hatte er stattgefunden. Der Kampf, von dem er mehr mitbekommen hatte als Severus vermutlich ahnte. Endlich machte auch er sich auf den Weg, lief den einsamen Pfad empor, während der Schnee seine Schritte dämpfte und die Spirale seiner Gedanken sich drehte und drehte. Es war also doch wahr. Die Vermutung, die er vor eineinhalb Monaten verworfen hatte, entsprach letztlich der Wahrheit. Anders ließen sich die Dinge nicht erklären. Es war entgegen seiner Behauptung vor Severus nicht der Lichtzauber vor dem Tor gewesen, der in der vergangenen Vollmondnacht seine Aufmerksamkeit hinab in die Schlossgründe gelenkt hatte. Wohl hatte er den Lumos Maxima mit halbem Auge wahrgenommen. Doch wäre er gleich wieder hinweg gedöst, hätte nicht etwas anderes ihn gänzlich aus seinem Dämmerschlaf gerissen...   
  
Zunächst hatte sie ihn einfach nur überrascht, die silberne Hirschkuh. Eine unheimliche Fata Morgana, die sich aus dem Dunst der Vergangenheit über die Wipfel der Nadelbäume erhob. So lange war Lily schon tot - wie konnte ihr Patronus da mehr sein als das Trugbild eines bösen Traums? Doch als Remus im dreifachen Schein des Zauberlichts, des Patronus‘ und des Vollmonds die unverwechselbare schwarze Robe erblickt hatte, hatte sich mit einem Mal alles zusammengefügt wie ein Puzzle, nicht nur was die Szene in den Schlossgründen betraf. Zwei Tage lag das Ereignis nun schon zurück und noch immer kam Remus sich vor wie in einem Traum. Doch war es diesmal ein Klartraum, ein Traum der Erkenntnis, der alle Rätsel löste. Ein Patronus wechselte niemals zufällig sein Erscheinungsbild! Einschneidende Erlebnisse prägten seine Gestalt, die vielen als Spiegel der Seele galt. Dumbledores unerschütterliche Vertrauen in Severus‘ Abkehr von den Dunklen Künsten und von Voldemort; seine Anstellung als Tränkemeisters direkt nach Lilys und James‘ Tod und der merkwürdige Widerspruch, dass er Harry zugleich beschützte und zu verachten schien- Harry, der das Erbe seines Vaters _und_ seiner Mutter in sich trug - alles lief in diesem Punkt zusammen, ergab mit einem Mal Sinn. Severus musste mitbekommen haben, dass jemand Voldemort eine Prophezeiung übermittelt hatte; dass dieser die Familie gejagt und ausgelöscht hatte und das Entsetzen über Lilys Tod ihn geläutert haben.   
  
Einen Augenblick noch blieb Remus stehen, lauschte wie das Portal in der Ferne ins Schloss fiel und spürte die Flocken des einsetzenden Schneefalls kalt auf seinem Gesicht schmelzen. Damals hatten sie es irgendwie gewusst, auch wenn sie es eher in derbe Scherze gekleidet hatten als es offen auszusprechen. Hatten immer geahnt, warum James und der fahle Slytherin einander so erbittert gehasst hatten. Der wahre Grund hinter den zig vorgeschobenen trug den Namen Lily Evans. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, Severus und sie. Und jetzt, durch die Brille der Erinnerung betrachtet, war es offensichtlich, dass er damals gern mehr für Lily gewesen wäre. Doch nie im Leben hätte Remus erwartet, dass sein alter Schulfeind noch immer etwas für sie empfand - so lange nach dem Abschluss, so lang nach dem Bruch zwischen beiden. Wenn Remus überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte, dann hatte er es für eine flüchtige Jugendliebe gehalten, die spätestens in der Zeit der ZAGs gestorben war als Severus sie so schwer beleidigt hatte. In welch anderem Licht erschien die Sache nun! Diese Liebe hatte also all die Zeit überlebt, zwanzig Jahre und länger, ihren Tod. Blieb nur das Rätsel, warum er sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, einem furchtbaren Tyrann, für den Ihresgleichen der Abschaum der Welt gewesen war. Doch ebensolch ein Rätsel war auch Sirius‘ Verrat. Die einzige Erklärung, die Remus fand, war, dass sein alter Freund vielleicht von Familienbanden überwältigt worden war. Obgleich Sirius mit sechszehn von zuhause geflohen war und sich nach außen hin stets aufmüpfig zeigte, im tiefsten Innern war die versagte Liebe seiner Eltern eine nie verheilte Wunde. Der äußere Eindruck musste getäuscht haben. Am Ende war wohl die Last, stets das schwarze Schaf zu sein, zu groß, so dass er doch noch einbrach, so unglaublich es klang. Und Severus? Ihn kannte Remus zu schlecht und wusste nur, was alle wussten: Eine Faszination für Dunkle Magie und umgeben von Freunden, die selbst mit Voldemort sympathisierten. Und Freunde… Freunde konnten einen zu vielem treiben. Sie brachten einen dazu, stillschweigend etwas zu unterzeichnen, von dem man wusste, dass es falsch war und vielleicht auch, zu vergessen was überhaupt richtig und falsch war - solange bis das Schicksalsblatt sich grausam wendete und die Fehler einen einholten und nichts mehr blieb außer das Andenken der Menschen zu wahren, die man liebte.   
  
Sinnend blickte Remus hinauf zum Schloss. Ein kühler Schatten gleich der Winternacht, die ihn umgab, fiel auf sein Herz und drückte es nieder. So viel ihn an Severus auch abstieß und so sehr ihn die ständigen Attacken trafen, dieser Zug war auf sonderbare Weise doch bemerkenswert, ja beneidenswert fast. Unsterbliche Liebe, sogar über den Tod hinaus, sie war so selten! So vielen Menschen waren Herzen nur ein Spielball und Treue eine kryptische Rune, wie er selbst schmerzvoll erfahren hatte. Er hätte nicht erwartet, solche Gefühle gerade an ihm zu dem entdecken, dem zynischen, kalten Severus. Doch dieser Patronus, diese Liebe… auf einmal erschien sie ihm, obgleich vom Abglanz des Dunklen Mals überschattet, wie ein Licht in der Finsternis. Und er wusste nicht, ob er damit die Welt oder Severus‘ Seele meinte. Sein Kopf war ein Wald aus Fragen auf den der Regen der Überraschung fiel. Was mochte Severus wohl noch unter seiner eisigen Maske verbergen? Welchem Menschen wäre er begegnet, hätten sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt? Und wie es wohl war, für so viele Jahre an einen Menschen gebunden zu sein? Einen Menschen, der für immer verloren war?   
  
Remus senkte den Blick, betrachtete das schimmernde Weiß zu seinen Füßen. Er konnte es nicht leugnen: Seine Bewunderung war abermals geweckt, allem, was ihn an Severus abstieß zum Trotz. Es war ihm als hätte er ein Kleinod in einem Berg aus schmutziger Kohle gefunden. Und insgeheim wünschte er sich, noch tiefer zu schürfen, noch mehr Verborgenes zu entdecken. Warum? Warum interessierte er sich auf einmal für einen Menschen, der ihn vor wenigen Tagen noch zur Hölle fahren lassen wollte? Er wusste es nicht. Anfangs war es Mitleid gepaart mit einem schlechten Gewissen gewesen, die ihm Severus besondere Aufmerksamkeit hatten zollen lassen. Doch diesen Punkt hatte es längst überschritten, das spürte Remus. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein alter Mitschüler das einzig verbliebene Gesicht aus seiner Jugend war. Ein letztes, schwaches Glied einer zerbrochenen geglaubten Kette. Lily hatte auch ihm viel bedeutet, wenn auch auf ganz andere Weise. Fast wie eine Schwester war sie ihm gewesen, nachdem James mit ihr zusammengekommen war. Dass noch ein Anderer unter den Zinnen des Schlosses sich an ihr Lächeln im Unterricht und ihre brodelnden Kessel erinnerte und zärtlich daran zurückdachte, war auf merkwürdige Weise ein Trost. So kalt, so fremd, so unnahbar Severus ihm auch verkam, schien es als hätte sich mit einem Mal eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufgetan; als stände er einem Gleichgesinnten gegenüber, der in der Maske des Feindes zu ihm gekommen war.   
  
Für einen Moment schloss Remus die Augen. Im eisigen Wind flackerten noch andere Bilder seines Kollegen durch sein Bewusstsein: Das verlotterte Äußere, das kühle Domizil im Kerker, die Flucht von der Weihnachtsfeier - alle diese kleinen Zeichen, die Bände darüber sprachen, dass der Tränkemeister nicht viel auf sich und die Welt gab. Plötzlich erinnerte Remus sich an sein eigenes Elend der letzten Jahre und die Ähnlichkeit der Bilder jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendwo waren sie beide in Hogwarts gestrandet, diesem Auffangbecken verlorener Seelen, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Severus hatte hier Gnade gefunden. Und er selbst? So jung der Fluch ihn auch ereilt hatte, war er nie ganz heimisch geworden in der Halbwelt des Palusviertels. Viele verkrafteten die Wandlung in einen Werwolf nicht, setzten ihrem Leben selbst ein Ende. Der Rest betrat ähnliche Pfade wie Greyback: Outlaws, die sich an der Zauberergemeinschaft für ihren Ausstoß rächten, indem sie jedes Gesetz mit Füßen traten und sich Mühe gaben, das Monster zu werden, das man so gern in ihnen sehen wollte. Doch trotz manch düsterer Gedanken, die ihn hin und wieder überkamen: Remus lebte und er hasste, wozu die blanke Not ihn schon getrieben hatte. Im Grunde war ein kein Kind dieser Gemeinschaft der Verstoßenen. Nicht im Herzen, in dem er die leise Hoffnung noch einmal das Aufgehobensein seiner Jugendtage spüren zu dürfen, nie ganz aufgegeben hatte. Doch ebenso wenig gehörte er zu der Welt der _‚anständigen Hexen und Zauberer‘_ , denen der Vollmond allenfalls einen unruhigen Schlaf bereitete. Wenn ihm eines das wieder bewiesen hatte, dann war es Ilarias Antwortbrief gewesen. Er hatte mit ihrer Wut ob seines Schweigens gerechnet und mit ihrem Schock. Doch die Eule, die ihm aggressiv in den Arm gepickt hatte; die Anklagen, dass er Böses mit ihr im Schilde geführt hätte und Worte wie ‚widerliche Kreatur!‘ hatten ihn auf seine alten Tage doch noch getroffen. Ohne Dumbledore, den guten Geist der Schule, wo wäre er? Und wo wäre Severus? Viele hatten sich nach Voldemorts Sturz wieder in die Gesellschaft eingegliedert, indem sie behaupteten, ihm nie freiwillig gedient zu haben. Doch wenn Remus an den Patronus dachte und seine Bereitschaft, Lucius zu verraten, konnte er sich Severus nicht unter diesen Lügnern vorstellen. Die Abkehr seines alten Mitschülers von Voldemort erschien nun auch ihm aufrichtig. Blieb also noch das kühle, trostlose Askaban, aus dem Sirius ausgebrochen war, genau wie für ihn nur das Palusviertel blieb. Das Dunkle Mal und der Vollmond – alle zwei warfen einen Schatten, aus dem man nicht hinaustreten konnte. Sie waren beide Grenzgänger zwischen den Welten.   
  
Für einen Moment fiel Remus‘ Geist ins Vakuum. Seine Gedanken schwiegen durch sich selbst betäubt. Dann kehrten sie zu ihrem Anfang zurück. Wer waren er und Severus eigentlich? Remus hatte erwartet in Hogwarts einem alten Feind zu begegnen und stand auf einmal einem Menschen gegenüber, der ihm auf eine merkwürdige Weise ähnlicher war als er geglaubt hatte. Einem Menschen, der Mut besaß und in dem das Feuer einer Liebe brannte, die ihn beide ungewollt in Bewunderung versetzen. Einem Menschen, der unter seiner harten Schale vielleicht noch mehr verbarg als er sich jetzt schon träumen ließ. Wäre doch nur dieser verfluchte, alte Kleinkrieg nicht, er hätte diese widerstreitenden Gefühle in sich viel leichter in eine Richtung lenken können! Eine düstere Vergangenheit, von der Severus sich wohl schon seit zwölf Jahren losgesagt hatte, konnte Remus ihm vergeben. Nicht aber, was er Harry und dessen Freunden antat, um eigentlich an James Rache zu nehmen. Die Vergangenheit, sie vergiftete selbst die Gegenwart noch und ließ Severus taub werden für jedes gute Wort. Doch vielleicht… vielleicht änderte sich all das mit dem heutigen Tag? Die Einladung zu einem Versöhnungstreffen war jedenfalls eine deutliche Geste gewesen, ein Schritt nach vorne. Gut denkbar, dass Severus nun endlich seine Versuche einer Wiedergutmachung annehmen würde und damit auch die Einsicht Einzug halten würde. Denn Remus hatte fest vor, die sieben Jahre seines Wegsehens soweit es ihm möglich war, auszugleichen. Wenn nicht um Severus willen, dann für sein schlechtes Gewissen. Noch stand die Zukunft zwar in den Sternen, die über dieser Hochneujahrsnacht funkelten, doch Remus war guter Dinge. Ohne sich immer einen Funken Hoffnung zu bewahren, wäre er vielleicht nicht hier in Hogwarts.   
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken lief er weiter, ließ die Stille des Winters auf sich eindringen. Mit jedem Schritt schien die eisige Luft um ihn noch kälter zu werden, trieb ihn dem Schloss zu. Und wieder griff die Einsamkeit nach seinem Herz; ließ der Schmerz über Ilaras Brief es brechen, obwohl Remus sich längst geschworen hatte, solche Stiche nicht mehr zu spüren. Der Schnee unter seinen Füßen glitzerte weiß im Mondlicht. Silbrig weiß wie ein Patronus; wie Severus‘ Hirschkuh; wie ein Licht in der Finsternis, das nie erlosch. Fast unbemerkt hatten seine Füße ihn bald in seine eisige Herberge getragen. Remus entzündete den Kamin. Dann, einem inneren Impuls folgend trat er hinüber zu seinem Schrank, holte den alten Karton mit den Modellen hervor, ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten – die zerbrochenen Häuser und Straßen, die Wolkenschlössern glichen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge zogen noch einmal Gesichter vorüber, bleichen Gespenstern gleich: Ilaria, David, Cassandro, Marlene,… all die verlorenen Lieben, die er für die Ewigkeit besiegeln wollte und doch nur flüchtige Begegnungen waren; Scherbenberge auf dem dunklen Geheimnis, über denen der Vollmond wachte. Nein, Remus bereute es nicht, seiner letzten Liebe geschrieben zu haben. Der Schmerz konnte den grimmigen Stolz auf seinen Mut nicht auslöschen. Letztlich stach die Qual der Ungewissheit doch tiefer als der dumpfe Schmerz der Gewissheit. Er wusste ja, dass jemand wie er, der stets zur Gefahr seiner Nächsten werden konnte; der nur noch ein halber Mensch war, keine Liebe verdient hatte. Und doch…   
  
Schlotternd und in Melancholie versunken verstaute er die Kiste wieder im Schrank. Dann wandte er sich dem Bett zu und machte sich fertig für die Nacht. Die Decke über sich ziehend kam ihn noch einmal Severus in den Sinn und Lily. Wie sehr, wie sehr wünschte er sich doch, auch in seinem Leben gäbe es solch ein ewiges Licht. Nicht mehr die Wahrheit fürchten müssen; nicht mehr sein Herz verschenken, nur um es gebrochen zurückerhalten. Einfach nur lieben und geliebt werden, durch alle Zeiten, ewig. Da fielen ihm die Augen zu. Schlaftrunken er sah die Winternacht wieder und Severus, der die Hirschkuh heraufbeschwor. Mit einem Mal wich die Kälte von ihm und ein stilles Lächeln ging über seine Lippen. Ein heißer Fleck wuchs in seiner Brust, dehnte sich mit dem Takt seines Herzschlags in alle Glieder. Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters begleitete ihn, begleitete ihn bis in seine Träume.


	25. Späte Einsichten

Die Aussprache auf der Schwelle ins neue Jahr änderte für Severus alles. Zwar schmerzte der Gedanke an die Schulzeit noch immer, doch er hatte dem unliebsamen Kollegen den Waffenstillstand versprochen und ihr Wort brachen nur wankelmütige Schwächlinge. Also nahm er sich vor, die Geschichte zu den Akten zu legen und Lupin von nun an nur als ein Gesicht von vielen in Hogwarts zu betrachten, unbedeutend und namenlos wie irgendeiner der zahllosen Schüler. Schon am Nachmittag des siebten Januars brachte er die entliehenen Bücher zurück in die Schulbibliothek, korrigierte den Punktestand Slytherins ein wenig nach unten und ließ Derek Rosier zu sich kommen, um den Schülern seines Hauses nach dem Ferienende auszurichten, dass er Ungezogenheiten gegen Professor Lupin in Zukunft nicht mehr honorieren würde. Den konservierten Zitronensaft, mit dem er noch den letzten Wolfsbanntrank versauert hatte, entsorgte er über den Ausguss im Labor und riss in Gedanken das Blatt mit dem Namen ‚Remus Lupin‘ aus dem Strunk des Kleeblatt seiner alten Feinde. Dann verstaute er die leere Falsche in einer der beiden Truhen auf dem Flur, legte im Geiste noch die Anrede ‚Werwolf‘ hinein, klappte den Deckel zu, nahm den Schlüssel und schloss die Vergangenheit für immer ab.

Als er nach getaner Arbeit auf dem Weg zum Abendessen die Wendeltreppe empor stieg, fühlte Severus sich wie frisch geduscht. Ein seltenes und seltsames Gefühl, denn in der Regel verschwendete er nicht sonderlich viel Zeit auf Köperpflege. Lupin saß schon am Tisch als er die Große Halle betrat. Zum ersten Mal erblickte Severus keinen Feind in ihm, der seinen grimmigen Hass weckte. Ihm war als sähe er einen Fremden und wie zwei Unbekannte, die auf der Winkelgasse zufällig aneinander vorbeiliefen, tauschten sie nur belanglose Worte und gingen nach dem Essen wieder ihrer Wege, obgleich es Severus so vorkam als verfolgten ihn die Blicke des Kollegen. Doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Zurück in den Kerkern machte er es sich im Bibliothekszimmer gemütlich und kam über seinen Schmöker gebeugt zum Schluss, dass diese neue Ignoranz ganz angenehm war. Doch so sollte es nicht lange bleiben…

Am Sonntagmorgen stieg Severus in der Morgenkühle aus seinem Bett und fand ein Schälchen mit Pralinen nebst Karte auf seinem Nachttisch. Beim flüchtigen Blick in den Taschenkalender stellte er fest, dass er wieder einmal ein Jahr älter geworden war. Achselzuckend legte Severus das dünne Lederheft beiseite, ignorierte die Süßigkeiten, machte sich fertig und trat hinaus in die Schulwelt. Im Grunde machte er sich nicht viel aus dieser Angelegenheit. Was hieß es schon, Geburtstag zu haben? Seit dem Jahr, in dem Lily ihm nicht mehr morgens fröhlich vor dem Klassenzimmer um den Hals gefallen war und ihm ein kleines, buntes Päckchen überreicht hatte, war sein Jubiläum nur eine Zahl. Ein formaler Gruß aus der Schulküche, eine Kleinigkeit von Dumbledore und eine Glückwunschkarte von Lucius waren in der Regel die einzigen Geschenke. Doch sein 34. Ehrentag hielt sich nicht an Regeln. Als Severus an diesem Morgen wie immer sein Fach im Lehrerzimmer leerte, fand er neben dem erwarten Präsent des Schulleiters und der Karte noch etwas Ungewöhnliches: Eine kleine Tafel erlesener Zartbitterschokolade, verziert mit rotem Geschenkband. Die Handschrift auf dem beiliegenden Zettel erkannte er sofort. Es war die gleiche, die ihm ein Treffen im Drei Besen vorgeschlagen hatte. Verwundert runzelte Severus die Stirn. Was sollte dieses Geschenk? Wollte Lupin ihm durch die Blume zu verstehen geben, dass er sich beim nächsten Dementorenangriff gefälligst selbst aus dem Schlamassel ziehen sollte? Doch für einen bloßen Denkzettel schien die Marke ein wenig zu teuer und woher wusste Lupin überhaupt seinen Geburtstag?! Jedenfalls hatte der Kollege eine erstaunliche Treffsicherheit bewiesen. Dunkle Schokolade war die einzige Süßigkeit, die Severus freiwillig anrührte - entgegen der Pralinen, die ihm die Hauselfen in den Kerker gebracht hatten. Dumbledore hatte das nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht durchschaut und ihm wieder einen kleinen Präsentkorb aus dem Honigtopf geschickt. Grummelnd packte Severus die Geschenke ein und trat den Rückweg an. Doch die Schokolade ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte schon mitbekommen, dass Kollegen, die sich besonders gut miteinander verstanden, sich gegenseitig zu ihren Geburtstagen beschenkten. Doch seit wann gehörte er zu diesem illustren Kreis?

Noch seltsamer wurden die Dinge eine Woche später. Der 15. Januar fiel auf einen Samstag. Und wie jedes Wochenende in der Mitte des Monats wurden in einer kleinen Konferenz die Schichten der Nachtwachen für die kommenden Wochen festgelegt. Severus, der noch einen Kessel auf dem Feuer hatte, verspätete sich. Die Tür war längst verschlossen und Stimmengewirr drang hinaus auf den Flur als er vor dem Lehrerzimmer ankam. Hastig zog er den Zauberstab, ließ durch den Geheimspruch den unsichtbaren Schlüssel erscheinen und platzte hinein die herrlichste Aufbruchsstimmung.  
„Ah, Professor Snape, wir hatten Sie bereits vermisst“, begrüßte Minerva McGonagall ihn trocken, während die ersten Kollegen bereits ihre Sachen packten.  
„Ich hatte noch einigen Pflichten nachzugehen“, erwiderte er barsch und nahm auf seinem Stuhl neben Professor Vektor Platz. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein bereits recht ausgefüllter Plan.  
„Also“, erhob die stellvertretende Direktorin wieder ihre Stimme über die Köpfe, „Damit hätten wir die Sache geklärt. Madam Hooch übernimmt mit Professor Babbling die Montagsnachtwache, Professor Burbage mit Professor Snape die Freitagsschicht.“  
Sie zog den Zauberstab, tippte den vor ihr liegenden Plan an und sah wieder in die Runde.  
„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Unklarheiten?“  
Severus starrte auf das Dokument vor sich und sah wie sein Name in einem der bis eben noch leeren Kästchen des Plans erschien. Ausgerechnet Freitag! Der Tag, an dem sein Unterricht früh schloss. Er hatte sich auf lange, freie Wochenenden gefreut. Hatte sich vorgenommen, jetzt, da er nicht mehr für Dumbledore Lucius Malfoy aushorchen musste, die Zeit ganz für seine Studien zu nutzen ohne durch lästige Termine unterbrochen zu werden. Der Nachtwacheplan machte ihm einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
„Allerdings“, meldete er sich hastig und wartete nicht bis McGonagall ihm das Wort erteilte, „Freitag ist eine äußerst ungelegene Zeit. Hegt nicht einer der Kollegen das Bedürfnis, seine Schicht zu tauschen?“  
Er sah sich in der Runde um, doch alle wichen seinem scharfen Blick aus, bis auf Lupin, der ihn mit nachdenklicher Miene erwiderte. Offenbar war die Freitagsschicht nicht sonderlich beliebt.  
„Severus, wenn sie nicht pünktlich zu den Konferenzen erscheinen, können Sie nicht erwarten, dass das Kollegium Rücksicht auf ihre Wünsche nimmt“, erwiderte McGonagall nach einer Weile streng und wandte dann sich wieder der Runde zu, „Ich erkläre die Sitzung hiermit für beendet!“  
Stühle rückten, die Türe wurde geöffnet und sie hatte den Schichtplan schon fast in ihre Dokumententasche gepackt als ein Räuspern sie innehalten ließ.  
„Ich übernehme Professor Snapes Schicht!“, erklärte eine weiche, dunkle Stimme.  
Überrascht riss Severus den Kopf herum. Hatte gerade wirklich Lupin sich zum Tausch bereiterklärt? Eine Ledertasche lag auf seinem Tisch. Auch er hatte bereits begonnen, seine Sachen zu packen und erwiderte den zugeworfenen Blick nur flüchtig. Kurz sah Severus auf den Schichtplan, stutze und wandte sich wieder Professor McGonagall zu, nicht ohne seinen Kollegen im Auge zu behalten.  
„Das geht nicht“, erklärte er gedehnt an beide gerichtet, „Professor Lupins Schicht ist sonnstags. Ich hatte dieses Halbjahr bereits eine Sonntagsschicht.“  
Noch ehe McGonagall etwas antworten konnte, schüttelte Lupin im Augenwinkel sachte den Kopf.  
„Das ist in Ordnung. Es macht mir nichts aus, auch zwei Mal in der Woche nachts nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ist ja auch nur für einen Monat“  
Die Hand noch immer auf der Dokumentenmappe, mustere McGonagall abwechselnd Severus und Lupin und blieb schließlich mit ernstem Blick an Letzterem haften.  
„Sind Sie wirklich sicher, Remus?“, hakte sie mit misstrauischer Miene nach.  
„Ganz sicher“, antwortete Lupin und erhob sich von seinem Platz, „Vielleicht übernimmt Professor Snape ja das nächste Mal meine Schicht. Auf Wiedersehen!“  
Severus‘ Lippen formten sich zu einem leisen, nur halb bewusstem Danke, doch Lupin war bereits zwischen Rubeus Hagrid und Pomona Sprout untergetaucht, die hastig das Lehrerzimmer verließen. Er sah ihm nach, so verdutzt, dass er nur am Rande mitbekam, wie Professor McGonagall den Schichtplan ein letztes Mal korrigierte. Warum bei Merlins Bart hatte Lupin das getan? Vor einem Monat noch hatte er kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt und jetzt die Schokolade und dann noch die Nachtschicht?! Es konnte nicht sein, dass er noch immer versuchte, ihn weichzukochen? Er hatte seine Aussprache gehabt, sie hatten Frieden geschlossen und die veränderten Stände der Punktegläser musste ihm doch aufgefallen sein?

Misstrauisch betrat Severus die Wendeltreppe hinab in den heimischen Keller. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht beklagen. Lupins Zug kam ihm sehr entgegen. Dennoch: Er verstand es nicht. Was nur führte der Kollege im Schilde? Das Einfachste wäre gewesen, die Treppe wieder hinaufzusteigen bis in den siebten Stock und Lupin zur Rede zu stellen. Doch etwas hielt Severus zurück. War zur Rede stellen überhaupt das richtige Wort, wenn es um einen gewährten Gefallen ging? Einen Tag verbrachte Severus in stoischem Grübeln, während er der Merlin Akademie den Kessel einheizte. Dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es nichts nutze. Er würde Lupin auf sein seltsames Verhalten ansprechen müssen, um Klarheit zu gewinnen. Heute war Sonntag und vielleicht würde sein Retter sich vor seinem Rundgang durchs Schloss noch eine Tasse Tee genehmigen. Zwar hatte Severus sich vorgenommen, die Wochenenden freizuhalten. Doch eine kleine Unterredung nahm nicht allzu viel Zeit ein.

Er hatte Glück. Als er eine Viertelstunde nach neun die Tür zum Lehrzimmer öffnete, saß dort tatsächlich einsam und allein Remus Lupin. Das prasselnde Kaminfeuer hinter sich, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vor der Nase und so tief ins Lesen versunken, dass er seinen Besucher nicht einmal bemerkte. Für einen Moment zögerte Severus einzutreten. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, wirkte so harmonisch, dass er das Gefühl hatte, in einen Frieden einzudringen, in dem er nicht willkommen war. Und wäre ihm das in jeder anderen Situation gleichgültig gewesen, hier schreckte er aus unerfindlichen Gründen zurück. Also blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete den Schmökernden. Mit einem sonderbaren Gefühl in der Magengrube stellte er abermals fest, dass Halbschatten Lupin gut zu Gesicht stand. Dann aber schlug er sich den Eindruck aus dem Kopf und übertrat die Schwelle. Sein Kollege blickte auf, erkannte ihn und lächelte.  
„Hallo Severus“, kam es freundlich vom Tisch, „So spät noch hier, um Unterlagen zu holen?“  
Severus hielt sich nicht lange auf.  
„Nein, ich habe dich gesucht“, erklärte er knapp, „Wir müssen reden!“  
Lupin runzelte die Stirn, legte schweigend ein Lesezeichen in sein Buch und schob es langsam beiseite. Etwas Seltsames lag in seinem Blick, das Severus nicht ganz fassen konnte. Doch er entschied, dass die Sache zu unwichtig war und ließ es dabei bewenden.  
„Bitte, setz dich doch“, erwiderte sein Gegenüber derweil und deute mit einem unbestimmten Kopfnicken auf die leeren Stühle.  
„Danke“, murmelte Severus und nahm ihm direkt gegenüber Platz, während Lupin die Hände verschränkte.  
„Also, die Nachtschicht…“, begann Severus zu erklären  
Lupin wirkte verdutzt. „Ist etwas damit nicht in Ordnung?“  
„Nein“, fuhr Severus fort und spürte wie die Peinlichkeit der Angelegenheit seine Zunge lähmte, „Ich wollte nur noch einmal Danke sagen und… also letzte Woche war etwas in meinem Fach, etwas von dir, eine Art _Präsent_ “.  
„Ja“, erwiderte Lupin als sei es das Verständlichste der Welt, stand mit einem Mal auf und schritt zur Teeküche hinüber, „Auch eine Tasse?“  
„Nein, danke“, rief Severus ihm zu. Doch es war zu spät. Schwankend kehrte sein Kollege mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zum Tisch zurück und stelle eine davon vor seiner Nase ab. Schwarzer Kaffe, ungesüßt. Kein Tee mit Kandis.  
„Ich dachte, es sei hier so üblich unter guten Kollegen“, erklärte Lupin nach einem kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, „Deinen Geburtstag wusste ich noch aus unserem alten Jahrbuch Und da du bei der Weihnachtsfeier kaum etwas angerührt hast, dachte ich mir, die herberen Sorten könnten dir vielleicht mehr zusagen. Ich hoffe, ich lag mit meiner Wahl nicht daneben?“  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, erwiderte Severus hastig, „Ich weiß nur nicht…“  
Er brach ab, dachte nach. Wieder einmal fehlten ihm die Worte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so persönlich zu werden. Dumbledore war der Einzige, mit dem er derartige Dinge besprach und meist kam Albus ihm dabei zuvor. Doch Lupin war nicht der Schulleiter, der in ihm las wie in einem offenen Buch und die Gedanken selbst in Worte kleidete.  
„Ich verstehe es nicht“, gab Severus schließlich zu, „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du das tust. Mich beschenken, meine Nachtschicht übernehmen? Was soll das alles?“  
Statt einer Antwort starrte Lupin ihn verwirrt an, dann senkte er für eine Sekunde den Blick, um noch einmal seinen Tee umzurühren.  
„Ich dachte eigentlich, das hätten vor einer Woche geklärt?“ erwiderte er leise.  
„Was geklärt?!“, entgegnete Severus, selbst völlig verdattert.  
Lupin blickte wieder auf und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Das sonst so helle Braun hatte sich im Halbschatten des Kaminfeuers ein wenig verdunkelt.  
„Meine Mittel sind vielleicht begrenzt, aber ich habe dir auf unserem Spaziergang gesagt, dass ich die Dinge gerne wieder gutmachen würde.“  
Er schlürfte den Rest seines Tees und schenkte Severus ein warmes Lächeln, das Severus die Gänsehaut den Rücken hinabtrieb.

Wiedergutmachung?!

Von allen Dingen, mit denen er gerechnet hatte – einem Dienst, einem Handel, irgendetwas, dass er noch tiefer in Lupins Schuld stände und dieser das eiskalt ausnutzen könnte – war ihm dieser Gedanke nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Zweifelnd musterte Severus das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Doch kein Fältchen erzählte etwas von einer Lüge. Dann biss er sich peinlich berührt auf die Lippen, um seiner Dummheit keine Blöße zu geben. Er kam sich vor wie der letzte Idiot. Lupin aber warf nur einen Blick hinauf zur Uhr und ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Ich muss los! Gute Nacht, Severus“, verabschiedete er sich leise und brachte seine Tasse fort, während die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer aufging. Professor Trelawney trat ein und ein paar Sekunden später verließen beide den Raum.

Severus blieb allein im Lehrerzimmer zurück, den inzwischen kalten Kaffee noch immer vor sich. Wiedergutmachung. Er ließ das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. Einmal, zweimal, hundertmal. Obwohl er dem Ganzen noch immer etwas misstraute, fühlte es sich gut an. Gerecht. Verdient. Lange schon fällig. Fast so als hätte jemand endlich Diptam oder Murtlarpessenz auf eine verschleppte Wunde geträufelt. Noch einmal ließ er die letzte Woche Revue passieren. Genoss den kurzen Augenblick der Freude, dass jemand an ihn gedacht hatte als er die Schokolade in seinem Fach entdeckte, bevor die Skepsis den Moment vergiftet hatte. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken weiter zurück. Aus dem Halbschatten des Lehrerzimmers entstiegen Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Monate. Lupins Worte klangen in der Stille nach wie ein Echo. Und plötzlich gleich einer Eingebung sah Severus alles in neuem Licht. Der Besuch in den Kerkern im September, die Komplimente zum Wolfsbanntrank und zu Lucius Malfoy, die ungewöhnlich brave Klasse, die Dementoren - waren das nicht auch Versuche der Wiedergutmachung gewesen? Bei Merlin! Dumbledore hatte es ihm die ganze Zeit zu erklären versucht. Doch er hatte die Worte in den Wind geschlagen, hatte Lupins Verhalten allenfalls für eine gutmenschelnde Show gehalten, hinter der irgendeine böse Absicht lauerte. Auch jetzt erschien ihm der Gedanke noch befremdlich, dass jemand einfach nett zu ihm war ohne einen anderen Hintergedanken als den, die alten Wunden zu verbinden. Doch im Angesicht seiner Rettung fand Severus selbst keine andere Erklärung. Einen Augenblick noch sonnte er sich in dieser Vorstellung. Dann brach plötzlich ein Gewitter in die Heiterkeit als seine Gedanken die Richtung wechselten. Denn noch etwas sah er in seinen Erinnerungen: Einen hasserfüllten Mann, der den reumütigen Lupin eiskalt vor die Türe setzte; der ihn zu jeder Gelegenheit nur Werwolf nannte und Zitronensaft in Zaubertränke träufelte; der ihn bei seinem Vorgesetzten anschwärzte, heimlich eine ganze Klasse auf die Fährte seines Geheimnisses setzte; Schüler für Attacken gegen ihn belohnte und nicht einmal davor zurückschreckte, in sein Büro einzubrechen und ihn aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, nur um ihm zu drohen.

Sinnend blickte Severus hinab in das dunkle, dampfende Gebräu unter seiner Nase, in dem sich, nur düster und verschwommen, sein Spiegelbild zeigte. Für einen Augenblick hing sein Geist in der Schwebe. Dann, schlagartig, setzte Severus die Tasse ab, ließ ihren Inhalt mit einem Evanesvo verschwinden und beeilte sich, zurück in die Kerker zu kommen. Der Kaffee, der schwarze Kaffee, den er sonst so liebte, auf einmal hatte er bitter zu schmecken begonnen.


	26. Ein ungewöhnliches Angebot

Remus blickte auf. Ein Klopfen an der Tür übertönte das Schleifen von Holz auf dem Boden. Sofort schnellte sein Puls in die Höhe. Eilig ließ er mit gezogenem Zauberstab die Kiste mit den Irrwicht aus Professor Binns Klassenzimmer in eine Nische gleiten und rief über die Schulter hinweg:  
„Es ist offen!“  
Eine leichte Anspannung legte sich über seine Muskeln. Er hatte diesen Moment erwartet, sich seine Worte zurechtgelegt. Doch jetzt, wo sein Besucher tatsächlich vor der Tür stand, kehrten die Zweifel zurück. Die Zweifel, ob er das Richtige tat.

An der Wand hoben sich die Blätter den Kalenders, sie zeigten den 27. Januar, leicht im Luftzug als sein Gast eintrat. Es war Severus Snape.  
„Der Wolfsbanntrank“, erklärte dieser knapp, in die Dunkelheit des Flurs wie einen Nimbus gehüllt und die grobe Hakennase in Wasserdunst getaucht. Für einen Augenblick musterte ihn Remus scheu - die dunklen Augen, die Blässe, die markanten Züge - und spürte wieder jenes Leichtgefühl in seiner Magengrube, das seit fast einem Monat, seit jenem seltsamen Traum nach ihrer Aussprache, viele ihrer Begegnungen begleitete. Mit einem Räuspern versuchte Remus die Empfindung zu verdrängen, wandte sich ab und ließ einen flüchtigen Blick über den Schreibtisch schweifen. Der Grund für seine Nervosität lag auf dem Poststapel. Wieder und wieder hatte er den Brief in den letzten Tagen zur Hand genommen und über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Fest stand, er brauchte einen Assistenten. Rein fachlich war es wohl die beste Wahl, neben Hagrid vielleicht, der jedoch als Wildhüter von Hogwarts auch für diese kurze Zeit unabdingbar war. Doch würde sein Angebot überhaupt angenommen werden? Und wenn ja, wie würden sie miteinander auskommen?

Skeptisch betrachtete Remus erneut das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, der zum Glück mit sich selbst beschäftigt schien und den Blick abwandte als er näherkam. Tatsächlich hatte sich in den letzten Wochen viel zwischen ihnen verändert. Hauspunkte, die Remus Slytherinschülern abzog, wurden nicht mehr ausgeglichen und der Ruf ‚Werwolf‘ war ihm inzwischen so fremd geworden, dass er fast vergessen hatte, wie weh ihm dieses Wort einst getan hatte. Doch war er sich nicht sicher wie sehr er dem neugewonnenen Frieden schon trauen konnte. Wenn er in jener Vollmondnacht zwischen den Jahren eines begriffen hatte, dann, dass Severus ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln war. Kurz runzelte Remus die Stirn. Seine Sehnsucht danach, mehr in diesem Buch zu lesen, war ungebrochen. So oft wanderten seine Gedanken ab zu dem geheimnisvollen Kollegen, umkreisten ihn wie Motten das Licht. Tief in sich glaubte er, wollte es glauben, dass in dieser Finsternis, die Severus um sich verströmte noch mehr geheime Lichter leuchteten. Etwas hatte sich festgebissen an der Idee, diese Dunkelheit zu durchdringen und die Lichter aufzustöbern. Vielleicht war es der Einsamkeit geschuldet, die sein Leben seit Sirius‘ Verrat prägte, doch eine naive, vage Hoffnung keimte in ihm, vielleicht einen Freund zu finden. Wenn James und Peter und Sirius schon für immer im Tal des Todes oder des Verrats verloren waren, dann gab es mit Severus zumindest jemanden, der seine Erinnerungen an Lily teilte. Ein Tor zu einer lang verloren geglaubten Vergangenheit.

Für einen Augenblick spürte Remus der Wärme nach, die sanft durch seinen Körper wogte, wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen - und erschauerte. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Diese Vorzeichen kannte er und nie hatten sie zu etwas Gutem geführt. Doch wenn er daran dachte, wie Severus mit seinen Schülern umging, ja ihn selbst gedemütigt hatte, war die Gefahr gebannt. Jeder warme Impuls schwieg im Angesicht von Widerwillen, Schock und Abneigung. Konnten zwei so unterschiedliche Gefühle zugleich in seiner Seele existieren? Manchmal kam es Remus so vor als sähe er zwei Menschen, wenn er seinen Kollegen betrachtete. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war dies vielleicht der eigentliche Grund, warum er gerade ihn auf seine Mission mitnehmen wollte: Die Siegel von dem Buch reißen, Licht ins Dunkel der schwarzen Augen bringen und zugleich ins Dickicht seiner eigenen, verworrenen Empfindungen.

„Danke“, murmelte Remus und nahm aus der dargebotenen Hand die Tasse entgegen. Für einen winzigen Moment berührten sich ihre Finger im Streifzug, glitten aneinander vorbei. Ein Kribbeln erwachte in seinen Kuppen, scheinbar geweckt durch die Hitze, die durchs dünne Porzellan drang und seine Hände erwärmte. Doch als Severus den Wolfsbanntrank losließ, strich ein kühler Hauch über seinen Handrücken. Mit kritischem Blick und leicht geöffneten Lippen beobachtete der Tränkemeister reglos wie Remus die Tasse an seine Lippen führte. Dann wandte er sich wie beschämt ab und tat so als würde er sich für den schlafenden Jarvey interessieren. Remus warf ihm einen irritierten Seitenblick zu ob dieses sonderbaren Verhaltens. Doch als er den ersten tapferen Schluck aus der Tasse nahm, traf ihn die Überraschung. Keine ekelhafte Säure, die seine Gesichtsmuskeln zusammenzog, keine widerliche Bitterkeit, die seine Geschmacksknospen erschauern ließ, nur ein leichter wermutartiger Nachklang im Abgang. Schon setzte er die Tasse ab und bemerkte verwundert: „Der schmeckt heute ja ganz anders als sonst!“  
„Ich habe die Rezeptur verbessert“, antwortete Severus ein wenig zu hastig, während er sich wieder zu ihm her drehte. Remus musterte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Es war eine Lüge. Im Gegensatz zu ihm beherrschte er selbst zwar keine Legilimentik, doch reichte etwas Menschenkenntnis, um die Sache zu durchschauen. Der Schock überkam Remus wie ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Jedes böse Wort gegen ihn hatte er geschluckt und als die späte Strafe für sein eigenes Schweigen betrachtet. Doch seine Medizin zu verunreinigen mit wer weiß welchen Langzeitfolgen war ein ganz anderes Kaliber.  
„Die Rezeptur _verbessert_?!“, hakte er eindringlich nach und sah Severus mit aufsteigendem, doch noch beherrschtem Zorn direkt ins Gesicht. Der Tränkemeister wandte ihm erneut sein Profil zu, diesmal um zum Schein den Grindeloh im Aquarium zu betrachten.  
„Es war nichts. Nichts _Gefährliches_ “, erklärte er zerknirscht, „Nur ein Spritzer Zitronensaft. Wirkungslos bis auf den Geschmack.“  
Remus beobachtete das Mienenspiel und die Körperhaltung seines Gegenübers. Für einen Augenblick dämpfte die Faszination des Schauspiels seinen Ärger. So viel Stolz und viel Scham in einem einzigen Gesicht! Eine leise Genugtuung ließ seine Wut fast abklingen. Fast.  
„Ich bin enttäuscht“, erklärte er kühl, während Severus noch immer stoisch seinem Blick auswich, „Ich dachte, auf dich sei als Tränkemeister Verlass?!“  
Halb entsprachen seine Worte der Wahrheit. Er war enttäuscht. Doch nicht wegen der Verunreinigung seiner Medizin. Zitronensaft für einen scheußlichen Geschmack - welch kindischer Versuch von Rache. Nein, was ihm einen Stich versetzte, war, dass sein Gegenüber nicht willens schien, ihn offen um Verzeihung zu bitten. Aus irgendeinem Grund traf dies Remus mehr als es sollte, fast so als hätte ein Freund sein Vertrauen gebrochen. Dabei waren sie von Freundschaft weit entfernt.

Endlich wandte sich Severus ihm wieder zu und auf seinem Gesicht lag der Ausdruck eines trotzigen Jungen, der in eine Schulhofprügelei geraten war und Keile erwartete. Doch Remus hatte nicht vor, ihn mit Worten zu schlagen. Eine erzwungene Entschuldigung war so viel wert wie Leprachangold. Schwer ballte sich in seinem Magen ein Stein zusammen. Wenn Severus doch nur über seinen Schatten springen könnte! Schließlich trank er seine Tasse vor den Augen des Tränkemeisters aus und stellte sie beiseite.  
„So ist der Wolfsbanntrank deutlich besser“, bemerkte er in gespielter Beiläufigkeit, „Ich hoffe es bleibt auch in Zukunft dabei.“  
Für eine Sekunde starrte Severus ihn verdutzt an, dann öffnete sich sein Mund.  
„Natürlich!“, kam es von den schmalen Lippen.  
Remus erwiderte seine Worte mit einem Nicken.  
„Gut“, entgegnete er und überließ Severus seinen Gedanken, er hatte noch etwas anderes vor. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie der Tränkemeister nach der Tasse griff, sie offenbar abräumen wollte.  
„Nein, lass sie stehen!“, rief er, „Ich muss mit dir reden. Setz dich.“  
Severus hob die Augenbraue, ließ sich dann aber doch auf der Couch nahe dem Schreibtisch nieder. Die Frage, worum es ginge, behielt Remus‘ Gast für sich. Sie spiegelte sich nur in seinen erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichteten Augen. Augen, die Remus einen wohligen Schauer bereiteten.

„Für meinen Unterricht in der siebten Klasse benötige ich demnächst ein paar neue Studienobjekte“, begann er zu erklären, „Leider ist die Sache diesmal etwas kompliziert, so dass ich nicht auf meine üblichen Quellen zurückgreifen kann. Das heißt, ich muss selbst tätig werden, um einige Exemplare einzufangen und nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Dabei wäre es mir eine große Hilfe, wenn ein erfahrener Kollege mir zu Hand ginge.“  
„Und du dachtest an mich?“, entgegnete Severus sofort, den Blick messerscharf auf ihn gerichtet. Remus nickte. Sein Gegenüber schürzte die Lippen zu einer Erwiderung. Doch er gebot ihm per Handzeichen Schweigen. Und zu seinem Erstaunen reagierte Severus darauf.  
„Hier, es geht um diese Wesen“, fuhr Remus fort und ließ eine alte Ausgabe von Scamanders ‚Dunkle Kreaturen Mitteleuropas‘ aus dem Regal in die Hände seines Gastes schweben, „Seite 394“.  
Geschickt schlugen die langgliedrigen Finger des Tränkemeisters das Buch auf.  
„Der Nachtalb“, las Severus die Überschrift vor und die schwarzen Pupillen weiteten sich, funkelten sehnsüchtig im schwachen Licht der Schreibtischlampe. Auf genau diese Reaktion hatte Remus gehofft und insgeheim gratulierte er sich dazu, sein Gegenüber so gut eingeschätzt zu haben. Nachtalben waren aber auch wirklich interessante Wesen für alle, die sich mit den Dunklen Künsten beschäftigten. Ihr Treiben hatte selbst in den Sagen der Muggel seine Spuren hinterlassen. Doch natürlich waren das Heraufbeschwören düsterer Träume und die Atemnot durch das Drücken nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Die kleinen Gestalten, die wie groteske Karikaturen von Hauselfen wirkten, besaßen die Fähigkeit, durch ihr leises, echohaftes Gesäusel den Geist eines Menschen gänzlich zu verwirren und ihn zum Werkzeug ihres Willens zu machen. Es sollte schon Nachtalben gegeben haben, die im Alleingang ein ganzes Dorf in Wahnvorstellungen versinken lassen konnten. Und ihr Speichelsekret galt als seltene, hochwirksame Zutat für Zaubertränke, die nur unter massiven Auflagen vertrieben werden durfte. Kein Wunder, dass Severus wie gebannt war. Doch in diesem Moment verdüsterte sich sein Blick. Und Remus wusste warum. Die Sache hatte einen Haken.  
„Die Einfuhr dieser Wesen ist laut Vertrag mit dem deutschen Amt für Auslandhexerei streng verboten, Lupin“, bemerkte der Tränkemeister scharf und gab das Buch zurück. Remus nahm es gelassen entgegen und legte es ohne einen Blick beiseite.  
„Dumbledore hat beim Ministerium eine Sondergenehmigung erwirkt“, erklärte er und nickte zum obersten Brief auf dem Ablagestapel hinüber, woraufhin Severus das Kuvert an sich nahm.  
„Es ist Hogwarts gestattet zu Lehrzwecken für zwei Monate ein Jungtier zu beherbergen, das noch nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte ist. Fang und Wiederaussetzung sind von der Schule zu erbringen und der Direktor haftet für die Sicherheit der Schüler.“  
Severus, der den Brief zwischenzeitlich auch gelesen hatte, biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihm war der Kampf anzumerken, der er im Inneren mit sich ausfocht. Einerseits die Verlockung leibhaftig einer magischen Kreatur gegenüber zu stehen, die nur wenige Zauberer jemals zu Gesicht bekamen, weil sie inzwischen zu den bedrohten Arten zählte. Andererseits sich auf ein halblegales Wagnis einzulassen und dabei seinem ehemaligen Kontrahenten die Hand zu reichen. _Kon_ _trahent_ , dieser Gedanke versetzte Remus abermals einen Stich.  
„Wann soll diese Expedition stattfinden?“, fragte Severus schließlich tonlos und ließ das Schreiben sinken. Remus räusperte sich.  
„Dieses Wochenende“, erklärte er nüchtern und Severus runzelte die Stirn.  
„Dieses Wochende?! Was ist mit deiner Nachtwache und dem Wolfsbanntrank?“, erwiderte er skeptisch. Remus, der sich inzwischen etwas Wasser gegen seinen rauen Hals eingegossen hatte, setzte das Glas hastig ab.  
„Nun, ich hatte gedacht, dass wir am Samstag nach dem Mittagessen und der Einnahme meiner Medizin per Portschlüssel aufbrechen und am frühen Sonntagnachmittag zurückkehren. Natürlich nur, falls dir das keine Umstände beim Brauen bereitet“.  
Severus nickte knapp und ließ dann seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Noch schien er zu zweifeln, noch beschäftigte ihn irgendetwas. Remus beobachtete ihn eindringlich.  
„Wie bist du eigentlich auf mich gekommen?“, fragte er leise, während seine Augen schließlich an der achtlos auf eine Kiste geworfenen Ausgabe des heutigen Tagespropheten hängen blieben. Sein Tonfall schien arglos und doch trug er einen Hauch von etwas Tieferem, Vielbedeutenderem in sich.  
„Ich denke, von allen Lehrern Hogwarts steckst du im tiefsten in der Materie“, erwiderte Remus unbedacht. Augenblicklich riss Severus dem Kopf herum und starrte ihn an, ein gefährliches Glühen in den geweiteten Pupillen.  
„Am tiefsten in der Materie?!“, wiederholte der Tränkemeister in einem Ton unverhohlenen Ärgers. Perplex erwiderte Remus seinen Blick. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste er nicht, was geschehen war. Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er erkannte seinen Fauxpas. Der Tagesprophet! Dumbledores Büro! Das Geheimnis einer dunklen Vergangenheit, das er nie hätte lüften dürfen.  
„Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du gerne meine Stelle gehabt hättest. Und wie ich mitbekam, hast du mich in den letzten Monaten recht gut vertreten. Daher dachte ich, du wärst am besten für diese Aufgabe geeignet“, versuchte er mit der halben Wahrheit seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Die andere Hälfte, dass Severus schon in ihrer Jugend ein unglaubliches Wissen über die Dunklen Künste offenbart hatte, behielt er wohlweislich für sich.  
Für einen Moment taxierte der Tränkemeister ihn noch kritisch, dann weichten die verhärmten Züge auf.  
„Gut“, erklärte Severus sich einverstanden, „Um wie viel Uhr brechen wir auf? Was soll ich mitnehmen? Zelt? Schlafsack?“  
„Dreizehn Uhr in meinem Büro“, erwiderte Remus, „An Gepäck brauchst du nur, was du für eine Nacht auswärts benötigst. Ich habe bereits zwei Zimmer in ‚Geißenpeters Hexenhäusl‘ reserviert.“  
Severus nickte knapp und nahm die Tasse, in der er den Wolfsbanntrank gebracht hatte, an sich.  
„Dann bis morgen“, sprach er kühl und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Bis morgen“, erwiderte Remus und sah ihm reglos nach.

Erst als die Tür sich schloss, fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab und er atmete tief aus. Was für eine Situation! Er war bereit gewesen, Severus Geschichte zu Akten zu legen, erst Recht nachdem er den Zwilling von Lilys Patronus über den Schlossgründen gesehen hatte. Er war guten Willens gewesen, die düstere Vergangenheit seines Kollegen als längst abgeschlossene Jugendsünde zu betrachten und unter dem Gewicht der Gegenwart das milde Tuch der Vergebung darüber zu breiten. Ja sogar, dass Severus ebenso wie er ein Ausgestoßener war, dem außerhalb der Schulmauern das Elend blühte, war ihm in den Sinn gekommen. Doch er hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was seine Vergangenheit wohl für ihn selbst bedeuten mochte. Gänsehaut lief Remus den Rücken hinab, während draußen auf dem Flur Schritte verhallten. Er wusste, was es hieß, vor einem dunklen Geheimnis fliehen zu wollen zu und die Entdeckung zu fürchten. Zurückscheuen vor dem Monster in sich selbst. Noch immer schmeckte er den Wolfsbanntrank auf der Zunge. Den Trank, den kein anderer gebraut hatte als Severus Snape. Brennend wie Feuerwiskey rann der letzte Tropfen hinab und sein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller.


	27. Bergtouren

Die alte Reisetasche schlug mit einem dumpfen Klatschen auf dem Fliesenboden auf. Kurz irrlichterte ein Talglicht über das abgewetzte Leder, dann öffneten sich quietschend die Schnallen und zwischen den Henkelgriffen tat sich ein schwarzes Maul auf, das einen modrigen Atem ausstieß. Severus stopfte es mit einem Paar dicker Socken, dem Ohrenwecker und dem Nachthemd, das er vor wenigen Stunden noch am Leib getragen hatte. Dann trat er hinüber in die Nasszelle, warf halbherzig die Zahnbürste mit ihren abspreizten Borsten, die ausgeqeutschte Tube und den Kamm, dem ein paar Zacken fehlten, in eine verstaubte Kulturtasche und verstaute diese zusammen mit einem Nachschlagewerk aus seiner Bibliothek in der Reisetasche. Bevor er die Griffe packte und sein Gepäck hinüber ins Büro schleppte, hielt er kurz inne und blickte hinab auf die Gegenstände, die sich unter seiner Nase angesammelt hatten. Noch immer erschien es ihm unglaublich, dass er sich tatsächlich auf dieses Wagnis eingelassen hatte. Hätte ihm vor einem Monat jemand erzählt, dass er freiwillig fast ein ganzes Wochenende an der Seite Lupins verbringen würde, hätte er umgehend Dumbledore unterrichtet, dass Black nun offenbar Verwechslungszauber einsetzte. Doch das Angebot war zu verlockend. So sehr trieben die strengen deutschen Zollbedingungen die Preise für Nachtalbenspeichel in die Höhe, dass es fast unmöglich war, ihn irgendwo in Großbritannien zu bekommen, ohne dafür sein ganzes Gringotts-Verlies räumen zu müssen. Allein auf dem Schwarzmarkt fand man Schmugglerware zu halbwegs erschwinglichem Preis. Von der Faszination der Tiere, diesen Meistern der Manipulation des menschlichen Geistes, ganz zu schweigen. Er konnte sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen.  
  
Einen Augenblick noch wog Severus die drei kleinen Phiolen, die er zu diesem Zweck vorbereitet hatte, in den Händen als sich auf einmal eine Schwere auf seine Glieder legte. Lupin wollte ihm nicht aus dem Sinn gehen. Lupin wie er die Einladung aussprach. Blinzelnd versuchte Severus die Erinnerung abzuschütteln, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Der Stich, den ihn die Anspielung auf seine dunkle Vergangenheit versetzt hatte, schmerzte kaum noch. So wenig es Severus schmeckte, hatte sein Kollege ja nur Recht damit. Doch etwas anderes juckte ihn wie Flöhe. Wieder einmal war Lupin freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Wieder einmal hatte er ihm einen Gefallen getan, dieser Mann, den er in den letzten Monaten nur mit Füßen getreten hatte. Severus verkniff den Mund, während er grübelte; während sein Blick sein eigenes, hässliches Spiegelbild im verstaubten Silberglas der Nassecke streifte und ein klammes Gefühl seinen Magen zusammenpresste. So viele Schandtaten, sollte er vielleicht…? Nein! Lupin hatten in den Schlossgründen von einem Neuanfang gesprochen. Es war genug. Kein Gedanke mehr an die Vergangenheit. Dieses Flohbeißen würde ihm nicht die Vorfreude verderben noch würde er vor Lupin zu Kreuze kriechen. Entschieden legte Severus die Phiolen ins Reisegepäck und beschloss, sich nur noch auf den Ausflug zu konzentrieren.  
  
Hoffentlich wusste der Herr Kollege auch, was er tat, dachte Severus als er drüben im Zaubertranklabor nach dem Rechten sah, wo der Wolfsbanntrank auf kleiner Flamme köchelte. Nachtalben waren laut einschlägiger Lektüre nicht schwer zu überwältigen, wenn – und das war das Tückische dabei – man sie aufspürte ehe sie einem den Geist verwirrt hatten. Die Wesen konnten sich wie der Demiguise unsichtbar machen und ihre Einflüsterungen waren hartnäckig, trotzten so manchem Zauber. Zweifelnd ließ Severus seinen Blick über die Vorratsregale schweifen. Eigentlich bedurfte eine solche Expedition besonderen Equipments. Doch in zwei Tagen ließ sich keine Spezialausrüstung zusammenstellen. Für den Notfall allerdings sollte er wenigstens ein paar Zaubertränke zur Hand haben, welche die geistige Widerstandkraft stärkten. Auch wenn Lupin mehr von seinem Fach zu verstehen schien als Lockhart – wer sich auf andere verließ, war verlassen! Schnell holte Severus drei Flakons Klargeistserum aus dem Regal, ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und packte die letzen Dinge in seine Reisetasche. Als er die Schnallen geschlossen hatte, warf er drüben im Labor einen letzen traurigen Blick auf die Kiste der Merlin Akademie, die an diesem Wochenende verschlossen bleiben würde, schöpfte den heißen Wolfsbanntrank in eine Tasse, löschte das Feuer und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wagnis.  
  
Lupin hatte, wie ihm sofort ins Auge fiel als er das zugestellte Büro betrat, mehr Vorkehrungen getroffen als erwartet. Neben einem großen, runden Käfig lagerten auf dem Boden ein länglicher Holzkoffer, der das Hogwarts-Emblem trug, eine kleine Tragetasche und ein gut gefüllter Seesack, auf den zwei Weitradius-Spickoskope gebunden waren. Der Hausherr selbst wuselte den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen noch im Schlafzimmer umher und packte Koffer. Nervös sah Severus sich im Raum um und fand schließlich auf einem Stapel Holzkisten eine Uhr. Die Zeiger standen auf sechs vor eins. Wenn Lupin sich nicht beeilte, würden sie noch den Portschlüssel verpassen. Doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.  
„Ah, Severus, schön, dass du da bist. Bereit für die Reise?“, begrüßte sein Kollege Severus sichtlich gut gelaunt. Ein warmes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, während der alte Gryffindorschal um seinen Hals neckisch auf den Reiseumhang fiel und das hellbraune Haar in der Mittagssonne glänzte. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ der Anblick Severus‘ ungewöhnlich gute Laue noch steigen und ein Funken Abenteuerlust kribbelte in seinen Adern als die Tasse Wolfsbanntrank den Besitzer wechselte. Gegen seinen Willen musste er zugeben, dass sein Kollege auch bei Tageslicht ganz passabel aussah, wie er da seine Medizin leerte.  
„Womit reisen wir?“, fragte er als sein Gegenüber die Tasse abgesetzt hatte.  
Lupin, der nun die Gepäckstücke aufhob, nickte in Richtung des Schreibtischs, der hinter einer Kistenwand versteckt lag: „Sie stehen auf der Fensterbank“.  
Severus folgte dem Fingerzeig, fand auf dem Fenstersims aber nur einen Topf Alpenveilchen. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich zu seinem Kollegen um, der schwerbepackt und ächzend hinter ihm herkam.  
„Die Blumen?!“, fragte er ungläubig.  
„Ja“ keuchte Lupin, setzte das Gepäck noch einmal ab und sprach einen Federleichtzauber darüber. Schweigend legten sie ihre Hände dicht an dicht auf den Terrakottatopf und warteten, dass die Zeit verrann. Wärme, wohl noch vom Wolfsbanntrank, strömte von Lupins Fingern in die seinen. Dann, mit dem Glockenschlag: Ein Riss am Bauchnabel und das Büro verschwand.  
  
Severus kam auf einer Schneefläche auf und spürte einen kühlen, frischen Zug um die Nase. Das Gefühl in seinen Fingerspitzen versiegte augenblicklich als sein Kollege die Veilchen an sich nahm und im Seesack verstaute. Als das aufgewirbelte Schneegeriesel die Sicht wieder freigab, breitete sich vor seinen Augen eine atemberaubende Gebirgslandschaft aus. Bläulich graue Berge reckten sich spitz dem Himmel entgegen und ihre schneebedeckten Kuppen lagen im dunstigen Schimmer der Wintersonne.  
„Herrlich hier, nicht wahr?“, fragte die dunkle, weiche Stimme neben ihm.  
„Ja, ganz nett“, erwiderte Severus gedankenlos. Als er den Kopf leicht drehte und Lupins Gesicht in sein Blickfeld trat, lag zu seiner Verwunderung Enttäuschung in dessen Miene. In einem Ruck packte Lupin ihre Sachen und ging voraus. Severus hielt sich nicht damit auf, das sonderbare Verhalten seines Begleiters mit mehr als einem dunklen Blick zu quittieren und weidete seine Augen noch einen Augenblick an der Landschaft.  
„Komm! Wir sollten unser Quartier beziehen!“, rief Lupin ihm aus der Ferne zu. Endlich riss Severus sich los und stakte ihm durchs Schneefeld hinterher. Sie kamen zu einem gewundenen Wanderweg, der an einem dichten, dunklen Nadelwald vorbei von ihrer Anhöhe ein Stück hinab ins Tal zu führen schien. Nach einem Fußmarsch von vielleicht einer Viertelstunde erreichten sie ein kleines Bergdorf - und ließen es links liegen. Ein schmaler Trampelpfad führte mitten hinein in den Wald.  
„Zur Muggelabwehr“, murmelte Lupin nach ein paar Schritten. Doch noch ehe Severus fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, sah er es selbst. Eine weite Lichtung tat sich auf und vor ihnen, direkt unter einem Felsvorsprung, stand ein Gebäude: Ein windschiefes, aus lauter Versatzstücken kurios zusammengesetztes Haus mit weiß getünchter und in den oberen Stockwerken holzgetäfelter Fassade, mehreren rundherum laufenden schrägen Balkons, Blumenkästen vor grünen Fensterläden und einer großen Flagge aus weiß-blauen Rauten, die vom mächtigen Dach herab wehte.  
„Das ist es“ erklärte Lupin knapp, „Geißenpeters Hexenhäusl. Sicher werden wir eine angenehme Zeit hier haben.“  
Severus erwiderte nichts. Mit dem zunehmenden Gefühl am falschen Ort zu sein, legte er die letzten zweihundert Meter zu ihrer Unterkunft schweigend zurück. Beim Näherkommen entdeckte er, dass die Fassade auch mit einigen Holzmalereien verziert war. Hier flog ein Mädchen mit zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen und einem seltsamen Schürzenkleid auf einem Kinderbesen an einer Gruppe Rehe vorbei, dort verwandelte ein Junge mit zu kurzen Latzhosen und einem seltsamen Hut eine Ziegenherde in Tannen. Und über der Eingangstüre prangte ein Schild:  
  
WO ELFENHÄNDE EIFRIG WALTEN  
DA BLEIBT DAS GLÜCK IM HAUS ERHALTEN  
  
Er konnte die Buchstaben und Silben entziffern, doch er verstand kein Wort von dem, was dort geschrieben stand. Erst als sie eingetreten waren, wurde ihm bewusst, was das bedeutete.  
„A Servus! Sie soan die Briten, nicht woa?“, begrüßte der Mann an der Rezeption sie in einer harten, abgehackten Sprache. Und Severus fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen: Natürlich! Sie waren in Deutschland und die Wirtsleute sprachen Deutsch. Ärger flammte in ihm auf. Ärger auf sich selbst. Er hatte eine Reise ins Ausland geplant und das Wesentlichste vergessen: Stell sicher, dass du dich verständigen kannst! Es gab Zauber, die mangelnde Sprachkenntnisse überbrückten, doch Severus fiel keiner davon ein. Der Ärger kippte in Verzweiflung. Lupin aber schien gelassen. Ohne seine Anspannung auch nur zu registrieren, nickte er dem Gastwirt zu, antworte in ebenso harten Worten und reichte nicht einmal eine halbe Minute später einen von zwei Schlüsseln an Severus weiter.  
„Unsere Zimmer sind im ersten Stock“, erklärte er fröhlich, „Soll ich dich noch schnell nach oben begleiten? Die Etage ist ein wenig verwinkelt.“  
„Nein“, entgegnete Severus abwesend und beobachte abermals irritiert wie sich der Blick seines Gegenübers verdunkelte.  
„Gut, wie du möchtest“, erwiderte Lupin ruhig, nahm das Gepäck auf und betrat die Treppe. Wie paralysiert sah Severus ihm nach. Wo bei Merlins Bart hatte sein Kollege so fließend Deutsch gelernt? Verwundert und – was er freilich nie zugegeben hätte – auch dankbar dafür, aus der Misere gerettet worden zu sein, hob er seine Reisetasche wieder auf und setzte Lupin nach.  
  
Leichte Schneeflocken tänzelten vor Severus‘ Nase als sie sich wiedersahen.  
„Ich bin gespannt, ob unsere Jagd erfolgreich sein wird. Es wäre sicher sehr interessant für die Oberstufe, auch wenn ich mir noch keine Unterrichtsskizze für eine solche Lehrstunde gemacht habe. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee?“, beendete Lupin ihren kleinen Austausch über das weitere Vorgehen.  
Severus, der gerade noch einmal die Gegend betrachtet hatte, merkte auf und runzelte die Stirn. Bisher war er über die kleinen Fragen seines Begleiters hinweggegangen. Doch das hier war schwer zu ignorieren. Versuchte Lupin ihn etwa in ein persönliches Gespräch zu verwickeln? Der Gedanke ließ Severus schwindelig fühlen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich unterrichte Zaubertränke“, wehrte er ab und beobachte, halb mit Genugtuung und halb in Enttäuschung wie Lupin sich eilig von ihm abwandte. Was ging hier nur vor?!  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen. In wenigen Stunden wird es stockfinster sein“, durchbrach sein Gegenüber seine Gedanken und sah hinauf in die Wolken, die den Berg über den dunklen Baumwipfeln streiften. Angesichts des Winterhimmels legte Severus seine Befremdung ad acta. Würden sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen? Bei Tageslicht schliefen die Nachtalben unsichtbar und versteckt in den vielen namenlosen Felsenhöhlen, irgendwo in den weiten Gebirgswäldern, die das Dorf umgaben. Und genau dort, vor dem Eingang zu ihrem Schlafplatz, plante Lupin sie noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit einzukesseln. Stirnrunzelnd ließ Severus seinen Blick über die Berge schweifen, die sich rings um die Lichtung ausbreiteten wie ein endloses, steinernes Meer.  
„Und du glaubst, das wird funktionieren? Sie könnten überall sein, Lupin“, gab er zu bedenken. Zwar enthielt seine gute Lektüre auch eine Abhandlung darüber, wie die Fährten von Nachtalben aufzuspüren waren. Doch ohne praktische Übung erschien das Unterfangen aussichtslos. „Vielleicht sollten wir warten, bis sie in der Nacht selbst ins Dorf hinabsteigen.“  
„Das Dorf ist durch einen Bannkreis und zahllose Zauber geschützt“, erwidere Lupin nüchtern. Severus schwieg. Ihm waren die Pentagramme auf der Schwelle und ‚Schleiferseppls praktischer Ein-Loch-Bannstein, Normgröße 3‘, der an einem Band unter seinem Fenstersims baumelte, natürlich aufgefallen. Er wollte nur seinen Unmut zum Ausdruck bringen. Diese ganze Planung dieser Jagd erschien ihm viel zu naiv und viel zu chaotisch. Doch Lupin, der irgendwo seinem Sichtfeld entzogen hinter seinem Rücken zugange war, setzte seine Ausführungen nicht fort. Als er auch nach fast einer Minute noch nichts gesagt hatte, wandte Severus sich verwundert nach ihm um. Sein Begleiter war verschwunden.  
  
Erst auf dem zweiten Blick fand Severus ihn wieder: Ein kleiner Punkt, der vor dem Waldrand kauerte und etwas auf der Erde zu untersuchen schien. Mit einem zornigen Schnauben stapfte Severus zu seinem Kollegen hinüber, dessen seltsames Gebaren allmählich an seinem Nervenkostüm zehrte. Warum nochmal hatte er sich auf diesen Trip eingelassen?!  
„Kannst du nicht -“, _auf mich warten_ wollte er Lupin anpflaumen, doch der hob die Hand, um ihm Schweigen zu gebieten und deutete hinunter in den Schnee. „Sie sind noch recht frisch, vielleicht von letzter Nacht“.  
Severus reckte seine Nase über die Waldnarbe und mit einem Mal war sein Ärger wie weggeblasen. Im Schnee waren Spuren von Tieren zu erkennen und eine davon war ein Drudenfuß fast wie er Buche stand.  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er skeptisch.  
„Ganz sicher“, entgegnete Lupin und deutete hinauf zum Felsen, der an dieser Stelle den Wald berührte, „Sie nehmen häufig diesen Weg. Er gibt ihnen einen guten Überblick über den Pfad, so dass sie leichtes Spiel haben, wenn sich zu später Stunde noch ein Wanderer hier her verirrt oder im Sommer jemand auf der Almwiese unter freiem Himmel schläft.“  
Offenbar hatte er den Gastwirt nicht nur nach den Schlüsseln gefragt.  
  
Severus war gedanklich noch mit ihrem Glücksfund beschäftigt, als Lupin den Zauberstab zog und ihn auf die Felswand richtete.  
„Revelio Vestigium!“  
Rasch blickte er auf als plötzlich im Gestein neongelbe Schlieren zu leuchten begannen. Unwillkürlich stand Severus der Mund offen angesichts des Lichtspiesl. Freilich, auch er hatte von diesem Zauber gelesen, der die magischen Spuren, die Nachtalben in ihrer unsichtbaren Form hinterließen, aufdeckten. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand Ungeübtes schon beim ersten Versuch ein solches Bilderbuchergebnis erzielte. Generationen dilettantischer Schüler hatten ihn klug gemacht. War sein Kollege ein Naturtalent?! Zweifelnd studierte er aus dem Augenwinkeln Lupins Profil während dieser sich gerade hinab beugte und behände den Seesack öffnete. Irgendetwas, Severus konnte nicht sagen was, kam ihm an der ganzen Sache spanisch vor. Ein leiser Verdacht, der sich aus den Untiefen seines Unterbewusstseins anschlich.  
„Und wie kommen wir hinauf?“, fragte er um seine Verunsicherung zu überspielen.  
„Hiermit“, erwiderte Lupin und zog aus dem Seesack, der daraufhin sofort erschlaffte, eine Art ausgehölten Schildkrötenpanzer hervor aus dessen Rand scharfe Krallenhände wuchsen.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Severus mit großen Augen.  
„Eine Klettergondel“, entgegnete Remus prompt und lächelte, „Ich habe sie bis morgen früh beim Europäischen Bund Magischer Bergkraxler gemietet. Ich glaube allerdings, für uns beide braucht es noch etwas mehr Platz“. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf einen goldenen Fleck im Panzer und die Gondel dehnte sich aus. Als sie eine stattliche Größe erreicht hatte, hielt er sie an den Felsen und die Klauen krallten sich sogleich im Gestein fest.  
„Nach dir!“, bat Lupin ihn höflich ins Gefährt und einen Augenblick später erklommen sie in holpriger Fahrt den Hang.  
  
Sie folgten der Fährte im Schnee und den Magieabdrücken im Gestein etwa eineinhalb Stunden kreuz und quer durch die Bergwildnis, bis sie endlich den Eingang einer Felsenhöhle erreichten, um die herum sich alle Spuren bündelten. Severus war es auf ihrem beschwerlichen Weg auch ein einziges Mal gelungen, ein schwaches Leuchten im Gestein zu erzeugen. Doch ohne Lupin als Bergführer wäre er verloren gewesen. Gegen seinen Willen begann er eine gewisse Hochachtung vor den Fähigkeiten seines Kollegen zu empfinden und fühlte sich zugleich zunehmend als nutzloses Anhängsel. Abermals fragte er sich, warum er das hier mitmachte; warum Lupin ihn überhaupt ins Boot geholt hatte, wenn er ihn nur durch die Gegend scheuchte. Seine Abenteuerlust war gänzlich verflogen. Nur mühsam widerstand Severus dem Drang, seinem Begleiter eine saftige Standpauke zu halten und fragte sich leise grollen, wann er wohl Gelegenheit bekäme, sich aus der Schuld seines Retters freizukaufen. Denn das war der doch einzige, der wahre Grund all des Flohbeißens der letzten Wochen, nicht wahr? Schuld wie eine schneidende Fessel! Erst als Lupin aus dem Holzkoffer der Schule eine Rolle Tasmanos magisches Allzweckpanzertape entrollte, welches unsichtbar mit zig Zaubern durchwirkt sowohl Muggel wie auch Magische Wesen fernhielt und ihn bat ihm bei der Errichtung der magischen Barriere zur Hand zu gehen, bekam Severus‘ Anwesenheit auf diesem Trip endlich einen Zweck, wenn auch einen recht geringen. Als sich schon der erste rötliche Schimmer auf die Bergkuppen senkte, stellte Lupin das Spickoskop noch auf die Reichweite bis zurück zur ihrer Unterkunft ein und sie machten sich auf den Heimweg. Während der ganzen Zeit unternahm sein Begleiter immer wieder Versuche ein Gespräch anzuzetteln. Doch Severus‘ Laune war noch immer auf Talfahrt und so war es wohl seiner stoischen Schweigsamkeit geschuldet, dass Lupin schließlich aufgab und ihm seinem seltsamen Unmut überließ.  
  
Der Abstieg war schneller hinter sich gebracht als der Aufstieg und sie kamen mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf der Schwelle von Geißenpeters Hexenhäusl an. Rauch stieg aus dem Kamin und die Luft war durchtränkt vom deftigen Geruch garender Gerichte. Eigentlich hatte Severus geplant die Stunden bis zur Nacht allein auf seinem Zimmer zu verbringen. Doch sein Magen knurrte und er war durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen. Also folgte er Lupin mit einem leichten Unbehagen in den Speisesaal um sich ein warmes Nachtmahl zu gönnen. Zum Glück war es bis auf eine sechsköpfige Gesellschaft am Stammtisch und einen alten, röchelnden Mann in einer Sitznische leer. Das niedrige Dach, die Holztäfelungen, der Kachelofen samt Sitzbank und Kissen sowie der mit Handmalereien verzierte Schrank in einer Ecke verliehen dem Raum etwas Uriges. Die Wärme taute bald Severus‘ Glieder auf und so etwas wie Wohlgefühl kehrte in ihn zurück. Doch als er sich mit Lupin an einem der massiven Holztische niederließ und im Kerzenlicht die Speisekarte studierte, stieg Verzweiflung in ihm auf. ‚Butterbier‘ war das einzige Wort, das er entziffern konnte, da es dem Englischen bis auf einen Buchstaben glich. Der Rest der Speisekarte aber war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und bis auf die dekorativen Zeichnungen, die sich bewegten, nichts magisch an der Karte. Sein Kollege, der sich hinter einer mitgebrachten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten verkrochen hatte lugte neugierig über den Rand der Zeitung.  
„Wenn du etwas Einheimisches probieren willst, kann ich dir als Vorspeise die Nummer fünf und dann die Nummer zwölf empfehlen“, bemerkte er ruhig.  
Severus kam nicht mehr dazu, zu fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Schon steuerte eine Hauselfe auf sie zu, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Ihm blieb keine Wahl. Sich idiotisch vorkommend deutete er auf das Butterbier und die beiden Nummern. Nur wenig später kam das Essen zusammen mit den Getränken an den Tisch. Vor Severus‘ Nase wurde eine Tasse dampfender, klarer Suppe und ein Brett mit einer Schale Krautsalat, einem sonderbar verschlungenem Salzgebäck, zwei hellen Würstchen und einem Klacks grobkörnigen Senf abgestellt. Lupin hatte fast das gleiche, nur waren bei ihm Senf und Würstchen durch zwei Schälchen ersetzt: Eines mit einer klebrigen, käseartigen Masse und eines mit scheinbar rohem Hackfleisch.  
„Guten Appetit“, wünschte er, legte die Zeitung beiseite und tauchte den Löffel in die Suppe.  
Sie hatten die Vorspeise gerade beendet, als er sich räusperte.  
„Ich hoffe, dass heute Nacht alles gutgehen wird. Die Jagd nach Nachtalben ist doch etwas anderes als der Alltag in Hogwarts“, bemerkte er in sich gekehrt.  
Severus wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Er fühlte unwohl in diesem kalten Gebirge. Und das Gesicht seines Kollegen war, obwohl der Kerzenschein ihm etwas Freundliches verlieh, nur eine schwache Erinnerung an Heimat. Also tunkte Severus wortlos eines der Würstchen in den Senffleck und biss herzhaft hinein.  
„Die Haut wird nicht mitgegessen!“, bemerkte sein Begleiter in leisem Entsetzen, während Severus sich mit seinem Essen abmühte. Nach einigem Ziehen und Kauen gelang es ihm, etwas Brät aus der Wursthülle herauszusaugen. Lupin musterte ihn sonderbar, ein Hauch von Rot – es mochte vom schummrigen Licht herrühren – huschte über seine Wangen, dann wandte er den Blick ab und betrachtete eines der Gemälde an der Wand. Während Severus seine Augen über das Profil seines Gegenübers wandern ließ, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, worüber er schon die ganze Zeit rätselte. Lupin kannte sich mit den Nachtalben und den deutschen Gepflogenheiten erstaunlich gut aus.  
„Es gibt hier in der Region eine ganze Reihe von Mythen und Legenden, selbst in den Märchen der Muggel“, bemerkte er wie zum Beweis, „Im Dorf drüben kennt jeder die Geschichte der armen Rosl, die einem Nachtalb ein Kind gebar und es ist den Zauberern und Hexen unter diesem Dach zu verdanken, dass die Muggel den wahren Kern dieser Sage vergessen haben.“ Er sah Severus unsicher an und Severus spürte, wie gegen seinen Willen seine Neugierde erwachte.  
„Welchen wahren Kern?“, fragte er zwischen zwei Bissen des Salzgebäcks, das ihm zu seinem Erstaunen recht gut schmeckte. Lupin nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Butterbierglas, dann verschränkte er die Hände, beugte sich vor und begann zu erzählen.  
  
Später Severus hätte nicht mehr sagen können, wie es dazu gekommen war; was das Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen und sein Vorhaben, sich nur schnell aufzuwärmen und etwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen, vereitelt hatte. Er war nicht sonderlich redselig und gesellig schon gleich gar nicht. Und doch fand er sich bald in einer lebhaften Unterhaltung mit seinem Tischnachbarn wieder, das die Zeit wie das Butterbier dahinfließen ließ. Wie Lupin es fertiggebrachte hatte, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, blieb ihm ein Rätsel, doch erwies sich sein Kollege zu seiner Überraschung als recht guter Gesprächspartner. Die meiste Zeit fachsimpelten sie über Schwarze Magie und den Kampf gegen sie und auch wenn es Lupin in manchen Bereichen noch an Expertise fehlte, musste Severus zugeben, nie einem würdigeren Gegenüber für einen solchen Disput begegnet zu sein. Bei den meisten Menschen in seinem Umfeld quoll nur Müll hervor, sobald sie den Mund aufmachten. Smalltalk im Lehrerzimmer, abgedroschene Phrasen, ein unerträgliches Gesabbel. Oder sie sprachen wie Dumbledore in Rätseln. Diese Unterhaltung mit Lupin aber war völlig anderer Natur.  
  
Schließlich leerte Severus sein Butterbier, stellte zufrieden und gesättigt das Glas beiseite und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Ihm war nicht gewusst gewesen, wie sehr er ihm solches Gespräch gefehlt hatte. Fast fühlte er sich wie ein ausgetrockneter Schwamm, der plötzlich in Wasser getaucht worden war. Doch wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte es sein, dass er mit einem Mann, der eben noch ein Feind gewesen und nun nicht mehr als ein Kollege war, diskutierte wie mit einem Freund? Allein die kleinen, zaghaften Versuche Lupins, ihr Gespräch auf privatere Dinge zu lenken, störten ihn. Verstohlen warf Severus seinem Begleiter einen Seitenblick zu. Noch immer glänzte goldener Kerzenschein in Lupins hellbraunem Haar.  
  
Inzwischen waren die Teller geleert und abgetragen worden, die Gesellschaft am Stammtisch aufgebrochen und der röchelnde Mann am Tisch eingenickt. Stille hatte sich über den Speisesaal gesenkt und die Kerzen schmolzen in ihren Haltern zu kleinen Wachsstummeln zusammen. Severus wandte den Kopf den Butzenscheiben zu und versuchte durch die Spiegelungen der Lichter hinaus ins Freie zu spähen. Dichter Schneefall nahm ihm die Sicht. Und mit einem Mal umfing ihn ein Hauch von Melancholie. Es war als ob das Schweigen der Natur die Scheiben durchbrach und ihn nun wie ein kühler Luftzug umstrich. Das letzte Wort zwischen ihm und Lupin war schon vor einer Weile gefallen als hätten sie sich beide leergesprochen. Severus‘ Gedanken wanderten in weite Fernen.  
„Glaubst du, wir werden bei diesem Schneefall einen beschwerlichen Aufstieg haben?“, sprach er mehr zu sich selbst. Er liebte den Winter und hasste ihn zugleich. Das unwirtliche Wetter und die frühe Dunkelheit erlaubten ihm, sich schon am Nachmittag in seine Kerker zurückzuziehen, ohne dass jemand ihn suchte. Doch hieß es auch lang allein dort unten ausharren zu müssen und düstere Erinnerungen liebten nichts mehr als die Einsamkeit.  
„Nein, nachts ist es in dieser Jahreszeit oberhalb des Dorfes meist zu kalt für Schneefall. Wir werden wohl unter sternklarem Himmel aufsteigen“, erwiderte Lupin leise.  
Wieder einmal verwundert über die merkwürdige Selbstsicherheit sah Severus ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Und was ihm die ganze Zeit ihres Aufstiegs über durch den Kopf gegangen war, fand endlich den Weg zu seinen Lippen.  
„Woher weißt du alles?“  
Lupin, der sich wieder in seine Zeitung vertieft hatte, blickte nur langsam auf.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme.  
„Dieser Ort, die Nachtalben, die Sprache,…“, zählte Severus auf.  
Sein Begleiter antwortete nicht, schien nur einen Kloß im Hals herunterzuschlucken und sah nun seinerseits zum Fenster. Dann, plötzlich, rollte er die Zeitung ein, stellte Severus eines der Spickoskospe auf den Tisch und stand auf.  
„Es wird eine lange Nacht. Ich gehe schlafen, bis später“, verabschiedete er sich und wandte sich ab.  
Severus blickte ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Eine eiskalte Abfuhr – gab es ein deutlicheres Indiz für Geheimniskrämereien?! Unwillkürlich schnaubte er in sich hinein. Doch Lupin musste gute Ohren haben. Denn kurz vor der Treppe, die vom Schankraum hinauf in den ersten Stock führte, drehte er sich plötzlich noch einmal zu Severus um, musterte ihn und seufzte.  
„Die Winter sind hart, wenn man nicht einen Knut in der Tasche hat“, erklärte in hartem Ton, „weil man keine Arbeit findet, weil man naja _so ist wie ich_ “.  
Er warf einen knappen, düsteren Blick auf die leeren Tische und blieb schließlich an einem ausgestopften Nachtalb auf dem Kachelofen hängen, dem ein versteinerter Speichelfaden aus dem Mund tropfte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.  
  
Severus sah ihm nach, beobachtete wie seine Silhouette mit den Schatten im Aufgang verschwamm. Die Bedeutung der Worte sickerte nur langsam zu ihm durch und als er endlich begriff, blieb der Schock aus und die Erkenntnis fiel ins Vakuum. Hatte er es im Grunde nicht die ganze Zeit gewusst und bloß nach einer Bestätigung gesucht? Vor ein paar Wochen noch hätte er diese brisante Information gut zu nutzen gewusst. Doch seinen Lebensretter konnte Severus nicht mehr zum Richtblock führen und zu seiner Verwunderung wollte er es auch nicht. Sollte Lupin doch seine Haushaltskasse durch kleine Schmugglereien aufstocken. Er war nicht der Zaubergammot. Er war ein Tränkemeister, der sich in dieser Nacht das kostbare Gut selbst nicht durch die Lappen gehen lassen wollte. Die Schritte auf der Treppe waren inzwischen verklungen. Severus wandte den Blick ab und betrachtete die leeren Butterbiergläser auf dem Tisch. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich das einzugestehen, doch ohne Lupin fühlte er sich allein und verloren in dieser Welt, die eine Sprache sprach, die er nicht verstand. Ein sonderbarer Hauch von Bedauern stieg in ihm auf, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich bedauerte. Dann, jäh, stand Severus auf und beschloss, diesen Abend im Schlaf zu vergessen. Mit einem Mal nämlich war ein Wunsch in ihm erwacht, der ihn verwirrte: Er wünschte sich, Remus Lupin wäre noch ein bisschen geblieben.


	28. Gefährliche Jagd

Die Nacht war tief als das Spickoskop Severus laut sirrend aus dem Schlaf riss. Aufgeschreckt schlug er die Bettdecke beiseite, angelte im Reflex den Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und schoss in die Höhe. Sein Blick streifte das schmale Fenster der Kammer, während der Halbschlaf sich lichtete. Lupin hatte Recht behalten. Ein zunehmender Mond erstrahlte in einem Meer glänzender Sterne. Nicht eine Schneeflocke rieselte zur Erde. Der Frost verwandelte den Atem selbst diesseits der Kammer in weißen Dunst. Fröstelnd trat Severus im fahlen Licht des Nachtgestirns zu seinem Schrank, riss die Robe vom Kleiderbügel und zog sich hastig an. Auf seinen Arm breitete sich Gänsehaut aus als der Stoff über die Haut glitt. Nervös warf er einen letzten Blick zu den Sprossenfenstern, während er die leeren Flakons und seine Zaubertränke in die Tasche seines Reiseumhangs steckte. Es war soweit! Nur noch der Aufstieg trennte ihn von den Nachtalben. Schnell schwang er sich seinen alten Schal um den Hals, brachte das Spickoskop mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zum Schweigen und trat hinaus in den Flur.  
  
Ein kalter Zug fegte über die Dielen als ob irgendwo eine Tür offenstände. Doch mit zwei Schritten hatte Severus das Zimmer schräg gegenüber erreicht und klopfte an. Alles blieb still. Verdutzt starrte er im Mondlicht auf das dunkle Holz. Es war abgesprochen gewesen, dass sie sich gleich treffen würden, sobald das Spickoskop losging. Lag Lupin etwa auf seinen Ohren?! Energisch packte Severus den Griff, drückte ihn durch. Doch die Tür zur Unterkunft seines Kollegen wich keinen Millimeter zurück. Verärgert ließ er los als im selben Augenblick ein Schein von der Seite seine Augenwinkel streifte. Sofort wandte Severus sich um und nun wusste er auch, woher die Zugluft kam. Über die Stufen der nahe gelegenen Treppe zum Speisesaal irrlichterte ein erleuchteter Zauberstab auf ihn zu. Und dahinter: Lupins Gesicht.  
„Warum hast du abgeschlossen?“, fragte Severus ihn, ein wenig zu barsch. Der Blick seines Begleiters verfinsterte sich, während er Severus einen Wimpernschlag lang musterte.  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand hinter meinem Rücken in mein Zimmer eindringt“, entgegnete er dann ruhig, doch mit einem Unterton, der Severus frösteln ließ. Es war als ob der Schneefall doch wieder eingesetzt hätte und ein Kälteschauer seinen Körper durchlief. Was sollte diese Unterstellung?! Er hatte doch nie vor zu… doch mit einem Mal stiegen die Erinnerungen an eine Nacht im frühen September wieder auf und Severus‘ Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Er wusste, dass er keinen Ton herausbrächte. Es war als hätte nicht sein einst verhasster Kollege ihn zurechtgewiesen, sondern Dumbledore. Dumbledore, den er schätzte. Und die Erinnerung war wie der Staub auf einem Foto, das ihm fremd geworden war. Wieder spürte er das Flohkribbeln.  
Lupin jedoch schien sich nicht weiter daran zu stören. Mit dem Zauberstab löste er die Banne von seiner Schwelle und trat, Severus bittend ihm zu folgen, ein. Erst im Zimmer als das Scheppern die alten Bilder vertrieb wurde Severus sich gewahr, dass Lupin eine große Zinnkanne bei sich trug und diese gerade auf dem Tisch vor dem Fenster abstellte.  
„Ich war noch einmal unten in der Küche, habe uns von den beiden Hauselfen ein wenig Jägertee aufbrühen lassen, damit wir uns beim Aufstieg etwas aufwärmen können. Es ist sehr kalt draußen“, erklärte er, während er sich fertig machte. Dann, als auch der Proviant verstaut war, blickte er Severus endlich ins Gesicht.  
„Bist du soweit?“, fragt er.  
Severus nickte knapp.  
Ein mildes Lächeln stahl sich über Lupins‘ Lippen. Dann zog er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Ausrüstung, „Lokomotor Gepäck“  
  
Mit einem lauten Rumpeln, das erstaunlicherweise keine Menschenseele zu wecken zu schien, passierten sie die Treppe und ließen Geißenpeters Hexenhäusl hinter sich. Ein rauer Wind pfiff Severus um die Ohren und das unwirtliche Klima trieb selbst ihm, der sonst nie fror, den Frost in die Glieder. Lupin hingegen, dessen Wangen wie in seiner Jugend in der klirrenden Kälte einen leichten Rotton annahmen, schien nicht so sehr zu frieren. Vielleicht hatte er sich bereits eine Tasse Tee gegönnt, dachte Severus und beschwor in einem der leeren Flakons ein paar Flämmchen auf, die ihm zumindest die Hände ein wenig wärmten. Ein wolkenloses Sternenmeer spannte sich über ihre Köpfe und es war als ob sie aus einem dunklen Abgrund in den Himmel hinaufstiegen als die Klettergondel die zerklüfteten Felsen erklomm. Severus spürte ein Prickeln, das er vielleicht zuletzt als Schuljunge empfunden hatte als er zum ersten Mal den Hogwarts Express bestieg. Er kam den Nachtalben Zentimeter um Zentimeter näher und je näher er ihnen kam, desto mehr schwand Remus Lupin aus seiner Wahrnehmung, bis...  
  
„Wir sind da!“, sprach die weiche Stimme das Offensichtliche aus als ihr Gefährt anhielt. Wackelig stieg Severus aus der Gondel. Sie waren auf dem Felsgipfel angekommen und vor ihren Augen breitete sich im Mondlicht das dunkle Tal aus. Als sie die Ausrüstung ausgeladen und das Gefährt verstaut hatten, warf Severus einen letzten Blick in die Tiefe. Irgendwo dort unten stiegen Rauchsäulen auf. War das das Muggeldorf? Auch Lupin hatte innegehalten und ließ seinen Blick über die Gegend schweifen.  
„Atemberaubend, nicht wahr? Ganz anders als die Kerker von Hogwarts“, bemerkte er leise.  
Severus starrte seinen Kollegen an. Ähnliches hatte er schon am Mittag von ihm gehört und wieder war ihm mulmig zumute. Versuchte Lupin etwa sein Leben zu durchleuchten? Er wollte etwas Gemeines erwidern, sein Gegenüber von sich stoßen, doch blieben ihm Worte im Halse stecken. Lupin hatte Recht. Der Anblick _war_ atemberaubend. So still und majestätisch, dass es selbst ihm die Sprache verschlug. Doch wollte er sich mit seinem Flaugefühl im Magen auch keine Blöße vor seinem Kollegen geben. Schweigend und ohne einen Blick zurück trat Severus auf das kleine Wäldchen zu, das sie am Nachmittag verlassen hatten. Etwas rumorte in ihm als wäre er uneins mit sich selbst. Da hörte er hinter sich Schritte, die ihm durch den gefrorenen Schnee folgten und Lupin, den er ohne eine Antwort zurückgelassen hatte, rief mit fester Stimme seinen Namen. Widerwillig wandte Severus sich um. Ein ernster Zug lag auf der Stirn seines Begleiters.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Severus knapp. Lupin schloss zu ihm auf ehe er tief Luft holte und dann mit gesenkter Stimme antwortete.  
„Du solltest wissen, dass ich eine solche Jagd bisher nie in einer Gruppe von weniger als vier Zauberern und Hexen unternommen habe. Es ist ein hochriskantes Unterfangen.“  
Severus musterte ihn abschätzend. Hielt sein Begleiter ihn für naiv?  
„Ich bin mir aller Gefahren bewusst und darauf vorbereitet“, erklärte er kurzangebunden.  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Lupin hastig, „Es ist nur…“  
Für einen Moment schien er den Himmel abzusuchen während er weitersprach.  
„Das letzte Mal als Streit in der Gruppe ausbrach, verloren wir Einen aus den Augen. Die Nachtalben beherrschten seinen Geist. Das Letzte, was wir von ihm sahen war der Schatten, der über die Felskante schwankte.“  
Er wandte seinen Blick wieder vom Firmament ab und sah Severus nun direkt in die Augen. Und Severus spürte, wie unter diesem Blick seine Beine schwer wurden, als ob sie in der gefrorenen Erde Wurzeln schlagen wollten. In der unwirtlichen Kälte, in der der Himmel den Schnee bei sich behielt, fiel etwas anderes, unsichtbar und kalt auf ihn herab auch wenn er sich von seinen Gefühlen nichts anmerken ließ.  
„Wir sollten gut aufeinander achtgeben“, schloss Lupin leise, die Stimme ein Windhauch, das graugesträhnte Haar ein Silberglänzen im Mondlicht, während Severus ihn musterte und schließlich schwerfällig nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
„Du sagtest beim Abstieg, es gäbe eine Abkürzung zur Höhle?“  
„Ähm…ja“, erwiderte Lupin, sich aus ihrer beider Erstarrung lösend und deutete auf das andere Ende des Wäldchens, „dort drüben“.  
  
Der Wind schien immer eisiger um ihre Köpfe zu wehen, die Welt immer unwirklicher zu werden, während sie sich den Berg zur Höhle hinauf kämpften. Die Abenteuerlust, die Severus zu Beginn ihrer Reise noch beflügelt hatte, war gänzlich verflogen. Er hing nicht sonderlich an seinem Leben seitdem Lily das ihre für ihren Sohn gegeben hatte. Doch er hatte auch nicht vor, es in einer Eiswüste zu verschwenden. So ungern er dies auch zugab: Lupin hatte Recht. Sie waren aufeinander angewiesen, wollten sie in dieser Nacht nicht Opfer der Nachtalben werden. Und wieder einmal fragte er sich heimlich, warum er sich auf diese Expedition eingelassen hatte, warum er gerade auf ihn angewiesen war. In der eisigen Kälte ächzend stiegen sie mühsam den steilen Pfad empor, der sich eng um einen weiteren Felsen wand. Dann, abrupt, endete der Weg in einen kleinen Tann und nach ein paar Schritten stand Severus auf dem Vorplatz der Höhle, wo die Absperrung nur für Zaubereraugen im Mondlicht schimmerte. Kein Ton war zu hören, kein Wesen zu sehen. Doch das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Die Nachalben hatten sich vermutlich unsichtbar gemacht und die magische Barriere isolierte ihre Laute. Lupin schloss auf und als er einen stummen Blick mit ihm tauschte, begann Severus‘ Puls an Fahrt aufzunehmen. Ein Flattern durchzuckte seine Glieder und die Aufregung bezwang jeden anderen Gedanken. Jetzt galt es! Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob ihr Unterfangen von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. Kurz sammelte Severus sich, dann kletterte er hinter seinem Begleiter über das Band.  
  
Im ersten Moment schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Tiefe Stille erfüllte das Areal. Angestrengt horchte Severus in die Lautlosigkeit hinein. Dann mit einem Mal traf es ihn als spräche jemand direkt in seinem Kopf. Von allen Seiten strömte das Wispern zahlreicher Stimmen auf ihn ein, flüsternd und doch auf sonderbare Weise laut. Weniger ein Ton als vielmehr purer Schall. Einmal, in seiner Zeit als Todesser, hatte er in Lucius‘ Manor einem Gong gelauscht und das Wispern der Nachtelben war ganz ähnlich. Unaufhaltsam drang es in ihn ein, setzte alles in Vibration und schien sich erst in seinem Gehirn in Laute zu verwandeln. Die Stimmen waren echohaft verzerrt, die Worte ein einziges Gewirr, kein Sinn zu entnehmen. Benommenheit legte sich langsam über seinen Geist und sickerte hinab in die Glieder. Noch als er sich auf den ersten Schrecken des Ungewohnten hin wieder zu fassen versuchte, begann die Welt vor seinen Augen zu schwanken. Geisterhafter Nebel entströmte dem schneebedeckten Boden und aus den Schwaden wuchsen Gestalten. Knochige Hände, ledrige Haut. Eine Kreuzung aus Dementoren und Inferi, hünenhaft groß. Da streifte eines der Wesen seine Kapuze ab und der blanke Schädel darunter wuchs und wuchs, stieß auf Severus zu, riss die gewaltigen Kiefer auseinander… im Reflex machte Severus eine halbe Drehung nach links, um dem Biss auszuweichen. Im gleichen Augenblick ertönte ein grelles Kichern und der Schädel verfloss wieder mit den Dunstschleiern. Ärger flammte in Severus auf; Ärger, weil er sich hinters Licht hatte führen lassen. _Reiß dich zusammen_ , sprach er sich selbst zu und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Trotz der Winternacht trat ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Lupin sehen, der soeben seinen Zauberstab zog. Doch mehr bekam Severus nicht mit. Die Atmosphäre um ihn her wurde allmählich stickig, drückte auf seine Brust. Mit größter Kraftanstrengung atmete er ein und riss den Zauberstab hoch.  
„MUFFLIATO!“, keuchte er und presste dabei alle Luft aus seinen Lungen. Ein Summen mischte sich unter die Flüsterstimmen in seinem Kopf und erzeugte einen furchtbaren Missklang. Doch vermochte der Zauber sie nicht gänzlich zu übertönen. Die Schreckensbilder im wabernden Nebel wandelten sich. Nun krabbelten Acromantula mit grotesk langen Beinen über den Schnee.  
„SILENCO!“ drang Lupins Stimme schwach in sein Bewusstsein. Doch Severus achtete nicht darauf. Er presst die Augen zu, was auf seinen Sehnerv den gleichen Effekt hatte wie der Muffliato auf sein Hören. Doch die Worte der Nachtalben wurden mit einem Mal klarer. Mit der Gewalt der Stimme des Feldherrn für einen Soldaten gaben sie ihm ihre Befehle ein.  
„Verhex ihn, verfluch ihn, er ist dein Feind! Ohne ihn wärst du frei“, raunte der Chor in seinem Kopf und brachte damit etwas an die Oberfläche, über das noch kaum Gras gewachsen war. Für einen Augenblick zauderte Severus, schien der Versuchung zu erliegen. Sprachen die Nachtelben nicht die Wahrheit? Doch dann riss er sich am Riemen und bot alles an Willenskraft auf zu dem er fähig war. Worte, noch halbbewusst, fuhren wie flammende Schwerter aus der Scheide.  
„Nein, er ist nicht mein Feind“, erwiderte er den Nachtalben energisch und war selbst erstaunt über das was er sagte, „Ohne ihn wäre ich verloren!“  
Für einen Augenblick versanken die Stimmen wieder im undeutlichen Wispern und Severus zog hastig seine stärkste Waffe: Die Okklumentik, die er unter Voldemort gelernt hatte. Mit aller Macht drängte er das Flüstern aus seinem Geist. Es war ein harter, zäher Kampf. Die Stimmen wirkten anders als jeder menschliche Zauber, durchbrachen wieder und wieder seine innere Mauer. Fast entglitten ihm seine Gedanken und Gefühle, die er in sich einzusperren versuchte. Krampfhaft rief sich Severus in Erinnerung, was er in seiner Lektüre gelesen hatte: _Halten_ _Sie sich die Unlogik und Skurrilität der Erscheinungen wie ein Mantra vor_. Severus befolgte den Rat und dann endlich, war es mit einem Schlag still um ihn, die Nebel sanken und sein Geist schien wie aus einem dunklen Meer zu tauchen. Severus schlug die Augen auf und sah sich nach Lupin um.  
  
Sein Begleiter stand keine fünf Meter neben ihm dicht vor einer Tanne, den Zauberstab gerade erhoben, so dass das Licht ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien. Auch er rang in der dünnen Luft um Atem. Sein Blick war glasig, schien ins Leere zu gehen. Plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht, presste die Lider zu. Verbissen und angestrengt murmelte er unverständliche Worte, trat einen Schritt rückwärts an den Baum heran. Über sein Gesicht streifte sich mit einem Mal eine Art Augenmaske und Ohrenschützer wie die Pomona Sprouts stülpten sich über seine Ohren. Eine Sekunde schien Lupin den Einfluss der Nachtalben abzustreifen. Doch dann, ehe er den Stamm erreichte: Starre. In den Nebel seines Atems gehüllt stand er wie paralysiert vor Severus. Der Zauber zerbarst. Nur die rechte Hand zuckte noch kurz, das letzte Zeugnis eines inneren Kampfs.  
„Verflucht!“, schimpfte Severus, und riss aus seinem Reiseumhang eine der herzförmigen Phiolen mit dem Klargeistserum hervor.  
„Hier, trink das!“, rief er Lupin zu, während er zu ihm eilte und den Korken zog. Langsam und zittrig wie jemand, der aus einem Schock erwachte, drehte dieser den Kopf zu ihm herum, der Blick noch immer leer. Dann mit einer Geste unendlicher Willenskraft packte Lupin blitzschnell die Phiole und stürzte den nachtblauen Trank in einem Zug herunter. Eine Sekunde nur sah ihm Severus zu als ihn selbst mit einem Schlag etwas Schweres in den Bauch traf. Ihm blieb keine Zeit zu begreifen, was vor sich ging. Schon strauchelte er und stürzte. Der Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand als sein Körper auf den Boden krachte. Entsetzt spürte er wie die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde. Er wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch nur ein ersticktes Röcheln entrang sich noch seiner Kehle. Sein letztes Stündlein vor Augen sehend wagte er einen verzweifelten Versuch und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Tatsächlich erspürten seine Finger das Holz und er griff mit aller Macht danach. Seine Lider begannen zu flattern. Doch durch das Flattern sah er einen roten Blitz über sich hinweg fliegen und zielgenau das unsichtbare Etwas von seiner Brust fegen.  
„STUPOR!“, dröhnte Lupins Stimme noch in seinen Ohren, als sich vor seinen Augen eine kleine Gestalt mit schwarzem Fell im Lichtkegel des Zauberstabs materialisierte und reglos im Schnee liegen blieb. _Gut gezielt_ , ging es Severus durch den Kopf als er sich aufrappelte. Doch er war noch zu benommen, um irgendetwas zu erwidern.  
Lupin indessen fackelte nicht lange. Er ging auf den geschockten Nachtalb zu, rupfte ihm eine Borste aus dem Fell und gab sie in eine kleine Metalldose, die er nun seinerseits aus seinem Mantel zog. Kaum schloss er die Dose, begann diese zu glühen. Erstaunt beobachtete Severus den Effekt, während er auf den Kollegen zuging.  
„Ist das etwa…“  
„Anti-Desillusionatikum“, bestätigte Lupin seinen Verdacht. Severus hatte von dem Pulver gehört, das unsichtbare Wesen in eine sichtbare Gestalt zwingen konnte, wenn man ein kleines Stück ihrer DNA hineingab. Leider wirkte der Zauber nur zehn Minuten und das bei einem wahren Wucherpreis. Noch während er über das Pulver staunte, ließ Lupin die inzwischen ausgeglühte Dose durch einen Wingardium Leviosa langsam in die Luft schweben und sprengte sie über ihren Köpfen, so dass sich das Anti-Desillusionatikum über das gesamte Areal verteilte. Von diesem Moment an ging alles sehr schnell. Überall um sie herum tauchten schwarzfellige Nachtalben aus der Dunkelheit auf, acht oder neun an der Zahl, die erschrocken mit ihren fledermausartigen Ohren wackelten und schnell das Weite suchten, jedoch vom Zaun festgehalten wurden. Ein paar Schockzauber später kehrte Ruhe ein. Nichts regte sich mehr. Nichts außer einem Schneehügel nahe des Höhleneingangs, aus dem plötzlich wie von Panik getrieben eine noch kleinere, hellbraune Gestalt hervorsprang: Ein Jungtier. Lupin zog den Zauberstab und auch das Nachtalbkind sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Vorsichtig trug er es zum Käfig. In der Zwischenzeit machte Severus sich an den Alttieren zu schaffen und fing den Speichel auf, der ihnen aus den Mundwinkeln lief. Lupin schien sein Tun nicht zu bemerken oder – konnte das sein – es bewusst zu ignorieren? Während die Flakons sich Tropfen um Tropfen füllten, beobachtete Severus seinen Kollegen und war mit einem Mal doch froh, ihn bei sich zu haben. Dieser Kampf hätte übel ausgehen können, hätten sie einander nicht beigestanden. Sie hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, gemeinsam. In der Stille des Wartens kamen Severus die Worte wieder in den Sinn, die er den Nachtalben im geistigen Kampf entgegen geschleudert hatte. Er schnaubte leise. _Keine Feinde_ , natürlich, als hätte eine fremde Zunge in seinem Mund gesprochen. War dieser Waffenstillstand denn nichts weiter als ein Vertrag, weil Lupin ihm das Leben gerettet hatte?! Severus horchte in sich hinein. Doch nichts antwortete, nichts bejahte sein Urteil. Ein seltsames Gedankenspiel ging ihm durch den Kopf als er den Rücken seines Kollegen musterte. Was wäre wenn er nicht in seiner Schuld stünde? Würde er dann jetzt in diesem Moment disapparieren und Lupin seinem Schicksal überlassen? Ein Zittern durchzuckte Severus. Etwas behagte ihm an dieser Vorstellung nicht. Da durchbrach mit einem Mal eine Stimme seine Gedanken.  
„Ich wär so weit. Bist du fertig?“, drängte sein Kollege ihn zum Aufbruch. Ungesehen ließ Severus den Flakon in seiner Robentasche verschwinden und folgte ihm schweigend auf den Heimweg. Hinter ihnen, auf dem Vorsprung über der Höhle, erklang leise ein unheimliches Knacken und zog sich hinein in den Tann…  
  
„Du musst ein kleines Vermögen bezahlt haben. Anti-Desillusionatikum ist sehr teuer“, bemerkte Severus beiläufig um die Stille und das Kreisen seiner Gedanken zu durchbrechen als sie den Pfad hinab stiegen.  
„Nein“, keuchte sein Begleiter, der gerade ein vereistes Stück hinab schlitterte und mit Mühe und Not sich und die Ausrüstung festhielt, „Alle Auslagen werden aus der Kasse Hogwarts‘ beglichen.“  
Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, legte er eine kurze Pause ein und lehnte sich atemholend gegen den Fels, der den Weg an dieser Stelle überhing und so etwas Schutz vor dem scharfen Wind bot.  
„Ich muss mich übrigens bei dir bedanken“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Atemzügen, „Ohne dich-“  
Plötzlich brach er ab. Ein Geräusch hoch über ihren Köpfen ließ sie beide aufschrecken.  
„Was war das?!“, rief Severus alarmiert. Doch in diesem Augenblick sah er es selbst. Am Rande des Überhangs, wo der Weg einen Bogen um den Felsen machte, sprang im Zauberstablicht ein Steinbock hinab auf den Pfad und zog eine Spur Kiesgeriesel hinter sich her.  
„Du liebe Güte!“, lachte Lupin und sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Dann öffnete er die Lippen um fortzufahren. Doch Severus hatte keine Ohren mehr dafür. Von seinem Standpunkt oberhalb des vereisten Wegstücks aus, hatten seine Augen etwas erspäht, das mit einen Schlag das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ. Ein Riss! Ein Riss ging rasend schnell durch den Fels. Dort wo gerade noch die Ziege gestanden hatte, brach plötzlich das Gestein. Ein Brocken, größer als ein Mensch fiel… fiel direkt auf Lupin zu! Severus wusste nicht was er tat. Seine Hand fand den Zauberstab wie von selbst. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er schon wie der Kopf mit den graubraunen Haaren zerschmettert wurde, da donnerte seine Stimme über das Massiv.  
„CONFRINGO!“  
Der Stein explodierte zu einem Geschoss aus Sand und Kies, das in alle Richtungen davon spritze. Erschrocken riss Lupin den Kopf empor, nur um ihn den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später zwischen den Armen zu verbergen, sich vor dem Sandregen schützend. Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte und er die Arme sinken ließ, hatte das blanke Entsetzen jeden Anflug eines Lächelns von seinem Gesicht gewischt. Reglos stand er vor dem Abgrund und sah dem Geröll nach, wie es in die Tiefe fiel, während Severus die scharfe Bruchkante über ihnen inspizierte. Severus brauchte einen Moment, bis sein Puls sich wieder verlangsamte. Lupin schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Seine Miene war ernst, als sich in der bedeutungsschweren Stille ihre Blicke fanden.  
„Du hast mein Leben gerettet“, bemerkte er erstaunt und ehrfurchtsvoll, „Damit sind wir wohl quit?“  
Severus stutzte.  
„Ja“, erwiderte er dann knapp und warf einen letzten, nachdenklichen Blick hinauf zum Felsen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich sein Gedanke so schnell erfüllen würde. Noch weniger aber, dass es nicht so anfühlte als sei er soeben aus Fesseln losgeschnitten worden. Im Gegenteil. Für eine Sekunde hatte nichts als die reine Angst um Lupins Leben seinen Geist beherrscht und das verwirrte ihn mehr als alles Andere.


	29. Inmitten der Nacht

Den Rest des Wegs hinunter zum Felsvorsprung kletterten sie vorsichtiger hintereinander herab. Eisiger Wind fegte über die Berge und wehte hier und dort Flocken von den Schneehängen auf sie, die im Zauberstablicht glitzernde Punkte auf ihre Mäntel malten. Lange Zeit sprachen sie kein Wort. Doch das Schweigen hatte nichts Schweres, nichts Bedrücktes an sich. Es war wie eine stille Eintracht, die keine Worte brauchte. Severus spürte es: Etwas hatte sich dort oben in den Felsen zwischen ihnen verändert. Umfangen von der rauen Natur der Berge und zig Gefahren im Nacken, die alles abverlangten, kehrten sie nicht als dieselben zurück als die sie aufgebrochen waren. Ihm war seltsam zumute. Halb war ihm mulmig, halb fühlte er sich geborgen, während er der abgetragenen, beigen Reiserobe Lupins folgte, des einzigen Menschen, der in dieser unwirtlichen Welt bei ihm war. Allmählich kehrte die Erschöpfung in die Knochen zurück und mit ihr die Kälte. Schlotternd entfuhr Severus ein Gähnen als sie den kleinen Hain nahe der Felswand zum Tal durchquerten. Jenseits der dunklen Nadelbäume funkelten noch immer bleiche Sterne am Firmament, die die Ebene in fahles Licht tauchten. Windböen spielten im Haar seines Reisegefährten als dieser stehen blieb und sich zitternd die Hände rieb. Dann wandte Lupin sich zu Severus um und schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Das Zauberstablicht malte einen Schimmer in die braunen Augen und Severus verlangsamte seinen Schritt als ihre Blicke sich fanden. Wortlos setzte sein Begleiter das Gepäck ab, holte eine Decke aus dem Seesack und breitete sie über den gefrorenen Boden.  
„Auch einen Tee?“, fragte er und Severus nickte, während sein Gegenüber ihnen zwei Tassen einschenkte.  
„Danke“, erwiderte er leise, die ersten Worte seit einer Ewigkeit.  
  
Der Rest fügte sich wie von selbst. Bald schon hatte auch Severus sich neben seinem Begleiter auf der wollenen Decke niedergelassen und ließ seinen Blick über die Alpenlandschaft schweifen. Ein wenig Wärme durchströmte seine Fingerkuppen, während das glitzernde Meer der Himmelsgestirne die weißen Gipfel ringsumher zum Schimmern brachte und sich aus der Tiefe des Tals Rauchsäulen empor kräuselten. Irgendwo in der Ferne weit unter ihnen sammelten sich Wolken um die Berge und bedeckten die Welt mit rieselndem Schnee. Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit stieg in ihm auf und er nahm einen Schluck Tee, der überraschend nach heißem Alkohol schmeckte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück in eine glücklichere Vergangenheit, so dass er beinahe vergaß, nicht allein hier oben zu sein. Einzig das blasse Profil in seinem Augenwinkel, dessen Nase ebenso gen Himmel gerichtet war, zeugte von seinem Begleiter.  
„Ich mag die Einsamkeit hier oben, diese Weiten zwischen Himmel und Erde. Es ist als wäre man Freunden wieder nahe, die man dort unten längst verloren hat“, durchbrach Lupin schließlich die majestätische Stille, die Stimme ein Flüstern, schwer von Melancholie. Severus, noch gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen, wusste wovon sein Begleiter sprach. Lily stand ihm vor Augen. Lily, deren helles Lachen wie ein ferner Ton leise zwischen den Sternen zu erklingen schien. Ein Hauch von Wärme umwehte ihn, der der Tasse und des Körpers neben ihm entströmte. Severus seufzte schwer. Fast drängten die Worte an seine Lippen, fast stand er davor, Lupin ein kleines Stück seiner Gedanken zu offenbaren, indem er ihm beipflichtete. Doch dann fiel ihm mit einem Mal ein, dass die Freunde, von denen sein Kollege da sprach, Potter und Pettigrew waren und der zärtliche Anflug zerstreute sich wie Schneewehen. Etwas Anderes drängte sich dafür umso heftiger in seinen Geist, etwas weitaus Gegenwärtigeres. Severus drehte den Kopf und nahm das Profil seines Kollegen, der noch immer gedankenverloren in den Himmel blickte, scharf ins Visier.  
„Warum hast du mich eigentlich zu dieser Expedition eingeladen“, fragte er geradeheraus, „Nur, damit dir jemand zur Hand geht?“  
Der Zweifel in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er hatte ihn schon die ganze Zeit über mit sich herumgetragen, auch wenn er es bis zu dieser Sekunde, bis zu diesem ruhigen Moment, nicht zu fassen bekommen hatte. Doch die Versuche ihr Gespräch auf Persönliches zu lenken und die Einschwörung auf ihren Zusammenhalt, sie sprachen Bände: Hinter dieser Sache steckte mehr!   
Lupin antwortete nicht gleich. Er senkte den Blick, betrachtete den Nachtalb, der ihm in seinem Käfig eine Grimasse schnitt und seufzte tief. Schließlich aber brach er doch das Schweigen.  
„Nein, nicht nur“, erklärte er, während er das Jungtier mit einer Handvoll Brotkrumen aus seiner Manteltasche fütterte. Severus fixierte das blasse Gesicht. Wartete, während er wieder zu frösteln begann. Lupin holte tief Luft und sah in die Ferne als er fortfuhr.  
„In der Vergangenheit ist so viel schiefgelaufen. Als ich vor fast einem halben Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, ahnte ich nicht, wem ich begegnen würde. Ich hatte nur mein Bild von dir aus unseren Schultagen vor Augen und wusste nicht, welcher Mensch du geworden bist. Dann fand ich jemanden, der mich hasste, aber auch allen anderen die kalte Schulter zeigte und der doch treu und mutig seinen Pflichten nachkam. Ich fand jemanden, der, verzeih mir, zutiefst verletzt schien. Und ich erkannte, dass mir in meiner Jugend vieles an dir entgangen war. Viel, an dem ich selbst Mitschuld trage. Ich dachte, diese Reise könnte dir guttun, dich aus deinem Kerker holen und vielleicht… vielleicht könnten wir noch einmal von vorn beginnen.“   
Lupin lächelte zögernd und einen Augenblick lang starrte Severus ihn einfach nur an. Starrte ihn an, während ganz langsam der Schock ihn überkam.   
„Vielleicht“, entgegnete er dann kalt, sprang jäh empor und sah sich nach dem Seesack mit der Klettergondel um. Der Zauber der Winternacht war mit einem Mal gebrochen, weggeschmolzen in den Flammen eines aufflackernden Gefühls. Lupin… Lupin hatte ihn in eine Falle gelockt! Nichts als Gutmenscheleien wie McGonagall damals als sie ihn im Kerker heimsuchte, um ihm eine Predigt zu halten, dass er sich nicht vor der Weihnachtsfeier drücken solle. Am liebsten hätte Severus ihn angepflaumt, doch wäre das seinen Chancen, heil im Tal anzukommen, nicht gerade zuträglich gewesen. „Wo ist die Gondel?“, fragte er daher nur nüchtern.  
  
Lupin, der den Wetterumschwung wohl nun auch bemerkte, stand ruckartig auf und holte den Seesack hervor. Nicht eine Minute später saßen sie im Gefährt. Kein Ton entkam Severus‘ Lippen, während er demonstrativ in die Ferne schaute und nur den dunklen, besorgten Blick seines Kollegen über sich wandern spürte. Schweigend kamen sie im Tal an, schweigend legten sie den Weg zur Pension zurück und erst als sie auch die knarzende Treppe bezwungen hatten und die beiden Türen in ihr Blickfeld rückten, die ihre Wege für die nächsten Stunden trennen sollten, blieb Lupin stehen und räusperte sich. Widerwillig wandte Severus sich um.  
„Es tut mir leid“, erklärte sein Kollege kühl, „Ich hätte dir von meinen Absichten erzählen sollen“  
Severus erwiderte nichts. Ohne ein Wort wirbelte er herum und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, fiel auch sein Ärger von ihm ab wie ein Tarnumhang, den er in der Einsamkeit nicht mehr brauchte. Sein Herz aber schlug noch immer zu schnell, peitschte Blut in seine Adern, obgleich er fror. Gedanken überfielen ihn als hätten sie die ganze Zeit irgendwo in der Ecke gelauert. Lupin war gefährlich! Durch Hintertürchen hatte er sich Stück für Stück in sein Leben eingeschlichen und war auf dem Weg schon zu weit gekommen. Er wusste längst zu viel! Voldemort, der Kampf in den Schlossgründen - was kam als nächstes? Lily?! Nein, nein! Er durfte sich nicht länger einlullen lassen von Schokoladentafeln und Schichtübernahmen, von all den kleinen Gesten, die sich wie Balsam für lang verschleppte Wunden anfühlten. Er musste die Schutzschilde wieder hochfahren, die sein Kollege durch sanfte Waffen fast zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Niemandem, niemanden auf der Welt war zu trauen. Niemand durfte seine grässliche Schwäche entlarven. Sie würden ihn alle in den Staub treten, wie es Menschen seit Tobias Snape immerzu getan hatten. Wie es auch Lupins Freunde getan hatten. Und die Schmach, sich selbst zu verraten – nicht auszudenken! Ihn aus seinem Kerker locken, pah! Lupin mochte vielleicht nicht ganz der Feind sein, für den er ihn gehalten hatte. Dafür war er einer dieser verfluchten barmherzigen Samariter, die sich in ihrer Tugendhaftigkeit suhlten und nicht ahnten, dass es Sünden gab, die einen für immer besudelten, für immer in den Vorhof der Hölle verbannten. Er, Severus, hatte den unschuldigsten, den reinsten Engel gemeuchelt. Er hatte Lily verraten. Und dafür würde er ewig büßen.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken ging Severus zu Bett. Doch obwohl er die Augen fest schloss, kam er in dieser Nacht einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Noch einmal durchschritt er den zurückliegenden, ereignisreichen Tag, fand sich im Strudel aus Eindrücken und Empfindungen wieder, die ihn verwirrten. Irgendetwas pulsierte unter der dünnen Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, versuchte in seinen Geist zu drängen. Er hatte etwas vergessen, etwas übersehen und Lilys Gesicht blitzte unentwegt zwischen den Traumfetzen auf. Die ohnehin schon knapp bemessenen Stunden dieser Nacht rasten im Wachschlaf dahin und als Severus die Augen aufschlug, kroch bereits das Dämmerlicht über die Almlichtung. Ein paar Sekunden später hob er die Beine aus dem Bett und schälte sich aus dem Nachthemd. Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiterhin das Unmögliche zu versuchen. Wenn der Schlaf bis zum Morgengrauen schon nicht über ihn kommen wollte, vielleicht würde er in einem kleinen Spaziergang vor der Abreise etwas Ruhe finden. Eilends zog Severus sich an, ließ Lupin eine Nachricht über seinen Verbleib zukommen, bestellte im fast leeren Speisesaal per Fingerzeig sein gestriges Abendessen als Frühstück und stürzte hinaus auf den Platz.  
  
Frische Schneeluft umfing ihn, weckte wie ein kühles Bad seine Lebensgeister. Schon mit dem ersten Atemzug wichen die Dämonen der Nacht und er sah nur noch die Bergwelt vor Augen, klar und schön. Die Lichtung durchquerend beschloss er eine kleine Wanderung durch das Nadelgehölz zwischen Pension und Dorf zu unternehmen. Dunkle Tannen ragten bald schon neben ihm auf und der vereiste Waldboden knirschte und knackte unter seinen Schritten. Hoch über ihm sickerte das Morgenlicht durch die Baumkronen und hin und wieder kam er an Felsvorsprünge, die einen atemberaubenden Blick ins Tal boten. Während sein Weg ihn quer durch die erwachende Natur führte, überlegte Severus wie er in Zukunft mit Lupin umgehen sollte. Am einfachsten wäre wohl, ihn wieder zu ignorieren. Kein Kleinkrieg, doch auch nichts, was über einen kurzen Blickwechsel im Lehrerzimmer hinausging. Er wäre ein Kollege wie Professor Flitwick oder Madame Sprout es waren. Ja, das wäre das Beste. Mit gefasstem Entschluss und befreiten Schritten betrat Severus einen Wanderpfad, der seinen Weg kreuzte und folgte ihm bis zum Waldrand. Er fühlte sich gestärkt genug, um in ihre Herberge zurückzukehren. Doch der Weg endete nicht auf der Lichtung.  
  
Severus fand sich seitlich einer breiten, asphaltierten Straße am Rande des Dorfes wieder, die nahe am Berg vorbeiführte. Orientierungslos blickte er sich um, als plötzlich irgendwo donnernd Sirenen erschallten. Er riss den Kopf herum. Da schoss mit einem Mal ein Muggelfahrzeug in weißem und neonrotem Lack um die Ecke. Pfeilschnell, dröhnend und irisierendes blaues Licht aussendend. Severus war geblendet, dann rieb er sich die Augen. Er wusste, er hätte umkehren sollen, doch die Neugierde überwältigte ihn für einen Moment. Dies war sicher kein gewöhnliches Auto gewesen! Er folgte der Straße. Stimmengewirr flog ihm entgegen als er die nächste Kurve erreichte: _Ist sie ansprechbar? Hallo, können Sie mich hören? Oh Gott, wie schrecklich, gerade hier an der Haltestelle! Und kein Schild, das vor Lawinengefahr warnt!_  
  
Severus verstand nichts. Doch als er die Kurve passierte, sah er es mit eigenen Augen. Das Fahrzeug war vor einem Schneehaufen stehen geblieben, der die Hälfte des Dachs eines Unterstands zertrümmert und unter sich begraben hatte. Muggel mit verhärmten Gesichtern scharten sich bis auf die Straße darum. Und dazwischen wuselten Menschen in grellen Jacken umher, schleppten Gerätschaften und eine Trage aus dem auffallenden Auto; stellten sie auf dem Boden ab, auf dem irgendetwas lag. Severus trat näher, um besser zu sehen - und blieb zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen. Zwischen der Menge lag, leise wimmernd, eine Frau. Trümmersplitter umgaben sie und aus einer Wunde an der Stirn sickerte Blut in den Schnee. Der Anblick traf Severus wie ein Schockzauber aus dem Hinterhalt. Sein Atem schien zu stocken. Die Frau, ihr Haar… rotes Haar breitete sich über den Schnee.  
  
LILY!  
  
Lily! Es war der dreißigste Januar. Es war _ihr_ Geburtstag. Severus spürte sein Herz nicht mehr schlagen. Die Szenerie lief auf einmal wie in Zeitlupe vor seinen Augen ab. Rufe, Bewegungen, Töne, Gesten, alles wie in Watte gepackt. Schwankend trat er rückwärts, atemlos. Etwas drohte mit einem Mal aus auf den Tiefen seiner Seele emporzusteigen. Bilder, grausame Bilder, die er sonst doch so gut in Schach hielt, Töne, Gerüche von Schutt und Asche und Blut. Verzweifelt suchte Severus nach seiner Okklumentik. Doch zu spät! Der Angriff kam zu schnell, zu plötzlich, setzte seine Abwehr außer Gefecht. Er blickte auf. Der Turm einer nahen Kirche rückte in sein Blickfeld. Noch ehe sein Kopf es recht bedacht hatte, hatten seine Füße die Entscheidung schon gefällt. Er rannte, rannte vor dem Grauen davon. Gesichter, Worte, Eindrücke – sie alle flogen an ihm vorbei. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch, wie aus der Holzhütte gegenüber, die kein Muggel wahrzunehmen schien, jemand auf die Straße trat, den er kannte und ihm einen besorgten Blick nachwarf. Doch da war das Bild auch schon an ihm vorbeigezogen. Die Welt schwankte vor seinen Augen.  
  
Endlich, endlich erreichte er die Stufen der kleinen Kirche und riss die Portaltür auf. In der Kapelle herrschte tiefste Nacht, nur ein paar Opferkerzen brannten rotleuchtend in der Finsternis. Severus stürzte sich in die Dunkelheit und brach kurz vor dem Altar auf eine der Kirchenbänke nieder. „Verflucht“, keuchte er. Sein Herz trommelte, der Schweiß rann. Er schnappte nach Luft, während aus den Schatten die Erinnerungen zu neuem Leben auferstanden und begannen ihn einzukreisen. Er war nicht mehr hier in einem Bergdorf in Bayern, aus den Kirchenbänken schälten sich geisterhaft die Trümmer von Godric‘s Hollow und sein Geist ertrank in der Wucht der Eindrücke, die aus seinem Inneren auf ihn einströmten: Die Treppe, der Staubgeruch, Salzgeschmack im Mund, zugeschnürte Kehle, die klammen Finger, die Tür, das Schlafzimmer, die roten Haare… die roten Haare… die roten Haare in der Lache aus Blut!  
  
Energisch krallte Severus sich ins Holz der Kirchenbank, während es ihm heiß und kalt wurde, während er mit aller Macht kämpfte, die aufgepeitschten Emotionen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, die Erinnerungen zurück in ihre Mottenkiste zu sperren. Zitternd blickte er auf zum Kirchenhimmel, der wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm hing, in Stücke zu brechen und auf ihn niederzufallen drohte.  
„Merlin, lass mich nicht den Verstand verlieren!“, krächzte er zur Decke hinauf. Eine schmale Lichtbahn wogte plötzlich in die Kirchendunkelheit, streifte Severus‘ Augen. Schritte erklangen auf dem Marmor des Fußbodens. Und auf sein Flehen antwortete eine ruhige Stimme: „Keine Sorge, noch bist du bei Sinnen!“  
Severus riss den Kopf herum. Im kleiner werdenden Lichtkegel der sich langsam schließenden Kirchentür stand neben seiner Kirchenbank ausgerechnet Remus Lupin. Er trug Muggelkleidung – und an seiner Seite hing seltsam schlaff der Seesack.  
Seinen Anblick und die Worte rissen Severus für einen Augenblick aus seinen Schreckensvisionen, und doch wollte er ihn, gerade ihn, nicht sehen. _Verschwinde,_ dachte er und heftete den Blick wieder stur auf den Altar. Er musste es laut ausgesprochen haben, denn im nächsten Moment hörte er wie sich Schritte auf dem Marmorboden entfernten. Da, plötzlich überkam ihn Panik. Lupin war der einzige Mensch, der ihm vielleicht helfen konnte, wenn er diesen Kampf verlor.  
„Nein, bleib!“, keuchte Severus die wenigen Worte, die sein gemarterter Geist hergab. Die Schritte kehrten zurück, während er schwach auf die Kirchenbank zurücksank. Hinter sich konnte er Lupin sprechen hören. Doch Severus war nicht mehr in der Lage, zuzuhören. Der Krieg in seinem Innern verlangte ihm alles ab. Durch die Schleier seines eingetrübten Bewusstseins nahm er nur am Rande wahr, wie sein Kollege sich über ihn beugte und sich die warmen Augen auf ihn herabsenkten.  
„Kann ich etwas für dich tun? Willst du vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?“, wisperten die Lippen vor ihm. Es war das Einzige, was Lupin sagte.  
Severus nickte knapp. Kurz darauf verschwand sein Begleiter in Richtung Altar, während er selbst die Augen schloss und sich darauf konzentrierte, nichts mehr zu fühlen, alle Gedanken aus seinem Geist zu pressen. Als er sie wieder aufschlug, stand Lupin mit einem Messkelch vor ihm.  
„Aguamenti“, sprach er und Wasser sprudelte in das Trinkgefäß, das er ihm kurz darauf reichte. Severus griff den Kelch mit einem einzigen Ruck, führte ihn zu den Lippen und trank. Als das Wasser seinen Mund benetzte; als etwas Reales durch seinen Körper rann, brach der Bann. Es war wie eine innere Reinigung, die das Grauen der Vergangenheit aus ihm herauswusch. Nachdem die Schrecken von ihm wichen und die Kirche wieder Konturen annahm, sank er auf die Kirchenbank zurück. Sein Kopf dröhnte und zu seinem Entsetzen spürte er, wie ihm die Erschöpfung Tränen in die Augen trieb. Hastig wandte er den Kopf zur Wand, um sich vor Lupin keine Blöße zu geben.  
„Geht es dir wieder besser?“, fragte dieser warm.  
„Ja, danke“, keuchte Severus ein wenig zu barsch, „Bitte, lass mich allein!“  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte er noch die Blicke seines Begleiters auf sich. Dann fiel ihm der Schimmer der Altarkerzen schräg in die Augen. Lupin hatte sich abgewandt.   
„Gut, dann bis später“, erwiderte dieser zögerlich. Und fügte hinzu: „Das das lasse ich besser hier, falls du es brauchst.“   
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Severus wahr, wie sein Kollege etwas neben ihn auf die Kirchenbank legte, dann entfernten sich hallend Schritte auf dem Marmor. Kurz schloss Severus die Augen, atmete durch und versuchte, zu Kräften zu kommen. Der gesamte Anfall hatte vielleicht zehn Minuten gedauert, doch es kam ihm viel länger vor. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, wandte er sich langsam wieder zur Kirche um. Und seine Augen weiteren sich als er sah, was Lupin zurückgelassen hatte. Es war ein sauberes Stofftaschentuch, ideal, um Tränen abzutrocknen. Überrascht riss Severus den Kopf herum zur Pforte, suchte seinen Retter in der Dunkelheit. Doch da fiel bereits die Kirchentür ins Schloss.  
  
Benommen drehte Severus sich wieder um und starrte den Altar an. Nur langsam dämmerte ihm, was soeben geschehen war und eisige Gänsehaut kroch über seinen Körper. Das Entsetzen erfasste ihn schleichend wie Gift. Lang, lang war es her, dass ein solcher Zusammenbruch ihn in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Normalerweise hatte er sich und die Erinnerungen gut im Griff, zumindest bei Tage. Doch der Zufall dieses Unfalls im Dorf hatte ihn überrumpelt. Und bisher hatte nur ein Mensch außer Dumbledore ihn je in einer solchen Verfassung überrascht. Es war Poppy gewesen, die ihn in seinem dritten Tränkemeisterjahr erst wie ein Insekt unter der Lupe beäugt, dann mit Fragen bombardiert und ihm schließlich eine Phiole Trunk des Friedens auf den Tisch geknallt hatte. Das Erlebnis war ihm noch immer in grässlicher Erinnerung und ein weiterer Grund, warum er die Krankenstation mied wie die Pest. Und heute? Mit leisem Erschauern wandte Severus sich noch einmal zur Kirchtentür um, während ihm der kalte Schweiß der Angst im Nacken klebte. Doch als er nur das rote Schimmern des Opferstocks fand, beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder. Er war allein. Und die Einsamkeit, die sein Kollege zurückgelassen hatte, eine Wohltat. Kein Ausquetschen, kein Nachbohren, kein Treten mit den Füßen und sich Weiden an seinem Leid, seiner Schwäche. Kein Eindringen in Sphären, die Severus tief in sich vergraben wollte. Remus Lupin war einfach nur da gewesen, einfach nur da...  
  
Mit einem Mal runzelte Severus verwundert die Stirn. Hastig riss er den Kopf herum, um einen dritten Blick zur Kirchentür zu werfen, nicht wissend was außer der Leere er dort vorzufinden erwartet hatte. Dann, mit einem Vakuum in der Brust, betrachtete er wieder den Altar und ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern, hinauf zur Decke, wo Engel schützend über den Kirchenbesuchern kreisten. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass er Scham über seinen Zusammenbruch empfinden müsste. Doch er schämte sich nicht. Nichts regte sich in ihm außer einem vagen Gedanken, so zart wie fallender Schnee: Es war vorbei und er hatte es überlebt.


	30. Severus' Einkehr

Die Scham kehrte zurück. Nachdem Severus eine Weile auf die Decke gestarrt hatte und seine Verwunderung abgeklungen war, flammte die Wut auf sich selbst mit doppelter Wucht auf. Was war er bloß für ein Weichei! Wie hatte er sich nur so gehenlassen und dann auch noch Zeugen anlocken können?! Diese Frau da draußen, wer immer sie auch sein mochte, war nicht tot. Und schon gar nicht hieß sie Evans! Er war ein Idiot, ein verfluchter Idiot. Schnaubend sprach Severus einen Tergeo über das Taschentuch, das er in seinem Zorn gänzlich zerknüllt hatte, steckte es in seine Robentasche und stapfte aus der Kirche.  
  
Inzwischen hatte der Auflauf vor dem Häuschen sich verflüchtigt und nur ein Handvoll Muggel betrachtete noch das eingebrochene Dach und die Schneemasse, die es zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Als Severus an ihnen vorüberschritt, drehten sich zwei Köpfe nach ihm um.  
„Herr Pfarrer!“, rief eine Frauenstimme ihm hinterher. Severus wusste nicht, was sie da schwafelte, doch er wirbelte blitzschnell herum, zog den Zauberstab und löschte sich aus ihrem Gedächtnis sowie dem der anderen Muggel. Dann verschwand er eilends wieder im Wald, der zu Geißenpeters Hexenhäusl führte. Noch auf dem Weg zur Pension, zwischen dem dichten Nadelgehölz, sperrte er alle Gefühle und alle Gedanken in sich ein. Er wollte sich die Peinlichkeit ersparen, Lupin in die Augen blicken zu müssen und dabei nur auch eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. Er wollte so tun als wäre die letzte halbe Stunde nie geschehen. Hinter ihm schlug die Kirchenglocke laut elf Uhr.  
  
Ein letztes Mal tief durchatmend, mit der alten Reisetasche in der anderen Hand, klopfte Severus an die Tür des Nachbarzimmers. Ein gedämpftes „Herein!“ schallte ihm entgegen und mit einem äußerst flauen Gefühl im Magen trat Severus ein. Wie schon am Vortag – war es wirklich noch keine 24 Stunden her? – war Lupin noch mit ein paar letzten Handgriffen beschäftigt. Eine sonderbare Beklemmung ergriff Severus als er ihn so im Zimmer herum wuseln sah als wären sie ganz gewöhnliche Zimmergenossen an einem ganz gewöhnlichen Abreisetag. Erst als sein Kollege aufblickte und Severus freundlich lächelnd begrüßte, kippte seine Stimmung. Das diffuse Gefühl verdichtete sich zu einem Kloß in seinem Hals und hätte Severus sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle gehalten, wäre ihm in diesem Augenblick wohl die Schamesröte ins Gesicht gestiegen. Noch zitterten Lupins Lippen und für einen Moment befürchtete Severus das Schlimmste: Dass sein Kollege die ganze Blamage noch einmal aufrollen würde. Der Gedanke ließ ihn verkrampfen. Stocksteif stand er da, die Hand fest um seine Tasche geschlossen, nur ein paar Zentimeter von der Schwelle entfernt. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung schwieg Lupin und warf ihm nur einen eindringlichen Blick zu.  
Severus hustete absichtlich und durchbrach so das betretene Schweigen.  
„Bin ich zu früh?“, fragte er kalt, abgehackt und irgendwie falsch.  
„O nein, keineswegs“, erwiderte Lupin, „ich muss nur ähm noch ein paar Sachen packen.“  
Für einen Moment ging ein leichtes, warmes Flackern durch seine Augen. Etwas, das Severus nur zu gut von Albus kannte und das ihn aus unerfindlichen Gründen stets nervös machte. Dann ließ Lupin seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und blieb schließlich an dem abgedeckten Käfig hängen, von dem nur noch der Boden unter dem Tuch hervorschaute. Ein stilles, in sich hinein gerichtetes Lächeln ging über seine Lippen und ohne Severus anzusehen sagte er: „Komm, ich wollte dir noch etwas zeigen“.  
Severus wollte widersprechen, wollte auf die ablaufende Zeit drängen. Doch als Lupin ohne Rücksicht auf den Käfig zuging, stellte auch er seine Tasche ab und folgte ihm widerwillig. Bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen! Bloß die brüchige Stimmung nicht kippen lassen! Lupin hatte sich inzwischen über den Käfig gebeugt und hob das Tuch an.  
„Sie verwandeln sich im Schlaf nicht ganz“, erklärte er, während Severus zwischen den Gitterstäben zunächst nur Dunkelheit erblickte. Gelangweilt trat er näher heran. Und dann, mit einen Mal sah er es selbst und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung: Das Nachtalbjunge hatte sich im Schlaf unsichtbar gemacht, doch nicht vollkommen! Die Konturen seines Körpers waren noch zu erkennen wie ein verblichenes Abbild der Farben von Gesicht und Fell. Das Wesen war so transparent und durchscheinend wie ein Geist. Interessiert beugte Severus sich tiefer herab, lugte in den Käfig. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung fiel augenblicklich jegliche Anspannung von ihm ab. Es war als wäre er einen ganzen Tag rückwärts durch die Zeit gefallen und er hatte nur noch den eigentlichen Grund der Reise vor Augen: Die Neugierde auf die Nachtalben, die sich oben in den Bergen erfüllte.  
„Faszinierend, nicht?“, regte sich über Severus eine warme, dunkle Stimme, „Ich denke, es ist der beste Schutz. Trotz ihrer exzellenten Augen können die Elterntiere sie gänzlich unsichtbar nicht finden. In dieser Erscheinung aber dürfte es ihnen kein Hindernis sein und Feinde haben ein schweres Spiel.“  
Fast liebevoll ergriff Lupin das Tuch und zog es vorsichtig wieder über den Käfig.  
„Er wird Zeit“, sagte er dann kühl und der Zauber brach.  
  
Die Heimreise verlief entspannter als Severus es nach den Ereignissen der zurückliegenden Stunden erwartet hatte. Keine Viertelstunde später warf der Blumentopf sie in Lupins Büro ab. Die Wärme in dem offenbar ständig beheizten Raum kam Severus nach der Kälte in der Pension fast tropisch vor. Er warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und erkannte Hogwarts um sich, zumindest einen kleinen Teil der Schule. Doch wo sich ein vertrautes Heimatgefühl einstellen sollte, fühlte er sich nur sonderbar fremd als wäre er viel länger als einen knappen Tag außer Haus gewesen. Irgendwo draußen auf dem Flur war das Getrampel einiger Schüler zu hören, die wohl der Treppe hinab zur Großen Halle entgegenliefen, während Lupin das Gepäck ablegte und einen Platz für den Käfig suchte. In sich gekehrt sah sich Severus im zugestellten Büro seines Kollegen um. Auf dem Siteboard stand noch immer die Tasse mit dem eingetrockneten Wolfsbanntrank und strafte seiner Empfindung Lügen. Er war nicht fort gewesen, nicht wirklich. Dann, auf einmal, trat Lupins Gesicht in sein Blickfeld, tauchte geradewegs hinter einer der Holzkisten auf. Severus hob den Blick. Für einen Moment taxierten ihn die hellbraunen Augen und wieder einmal herrschte betretene Stille zwischen ihnen. Diesmal jedoch war es sein Gegenüber, der sich räusperte und das Schweigen brach.  
„Scheint wohl schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen zu sein, nicht?“, fragte er unsicher.  
„Ja“, erwiderte Severus abwesend. Dann streifte er seine Gedanken ab wie einen alten Mantel und bereitete sich darauf vor, in den Alltag zurückzukehren.  
„Vielen Dank für die Einladung“, erklärte er förmlich und durchschritt das Zimmer.  
„Keine Ursache“, erwiderte Lupin leise und sah ihm mit traurigem Blick hinterher.  
Severus hatte die Tür fast erreicht als ihm auf einmal etwas in seiner Robentasche gegen die Brust drückte. Dann fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass es nichts Geringeres war als Lupins Taschentuch. Das Taschentuch, das er seinem Kollegen noch zurückgeben musste. Fast biss Severus sich auf die Zunge in seinem stillen Ärger darüber, dass die Ereignisse ihn nun, so kurz vor dem Ziel, doch noch einholten. Aber das Zaudern half nichts. Er sollte die Sache schnell hinter sich bringen.  
„Warte!“, sagte er und drehte sich zu Lupin um, „Ich habe noch etwas von dir“  
Sein Kollege runzelte die Stirn und kam dann auf ihn zu. Sofort wandte Severus den Blick von ihm ab.  
„Hier. Das hast du vorhin in der Kapelle verloren“, erklärte er zerknirscht, zog das saubere Taschentuch hervor und legte es hastig auf die nächstbeste Kiste ehe Lupin ihn erreichte „Es ist noch frisch. Auf Wiedersehen.“  
Mit einem Räuspern drehte er sich ab und lief ohne einen Blick zurück die letzten Meter zur Tür, nur noch sein heiser gemurmeltes Danke auf den Lippen. Dann ein Augenblick des Schweigens. Severus hatte seine Hand bereits an den Knauf gelegt. Doch diese plötzlich Stille ließ ihn aus unerfindlichen Gründen zögern. Lupin atmete heftig ein.  
„Gut“, sagte er, nicht unfreundlich, doch in einer Schwere, die Severus traf wie ein Hammer den Nagel, „dann sind wir also wieder einfache Kollegen. Alles wie bisher.“  
Ein eisiger Schauer lief Severus den Rücken hinab. Langsam, mit offenem Mund, drehte er sich um.  
Lupin lächelte. Doch es wirkte gequält. Im nächsten Moment wandte sein Blick sich ab.  
„Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?“, rutschte es Severus heraus ohne dass er wusste warum.  
Kurz sah Lupin ihn an, dann blickte er erneut an ihm vorbei.  
„Ich hatte die Klettergondel zurückgebracht. Gegenüber der Bushaltestelle wohnt eine Hexe, die eine Zweigstelle des Europäischen Bunds Magischer Bergkraxler betreibt. Dann sah ich dich davon stürzen und war… war besorgt“  
Ins Leere starrend schwieg Lupin für einen Augenblick.  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er als er fortfuhr, während er das Taschentuch in seine Robentasche steckte, „Ich weiß, ich hätte dir nicht folgen sollen… das _alles_ nicht tun dürfen. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahetreten. Ich dachte nur, dass du… dass wir nun ja… vielleicht noch einmal _reden_ könnten.“  
Er blickte traurig auf und seine Lippen zuckten. „Tja, die Dinge sind wohl wie sie sind. Auf Wiedersehen, also“, schloss er matt und in seiner Stimme lag etwas Endgültiges.  
Severus stand vor der Tür, wie vom Donner gerührt. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er war bis ins Mark erschüttert.  
„Nein!“ entfuhr es ihm nur und noch einmal heftiger: „Nein!“  
  
Lupin runzelte die Stirn. Und dann, mit einem Mal, schien der Himmel über Severus aufzubrechen und alles wie eine Sintflut auf ihn einzuprasseln. Das Flohkribbeln, das er sich vor ihrer Reise so sorgsam verboten hatte, breitete sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus. Gedanken, Gefühle und Bilder fluteten seinen Geist, strömten ineinander: Lupin, der als Einziger außer Dumbledore seinen Geburtstag bedachte; Lupin, der ihm in der Kriche Trost spendete; Lupin, der unter Schmerzen sein Leben vor den Dementoren rette. Und er? Er hatte ihm Gift und Galle entgegen gespuckt, Intrigen geschmiedet, ihn von sich gestoßen als wäre er kein Kollege, sondern ein Stück Dreck. Und war sich zu fein gewesen, auch nur über ein Wort der Entschuldigung nachzudenken. Die Erkenntnis traf Severus wie eine Sturmwelle die Felsenküste. Nicht sein Kollege war der Übeltäter in diesem Spiel, sondern er. Er hatte sich wie Axt im Walde benommen wegen etwas, das zwanzig Jahre zurücklag. Mit einem Mal mischten sich noch andere Bilder in seine Gedanken. Das Gespräch beim Abendbrot und in der Stille der Bergeinsamkeit; der Kampf mit den Nachthalben, die sie Hand in Hand bezwangen. Mit der Gewalt eines Wolkenbruchs brach aus den Tiefen seiner Seele hervor, was Severus mit aller Kraft in sich zu ertränken versucht hatte: Auch er wollte diesen Krieg nicht mehr. Was er den Nachalben im Geiste entgegengerufen hatte, was er in der Schrecksekunde ihres Abstiegs empfunden hatte, war mehr gewesen als ein unbedachtes Wort zum Zweck der Täuschung oder das Adrenalin des Augenblicks. Es war die Wahrheit. Lupin war schon seit Wochen nicht mehr sein Feind, mit dem er bloß einen Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt hatte. Auf seltsame Weise hatte Severus ihn zu mögen begonnen. Ihn und seine Gesten der Wiedergutmachung, die wie sanfter Regen auf einen Teil seiner Seele fielen, in der schon lange Ödland herrschte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, keuchte Severus endlich und unter tiefster Pein. Es war Zeit, diesen Vertrag, der schon längst keiner mehr war, zu den Akten zu legen. Zeit, wirklich Frieden zu schließen.  
Doch Lupin musterte ihn nur irritiert. „Was tut dir leid?“, fragte er dann knapp.  
„Alles“, presste Severus gequält hervor, wandte sich ab und kniff die Augen zusammen, um seiner aufgepeitschten Gefühle wieder Herr zu werden. „Der Einbruch in dein Schlafzimmer, der Wolfsbanntrank, die Sache mit Black… _bitte erspar mir den Rest!_ “  
Sein Flehen verklang schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren. Warum konnte der Boden sich nicht auftun und ihn verschlucken? So peinlich war ihm das alles wie selten etwas. Er wagte kaum zu atmen während er in Scham versunken das Holz des Rahmens musterte. Wann er sich das letzte Mal selbst so erniedrigt hatte, wann er sich so nackt und schmutzig gefühlt hatte, wusste Severus nicht. Er betete nur, dass diese Beichte bald ihr Ende finde möge.  
  
Wieder setzte Stille ein und diesmal schien sie unerträglich lange anzuhalten. Dann konnte Severus Lupin tief ausatmen hören.  
„Es freut mich, das hören“, entgegnete dieser ruhig und ernst, „Ich hatte fast nicht mehr darauf zu hoffen gewagt, dass du noch zur Einsicht kommen würdest. Doch man sollte die Hoffnung wohl nie aufgeben. Wie auch immer, diese Reise hätte für mich schlimmer enden können als damit eine Entschuldigung anzunehmen, auf die ich schon lange gewartet habe.“  
Perplex wandte Severus sich um. Er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
„Du verzeihst mir?!“  
Lupin warf einem der Käfige einen Seitenblick zu als ob er nach dem Rechten sehen wollte.  
„Ja, ich denke schon“, entgegnete er dabei nachdenklich und begann weitere Arbeiten im Zimmer zu erledigen, während er Severus im Auge behielt, „Es ist in der Vergangenheit schon so viel Unfrieden gesät und geerntet worden… ich bin müde davon!“  
Er stellte die Dose ab, aus der er gerade dem Grindeloh Futter ins Aquarium gestreut hatte und beobachtete gedankenversunken wie der Wasserdämon sich gierig die größten Stücke griff.  
„Vielleicht ist dies ja der Beginn einer wirklich guten Kameradschaft“, dachte er laut.  
Severus ließ betreten seinen Blick zum Boden wandern als ihm die letzte Nacht wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, in der er seinen Kollegen eiskalt auf der Schwelle ihrer Herberge hatte stehen lassen.  
„Wenn du mir noch eine Chance gibst, Lupin?“, bemerkte er zerknirscht und so gepresst, dass seine Worte zu einem seltsamen Ton verschwammen.  
Der Angesprochene aber lächelte, diesmal ohne jeden Anflug von Bitterkeit. Fast schon ein Lächeln, das Dumbledores ähnelte.  
„Remus“, sagte er freundlich und nahm auf einer großen Kiste in Severus‘ Nähe Platz „Nenn mich doch einfach Remus!“  
Severus starrte ihn an. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen. Doch als der Bombada zündete, ging alles sehr schnell.  
„Severus“, erwiderte er knapp, „mich Severus.“  
Und ehe er sich versah, war Remus, einst Lupin, aufgestanden, um ihr neues Verhältnis mit einem Handschlag zu besiegeln.  
  
Wärme sickerte von den fremden Fingern in Severus‘ Hand und tief in sich spürte er, wie etwas aufzutauen begann, das schon lang unter Eis begraben lag. Die Schulglocke schlug zu Mittag und mit dem letzten Ton wusste Severus: Nichts würde mehr so sein wie zuvor.


	31. Freundschaft mit dem Feind

„Mister Jordan, was habe ich Ihnen vorhin gesagt?“, raunte Severus während er die Augen des Fünftklässler fixierte, der gerade genüsslich an seinen Nerven zehrte. Unter ihm auf dem Tisch brodelte im Kessel ein dickflüssiger, lilafarbener Trank, der glitzernde Blasen warf.  
„Nur drei Tropfen Salamanderblut“, murmelte der Junge, sich gelangweilt auf seinen Arm abstützend.  
„Richtig! Und wie viele haben Sie hineingegeben?“  
„A – Acht“, gähnte er und fachte Severus‘ Zorn noch mehr an. Wie konnte er es wagen, sich in seinem Unterricht so zu gebärden?! Nicht aufzupassen und dann auch noch frech zu werden!  
„Acht also?! Nun, ich denke das macht acht Punkte Abzu-“  
„- He Lee, vielleicht kannst du es Katie als Liebestrank verkaufen!“, fiel jemand Severus ins Wort  
„Und auch für Sie, Weasley!“, zischte er aufblickend und den Störer auf der hintersten Bank fixierend.  
„Für wen von uns?“, feixte der Schüler und warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder.  
„Ja, Professor. Sie müssen sich schon entscheiden. Wir sind Zwillinge, wir sind es nicht gewohnt zu teilen“  
„Was meinst du, George, vielleicht können wir es auch Ron oder Percy anhängen, die heißen auch Weasley!“  
„Mum wäre sicher begeistert. _Oh Percy, du als Schulsprecher!_ “  
„Und sein Gesicht erst!“  
In diesem Moment ging die Schulglocke.  
„RAUS!“, fauchte Severus und beobachtete wie die Jungen ihre Sachen packten, „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Sie _beide_! Und das nächste Mal erwarte ich, dass Sie Ihre Nase in die Bücher stecken! _“_  
Ein letztes Mal blickte das Trio ihn an. Dann steckten die Jungen zu seinem Missfallen die Köpfe zusammen und begannen zu tuscheln. Severus hätte sie gern belauscht. Doch in diesem Moment hatten die Fünftklässler die Türschwelle passiert. Mit einem entnervten Schnauben ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und machte drei Kreuzzeichen als die Klassenzimmertür ins Schloss fiel. Schließlich packte er den Stapel Hausaufgabenpergamente und warf ihn verärgert in die Dokumentenmappe. Warum musste dieser wilde Haufen Halbwüchsiger ihn in jeder Stunde in die Weißglut treiben?! Wieso konnte nicht einer, nur einer von ihnen, der hohen Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens den nötigen Respekt zollen?! Jede lieblos zerhackte Wurzel, jeder Tropfen zu viel, jedes mit dreckigen Fingern betatschte Pülverchen war ein Affront gegen ihn selbst. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie Schülern ein bisschen mehr Achtung, ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung einzuflößen sei. Doch wahrscheinlich gab es dafür nirgendwo ein Rezept. Es war ein aussichtloses Ansinnen!

Erschöpft und mit pochendem Kopfschmerz schlich Severus die Wendeltreppe empor und löste die Banne von seinem Büro. Zum Glück war es die letzte Stunde für heute gewesen. Der Feierabend lag vor ihm und seine Räume begrüßten ihn mit einer wohltuenden Ruhe. Doch schon nach einer kurzen Weile wurde ihm die Stille zu laut. Heimlich als könnte ihn noch jemand beobachten außer jenem goldgelockten Porträt im Flur schlich Severus hinüber in sein Bibliothekskabuff und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den schmutzigen Kalender über dem Sessel. Montag! Fünf Tage seit Montag entbehrte er nun schon die warme Stimme, die ihn nach Dienstschluss im Lehrerzimmer begrüßte. Dass ihn die Störung alltäglicher Routinen einmal so aus dem Lot bringen könnten, besonders wenn es um andere Menschen ging... Severus schüttelte den Kopf während er sich umdrehte und im Regal nach der ‚Geschichte wandlungsfähiger Tränke‘ suchte.

Der Kollege war außer Haus. Nachdem sich das Fell seines kostbaren Exponats am Sonntagabend überraschend schwarz gefärbt hatte und mit dem nunmehr geschlechtsreifen Tier die Sondergenehmigung des Ministeriums ausgelaufen war, hatte er den Schülern Stillarbeiten aufgegeben und war mit einer kleinen Gruppe ausgewählter Siebtklässler aufgebrochen, um den jungen Nachtalb wieder auszusetzen und ihr Wissen auf der Exkursion zu vertiefen. Unwillkürlich strich Severus sich über seine schmerzende Schläfe und warf mit leisem Unbehagen einen Seitenblick hinüber zu den Gemälden dunkler Flüche, die an der schmalen Wand lehnten und die er Remus kurz vor dessen Aufbruch noch für den Unterricht ausleihen wollte. Wie viel ein einziger Tag doch ändern konnte! Seit ihrem Ausflug in die Berge war ihr Verhältnis nicht mehr dasselbe. Inzwischen waren sie so etwas wie Freunde geworden, recht gute sogar. Eine der besten Freundschaften, die Severus je erlebt hatte, wenngleich man die Konkurrenz auch an einer Hand abzählen konnte. Doch Remus stand ihm inzwischen sogar so nahe, dass ihm – was er früher nie für möglich gehalten hätte – die tagelange Abwesenheit allmählich zusetzte. Ihm fehlte es nach dem Unterricht und dem Groll auf unfähige Schüler den sanften braunen Augen im Lehrerzimmer zu begegnen und die dunkle Stimme wie einen kühlenden Luftzug über sich streifen zu fühlen - _Und wie war dein Tag?_ Er vermisste den warmen Kaffee; die ruhigen Worte; die Schritte, die im Gleichtritt an den Wänden der Korridore widerhallten bis die Wege sich trennten.

Sinnend blickte Severus mit dem Buch in der Hand zu Boden und fand nur Staub und Leere. Wann bei Merlin hatte es eigentlich anfangen, dass er seine Zerstreuung, seine Flucht vor den Ärgernissen des Schulalltags nicht mehr in der Einsamkeit zwischen brodelnden Kesseln suchte, sondern in der Nähe eines anderen Menschen? Es musste bereits am frühen Montagmorgen nach ihrer Heimkehr gewesen sein als der Himmel über Hogwarts sich noch in Schwarz hüllte und die Flammen der Fackeln wie Kerzenlichter in den Scheiben reflektierten. Severus erinnerte sich: Ganz hatten ihn die Ereignisse des Vortags noch nicht losgelassen als er die dampfende Tasse Wolfsbanntrank nicht wie am Sonntag einfach ins Lehrerzimmer gestellt, sondern durchs noch schlafende Schulhaus hinauf in den siebten Stock getragen hatte. Lilys Geist hatte wie jedes Jahr rund um diesen verfluchten Tag in den Fluren gespukt, ihn verfolgt, an seinem Verstand genagt. Wie er ihren Geburtstag hatte vergessen können war ihm selbst ein Rätsel, doch hier hatte ihn ihre Rache dafür heimgesucht. Am Abend zuvor hatte er wieder im Bett gelegen, sich in Alpträumen gewunden und mit Zaubertränken versucht den unerträglichen Schmerz aus sich heraus zu treiben, der ihn in so vielen Nächten quälte, die ihn an sie erinnerten. Der Schlaf war viel zu früh gewichen, also hatte er wenigstens die Zeit genutzt und den Wolfsbanntrank vorbereitet. Und in dieser düsteren Verstimmung betrat er das Büro im siebten Stock das bis auf das Mondlicht noch in Dunkelheit lag und dessen Hausherr auf sein Klopfen hin gerade erst aufgestanden war. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand eine niedergebrannte Kerze und daneben: Ein Foto von IHR. Severus wusste nicht, ob der plötzliche Stich in seinem Herzen Eifersucht oder Gram war. Noch was ihm diese plötzliche Entdeckung über seinen Kollegen verraten sollte. Er wollte nur schnell die Tasse abstellen und dem Büro wieder fliehen ehe seine Züge seine Gefühle offenbarten. Doch in diesem Moment stand Remus bereits neben ihm, griff wortlos das Foto und steckte es in einen alten Briefumschlag mit der Aufschrift ‚Ein Reisegruß von J. und L. Potter‘. Dann fragte er sanft, ob Severus vor dem Frühstück noch auf einen Morgentee bleiben wolle. Und Severus in seiner Verwirrung, seiner Erschöpfung blieb, wusch die Schauer der Nacht mit heißem Earl Grey hinfort und lauschte einer interessanten Aufnahme des Gelächters der Erklinge. Was es mit dem Foto, mit Remus und Lily auf sich hatte, danach fragte Severus nicht noch wagte er, darüber nachzudenken.

Was danach geschah war; wie es dazu kam, dass sie wieder und wieder ihre freie Zeit miteinander verbrachten, wusste Severus nicht mehr. Alles, woran er sich erinnerte, waren Remus‘ Bitten, ihm an den Abenden vor Vollmond noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Jeden Tag ein bisschen länger. Das unerwartete Foto, diese kleine Zeichen _ihrer_ Existenz, weckten sonderbarerweise weniger seine Eifersucht als mehr ein seltsames Gefühl der Ähnlichkeit. So lange schon hatte er vergessen, dass es noch andere gab, die _SIE_ gekannt hatten.

Über den Stunden, die sie miteinander verbrachten, schwoll und schwoll der Mond. Als das Himmelsgestirn zum letzten Mal zunehmend über Hogwarts aufging, hatte die Erinnerung an die erste Vollmondnacht des jungen Jahres und Remus‘ schmerzverzerrte Miene Severus in seine Hausbibliothek getrieben. Ein inneres Feuer fachte sein Tun an. Er wollte, musste das Leid seines Kollegen irgendwie lindern. Stundenlang durchblätterte er akribisch Belbys Gesamtwerk, und setzte dann im Labor einen Neutralisationstrank auf. Seine Studien hatten ihn davon überzeugt, dass es zwischen dem Schmerzstillelexier und Wolfsbanntrank keine Wechselwirkungen gab, doch sicher war sicher. Am nächsten Tag blieb er, die Hand am Zauberstab und mit Silber ausstaffiert, bis zum Mondaufgang im fremden Büro, um dem Wolf im Zweifelsfall das Gegengift zum Schmerzmittel per Spritze einzuflößen. Es war verstörend, die Verwandlung leibhaftig mitzuerleben. Verstörend, das Brechen der Knochen zu hören, zu sehen wie Fell die Haut überwucherte und die Gliedmaßen sich verformten. Doch als das große Tier sich von Severus abgekehrte und friedlich auf der Couch eingerollte, wusste er, dass alles gut verlaufen war und ließ seinen Kollegen mit einer Dosis Schmerzstillelixier für die Rückverwandlung allein. Erst auf der Schwelle wurde ihm bewusst, wie sonderbar diese Situation war. Albus Dumbledore war stets der einzige Mensch unter den Zinnen Hogwarts gewesen, für den er Ähnliches getan hätte. Und vielleicht war es dieser Moment gewesen, in dem der Wind sich gedreht hatte. Dieser Moment, an dem aus dem Boden ihrer Aussprache der Spross einer Freundschaft seine ersten Blättchen hervorschob.

Inzwischen trafen sie sich mehrmals die Woche abends nach neun; spielten Zauberschach, fachsimpelten über die Dunklen Künste, studierten die Magischen Geschöpfe oder saßen einfach beisammen und tranken eine Tasse Tee, während das Grammophon kratzend eine alte Platte abspielte. Und auch wenn Severus es darauf angesprochen erbittet geleugnet hätte, taten ihm diese Treffen unendlich gut. Tatsächlich erinnerten ihn ihre Abende an seine Audienzen im Schulleiterbüro - vor einem Monat noch der einzigen Ort, den er hin und wieder im Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Nähe aufgesucht hatte, an dem er seinem Ärger Luft machte und sich Medizin für seine Seele holte, auch wenn er dies nie zugegeben hätte. Doch mit Remus war es anders als mit Albus, anders als mit überhaupt irgendeinem der wenigen Menschen in seinem Leben, die ihm noch etwas bedeuten. Wo Albus sich in den Nimbus des Rätselhaften tauchte und man nur schwer sein Wesen zu fassen bekam, war Remus ein offenes Buch, trug seine Gedanken und Gefühle auf der Zunge. Wo Narzissa und Lucius, denen zum Glück die Schnüffeleien in der Manor am Ende doch entgangen waren, zu exquisiten Abendessen einluden, auf denen sie vom Geschäftlichen oder sich selbst sprachen, bot Remus mit einer Tasse Tee und ein Stückchen Zartbitterschokolade stets auch sein offenes Ohr an. Und wo Dracos fast noch kindliche Bewunderung ihm, Severus, zwar schmeichelte, doch zu wenig mehr zu gebrauchen war, hatte er in Remus jemanden gefunden, dessen Klugheit der seinen kaum nachstand und der ihn nicht nur im Schachspiel herausforderte. Diese junge Freundschaft, die gerade erst keimende Pflanze glich _nichts_ was Severus in den letzten Jahren je erlebt hatte. Der Einzige, mit der er Vergleichbares erlebt hatte – und dieser Gedanke erschreckte ihn – war Lily gewesen.

Vielleicht war dieses leise Erschrecken der Grund warum er sich noch immer etwas bedeckt hielt, vielleicht auch nicht, grübelte Severus während er sich mit dem Wälzer im Sessel gemütlich machte. Er hatte Remus zwar in den Vorhof der starkbewehrten Festung vordringen lassen, zu der er seine Seele gemacht hatte, aber noch nicht ins Innere der Burg. Auch wenn sein Gegenüber beim zufälligen Eindringen in die verborgenen Gemächer, dort oben in der Kapelle zwischen den Bergen, die sonst so gut bewachten Burgschätze weder zu Scherben getreten noch ans Licht gezerrt hatte, wo grausame Blicke sie beäugten. Doch fiel es ihm schwer, auch noch die letzten Schritte zu gehen. Zu schnell, viel zu schnell hatten die Dinge sich gewandelt. Zwanzig Jahre konnten nicht in einem Monat verglühen. Und obwohl sich Severus mit jedem neuen Zug, den er an Remus entdeckte, mit Erstaunen eingestehen musste, für wie viel Wunderbares ihn sein sorgsam konservierter Hass blind gemacht hatte, war ihm dieser Mann mit den sanften, braunen Augen noch immer ein Fremder. Er kannte nur den Schuljungen, der es liebte, ihn mit seinen Freunden zu schikanieren. Dieser Junge aber nie hatte existiert…

Doch auch Remus schien noch manches Geheimnis vor ihm zu bewahren. Nur wenige Tage nachdem das Feuer unter dem Kessel mit dem Wolfsbanntrank erloschen war, sorgte eine Schreckensmeldung in Hogwarts für helle Aufregung. Sirius Black war abermals in die Schule eingedrungen und diesmal hatte er sogar einen Schüler attackiert. In einer eilig einberufenen Krisenkonferenz wurde deswegen der geplante Hogsmead-Ausflug kurzerhand um zwei Monate auf das Osterwochenende verschoben. Natürlich war Remus inzwischen über jeden Verdacht erhaben und doch… hatte er nicht einige Tag lang in sich gekehrt und grüblerisch gewirkt? Severus erinnerte sich noch an den traurigen Höhepunkt. Verärgert quittierte er die Schachpartie, bei der der sein Gegenüber absolut nicht bei der Sache schien, mit den Worten, er, Severus, hätte noch eine Unterredung mit Draco Malfoy, die wichtiger sei als ein halbgares Kaffeekränzchen. Remus starrte ihn entgeistert an als er aufstand, fast so als hätte seine Ansage irgendeine innere Wand durchbrochen. Am nächsten Morgen kam ihm zu Ohren, dass sein Kollege noch am selben Abend sehr lange in Dumbledores Büro gewesen war. Doch Severus hatte nicht nachgehakt, was er mitten in der Nacht mit dem Schulleiter zu besprechen hatte.

Anderntags fand er Remus in einer ungewohnten Trübsal vor. Die braunen Augen schauten matt und glanzlos in die Ferne und die Stirn lag in tiefen Falten als umgäben sie schwarze Gedankenwolken. Es war der erste Tag an dem es nicht Remus war, der _‚und wie war dein Tag? ‘_ fragte; an dem nicht Remus den Tee aufbrühte. Früher wäre Severus einfach gegangen. An diesem Tag aber bereitete er seinem Freund nach einem Augenblick der Ratlosigkeit eine Tasse seiner geliebten heißen Schokolade und tat, was Dumbledore getan hätte: Ihm seinen Mantel reichen und ihn auf einen Spaziergang durch die Schlossgründe mitnehmen. In der frischen Luft am Rande des verbotenen Waldes entspannte Remus sich langsam. Was ihn aber in diese Schwermut gestürzt hatte, erfuhr Severus bis heute nicht. Sein Freund hatte nur hinauf zu den Wipfeln geblickt, über denen der Himmel allmählich sein Abendkleid anzog und leise etwas davon gemurmelt, dass es gut sei, dass Hogwarts, dieser Ort voller Kinder, geschützt sei vor Leuten, die an Unschuldigen Rache für die Politik des Ministeriums nehmen. Dann waren sie unter den Augen des steigenden Mondes ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Am Nachmittag darauf war Remus in einer ebenso ungewöhnlichen Verfassung, doch ganz anderer Art. In einer Hektik, die ihm seltsam anstand, durchsuchte er die Kisten, rauschte zurück zum Schreibtisch, durchforstete, die Hände ins Haar gekrallt ein Adressbuch und war wieder an den Kisten. Rudolph Deer, sein Lieferant für das Futter der zahlreichen Tierwesen, hatte ihm, wie er Severus auf seine Nachfrage hin erklärte, den Vertrag gekündigt. „Er hat von seinem Sohn, einem Stufenkamerad aus Ravenclaw, wenn du dich erinnerst, wohl erfahren, dass ich damals mit Sirius befreundet war und nun glaubt er, ich hätte ihn in die Schule gelassen und droht sich aus Angst um seine Enkelin an Dumbledore zu wenden“, erklärte er nervös und fügte hinzu, dass Dumbledore sich von den Briefen natürlich nicht beeindrucken lasse, doch die Vertragskündigung ihm Schwierigkeiten bereite. Es gab Spezialfutter, das sehr schwer zu beschaffen war. Als Remus ihn an diesem Tag unter tausend Entschuldigungen vor die Tür setzte, fasste Severus einen Entschluss. Unter seinen Schülerinnen gab es eine, deren Mutter mit Mädchenname Deer hieß und an einem Freitagabend gewiss Zeit hatte… Remus war gerade auf der Schwelle des Lehrerzimmers erschienen als Severus die Tochter eines magischen Zoohändlers vor dem Flohfeuer verabschiedete, die Augen weit vor plötzlichem Erstaunen als das Wort Unschuld und ein Familienname fiel.

Seit diesem Tag war das Mitleid aus dem Blick seines Freundes verschwunden, das manchmal darin aufgeflackert war und das er ebenso gehasst hatte wie bei Dumbledore. Etwas Anderes war an seine Stelle getreten. Severus konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Er wusste nur, dass es genau dieser Blick war, den er jetzt in dieser Sekunde vermisste.

Blinzelnd im trüben Schein des Talglichts schlug er den Wälzer zu als die kleine Sanduhr auf dem Beistelltisch ablief. Seine Studien und die Wanderung durch die Erinnerungen hatten die Zeit schneller verfließen lassen als erwartet. Es war schon Zeit für’s Abendessen. Lustlos schleppte Severus sich hinauf in die Große Halle um seinem knurrenden Magen das Maul zu stopfen und stellte mit einem Blick auf den Lehrertisch abermals mit Bedauern fest, dass Remus Lupin außer Haus war und er an diesem Abend seinem Ärger wohl in keiner Schachpartie Luft machen konnte. Hoffentlich gab er gut auf sich Acht dort oben in den Alpen. Der Gedanke daran was das letzte Mal passiert war, trieb Severus eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er versuchte es zu verdrängen. Doch der leere Platz an Tisch brachte ihm die Erinnerung unweigerlich ins Bewusstsein.

Jemand schien seine Besorgnis zu bemerken. Severus konnte spüren wie die blauen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille über ihn wanderten. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Vor etwas mehr als einer Woche, als er und Remus beide etwas im Dorf zu erledigen hatten, waren sie danach noch im Drei Besen eingekehrt und dort auf Dumbledore getroffen. In den letzten Tagen vor Remus‘ Abreise dann hatte der Schulleiter ihre kleinen Begegnungen – Gespräche im Lehrerzimmer und auf dem Flur oder als Severus seinem Kollegen ein paar Bücher aus seiner Bibliothek gebracht hatte – mit interessierter Miene beobachtet als wäre es ein höchst seltenes Naturschauspiel, dass zwei Menschen sich gut verstanden. Zugegeben für Severus war es ein Novum gerade in einem alten Feind einen neuen Freund zu finden. Oder sich überhaupt einem anderen Menschen so zu verschreiben. Es war Jahre her, dass er die erste Einladung eines Anderen zum Tee nicht mit zynischen Worten abgelehnt, sondern heimlich ersehnt hatte; dass die Kunde jemand aus dem Kollegium wäre ins Sankt Mungo eingeliefert worden ihn nicht mit Gleichgültigkeit, sondern echter Sorge erfüllt hatte; dass er einem Menschen gestattet hatte, die Schlüssel zu seiner Seele an sich zu nehmen und sich darin ein wenig umzuschauen. Und dieser Mensch saß gerade vor ihm und musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag eine Eule aus Deutschland erhalten. Remus Lupin wird unsere Runde morgen früh wieder vervollständigen. Vielleicht möchten Sie wie Ihre Kollegen nach dem Abendessen ja Ihre Schülerin, Patricia Rosier, begrüßen, die mit ihren drei Stufenkameraden vor wenigen Minuten per Portschlüssel vor unser Portal zurückkehrte“, riss eine sanfte Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Severus blickte auf und sah in Albus‘ warme Augen. Dumbledore hatte es so leise gesprochen, fast schon geflüstert, dass nur Severus selbst es hörte und ein freundliches Lächeln lag auf den Lippen im Silberbart. Vorfreude goss sich in Severus‘ Herz und er schalt sich einen Narren, dass er schon das Schlimmste befürchtet hatte. Wie Albus wieder einmal in ihm hatte lesen können wie in einem offenen Buch, fragte er sich nicht. Dieses Talent war ihm längst zu vertraut. Kurz wandte er sich um zum Slytherintisch, nickte dem Mädchen zu, das noch im Reisemantel zwischen ihren Freunden saß und erklomm den kleinen Absatz zu den Lehrerbänken. Schweigend nahm er an der Tafel Platz und betrachtete die Schalen voller Erbsen, Bohnen und Fleisch, die noch immer einen Mund weniger satt zu machen hatten. Bilder, Töne, Gerüche gingen ihm durch den Kopf: Die tröstenden Worte wie Balsam als er sich über die Berge an zu korrigierender Hausaufgaben beklagte; der Duft heißer Schokolade, der ihm in die Nase stieg, wenn sein Kollege ihnen zwei Tassen braute; die warmen Augen, konzentriert aufs Schachbrett gerichtet als Severus seinen Bauern opferte und ihm im Geiste Schülernamen gab; das Knistern und Kratzen der Schallplatten, die langen Dispute über dunkle Kreaturen und schließlich das sanfte Lächeln, das ihn all die Abende begrüßte und den Stress des Arbeitsalltags hinfort wusch.

Nachdenklich stieß Severus seine Gabel ins Essen. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er sich schon an Remus gebunden hatte, wie sehr er ihn vermissen konnte. Fünf Tage, fünf Tage nur und er war schon aus dem Lot geraten wie ein Schiff auf stürmischer See. Beiläufig nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch. Das Wasser auf der Zunge schwemmte Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche. Schon einmal hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der ihm die Abwesenheit eines Freundes so zugesetzt hatte; in der er die baldige Rückkehr mit jeder Faser herbeisehnte; immerzu nach dem Portal hin gespäht hatte, um den Moment nicht zu verpassen an dem die roten Locken, die die ersten Schultage durchnässt vom Schweiß des Grindelfiebers auf einem Kissen im St. Mungo gelegen hatten, endlich zur Tür herein schweben würden. Abwesend senkte Severus den Blick, sah in sein leeres Herz, in dem die Sehnsucht pulsierte. An den alten Bogenfenstern hinter ihm rauschte und rüttelte geisterflüsternd der Sturm des Winterendes.


	32. Ein seltsames Beben

Remus Lupin kehrte am nächsten Tag zurück wie Dumbledore es angekündigt hatte. Doch er kam nicht still und leise. Sein Erscheinen war begleitet von einer Welle des Chaos, die am Morgen des 26. Februars über Hogwarts hereinbrach. Severus war gerade aufgestanden und passierte auf dem Weg zum Frühstück soeben den Eingangsbereich vor dem Portal als er fast in Minerva McGonagall hineinlief, die eilig vom Treppenaufsatz her auf ihn zukam.  
„Professor Snape, gut dass ich Sie bereits hier antreffe“, erklärte sie zwischen zwei heftigen Atemzügen, das schottenkarierte Schultertuch im Laufen verrutscht. In unguter Erwartung hob Severus die Augenbrauen, während Professor Vektor und Professor Sinistra zu ihnen stießen und sich in einigem Abstand ein paar neugierige Schüler zu einer Traube sammelten.  
„Professor Dumbledore lässt allen Hauslehrern ausrichten, Sie mögen Ihre Vertrauensschüler anweisen, ihre Klassenkameraden in der Großen Halle zu versammeln. Er hat zum Frühstück etwas Wichtiges zu vermelden“, fuhr die stellvertretende Schulleiterin fort, „Und in einer halben Stunde ist eine Sitzung im Lehrerzimmer anberaumt“.  
Severus starrte sie nur an. Es war Professor Vektor, der seinen Gedanken Sprache verlieh.  
„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte er, die Stimme von Besorgnis getränkt, „Doch nicht wieder Black?“  
Doch es war es nicht Professor McGonagall, die ihm antwortete.  
„Nein. Fred und George Weasley haben sich einmal mehr einen kleinen Streich erlaubt“, wehte eine ruhige, doch ernste Stimme von der Treppe herab. Severus und seine Kollegen blickten sofort auf zum Schulleiter, der langsam auf sie zusteuerte, während seine Stellvertreterin wieder Haltung annahm.  
„Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen“, sprach Dumbledore in die eintretende Stille hinein, „dass unsere Bibliothekarin mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch ins St. Mungo eingeliefert worden ist. Unsere Schulbücherei ist gänzlich verwüstet.“  
In diesem Moment schwang die Portaltür auf. Auf der Schwelle erschien, in Begleitung eines Hauselfen, der seine Kisten trug, Remus Lupin.  
„Bei Merlin!“, keuchte er heiser, ließ den Reisekoffer in seiner Hand zu Boden sinken und musterte seine Kollegen aufmerksam.  
  
Gemessen sog Severus die Luft ein und stieß sie wieder aus wie ein Blasebalg, der das Feuer seines Zorns anfachte. Seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde kam ihm ins Gedächtnis und mischte sich mit zahllosen anderen.  
„Fred und George Weasley“, schnaubte er kalt und fasste Minerva McGonagall ins Auge, „Sie gehören zu Ihrem Haus. Vielleicht sollten Sie endlich Verantwortung übernehmen und sie mit aller Härte in ihre Schranken weisen, insofern das überhaupt in Ihrem Sinne ist.“  
Professor McGonagall starrte ihn wie vor den Kopf gestoßen an. Dann verhärtete sich ihre Miene und sie baute sich in voller Größe vor ihm auf.  
„Professor Snape“, sagte sie kalt und mit kaum unterdrücktem Zorn, „Als Ihre Vorgesetzte verbitte ich mir diesen Umgangston. Sie wissen ebenso gut wie ich, dass ich jeden Schüler so behandle wie er es verdient hat. Und wo wir schon dabei sind, haben Sie es nicht verweigert, Mister Malfoy nach dem letzten Quidditch-Match für seinen bösen Streich gegen Potter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen?!“  
„ _Mister Malfoy_ “, griff Severus ihre Worte auf, „hat nie ein Buch unserer Bibliothek beschädigt.“  
„Severus!“, ermahnte ihn Albus und wies ihn mit einem scharfen Blick zurecht. Doch Severus schluckte die Pille nicht und setzte zum Widerspruch an.  
„Oh Nein, Dumbledore, diesmal nicht. Dieses Zwillingspack ist schon viel zu oft mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen. Es wird Zeit, dass sie die Konsequenzen ihrer Taten zu spüren bekommen. Doch wie ich sehe“, er ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, „stehe ich mit dieser Meinung allein da.“  
Noch ehe jemand etwas erwidern konnte, drehte er kurz den Kopf zur Schülertraube, in der zufällig eine große Schülerin mit Slytherinschal und einem blitzenden Abzeichen stand.  
„Miss Pucey, bringen Sie Ihre Mitschüler in die Große Halle!“, rief er ihr über die Schulter hinweg zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an die Kollegen.  
„Einen schönen Tag noch!“, schnaubte Severus zum Abschied, wirbelte herum und dampfte ohne einen Blick zurück ab. Gerade noch konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Remus sein Gepäck dem Hauselfen übergab und ihm auf den Fersen folgte.  
Nachdem er den Korridor fast durchmessen hatte und sein Freund seinen Namen rief, blieb Severus schließlich abrupt stehen und wandte sich entnervt um. Ja, er hatte Remus vermisst. Doch im Moment wollte er keine Menschenseele sehen, nicht einmal ihn.  
„Was ist?!“, fragte er ein wenig barscher als er beabsichtigt hatte. Remus musterte ihn mit einer Spur von Verärgerung in den Zügen.  
„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen“, entgegnete er dann ruhig.  
Severus riss sich mit aller Macht am Riemen. Er hatte ihn nicht anblaffen, nicht verletzen wollen, erst recht nicht jetzt, im Moment ihres Wiedersehens, das glücklichere Umstände verdient hätte. Doch seine Gereiztheit hielt seine Zunge im festen Würgegriff.  
„Du warst dabei, warum also fragst du mich das?“, sagte er so ruhig er konnte. Remus beobachtete ihn und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen.  
„Weil ich gerne deine Geschichte hören würde“, antwortete er dann bedacht und senkte die Stimme, „Ich sehe, dass du wütend bist. Das gerade war wohl ein Schrecken für uns alle. Aber Minerva so anzugehen... da steckt noch eine ganz andere Sache dahinter, habe ich Recht?“  
Severus schloss die Augen und drehte keuchend den Kopf ab. Als er die Lider wieder aufschlug konnte er Remus nicken sehen.  
„Zeit, den Kopf frei zu bekommen! Das Wetter ist herrlich. Die Schlossgründe bieten sich geradezu an für einen kleinen Spaziergang“  
Er lächelte. Eine Sekunde lang mustere Severus ihn aus zusammengekniffen Augen. Dann brach seine Abwehr zusammen. Es war nicht lange her als er mit Remus genau dasselbe getan hatte.  
„Gut, lass uns gehen“, antwortete er knapp und folgte, sich in sein Schicksal ergebend, seinem Kumpel nach draußen.  
  
Severus wusste nicht, wie er es anstellte, doch Remus gelang es abermals, wie schon in den Bergen, Dinge aus ihm hervorzulocken, über die er sich sonst, außer gegenüber Dumbledore, ausschwieg. Er hatte sich schon ein paar Mal nach stressigen Tagen beim Schachspiel Luft gemacht. Doch niemals so eingehend wie heute. Bald erging er sich in zornigen Monologen über absichtlich verpatzte Tränke, zwanzigfach duplizierte Hausgaben und unerhörte Widerworte, über manipulierte Stundenpläne, Knallfrösche im Klassenzimmer, verletzte Schüler, über ein _lustiges_ Spiel namens ‚Snape explodiert‘ und über gestohlene Gläser aus seiner Vorratskammer. Als er endete und ihnen der milde Wind des Vorfrühlings um die Nase wehte, hatten sie die große Eiche am See erreicht.  
„Dein Zorn ist verständlich“, erklärte Remus und blickte sinnend hinaus aufs Wasser, während die laue Brise ihnen durch die Haare strich. Severus hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Derartiges hatte er oft von Dumbledore gehört und was folgte waren stets Beschwichtigungen; Luftblasen aus warmen Worten, die einen gerade den Rückweg lang trösteten. Dann auf einmal seufzte Remus, den Blick noch immer starr auf die Weiten des Wassers gerichtet und Severus wurde hellhörig.  
„Eigentlich sollte ich so nicht denken, erst Recht beim Kontostand meiner eigenen Jugendsünden. Aber weiß du, manchmal wünschte auch ich, die beiden würden nicht in meiner Klasse sitzen. Ich habe auch oft meine liebe Not mit ihnen“, gestand er leise.  
Severus hob die Augenbrauen und wandte den Kopf. Das waren neue Töne! Noch nie hatte jemand ihm auf diese Weise beigepflichtet. Nachdenklich ließ er seine Blicke auf dem Profil seines Freundes ruhen, dessen früh ergraute Haarsträhnen im Morgenlicht silbrig glänzten und spürte schweigend dem Klang der Worte in seiner Seele nach. Es fühlte sich gut an. So als ob ihn endlich, _endlich_ jemand verstünde. Die Luft, schon vom Hauch des Frühlings durchzogen, kitzelte seine Nase und der nahe Körper seines Freundes strahlte eine leichte Wärme aus. Etwas in Severus begann zu schmelzen als ob Wellen seines Zorns gegen die Klippen brandeten und langsam, ganz allmählich abebbten. Zaubergleich legte sich Ruhe über ihn wie die Dunkelheit der Nacht über das sterbende Tageslicht. Remus‘ Augen schimmerten im Sonnenlicht warm wie er aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte. Und mit einem Mal fühlte Severus nichts als eine tiefe, wohlige Geborgenheit. Eine Geborgenheit, die ganz von Remus ausging als hätte dieser eine warme Decke um ihn gelegt. Jede Mauer schien eingebrochen und sie beide eins in der Stille eines heiligen Moment. Einem Moment wie Severus ihn noch selten erlebt hatte. In einer sonderbaren Bewunderung warf er seinem Freund einen zögerlichen Seitenblick zu. Seinem Freund, der still und nachdenklich auf den See hinausblickte.  
Dann fuhr Remus fort: „Professor McGonagall kann dafür aber reichlich wenig. Sie hat selbst genug mit ihnen zu schaffen“.  
Der Mantel der Ruhe bekam einen winzigen Riss, doch reichten die Worte nicht, ihn entzweizureißen. Severus lag schon eine Antwort auf den Lippen. Doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sein Freund sich dem Schloss zu.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten langsam umkehren. Wenn Dumbledore, wie du sagtest, eine Sitzung einberufen hat, hat sie sicher schon begonnen“, erklärte er und fasste Severus kurz an die Schulter, während er sich umwandte. Was ihm auf der Zunge lang, verwarf Severus, nickte knapp und ließ Remus ein paar Schritte vorausgehen. Sinnend blickte er ihm nach, dem hellbraunen Schopf, der in der Morgensonne leuchte, golden und schön. Ein kleiner Stich von Wehmut durchzuckte seine Brust. Mit Remus‘ Davongehen riss der heilige Schleier und seine Gestalt in der Ferne kleiner werden zu sehen, fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam an. Irgendetwas - Severus konnte noch nicht fassen, was - hatte ich soeben verändert. Hatten ihn die letzten Tage so ausgelaugt? Für einen Augenblick schwirrte ihm der Kopf vor unausgesprochenen Worten: _Du hast mir gefehlt_ , _bitte bleib._ Sie mischten sich mit dem schlechten Gewissen, ganz vergessen zu haben, Remus nach seiner Reise zu fragen. Doch dann, als die lichte Silhouette den Schulhof erreichte, huschte ein zaghaftes Lächeln über Severus‘ Lippen. Er war hier, wohlbehalten zurück in Hogwarts! Remus, sein bester Freund, war zurückgekehrt! Sie würden wieder beisammensitzen und Schachpartien schlagen. Sie würden wieder Folianten über schwarze Magie wälzen. Und vielleicht.. vielleicht würde es wieder einen Moment wie diesen geben. Einen Moment voll Innigkeit, den er nicht verstand.  
  
Die Wärme auf seiner Schulter, hinterlassen von der Hand des Freundes, sickerte in Severus‘ Körper, kribbelte, wollte sich im Rausch einer sonderbaren Vorfreude zur Korona eines Herzschlags wandeln, der unbemerkt zu verklingen drohte. In diesem Augenblick aber schob sich plötzlich eine dunkle Wolke vor die Sonne: eine Erinnerung aus Kindertagen. Und Severus erstarrte im Innern. Er war zwölf Jahre alt, hatte den Zauberstab gezogen und ihn in böser Absicht auf eine Kröte am Boden gerichtet. Und Lilys Stimme schrie, schrie bis in die Gegenwart hinein: „Nein, Severus, nicht!“  
  
Verwirrt von der sonderbaren Assoziation schüttelte Severus kurz den Kopf und folgte seinem Kollegen endlich zum Schloss hinauf, wobei er seine Gefühle fest in sich verschloss. Das Lehrerzimmer war proppenvoll als sie vorsichtig die Tür öffneten und eintraten. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich an der Stirnseite aufgebaut und warf ihnen nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
„Minerva wird sich um die weiteren Schritte kümmern“, erklärte er gerade und nickte zu seiner Stellvertreterin hinüber, welche die Geste sofort erwiderte. Dann fuhr er an alle gewandt fort.  
„Wir wissen nicht, wann Madam Pince wieder entlassen werden kann. Daher bleibt die Bibliothek auf unbestimmte Zeit geschlossen, einschließlich der Verbotenen Abteilung, welche von den Verwüstungen zum Glück verschont blieb. Die Hauslehrer setzen bitte ihre Schüler darüber in Kenntnis. Um unserer Bibliothekarin einen weiteren Schock zu ersparen, sollten wir uns in der Zwischenzeit um die Wiederinstandsetzung kümmern. Argus hat bereits begonnen gemeinsam mit den Schuldigen das gröbste Chaos beseitigen. Doch es kam zu Schäden am Inventar, die den Einsatz eines geübten Zauberstabs erfordern. Wer von euch sich also dazu im Stande sieht, den möchte ich bitten, sich an den Aufräumarbeiten zu beteiligen. Die Organisation liegt in den Händen unseres geschätzten Hausmeisters. Ich bitte euch alle, euch für weitere Fragen an ihn zu wenden. Soweit zum Stand der Dinge. Trotz diesen grauen Morgen wünsche ich euch allen einen schönen Samstag. Möge er besser enden als er begonnen hat. Auf Wiedersehen.“  
Einen letzten prüfenden Blick warf der Schulleiter noch in die Runde, dann verließ er mit gedankenvoller Miene das Klassenzimmer. Stühle wurden gerückt und die Kollegen begannen sich um Argus Filch zu scharen, der ein paar Schmierzettel und einen alten Füller aus der Manteltasche zog um sich Namen und Uhrzeiten zu notieren schien. Während Severus abwartete bis das Knäul sich wieder entwirrt haben mochte, wurden Remus, Professor McGonagall und Charity Burbage eng aufeinander geschoben.  
„Ich frage mich, was mit den Schülern derzeit los ist. Sie werden immer unruhiger, dauernd kommt es Zwischenfällen und jetzt das!“, beklagte Charity sich kopfschüttelnd.  
Remus setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf.  
„Es ist das Eingesperrtsein“, entgegnete er dann, „Der Winter zog sich lange hin und durch die Verlegung des Hogmeade-Ausflug entging ihnen ein langersehntes Ereignis. Sie langweilen sich. Sie brauchen Abwechslung.“  
„Remus, wenn Sie eine zündende Idee haben, wie sich diese Randalierer bändigen lassen, würden wir sehr begrüßen, davon hören“, bemerkte Professor McGonagall resigniert.  
„Ich lasse mir bis morgen Abend etwas einfallen“, antworte Remus ruhig und dann war er nicht mehr zu hören, weil er sich inzwischen zu Filch vorgearbeitet hatte und die Unterhaltungen der anderen Lehrer ihr Gespräch verschluckte.  
  
Severus verharrte mit verschränkten Armen nahe der holzgetäfelten Wand. Er hatte keine große Lust, die Untaten dieser Lümmel auszubaden. Doch wenn Dumbledore um etwas bat, war das meist nur ein mit Höflichkeit getarnter Befehl. Nachdem Remus aus dem Gewühl wieder auftauchte, verabschiedete er sich flüsternd mit der Entschuldigung, dass er sich noch um sein Reisegepäck und die liegengebliebene Post kümmern müsse. Die sanften, braunen Augen, die an der Tür noch einmal zu ihm herüber blickten und der leise Anflug eines Lächelns, das ihm Wärme in die Adern goss, war das Letzte, was Severus an diesem Morgen von seinem Freund sah. Ohne ihn und ohne Dumbledore kam er sich vor wie in einem Hühnerstall und doch setzte auch er brav seinen Namen auf Filchs schmutzige Zettelwirtschaft, in ein Kästchen mit Remus‘ Unterschrift. Als er sich nach dem anschließenden Mittagessen auf den Weg in seine Kerker machte, um die Zeit bis zum großen Aufmarsch am Abend mit seinen Studien zu verbringen, war seine Wut gänzlich erloschen. Die freien Stunden seines grausam beschnittenen Wochenendes waren zu kostbar, um sie mit Gedanken an zwei rothaarige Rotzlöffel zu vergeuden. Doch etwas Anderes ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf: Der leichte Anflug von Einsamkeit nach dem gestrigen Dienstschluss und diese seltsame Wiedersehensfreude vor gut einer Stunde unten in den Schlossgründen, die Lilys Geist heraufbeschworen hatten. Als Severus hinüber ins Schlafzimmer ging, um seine Einschlaflektüre zu holen, streifte sein Blick den Spiegel. Und für diesen kurzen Moment kam er sich selbst fremd vor. Natürlich, er hatte auch schon vor dem Wasserspeier im dritten Stock gestanden und sich gründlich geärgert als das Porträt am Ende der Wendeltreppe erklärte, Albus Dumbledore sei bis zum Morgen außer Haus. Aber derartige Gefühlsaufwallungen waren nicht seine Art. Was war nur los mit ihm?!  
  
Eine Sekunde ließ Severus mit dem Buch in der Hand seinen Blick über das Bett schweifen. Dann warf er die Lektüre zurück auf den Nachttisch und hob das Kissen beiseite. Irgendetwas trieb ihn dazu, nachzusehen, ob sie noch da war. Und da lag sie, die Blütenornamente im schwachen Licht zwischen dem Holz verborgen: die Schatulle. Schnell öffnete Severus den Deckel und als die rote Locke durch seine Finger glitt und sein Herz zu stürmischem Trommeln ansetzte, war die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Er war einfach überspannt. Das war alles. Allein deswegen hatte er Remus vermisst, weil dessen Worte ihm guttaten. Er sollte die Situation in den Schlossgründen einfach vergessen und den Rest an Zweifeln in Arbeit ertränken. Zerstreuung suchend kehrte Severus zu seinen Studien zurück und merkte nicht, dass es in der Tiefe des Goldkessels zu brodeln begonnen hatte…


	33. Bibliophilie

Als das Feuer unter dem Zaubertrank erlosch, der Deckel auf die Kiste der Merlin Akademie glitt und Severus zum Abendessen in die Große Halle kam, fiel ihm auf, dass ein Stuhl am Lehrertisch leer war: Remus‘ Platz. Verdutzt sah er sich im Raum um, ob sein Freund sich vielleicht verspätet hatte oder noch mit einem Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher oder Kollegen unterhielt. Doch nirgendwo in der Menge war sein Gesicht auszumachen. Severus hob die Augenbrauen und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl begab er sich zur Tafel. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war nicht Remus‘ Art, die Mahlzeiten ausfallen zu lassen, es sei denn das Unheil zeichnete sich als leuchtend weiße Scheibe am Horizont ab. Doch bis dahin dauerte es noch ein paar Tage. Bald versuchte Severus das Flaugefühl in seinem Magen durch das Abendessen zu vertreiben, Bissen für Bissen. Doch die Unruhe wollte nicht weichen. Immer wieder flackerten die sanften, braunen Augen vor ihm auf. Und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum er so sehr an Remus denken musste. Ein verpasstes Abendessen war gewiss kein Anlass zur Sorge.   
  
Bei ihrem Wiedersehen hatte der schwellende Mond die Zinnen des Schlosses überschritten und in den stillen Korridoren traf man nur noch verstreut auf Schüler, die müde in ihre Häuser zurückkehrten. Das silbrig fahle Licht, das durch das große Bogenfenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hereinschien, brach sich matt auf Remus‘ Gesicht während er reglos wie eine Statue vor der Bibliothek auf Severus wartete. Ernst wirkte seine Miene und stumm. Im falben Schein kam es Severus für einen Moment so vor als wären seine Augen verquollen. Doch das Halbdunkel verbarg das Gesicht seines Freundes bald im Schatten und verwischte den Eindruck.   
„Hallo Severus“, begrüßte Remus ihn leise und versuchte ein Lächeln, das nicht so recht zustande kommen wollte. Severus erwiderte es und musterte ihn skeptisch. Eine sonderbare Stille umfing sie für einen Augenblick, dann fiel ihm auf, dass Remus einen zusammengefalteten Zettel in der Hand trug und die angespannte Stimmung brach.   
„Was hast du da? Ist das von Filch?“, fragte er und deutete auf das Papier.   
Remus schien wie aus einem dunklen Traum zu erwachen.   
„Oh ja“, sagte er, „Er war vor zehn Minuten noch einmal hier für letzte Anweisungen. Wir sollen uns um den hinteren Westflügel kümmern, Sektion Beedle“  
Severus verengte seinen Blick. Das war die kleine Belletristik-Abteilung. Wusste der Teufel, warum Argus sie dort eingeteilt hatte. Doch er wandte sich ab und rezitierte vor der geschlossenen Bibliothekstür eine Passage aus ‚die Memioren des Merlin‘, der diesjährigen Passwortlektüre für Notstandsituationen, in denen die Zentralschlüssel gesperrt waren.   
„Wahrlich, ein Meisterwerk der Literatur“, antwortete die Bibliothekstüre entzückt und schwang auf.   
Severus konnte nicht sagen, was er erwartet hatte – einen wilden Haufen aus Buchdeckeln vielleicht oder durch die Luft wirbelnde Blätter – doch nicht jene in Dunkelheit liegenden Regalreihen, die aussahen wie eh und je. Entweder die Kollegen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet oder…  
„Wir sind die Letzten“, erklang hinter ihm überraschend Remus‘ Stimme und versetzte ihn, ohne dass er wusste wieso, in einen wohligen Schauer, „Filch hat die Weasley-Zwillinge das meiste beseitigen lassen. Das größte Problem ist wohl, dass einige Buchzauber durcheinandergeraten sind. Doch die Kollegen meinten, die Schäden seien leichter als es zunächst den Anschein hatte, außer im Archiv bei den… bei den Tagespropheten.“  
Als die Stimme seines Freundes stockte wandte Severus sich um und fand ihn wieder in jene traurige Verstimmung versunken, die ihm schon vor der Tür aufgefallen war. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, schürzte Remus die Lippen.   
„Lass uns gehen“, murmelte er matt und stahl sich in Richtung des Westflügels davon.   
  
Severus fluchte innerlich während er das Licht seines Zauberstabs aufglimmen ließ. Er war gut in Zaubertränke, Schwarzer Magie und Okklumentik. Zauberkunst und Verwandlung indessen beherrschte er nur durchschnittlich. Doch genau das würden sie hier brauchen. Als sie ein paar Regalreihen passiert hatten, drang ein leises Würgegeräusch an seine Ohren fast so als erbräche sich jemand in eine Schüssel. Nach einigen Biegungen hatten sie ihren Einsatzort erreicht und das Rätsel löste sich: Am Rande des Regals Nummer 15 war ein Buch nach vorn gekippt und spie Wellen an Buchstaben aus, die sich auf dem Boden zu einer Pfütze sammelten. Severus hatte seine erste Aufgabe gefunden. Sofort zog er den Zauberstab und ließ den Band aus dem Regal schweben. _‚Beedles Bardenfreunde. Märchen von Fans‘_ blitze ihm kurz der Titel entgegen, dann durchblättere er das Werk in der Luft. Letzte Buchstabentropfen fielen zur Erde, sonst waren die Seiten leer.   
„Kein Wunder“ regte sich der Wälzer neben der Lücke im Regal, „Bei diesem Schmalz und Schund, diesem groben Unfug musste es ja so weit kommen. Die drei Brüder und eine Erstklässlerin, die sie alle übertrumpft; Babbity Rabbitty und der Baumstumpf ein Liebespaar; der Zauberer mit dem hüpfenden Topf als Böse-“  
Doch Severus hörte nicht mehr zu. Er sprach auf Gut Glück einen Finite Incantatem und beobachtete zu seiner Zufriedenheit, dass die Buchstabensuppe in kleinen Tropfen zurück in das Buch floss und die Seiten sich wieder füllten.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Remus skeptisch eine Ansammlung an Büchern betrachtete, die offenbar aneinanderklebten und als merkwürdiges, dreidimensionales Gebilde in den Raum ragten.   
In diesem Moment beschloss er, einige Reviliozauber über die Abteilung zu sprechen, um herauszufinden, was überhaupt geschehen war.   
  
Knapp eine Stunde waren sie wohl am Werk bis der Wald der Baustellen sich lichtete und sie sich dem Ende näherten. Obwohl ihre Aufgabe mühsam gewesen war und wenig Vergnügungen geboten hatte, hatte sich Remus‘ Laune merklich gebessert als wäre die Arbeit ein Heiltrank, der ihn von seinem geheimnisvollen Kummer kurierte hatte. Immer wieder hatte Severus innegehalten und seinem Freund einen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen. Hatte dabei zugesehen, wie die großen Hände geschickt den Zauberstab schwangen, woraufhin ein Stapel Bücher sich von Erdboden löste und zurück in die Regale flog; wie der warme Schein der Petroleumlampe, die sie entzündet hatten, weil sie ihre Zauberstäbe zu anderen Zwecken brauchten, ein Funkeln in die braunen Augen malte; wie ein neugieriger Blick den seinen kreuzte, wenn sie einander bemerkten und ein zaghaftes Lächeln ihn wortlos grüßte. Seine Sorge war bald verflogen und einem anderen Gefühl gewichen: Wärme. Wärme, die von seiner Brust ausgehend in jeden Winkel seines Körpers strahlte. Es war schön, nicht allein zu sein. Es war schön, einen Freund an seiner Seite zu haben. Einen Freund, der einen selbst im Schweigen verstand. Der sich sogar auf eine kleine Gegenseitigkeit einließ. Denn manchmal, wenn er sich wieder der Arbeit zugewandt hatte, bemerkte Severus aus dem Augenwinkel, dass auch Remus stehen geblieben war, seine Blicke über ihn gleiten ließ, ihn eingehend betrachtete. Wenn er sich dann zu ihm umdrehte, trat plötzlich ein Hauch von Scham in Remus‘ Augen und er senkte betreten den Blick. Nach einer Weile runzelte Severus verwundert die Stirn.   
  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Remus‘ Blicke ihm auf diese Weise folgten. Seit jenem Schicksalstag vor gut zwei Monaten, als er in den Schlossgründen gerettet worden war, hatte er immer wieder registriert, dass sein Freund ihn wie in Gedanken versunken musterte, wenn er sich unbemerkt glaubte. Doch bis heute hatte Severus nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Bis heute hatte er nicht jenes Kribbeln gespürt, das wie Flöhe seine Haut entlangwanderte, wenn er spürte, wie Remus‘ Blicke über seinen Körper glitten. Was geschah hier nur? Die Zufälligkeiten - sie hatten sich bald in ein merkwürdiges Spiel gewandelt. Er und Remus studierten einander; warfen sich gegenseitig verstohlene Blicke zu; wichen sich aus, wenn sie einander bemerkten und sogen die Gestalt des Anderen doch auf wie ein Schwamm. Obwohl es noch Winter war, erschien die Luft in der Bibliothek mit einem Mal wie aufgeheizt, wie elektrisiert, fast so als wäre ein Gewitter im Anmarsch. Leicht schwindelig wandte Severus sich ab, zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz den Bücher zu, nicht wissend welcher Regen fallen würde, wenn es losbräche.   
  
„Lege ab die Sorgen, Wanderer, wie deinen Mantel!“, drang da Remus‘ Stimme sanft an seine Ohren. Und es blieb nicht bei dem einen Satz. „Denn unter diesem Dach ist kein Platz für Kummer und Furcht, für Gram und Not. Siehst du dort, wie‘s so lustig brodelt im Kessel? Schon glüht das Kupfer rot in den lechzenden Flammen. Drinnen kocht, was dich wird heilen von all der Trübsal, die du trägst. Geh nur, nimm einen Schluck aus dem zinnenen Becher, auf dass dein Herz mag Ruhe finden“, rezitierte er.   
  
Severus horchte auf, wandte den Kopf und sah voller Erstaunen zu ihm herüber, dessen Silhouette in eine Korona aus Mondschein getaucht war. Die Worte, so vertraut, schienen in der Stille der Bibliothek nachzuhallen. Er kannte diese Zeilen, so gut wie die Schatulle unter seinem Kissen. Auf Remus‘ Gesicht zeigte sich ein seltsames Mienenspiel, eine abwesende Verträumtheit durchsetzt von Melancholie.   
„Friedenstrunken von Judith Harper Loneshift“, erklärte er nachdenklich, „Sie hat mir schon in vielen schweren Stunden geholfen“.  
Severus starrte ihn wie in Bann gezogen an.   
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte er, „So sprach die Hexe alle Zeit, klopfte eine arme Seele an ihre Türe und schöpfte den Trank aus dem Kessel“  
Remus‘ Lippen bogen sich zu einem leisen Lächeln.  
„Wie ich sehe, haben wir wohl noch etwas gemeinsam“, erklärte er sanft und drängte die Bücher im Regal unter deren Protest auseinander, um den Band zurückzuschieben, „Mein Großvater mochte sie auch. Er sammelte ihre Werke, las mir in den einsamen Stunden auf dem Cottage daraus vor und weckte so auch meine Leidenschaft. Später habe ich seinen wertvollsten Nachlass geerbt: Eine ganze Truhe voller Erstausgaben. Hm, vielleicht sollte ich mir das Buch hier mal ausleihen.“   
Severus hielt den Atem an. Erstausgaben? Von Harper Loneshift?! Welcher Schatz! Ältere Auflagen waren schon schwer zu bekommen. Selbst in den besten Antiquariaten der magischen Welt suchte man meist vergebens. Doch Originale?! Für einen Augenblick war Severus wie von einem betörenden Trank vernebelt; wie ein Tier, das Beute gewittert hatte. Dann räusperte er sich.   
„Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, würdest du mir dann, vielleicht…“. Er wagte es nicht, es auszusprechen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es ihm schwer, seine Bitte über die Lippen zu bringen als läge etwas Heiliges darin. Doch das brauchte er auch nicht. Remus musterte ihn eindringlich und wieder hatte Severus das sonderbare Gefühl, eine leise Scham in seinen Augen wahrzunehmen. Doch diesmal wandte Remus den Blick nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, er fing den seinen und Severus wusste, dass er verstand.   
„Warum warten?“, erwiderte er einen Augenblick später und etwas sonderbar Verheißungsvolles lag in seiner Stimme. Severus lief ein Kribbeln die Arme hinab.   
„Was meinst du?“, murmelte er zum Schein, während sein Freund den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.   
„Nun, wie mir scheint, ist unsere Arbeit hier soweit erledigt“, erklärte Remus, „Und es ist Wochenende. Keiner von uns muss morgen sehr früh aus den Federn. Wir könnten auch jetzt noch für einen kleinen Mitternachtstee hinaufgehen, das heißt wenn du magst?“  
Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte Remus‘ Lippen während die Frage wie die erste zarte Briese durch den Raum ging, die Severus sanft kitzelte. Ein kurzes Nicken war seine Antwort und die Sache war beschlossen. Keine Viertelstunde später schritten sie nebeneinander her durchs stille Schulhaus.  
  
Auf der letzten Treppe erkundigte Severus sich, wie der Exkurs gewesen war. „Nicht der Rede wert“, antwortete sein Freund. Hauptsächlich hätte seine Expedition aus langweiligen Führungen durch die Wildnis bestanden. Kein Vergleich zur nächtlichen Jagd. Die Worte flogen an Severus vorüber wie Nachtfalter, verblassten im Angesicht ihres Vorhabens. Noch erfüllte die Winterkühle die menschenleeren Korridore. Doch ihm war nicht kalt. Ein ungekanntes Feuer der Erwartung brannte in ihm, verglühte jeden anderen Gedanken zu Rauch. Endlich schälten sich im Schein ihrer Zauberstäbe die Umrisse der Tür zum vertrauten Büro aus dem Dunkel. Ein versonnenes Glitzern lag in Remus‘ Augen als er über die Klinke strich, das Passwort sprach und ein metallisches Klacken ihnen den Weg öffnete. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, die Lichter zu entzünden, sondern führte Severus sofort in den geheimsten seiner Räume, das Schlafzimmer und ließ ihn auf der Schlafcouch niedersetzen. Bald schon stieß eine Zinnkanne frisch gebrühten Tees auf dem Nachttisch heiße Dunstwolken in die kühle Luft und ein brennender Kandelaber warf zuckende Schatten an die Wände. Da bückte sich Remus und zog per Hand eine alte, flache Kiste unter der Schlafcouch hervor.   
„Hier ist sie, meine Schatztruhe“, hauchte er mit feierlicher Miene, „Du bist der Erste, dem ich das zeige. James, Sirius und Peter interessierten sich nie dafür und bei Lily… bei ihr kam ich nicht mehr dazu“. Er seufzte in dunklen Erinnerungen versunken. Dann zog er unvermittelt den Zauberstab.   
„Alohomora!“   
  
Severus‘ Augen weiteten sich als der Deckel aufsprang, der flackernde Schein über das Holz glitt und die ledrigen Silhouetten eines Stapels alter Bücher bloßlegte. Für einen Augenblick saß er wie versteinert da, reglos, sprachlos und sah hinab in die Truhe. Es war wie eine Offenbarung: Judith Haprer Loneshifts Originalausgaben!   
In Remus indessen kam Bewegung. Sanft und achtsam als sei es etwas Zitternden, etwas Lebendiges, wischte er den Staub von den Einbänden, hob dann ein Exemplar auf und legte es Severus in die Hände. Sogleich ließ Severus seinen Blick über den Titel fliegen, gierig wie ein Schwamm: _In finsteren Kesseln gegoren._ Eines seiner Lieblingswerke. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Er wagte kaum noch Luft zu holen als er langsam über das Leder und den Goldrand des Lyrikbands strich wie über einen kostbaren Edelstein und dann unendlich vorsichtig das Buch aufschlug. Staubwölken wirbelten empor und der Geruch längst vergangener Zeiten kitzelte seine Nase. Gefühle stiegen in ihm auf, die er sonst nur vom Zaubertrankbrauen kannte. Remus‘ Finger lagen nicht weit von den seinen entfernt. Sie hielten das Buch noch immer fest als wollten sie den Schatz nicht hergeben. Fast konnte Severus sie berühren, die Spannung zwischen ihnen ertasten und an seinen Ohren, in seinem Gesicht spürte er den warmen Hauch seines Atems.   
„Es ist stockfleckig, vergilbt und doch wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Remus voll der tiefen Bewunderung für ein geliebtes Sammlerstück. Severus sah auf. Ihre Augen trafen sich im Halbdunkel, ein Blick voll Innigkeit. Erkennen lag in den fremden Pupillen, das keiner Worte bedurfte. Sie fühlten es beide. Den Zauber der Sprache, Judith Harper Loneshifts Sprache, deren Geist aus den alten Papieren wieder zu ihnen auferstand.   
  
Dann, einen Wimpernschlag später, wandte Remus sich ab und holte sich ein weiteres Buch aus der Truhe. Für einen Augenblick mit seinem Schatz allein, begann Severus zu lesen. Er hatte ein Gedicht namens ‚der Sünder‘ aufgeschlagen, einen bekannten Reim über einen Insassen Askabans, der auf die Vollstreckung seines Urteils wartete. Die Worte erinnerten ihn unangenehm an jene Sache, die Hogwarts seit Schuljahresbeginn in Atem hielt und ein leichtes Grollen regte sich in seinem Magen. Doch da drang ihm die Stimme seines Freundes ans Ohr und vertrieb sein Unbehagen augenblicklich.   
„Hier, sieh!“, sprach Remus in unverhohlener Faszination, „‘Der Ursprung des Bösen‘. Siehst du wie schön die verzierenden Ornamente angeordnet sind?“   
Severus, angestachelt von seiner Begeisterung, reckte neugierig die Nase über das andere Buch und stutzte.  
„Das kenne ich noch gar nicht!“  
Der Ausdruck in Remus‘ Gesicht war schwer zu fassen. Nur langsam schienen die Worte zu ihm durchzudringen. Dann wischten sie alle Begeisterung fort wandelten sie in Bestürzung.   
„Wahrscheinlich wurde diese Ausgabe nie neu aufgelegt“, versuchte Severus zu erklären.   
Aber sein Freund saß noch immer steif vor Unglauben neben ihm und schwieg. Dann plötzlich stand Remus auf, noch mit dem Buch in Hand und stieß fast die Teetassen auf dem Nachttisch um. Die jäh einsetzende Kälte an seiner Seite drang Severus stärker ins Bewusstsein als er es vermutet hätte. Sein Freund indessen schritt gedankenverloren vor dem Nachttisch auf und ab und wiegte den Kopf.   
„Der Ursprung des Bösen ist eines von Harpers seltenen und außergewöhnlichen Essays. Sie richtet sich darin gegen die Teilung der Magie in dunkle und helle Künste, überhaupt der Betrachtung der sogenannten düsteren Kreaturen. Ich habe es in meinen schwersten Zeiten wieder und wieder gelesen. Dass ausgerechnet du es nicht kennst, wo wir schon so viel Fachliteratur zusammen studiert haben…“  
„Dann lass es mich doch einfach lesen“, schlug Severus vor.   
Doch Remus schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Sein Blick war nun abgekehrt, wanderte durch das Fenster ihnen gegenüber hinaus in die Nacht, wo der milde Vorfrühlingswind inzwischen weiße Wolken vor den Mond trieb.   
  
„ _Ein Jammer ist es, zu erlauschen, Freunde, was in diesen Tagen so manche gescheite Zunge der Rechtgelehrten von sich gibt_ “, hauchte er und Severus braucht einen irritierten Augenblick um zu begreifen, dass sein Freund soeben aus dem Buch rezitierte. Da plötzlich wandte Remus sich um. Ihre Blicke fanden sich im Halbdunkel, trafen sich unvermittelt. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über Remus‘ Lippen, ehe seine Stimme wieder anschwoll.   
  
_„Narren, o Narren seid ihr alle, die ihr da über die Farben der Magien streitet und jener der Wesen. Der Ursprung des Bösen liegt nicht, wie uns die Schulweisheit lehren will, in der Verderbtheit der Zauber und auch nicht dem Wirken der Kräfte der Natur. Zwei Keime sind in jeder Seele niedergelegt, zwei Keime zum Guten und zum Bösen.“_  
  
Severus saß vollkommen reglos da und lauschte. Die Worte, sie stießen etwas in ihm an wie die Finger auf verrosteten Saiten eines Instruments. Seine Ohren waren wie gespitzt. Inzwischen hatte Remus sich vor dem Schreibtisch aufgebaut. Der Schein der Kerzen des Kandelabers warf einen sanften Schein auf die Dielen des Schlafzimmers, tauchten sein Mienenspiel gleich den Scheinwerfern eines Theaters in ein Gemisch aus Licht und Finsternis. Um Severus schien der Raum sich aufzulösen, die Möbel, das Fenster, alles verschwand und wurde nichtig als Remus weitersprach.   
  
_„War euer Zauber noch weiß, als ihr fremde Schreibfedern schweben ließet, nur um einander zu hänseln? Ist er schwarz, wenn einer den siechenden Freund vom Leide zu erlösen sucht? Wer bei Tage verurteilt, was zur Nachtzeit Unheil über die Menschen bringt, nicht aus bösem Willen, sondern da eine grausige Natur ihn zwingt, der verleugnet den Trieb zum Schlechten in sich selbst. Denn es ist Schlechtes, das uns zum Urteil treibt. Gewiss, Freunde, Gefahren wollen gebannt werden. Doch endet der Bann mit dem Ende der Nacht so wie auch die Strafe der Sünder mit dem Bekenntnis und der Buße. Was nützt ein tödlicher Kuss der Einkehr? Was nützen euch Zellen voll Lebendtoter in einem Turm auf dem Meer? Spricht Weisheit aus solchen Tun? Nein! Nur die Narretei der selbsternannten Tugend wählt solche Wege!“_  
  
Severus konnte nicht sagen, was es war, das ihn so plötzlich ergriff und wie vom Donner gerührt auf der Couch stillsitzen ließ. Er hing an den Lippen seines Freundes und wusste, dass in dieser Sekunde etwas geschah, das sich seinem Verstand entzog. Das Kerzenlicht glänzte golden in Remus‘ Haaren und seine sonore Stimme erfüllte den ganzen Raum in allen Schattierungen seines Sprachklangs. Severus wagte nicht zu sprechen; die Atmosphäre, die sich so unerwartet eingestellt hatte, durch seine Stimme zu zerstören. Es war… es war, als spräche Remus direkt in seine Seele!   
  
_„Merkt euch, dies, Freunde, kein Mensch, der gut und gerecht ist, hat verdient, verstoßen zu werden, für den giftigen Fluch in seinem Blute. Und keiner, der wahrhaft bereut, in einem Kerker zu vermodern“,_ fuhr Remus voller Inbrunst fort während er vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab schritt, _„Das wahrlich Böse, ihr Weisen, ist das Urteil allein.“_  
  
Doch Severus achtete nicht mehr auf seine Worte, nicht mehr darauf, was Remus sprach. Etwas Anderes drängte sich mit Gewalt in seinen Geist. Diese Stimme, diese Gefühle in seiner Rede. Es war Severus als sähe er seinen Freund auf einmal in ganz anderem Licht. Als sähe er ihn überhaupt zum ersten Mal wirklich. Warum war ihm eigentlich nie aufgefallen, welch warmer, sanfter Glanz diesen braunen Augen entströmte? Wie hatte er stets den Wohlklang in dieser ruhigen, tiefen Stimme überhören können? Und wie, wie nur war ihm die abgemessene Feinheit seiner Bewegungen entgangen, obgleich der Wolfsfluch seinen Körper mit Rauheit und Kränklichkeit strafte und die Schönheit dieses leisen, fast in sich gekehrten Lächelns, das Remus so oft auf den Lippen trug? Völlig gefesselt von diesem Schauspiel sah Severus Remus an. Sah ihn einfach nur an. Beobachtete wie das Kerzenlicht sich in den grauen Strähnen spiegelte und die gesprungenen Lippen vollendete Worte formten. Und was am Nachmittag durch die Stimme aus Kindertagen vereitelt worden war, es geschah. Wärme sammelte sich in seiner Brust, verdichtete sich und sein Herz pochte, pochte, dass es seinen ganzen Körper erfasste, in einem einzigen, schwindelnden Schlag.   
  
„Das Urteil, das… das _zerstört_ “, sprach Remus und ließ seinen Vortrag in einem schweren Seufzen verklingen.


	34. Dunkle Wolken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contentnote: Suiziderwähnung

Severus fiel es schwer, wieder zu sich kommen; aus den Wogen der Faszination aufzutauchen und festzustellen, dass er nur in einem Büro unter den Zinnen Hogwarts saß und einem Freund zuhörte, der einen Text rezitierte. Erst auf dem zweiten Blick, erst in der nächsten Sekunde, fiel ihm etwas auf, das seine Stimmung schlagartig kippen ließ. Wieder schlug sein Herz, doch diesmal war es ein gehetzter Schlag, kein warmer, freundlicher. In Remus‘ Augen schimmerte etwas. Doch es war nicht das Glitzern der Vorfreunde und auch nicht der Glanz der Faszination. Die Pupillen, klein und finster, standen in Tränen. Etwas in Severus zog sich zusammen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er stockend, zögerlich.  
Remus sah ihn nicht an, räusperte sich nur vernehmlich.  
„Es… es ist _nichts_ “, keuchte er dann, den Kopf gesenkt.  
Severus starrte ihn an. Ein Gefühl wie Ärger, das doch keiner war, begann sich in ihm zu regen.  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, erwiderte er und bemerkte zu seinem eigenen Erschrecken selbst die unterschwellige Aufregung in seiner kühlen Stimme.  
Sein Freund antwortete nicht, schenkte ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick. Dann seufzte er abermals schwer und ließ sich wie betäubt auf dem Stuhl vor dem Tisch nieder. Sein feuchter Blick ging ins Leere. Erst nachdem er gut eine halbe Minute Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hatte, kam wieder Bewegung in ihn. Behäbig zog er unter einem Stapel Briefen eine Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten hervor und reichte sie Severus.  
„Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst: Letzte Seite“, erklärte er knapp und wandte den Blick wieder ab. Im Anflug böser Vorahnungen wendete Severus das Blatt. Die letzte Seite enthielt Anzeigen. Flüchtig überflog er die Stellenannoncen sowie Partnergesuche und kam schließlich zu den Sterbemeldungen. Eine stach ihm ins Auge.  
  
_„23. Februar… David_ _Figg_ _… im Alter von_ _29_ _Jahren das Leben genommen…Eintrag ins_ _Werwolfsregister_ _“_ , las Severus murmelnd vor.  
  
Ein eisiger Schauer überkam wie ihn eine kalte Dusche. Das war es also, was seinen Freund so niedergeschlagen hatte: Ein Suizid. Doch warum?  
„Ich kannte ihn“, erklärte ihm Remus schwach und bedrückt als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.  
„Er hat sich umgebracht, weil er ein Werwolf ist?!“, erwiderte Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, legte die Zeitung beiseite und blickte seinen Freund fragend an.  
„Er ist nicht der Einzige. Viele tun das, leider“, entgegnete Remus, während er sich wieder aufrappelte und langsam zum seinem Schrank hinüber schritt.  
Einen Augenblick schwieg er, öffnete ein Barfach und schenkte sich nachdenklich aus einer Flasche, gewiss keinen Eistee, in ein kleines Glas ein.  
„Wir sind der Abschaum der Magischen Welt. Niemand will mit einem Werwolf befreundet sein. Niemand will ihm Arbeit oder Obdach geben. Es will noch nicht einmal jemand im Fahrenden Ritter neben uns sitzen. Manche erhalten täglich Morddrohungen per Eule. Gute, freundliche Menschen wenden sich mit einem Mal ab, selbst jene, die man für Freunde hielt. Kaum einer will eine Bestie in seiner Nähe. Wer nicht wie Greyback zum Verbrecher wird und an Unschuldigen Rache für sein Schicksal nimmt, der zerbricht irgendwann an seinem Kummer.“  
Er umklammerte das Glas und starrte wie betäubt an Severus vorbei aus dem Fenster.  
„Auch ich habe schon auf den Pflastersteinen im Palusviertel geschlafen“, erklang sein schwermütiges Murmeln nach einer kurzen Pause, „Und es… es war keine gute Zeit.“  
Mit diesen Worten schwenkte er das Glas und stürzte es in einem Schluck runter.  
  
Severus‘ Herzschlag schien für eine Sekunde auszusetzten. Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn, während er leise nach Luft schnappte. In diesem Augenblick kam er sich vor wie geradewegs in einen Alptraum gestürzt. Er wusste wohl, was sein Freund ihm da zwischen den Zeilen gestand und die Angst schnürte ihm jäh die Kehle zu. Hastig wandte Severus sich ab, um sein Entsetzen zu verbergen. Ja, er kannte diese düsteren Gedanken, die einen in seinen dunkelsten Zeiten wie ein Letifold zu verschlingen drohten, würde man ihnen nicht zornig trotzen. Sein Leben war verpfuscht, im Grunde verwirkt als er Lily verraten hatte. Aber doch nicht Remus! Remus doch nicht, dessen Weste so weiß war wie die Dumbledores. Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Remus sich zu ihm umgewandt hatte und ihn mustere.  
„Verzeih, ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen“, brach dessen ernste Stimme in seine Gedanken, „Ich… ich hätte dir davon nichts erzählen dürfen. Es ist eine alte Geschichte, Jahre her und längst vorbei.“  
„Schon in Ordnung“, erwiderte Severus lapidar.  
Abermals musterte Remus sein vermutlich recht bleiches Gesicht, dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene und er sah wieder zum Fenster.  
„Nein, ist es nicht“, bemerkte er kühl, „Du schämst dich. Das ist nicht gut.“  
Völlig perplex blickte Severus zu ihm auf. „Was?!“  
„Du schämst dich für deine Gefühle. Für deine Tränen in einer Kirche, für deine Angst, für deine Sorge um mich. Für alles, was dich menschlich und liebenswert macht.“  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Severus saß da, wie vom Schlag getroffen und brauchte seine Zeit, die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sein Freund wieder auf die Ereignisse in der Bergkapelle zu sprechen kam und bei jedem Anderen, selbst Dumbledore, wäre er aufgesprungen und vor dieser Invasion in seine Seele mit einer Ausrede auf den Lippen geflohen. Doch bei Remus war alles anders. Er wusste nur nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er war vollkommen sprachlos.  
  
Doch Severus brauchte auch nichts zu sagen. Im nächsten Moment ergriff Remus das Wort.  
„Genug davon!“, rief er energisch und riss sich vom Fenster los als hätte ein plötzlicher Sturzregen seine ganze Verstimmung fortgespült. Er packte das Glas weg und ließ die Zeitung mit einem Inflamare in Flammen aufgehen.  
„David hat mir das… ähm …mir übel mitgespielt“, erklärte er auf Severus verdutzten Blick hin, „Es war nur der Schrecken gewesen, weil ich ihn kannte. Vermutlich sollte ich ihn nun endlich in Frieden ruhen lassen.“  
Dann wandte er sich wieder Severus zu.  
„Um mich brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen“, erklärte er milde, wohl weil sich Severus noch immer nicht rührte, „Seit ich hier in Hogwarts bin, geht es mir so gut wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, was nicht zuletzt auch dir zu verdanken ist.“  
Er lächelte sanft und Severus begriff erst langsam, dass ihm ein Kompliment gemacht worden war. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen begann sein Herz zu rasen und Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Remus‘ Miene indessen verdunkelte sich.  
„Doch ich fürchte, ich muss dich für heute vor die Tür setzen“, bemerkte er dann mit einigem Bedauern, den Blick auf die Truhe mit Judith Harper Loneshifts Büchern gewandt, „Mir ist gerade eine Idee gekommen und ich glaube, ich muss wohl noch in dieser Nacht eine der Schuleulen losschicken.“  
Severus hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon sein Freund da sprach, doch da er ihm nicht zur Last fallen wollte, ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal bitten.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus, sehen wir uns morgen auf einen Tee?“, fragte Remus auf der Schwelle, die Stimme von unverhohlener Vorfreude getränkt.  
„Morgen ist Zeit für den Wolfsbanntrank“, erwiderte Severus nüchtern und beobachtete wie sich Remus‘ Stirn kurz kräuselte.  
„Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen“, erwiderte dieser verwirrt und lächelte, „Dann also bis morgen“.  
„Bis dann“, entgegnete Severus knapp und hatte das Gefühl das von irgendwo in seinem Inneren tausend Worte heraufdrängen wollten, sich jedoch auf dem Weg zur Zunge verirrten.  
Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war und er im verwaisten Schulhaus stand, fühlte er sich unendlich einsam. So gern wäre er noch geblieben.


End file.
